


Coming In From The Cold

by CalibanXD



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, F/M, Focuses on rejoining the modern world, Graphic Description, Not a precious peter fic, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Slow Burn, Some action but mostly a romance fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2019-09-23 02:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 111,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalibanXD/pseuds/CalibanXD
Summary: The Avengers discover a teenager locked in a Hydra facility after being kidnapped 10 years before. They try to help him rejoin the world as he deals with school, new friends and first love.





	1. White Room And The Spider

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly the real world sucks. I meant to have this out for you guys over the weekend but I've been sulking like a giant man child after having my wisdom teeth pulled.....I did cry I'll be honest. 
> 
> Anyway I have 3 chapter already written which I will upload after giving them a quick once over. I also quickly typed up a 4th one as a cheeky apology to those few crazy SOB's who actually like my writing since they might have been expecting a release sooner than this. 
> 
> This is kinda an action centric chapter but it and the first couple of chapters are mostly a prologue. I've seen a couple of fics like this but they usually seem to focus on a child-like Peter making a family with the avengers. This isnt that, I'm mostly going to be aiming for getting Peter back to a normal life with May after the events at the start of this story, with Spiderman of course just to keep it interesting. 
> 
> Righto onto the disaster that is my writing. Good luck.

“So everyone ok with the plan? Questions?” Captain America stood at the front of the carrier looking at one person in particular. 

“Cap, I have the feeling your specifically looking at little ol’ me?” Tony was reclining back in a rolling stones t-shirt and a pair of worn jeans and shades covering his eyes. His feet were resting on a metallic briefcase containing a version of his Iron-Man armour. 

“If you can repeat anything I just said, I’ll let it go.” Steve was used to Tony’s antics by now. Despite his apparent lack of care the man was fiercely intelligent and wouldn't let the team down, at this point it was more of a ritual before battle. Steve would run the plan, Tony would make fun of it, rinse and repeat. 

“I’m just spit-balling but something along the lines of, look out for each other? Take out the bad guys? Save the world?” 

“That’s actually better than I expected, and your lucky we’re out of time. Ok everyone get suited and booted, we’re about to drop.” 

Today’s mission involved raiding a long-running Hydra base. Some cells were still running independently after Hydra’s downfall and months later The Avengers were still on clean up.

Due to the independent nature of the cell, the team was largely going in blind and had very little information on the enemies numbers, however as they’d avoided detection for so long, estimates were relatively small. 

Natasha and Clint were checking each other’s equipment. Both of them experienced veterans of this kind of thing long before The Avengers had even been formed. 

Vision was quietly talking with Wanda near the back of the jet. Steve noticed she looked calm and relaxed. Sometimes he worried that she was a little too confident in her powers and their ability to keep her safe. Still there was no denying she was quickly becoming one of the strongest members of the team, and with Vision sticking to her like a shadow he wasn't overly concerned. 

Tony had started to suit up, finally. Steve would never admit it but he couldn't deny that watching the suit fold up out of the Stark industries briefcase was certainly impressive. Even knowing this was only a backup suit while Tony worked on his latest version of the armour, he knew first hand how effective it was in battle. 

Bruce had elected to stay back at compound, deciding that it wasn't worth risking the Hulk going on a rampage for such a small mission. Thor also wasn't with them this time around, he often joined them for these missions if for no other reason than the fun of it, unfortunately the God of Thunder was currently off-world and Steve had no idea when he planned to return. 

In an odd twist of circumstance they did have the King of Wakanda with them. T’challa had been visiting the compound when the team had received the information on the Hydra cell. Deciding it would be better to go with them than wait around, he told Steve that it would be a good time to test out some changes his sister Shuri, the Princess of Wakanda had made to his suit. 

If he thought Tony’s briefcase was impressive, it paled in comparison to the Black Panther necklace, a fact that drove Tony mad. He’d been spending the last couple of months trying to replicate the effect without the use of the advanced metal vibranium. 

Confident his team were ready he quickly checked the straps on his shield before heading towards the ramp, ready to lead the charge. Super serum or not, Steve believed a leader’s place was at the front. 

“Here we go team, lets get it done!”Moments later the ramp was opening and Captain America was hit with a blast of cold wind. 

Jumping down from a height that would break a normal man’s legs Cap began to scan for imminent threats. Landing in the thick of Hydra’s defences he certainly wasn't short of them. 

Closing the distance on the closest Hydra operatives he slammed his fist into the face of one goon while using his shield to block the gunshots of another. He could hear Iron-Man’s repulsers firing into their gun turrets and heavy defences. With less noise but no less effect he could pick up sounds of his team taking on the enemy, and by the sounds of pain reaching his ears, they were winning. 

Resolute not to fall behind, Captain America put his head down and got to work. 

These things had a way dragging on, in Steve’s opinion. The enemy knew they were cornered and had nothing to lose by hunkering down behind their defences and drawing things out hoping that something might change if they just held on. 

To his surprise it was only a few minutes into the battle when he found himself looking for another enemy to engage with, “Outside perimeter clear? Anyone have eyes on the enemy” 

“Clear cap” Came Black Widow’s voice over the comms. 

“I’ve got eyes on the facility, no enemies in sight” Hawkeye voiced from his position on the back of the hovering Quinjet, where he covered the rest of the team with his deadly bow. 

It’s true they knew very little about the forces assembled at this facility but he’d expected a lot more than the token resistance they’d so far encountered, “Iron-Man take Vision and head in from above. Hawkeye stay high, let us know if anyone approaches from our backs. Rest of you your with me we’ll start from the bottom and clear floor by floor and meet in the middle.” 

Backed up by his teammates and friends, he took his first step into the Hydra facility. Quick glances into each room they passed revealed advanced science equipment that baffled Steve, some of it appeared so high tech it would have fit easily into one of Tony’s workshops, others looked barbaric even by the standards of Steve’s time when bones saws saw regular use on even minor injuries. 

What he didn't see was any more Hydra agents, in fact they didn't encounter anyone. With no resistance they quickly ascended to the second floor, where Steve was beginning to suspect they’d find more of the same. 

“I find myself disappointed Captain, I was under the impression we’d encounter tougher resistance” T’challa spoke up next to him while they checked another room. Steve had to give the credit he didn't drop his mask or his guard, even while he believed the enemy had been routed. 

“I’ve been thinking the same thing, Hydra doesn't usually give up so easily.” Looking over to Natasha, she nodded in silent agreement to Steve’s assessment. 

“Cap, get up here. We’ve got a situation!” Tony’s voice came in over the comms.

“What floor!?” Even as he questioned his teammate Steve was signalling to the others to follow him as he headed to the next flight of stairs. 

“You wont miss us” 

“Well that doesn't sound good” Came Wanda’s voice from behind Steve as they climbed each step. He took care not to outdistance the others, he didn't know for sure there weren't any enemies on these floors and if he wasn't careful, himself and Black Panther would start pulling ahead of Natasha and Wanda’s more human speed. 

Unfortunately Tony was right, the team couldn't possibly miss them. Before they hit the next floor Wanda gripped her head like she was going to be sick, “Guys whatever were heading into…...there's so much pain, so much agony. I’m only getting residual feelings from my empathy, but...Jesus I think I'm going to be sick.” 

Steve looked back towards Wanda checking to make sure she could carry on, and after a moment she waved him forward. 

Slowing his pace a little before they reached the next floor, the team didn't encounter a door like they had on the other stairwells but instead a wide open space filled with racks of cages and tables. Stepping into the area he could see dried blood on the tables and floors where Hydra had failed to wash it all away. More distressing he could see small decaying corpses in a few of the cages. 

Being a soldier in one of the bloodiest conflicts in all of history, Steve recognised the familiar sight of a child's dead body. 

It never got any easier. 

Trying not to focus on that, afraid his anger would take control. Steve carried on into the room until he saw a glass window at the end, some kind of observation station. The room behind the glass was whiter than white with a drain in the middle of the floor and a small singular blanket, that was so old it was little more than threads. 

Vision was face down on the floor of that white glass room. 

Wanda must have spotted Vision over his shoulder as she shot past Steve like a bullet, her hands already glowing red and crackling with the force of her power. 

Before she could unleash that energy Tony’s armoured hand gripped her wrist, “Stop!” 

“Why!?” Vision was no less a valued member than anyone on the team, but for Wanda it was far more personal. She clearly did not appreciate being told to wait while she observed him alone in that room. 

“I said stop damn it!” Tony took the risk to step more fully in front of Wanda so she’d be unable to get a clear shot of the glass. 

“Tony what’s happened?” Natasha put her hands on Wanda’s shoulders, hoping she could get the young woman to calm down so they could get an explanation. 

“I’m not sure, everything was going fine until we hit this room. Taking a look at all this, I decided to try and get into their system from their computer banks over there” Tony pointed to a set of servers sitting in the corner of the room, “I could hear Vision searching behind me, and I assume he phased through the glass because I didn't hear the door open. Next thing I know I turn around and he’s laying on the floor unresponsive” 

“I didn't realise Vision could loose conciseness” T’challa looked past the glass to the unconscious Avenger. 

“Biologically speaking he’s essentially human, his organs are simply synthetic and wrapped in a vibranium body. That being said with his constitution most gasses wouldn't work on him”

“He’s alive though?” 

“Yea, Fridays still getting a signal from him. I don't know what happened, but my guess, there's something in there with him” 

“Something?” Natasha asked. 

“That room’s shielded top to bottom I cant get a scan out of it, radiation, thermal, I’m getting nada. If I wasn't linked with Vision I wouldn't be getting anything from him either. Knowing gasses wouldn't affect him and the observation set up they got here...yea I think there's something in there”. 

“Let me get him, and we’ll find out” Wanda didn't fight against Natasha’s hold now, but she clearly thought all the talking was a waste of time, while Vision was stuck inside. 

Steve found it hard to believe there would be a random room full of poison gas. Odds were there was a threat in this building and it needed to be taken seriously. 

“We’ll get him but were going to do this smart, if something is in there, its strong enough to knock Vision out before he could alert Tony. You guys have got the range, me and Panther will go in first and if it gets past us, hit it with everything you’ve got” 

Not looking for any arguments and aware that one of his team members was in danger he stepped up to the door and got ready to breach. 

Gripping the handle of the steel door that sealed the room, he was surprised to feel it open almost immediately in his grip. Black panther placed a hand on Steve’s shoulder, letting him know he was ready.

Pulling it open quickly he dashed into the room ready for a fight, eyes darting to the corners looking for some kind of attack. There was no obvious danger and Vision appeared to be the only one in the room, however just as he was about to lower his guard he felt T’challa slam into his back and knocking them both to the floor. 

Using the momentum Cap rolled with the motion and came up on his feet, shield facing towards the door they’d entered through.

“What the…..?” 

On the ceiling above the door, a small form was clinging to the ceiling by his fingertips and bare feet. The arch of the door had prevented them from seeing it from the outside window and on their entry. 

Aside from its hands and feet the thing was covered head to toe in some sort of prisoner jump suit. Even its face was covered in a hood that Steve imagined was blocking any kind of visionary input. 

That didn't seem to be stopping the wall crawler though as it started to crawl across the ceiling further into the room, and towards Vision. With no choice but to bring it down into a level he could actually engage with, Cap hurled his shield. 

The shield didn't come close to making contact as whatever this thing was using to get around, it sensed the impact coming and dropped to the floor. Steve had already been closing in though and as soon as the figure landed, he wrapped his arms around it in bear hug. 

“Enough! Who are you?” Whatever he was dealing with seemed to startle at the sound of his voice, and he could actually feel it strain against his grip, Steve could feel his arms pulling wider. Before he could redouble his grip, the figure jumped slightly and placed its feet on the centre of his chest and pushed.

Cap sailed from one side of the room to the other and his momentum was only stopped when his back met the wall. 

A little dazed but otherwise fine he watched as Natasha entered the room to provide backup and joined T’challa in trying to restrain the figure. 

‘Strong….and fast” Steve had no idea how, but it was staying one step ahead of both the super powered Black Panther and the skilled Black Widow. T’challa would engage directly and launch a punch to the thing’s face under the hood, only for it do duck down at the last second while simultaneously lifting his leg and dodging a leg sweep from Natasha who was trying to catch it unaware from behind. 

Still it tried to get deeper into the room and closer to Vision. 

Cap got back to his feet and jumped back into the fray. Luckily it seemed 3 highly trained combatants were a little too much for it. Widow managed to strike her elbow into it’s right side, when the figure bent over at the contact, Panther launched a kick into the hood and knocked across the room. 

Sailing over Vision the thing flipped in the air and landed in a crouch. The 3 heroes stepped forward and formed a barrier between the figure and their teammate. 

To Steve’s surprise it didn't try and step forward to engage with them but dived for the threadbare blanket he’d first noticed when they observed the room from outside. He had only a moment to wonder if that’s why the figure had been trying to reach the entire time and not Vision, when he noticed glowing red energy surround its body. 

“Wait don't!” 

Wanda from outside the room pulled back with her arms and in the same motion the energy grew brighter around the figure, and it flew backwards and crashed through the window towards Wanda and Tony. 

Landing at their feet, Tony raised his palms up ready to fire his repulsers if the thing got back up after breaking through the thick glass. Instead of rising however it started to shake on the floor with its grip tight on the blanket still held in it’s hand. 

“Don't shoot!” Steve came out of the room ahead of Natasha and T’challa. Stepping forward he crouched down next to the figure, it was convulsing on the floor uncontrollably. 

“What’s wrong with it?” Natasha asked catching up with Steve and taking a knee next to him. 

“I’m not sure but I don’t think its as violent as we thought” Steve started to prod around its neck looking for some kind of zipper or catch to remove the hood from it’s face. 

Wanda didn't much care what was happening with their enemy she was already heading to the room containing Vision, she did however call over her shoulder, “Not violent huh!?” 

“I think we just startled it, I’m not even sure how it was seeing through this thing?” Giving up Steve put both his hands on the hood and pulled, it took more force than he expected but he felt the material start to give way before finally ripping. 

“Christ….he’s just a kid” Tony immediately dropped his hands and powered down his repulsers, almost ashamed he’d been thinking of using them. The wall crawler couldn't have been more than 15-16, he was pale as a ghost presumably from being under the hood, his hair was long obviously having been a long time since it had seen a cut, worse he had some kind of muzzle over his mouth and his eyes were rolling up into his head as he continued to shake. 

“What is that around his neck?” T’challa voiced from behind the group, pointing with his clawed gloves. Steve followed his finger and wondered how he could have missed the thick metal collar around the boy’s neck. Focusing on the device his improved hearing could almost pick up the faint sound of crackling from the collar, as a current ran from it and into the boy. 

He tried to get his fingers around it, but the device was flush to the boy’s neck and he couldn't get the grip needed to pull it off without doing so. He suspected the boy’s strength wasn't too far from his own, and the collar was probably designed this way to stop him from removing it, if he ever managed to get the hood off. 

“Tony?” 

Stark kneeled down next and pressed the palm of his suit against the collar, somehow interacting with it in a way Steve was sure he wouldn't understand. 

“Fuck! This things running a current strong enough to take down a bear, maybe a family of them” A moment later a beeping sound followed before an invisible catch released on the device and Tony pulled it away from the boys neck. His visor lifted and Steve could see the look of disgust on his face as Tony tossed it away, “Damn things tied to the room he was in, as soon as he left, the collar activated” 

“As soon as I forced him too leave, you mean” Wanda had returned with her arm around a stumbling Vision. 

“You didn't know Wanda, Viz you ok?” Steve said. 

“Yes thank you Captain. As you surmised I believe I surprised him when I entered the room. I failed to notice him above me as I came threw the wall, before I could prepare my defences he’d already hit me hard enough that I passed out” 

Steve was reaching down and removing the muzzle around his mouth now that the kid was no longer flopping around like a fish on dry land. 

“What’s he even doing here?” 

“I’ll find out, I’ve already downloaded everything from their servers, but I think its safe to say he isn't here by choice. Let’s wrap this up and load him to the Quinjet.” Tony’s visor was dropping back down over his face once again. 

“Agreed, Tony, Wanda, Vision head on back and join Clint. Myself, Natasha, T’challa will do a quick sweep before joining you.” The layout of the room seemed to indicate everything operated around the room the boy was being kept in. 

Seeing all the medical technology around and the relatively small size of the facility ,Steve had a suspicion everything about this cell had been centred around the boy. He didn't imagine they’d find anything more of interest now that they’d retrieved him and Tony had taken their data.

**

A few miles down the road, a 4x4 was driving along a country road at high speed away from the facility. An older man was sitting in the passenger seat whilst a man 20 years his junior drove the vehicle. 

“Are you sure about leaving the subject behind?” Said the younger man as he split his focus between their escape and his superior sitting next to him. 

“We had no choice, those annoying self-proclaimed heroes were already closing in on us by the time we were aware of it, sadly now that Hydra’s spy network has been dismantled we were caught by surprise.” He set his briefcase on his lap, along with some tobacco from his pocket and used it for a small table as he rolled a cigarette. 

“Preparing the boy would have taken too long, I couldn't have successfully kept him sedated all the way to our backup site. Stronger medication would have resulted in death” 

“Still Sir, the remaining men will be unable to repel The Avengers for long, they will discover the subject. With him in their hands, by association the boy will be in SHIELD’s. 

The older man, licking his wrapping paper sealed, started to pat down his pockets for a match, “It’s no great matter. The subject has no knowledge of our operations, he’s barely aware of what we did to him, let alone anything else. Much to my greater annoyance we’ve never been able to recreate the experiment, and the boy has been entirely uncooperative. Perhaps this way, SHIELD can hold onto my toy until I can find a use for him.” 

“As you say sir, but the data?” 

Finally locating his matches, in a practised motion he managed to light one on the first attempt despite the severe rocking of the 4x4 down the bumpy country road, “Copies are in my case. As you know the facility operated on closed servers, no outside transmissions. Everything of greater value has already been sent forward to the backup site as a precaution weeks ago. They will find no data on Hydra operations, only the boy.” 

Lighting the cigarette dangling from his lips, the old man looked out the open passenger window and blew his first puff of smoke into a small garden spider hanging from the wing mirror, “If they can find a use for him, I’ll take him back for my own, if not I’ll kill him in time. First we must focus on re-building Hydra” 

“Hail, Hydra!” Came the familiar response of the young man in the driver’s seat. 

**

“Took your time Cap, find any more strays?” Clint was the first to greet the team as they returned to the Quinjet. They’d been at the facility for an hour or two now, but he’d stayed on over watch near the bay door, without dropping his vigil. You couldn't spend your time around super soldiers and Gods without being dedicated to your work. 

“Just us, anything I need to know on your end?” 

“Nothing good I’m afraid, the Hydra agents we took into custody managed to off themselves with cyanide capsules before we could stop them” It was a regular tactic of their agents. Even knowing they were going to do it, not even superheroes could afford to stop mid battle to root around an enemies teeth for potential hidden poisons. By the time the fight was done, they’d usually be dead one way or another.

“For the sake of the boy. I’d have rather relished the chance to have spoken personally with these Hydra soldiers” T’challa voiced as they boarded the jet. 

The ramp was beginning to close behind them as the rest of the team entered, “Well hopefully Stark, can give us some clues after he’s gone through the data that was recovered.”said Natasha. 

“Wont take me long once we get back to the compound. I’m already familiar with their encryptions, I’ll get us some answers.” Tony was already out of his armour and sitting next to the kid unconscious in the cot, probably still recovering from the shock the collar had given him. Steve could still see the deep red lines around his neck. 

“If anyone deserves some answers, I imagine it’ll be the kid.” No one needed to voice their agreement to Steve’s statement, Hydra was on the outs, but the victims they’d left behind would feel the impact for years to come.


	2. Infirmary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter wakes up to a new life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yea here's number two. 
> 
> Heads up for everyone, while I don't consider the scenes in this chapter to be particularly graphic it does involve children so just pre-warning ya. This is about as graphic as I plan to get in the story so make it through and your fine. 
> 
> There is some stuff about Peter that I kinda want to explain, but since I dont want to spoil anything for the readers I'll hold up until next chapter. If you do want to ask me anything though I'll do my best to answer in the comments. 
> 
> Planning for the next chapter to be tomorrow night once I can get a sec, so hopefully if your still crazy like me you can look forward to that.

Peter woke up to a world of blinding light. 

It was a sensation he’d gotten used to. The people who held him always kept him in the hood unless they needed him for a new experiment, and every time it was the same thing, the hood would come off and he’d need to spend the next few minutes trying to clear the tears out of his eyes. 

This time when his vision returned however it was not the same white room he was used to. There was actual colour. 

Peter’s tearing eyes tried to take in the room around him. It was a large space full of all sorts of things, warm dark walls, with paintings of random vistas hanging in different places. That was new, the room he was kept in was always white, he’d grown to hate the barren colour. 

Probably because the room itself was always barren too, unless they brought in machines for their tests and experiments. 

Unable to see anyone in the room with him, he tried to focus his hearing but all he could detect was the beeping from the machine he was attached to. That was something he was used to at least, there always seemed to be something attached to him these days. He followed the beeping machine down to the iv in his arm, and he noticed he was actually in a bed. 

He hadn't had a bed since….well for a very long time. It was always the same hard ground and his lone blanket. 

‘The blanket! Where is it!?’ 

Peter started to panic a little, pulling the cover from his body he couldn't find it. It wasn't on the bed, it wasn't on the floor. Pulling the iv from his arm he faintly heard the previously quiet machine start to bleep much louder, but he didn't care. 

They’d taken the blanket again. 

**  
“C’mon Tony, are you still drinking?” Bruce asked almost as soon as he walked in. 

Tony watched the team walk into the conference room where he’d asked the rest of the team to meet him. He didn't think it was an unfair question, from Bruce’s point of view he’d had a drink in his hand since the team had returned from the mission with an unconscious teenager in toe a few hours ago. 

Personally Tony didn't plan on stopping anytime soon. 

“Yup, and there's one for each of you on the table. Trust me your going to need it” 

“Get on with it Stark” Fury was the only one who wasn't physically in the room. Everyone who had gone on the mission was present, Bruce had been informed on their return, and Natasha and Clint had filed mission reports to Fury who’d asked to be notified of any updates.

“Is this about the boy?” T’challa asked as he took his seat. Apparently he’d originally planned to stay at The Avenger’s compound for a few days before heading back home to Wakanda. Tony had a feeling however that even if he didn't, the King wouldn't have left without making sure the kid was ok.

Probably had something to do with having a sister of a similar age. 

“It is. I know who he is, and unfortunately I know what they did to him, although God knows I wish I didn't” 

No one liked the sound of that, even Fury didn't push. He had a feeling this wasn't Stark’s usual showmanship. Tony put his drink down for the first time and touched something on a small pad in front of him on the table. 

Immediately images of the boy appeared over the conference table in holographic form. The first looked like mug shots, probably taken by Hydra during their experiments. 

The image that caught their attention however was the missing child poster that was floating next to the mugshot. This image was of a boy much younger than the one they currently had sitting in the medical bay. 

“His name is Peter Parker. He went missing 10 years ago, right now he’s 16.” 

Natasha was the only one to notice the flinch from Fury on the other side of the monitor, most were too preoccupied with the boy’s young age. She noticed that he’d reacted to his name. 

“His parents?” Steve asked.

“Died on the same day he went missing. They had charted a private plane that ended up crash landing in the mountains, the official report says there was no foul play. Peter had been staying with his Aunt and Uncle at the time. Apparently he’d gone to bed that night and was gone by the time the Aunt went to go wake him up for school.” 

“Connected then” Clint could put two and two together easy enough. 

“Obvious yea, but they could never prove it” Tony looked over to Fury in the monitor, “I’ll get back to that though. You all need to see this first.” 

Pressing his tablet again, more images floated on the table replacing the previous ones. Tony noted that Bruce quickly reached the drink in front of him at the sight of those images. He was sure by the end of this the others would be following suit. 

Some of the images were of a young Peter strapped to a medical table with Hydra scientists standing over him, holding various medical tools. It was plain to see they’d already began making incisions on the clearly wide awake child. Others were of the boy suspended in liquid tank, one of him bound in what looked like something similar to an electric chair.

The worst in Tony’s opinion was the boy petrified and clutching his blanket in the corner of his white cell as various species of spider roamed freely in room. The were hundreds of the little bastards, and he could see small bites on the child’s feet and hands. 

That one even got Natasha to take a drink. 

“What was the point of…..this madness” Steve’s angry voice asked the question for all of them. 

“Madness is right. They had the idea to splice human DNA with that of an animals, specifically in Peter’s case, a spider.” There had been dozens of reports from the scientists who’d spent years trying to create a spider with the advanced traits of various species. 

Unfortunately that had been the easy part. 

“So they were trying to create something similar to Dr. Erskine’s super soldier serum?” Bruce asked over his drink. He was familiar with the late doctors work, and he couldn't see any similarity in what Steve had volunteered for and what the child had been forced to endure. 

“Not exactly, but some kind of advanced human yea. According to their data, Peter was their first and only success., they mostly experimented on kids and you should thank me for sparing you those images” 

Deformed kids, practically turned inside out as mandibles and claws tried to grow out of them. Children driven insane as their new senses took over their minds. He’d deleted those videos, wishing he could do the same to his memory. 

“So why this child? Why take him, and why was he the only survivor?” T’challa asked the obvious question. 

“As to how he survived, I don’t know for certain. According to their latest tests, he currently has a number of abilities, enhanced strength, speed, reflexes, senses, a healing factor and the ability to stick to anything, even sheer services like glass. None of the other children lasted more than two months, and they believe he’s begun to stabilise”

“But he’s been getting stronger year on year and just last summer he developed something they call ‘advanced instinctual responses’.” 

“Meaning?”Clint asked for the non scientists in the room, which was most of them. 

“They don't totally understand it themselves, it was an unintended side effect. The data says that kid’s enhanced senses are constantly taking in information even beyond what he can consciously interpret, granting him a near precognitive ability to sense danger. My best guess is that’s what allowed him to move around that room blind with the hood over his head, and how he fought against two Avengers without any combat training.” 

“Handy skill. It doesn't matter how strong you are if your caught unaware, I can certainly attest to that” Vision spoke for the first time, with Wanda holding onto his hand worried he’d feel like a failure for being taken down so easily. 

“Again I have to ask why? His parent are dead, but he still had loved ones who raise noise at his disappearance. Wouldn't it have been easier to have taken any number of homeless children. My country has largely corrected our own homeless issue with different initiatives, but even Wakanda can not keep track of every orphaned child” 

“Fury? You want to field this one?” The entire table looked in confusion over to the monitor displaying Director Fury and his scowl, everyone but Tony and Natasha. 

“I take it you hacked into our archives again Stark, pretty sure the passwords I set up for you, don't allow that kind of access” Fury said in an unapologetic but resigned voice. 

“Your damn right I did, I hope your not expecting an apology”

“Perhaps its for the best. The Parker's, specifically Richard Parker, the boy’s father worked as a scientist for SHIELD 10 years ago. At the time he’d been involved in a similar project, but it was nowhere near ready for human trials. He’d been researching the idea of helping people with debilitating conditions, such as blindness, paralysis, even limb regeneration.” 

“Of course SHIELD always had the intention of pointing the study towards military applications, however Richard would never have allowed it and hid a great deal of his research. I’ve never been sure if it was a faction of SHIELD or Hydra that had him killed. I guess what happened to Peter answers the question, thankfully it seems without his research they have been unable duplicate his results outside of the single boy.” 

“Thankfully? Fury they murdered children!” Wanda’s hands were glowing red now,. The boy and the other children’s fate, was far too similar to her own and her brothers, to sit well with her. 

“That’s not what I’m saying. You need to imagine a battlefield filled with soldiers like that boy. However briefly he fought against three of you….Blind!!!. I’d readily put a bullet in the head of anyone involved in this operation but I'm glad they weren't as smart as they thought they were, even if it was children that had to suffer as a result. 

It was a bitter pill to swallow, but they could understand where Fury was coming from. 

“I think its best if we take him into our custody. We’ll observe him and find out what were dealing with, then go from there” 

“No” 

Despite Tony’s slightly intoxicated state, he’d had more time to think about this than the others. He already knew what he wanted to do, and it certainly wasn't to lock the boy in a different kind of prison. 

“What?” 

“I said No. He’s not going from being Hydra’s lab rat to SHIELDS. I’ve been held captive too, but at least I wasn't experimented on, Peter has been through enough and I wont subject him to more.”

“I wasn't suggesting we imprison him Stark, but we don't know what lasting effect there will be. I think we all remember SGT. Barnes” Tony was running on alcohol, almost no sleep and a hefty dose of anger. It wasn't smart of Fury to bring up his parents murderer, a man who’d been forcibly manipulated by the same organisation. 

“I’ve already contacted his Aunt, she doesn't know it yet but I intent to let her know we’ve found Peter. I’m going to be providing everything at my disposal, psychiatrists, medical care, everything! For once being a hero doesn't mean taking on the bad guy, it means caring for the good ones too”

“Stark….”

“I hope it goes without saying but he has the full support of Wakanda behind him too. I will be contacting my sister after were don't here. If Hydra left any unknown effects on the boy she’ll find them” 

“Appreciate the backup, highness” 

Before anyone could say anything more they were bathed in red light as an alarm sounded in their ears. 

“Friday? Cut the noise, what’s up?” 

“Sorry boss, its the alarm you asked for. To notify you if anything changed with Mr. Parker in the medical wing.” Friday’s disembodied voice came from above them now that the sirens had been silenced. 

Blood rushed in Tony’s ears at the news, “What's happened? His vitals?” Everyone, including himself had left the conference room and started running for medical, Vision had phased through the walls directly there and Steve and T’challa were pulling ahead of the others. 

“He’s pulled the iv and his monitor off, my cameras have eyes on him. Physically he appears healthy, but he is currently destroying the equipment in the room” 

Tony worried briefly that Fury might have been right, it was certainly true they didn't know much about Peter’s mental condition, but as Steve had pointed out, the boy didn't seem to be overally violent when they’d encountered him. The kid had mostly just reacted to their presence, having no real idea who was in the room with him. 

Tony slowed to a stop for a moment, knowing without his suit he wasn't going to be much help restraining the super powered teen., “Friday give me a screen.” 

Lights built into the corridor wall came together to form the image of a screen that Tony could interact with and control with his AI’s help. 

“Show me his room, I want to see everything from the moment he woke up” He watched as Peter’s eyes widened at his surroundings, the accepting look of the monitor attached to his arm, then apparently out of nowhere he seemed to panic and patting things down as if he was looking for something. 

Tony winced as he watched the kid carelessly rip the IV out of his arm, blood ran freely where he must have dragged it across his skin before removing it fully. He could see Peter’s lips moving but the camera was not built for sound, “Friday, can you tell me what he’s saying? I cant make it out” 

“Sure boss. He’s saying gone and taken, blanket is what he’s repeating the most, he’s said that one with the most repetition” 

Blanket? The only thing Tony could think of was the ratty old thing they’d dumped in his lab with the jumpsuit and muzzle. He’d had plans to incinerate the damn things when he got a chance. 

He didn't know why Peter would want the rag but for once Tony thanked his scatter brained mind for forcing him to jump from one task to another. He turned on his heel and headed in the opposite from the med bay and towards his lab. 

** 

‘Where is it!? They always make sure I know why they’ve taken it! Where? Where?’ 

Peter’s mind was running at a million mile per hour. He wasn't even aware of the damage he was causing to the room around him, as he lifted heavy equipment and threw it across the room without thinking. He didn't notice the blood that had been running down his arm to stain the blue medical scrubs he’d been wearing. 

He did notice people had entered the room, and that they were trying to talk to him. He didn't recognise them and he didn't hear them, all he wanted was the blanket. 

Apparently giving up trying to get his attention, they tried to restrain him. Normally he might have noticed that they weren't using shock sticks, or rubber bullets for a change, but were actually managing to hold him back with their bare hands. He didn't notice though, he wanted his blanket. 

They obviously struggled but between one on each arm and one going for his legs they managed to lift him back onto the bed and hold him down. He didn't care he just wanted his blanket. 

Eventually another man he’d never seen before ran into the room past four men and women standing in the doorway. He didn't recognise them either, he did however recognise the blanket the dark haired man was holding. Peter doubled his struggles, until he tossed it onto the bed and seemingly instructed the other men to back away from Peter. 

It took a few minutes of clutching to his blanket before sound started to return and he could actually take in his surroundings again outside of the small piece of material. 

“You ok kid?” It was the blonde man who’d been holding him down on the bed. Peter recognised that voice, he’d heard it in the dark before. 

It was a Brooklyn accent. For the last 10 years Peter had heard French, German and a dozen accents he couldn't name, but never an American. Peter had already started to think he wasn't with those people any more, when he woke up in a different room. Now he was almost sure of it. 

“I’m fine, I’m not a kid. I don't need this” Peter looked at the blanket in annoyance but still ran his hands along the seems and placed his fingers in the familiar holes that had sprouted in the too small blanket over the years, “Its just….. Its all I’ve got left” 

Peter took a deep breath before raising his eyes and taking a proper look at the people around him. It wasn't surprising he didn't recognise anyone there, but he’d been kept in the hood so long he was never sure if he’d met every person in that facility. 

It was a small shock to see a red and green person standing at his bedside, but at least he was smiling at Peter. The people in that place often smiled at him too, but it was different kind of smile and he always knew something bad was happening when he got one of those looks, Peter didn't even need his spider sense to tell him that. 

“Its ok we understand. We didn't mean to take it, we just didn't understand how important it was” The blonde man from Brooklyn looked back to the dark haired man that brought Peter’s blanket and gave him a nod. 

“I’m not in the same place any more am I?” Peter said. 

“No your not. They wont bother you again Peter. You can go home once we’ve made sure your ok. Lets have a look at that arm shall we?” The dark skinned man next to him spoke with an odd accent, but it was nice. He lifted Peter’s arm and took some white wrappings handed to him by a man in a white labcoat. 

Peter used to love his dad’s old coat, the words R. Parker stitched on the outside by his mother. Since his time in that place he’d become a little more wary of people who wore those types of coats. He didn't come near Peter though only handed the wrappings to the dark haired man gently cradling his arm. 

After rubbing a few minutes to clear the blood, he seemed confused as if he was looking for something. Peter who hadn't really noticed the initial wound, had no idea his body had already healed the small gash on his arm, otherwise he could have explained it for them. 

Not finding what he was looking for the man simply shook his head to the others in the room, and continued to wipe the blood away with the quickly darkening wraps. 

“I know I don't have a home any more. They made sure I knew exactly what they’d done to my mom and dad…..they showed me pictures.” Peter said it nonchalantly now, but when he’d been told shortly after getting to that white room, he’d cried his eyes out for days. They told him there wasn't much point trying to escape if he didn't have anywhere to escape too. 

He cried right up until they gave him something else to cry about. 

“You have a home Peter. I’ve spoken to your Aunt she’s already on her way.” The man who’’d brought him his blanket took a seat on the bed, on his opposite side, “Even if she wasn't, I promise your going to be ok,. You’ve been through a lot but no one is going to be hurting you any more. we’ll make sure your ok now” 

“Aunt May?” Peter remembered the kind woman who’d looked after him a lot when he was younger. He had only met her a few times in his memory, but she’d always been nice to him and would tuck him into bed with a song, making up her own words when she couldn't remember the lyrics. His Aunt May and Uncle Ben. He’d been nice too, full of funny stories and often talking about responsibility, it hadn't meant much to Peter at the time but always got the feeling that it was important. 

“May that's right. Pete I don't want to insult you and its an odd question so feel free to ignore me if you want, but you sound a lot more mature than I expected? I was under the impression they took you when you were in first grade.” 

First grade, Peter hadn't thought of that in a long time. He actually hadn't been in school all that long before he’d lost his home forever. 

“Yea they wanted to make sure I wasn't stupid, exact words as a matter of fact. Before they started putting the hood on me all the time, they’d give me books to read in between the sessions. It was hard to sleep some nights through the quakes, so I’d read instead” Peter didn't exactly have a choice what he was allowed to read, but at least when he’d covered the book from front to back they’d usually give him something harder if only to get him to shut up for a while.

Unknowingly he’d actually started on college level material before they’d stopped giving him books altogether. 

Peter only had himself to blame there, he’d slipped up when they discovered one of the guards had taken pity on the boy and had been slipping the odd comic book into the reading material on occasion. He never saw him again, or those colourful highlights to his dreary time in that room. 

The man on his right trying to clean up the blood gripped his arm slightly harder as Peter talked. Peter didn't give it much notice, but he’d have hardly recognised someone getting mad for his sake anyway. 

“Quakes?”The man on his other side seemed to be gritting his teeth too. 

“Quakes yea, umm I don’t really know how to describe it. Sometimes after we’d have a session I’d shaking…..and y’know”

“It’s ok if you don’t want to talk about it”

“No its not that, I’ve had that stupid gag on so long its kind of nice to talk. I’ve been yapping too much lately and they got annoyed.” 

“How long did they have that on you?” 

“Not sure, I used to be able to see a clock through the window, but since they put the hood on its been hard to keep track. Last time they made me wear the gag it was about a month so probably something similar. The hood’s been on since my vision started to get better, and I was reacting to things” 

“Reacting?” This time the it was the man in the white labcoat who spoke, but he didn't approach the bed and Peter appreciated that, he was already feeling a little crowded after being in that room alone so long. 

“Yea I’d made the mistake of letting them know I didn't need my glasses any more. After that it was different drops in my eyes everyday for a little while, some of those suckers could really burn.” Somedays Peter had been reduced to total blindness.

“Reacting to things though? Were you referring to your instinctual reactions?”

“Oh sorry, well um I’m not sure what you mean by that but I call it my spider sense. Sometimes I just know things” Despite never hanging around any teens his own age, Peter gave a respectably non committal shrug that every teen could pull off to frustrate the adults around them. 

They didn't mind though, it was a miracle Peter was talking at all after what he’d been through. Not to mention despite the brief blanket fiasco, he was being remarkably friendly and personable 

“Huh Spider sense I like it. Ok Kid, I’m Tony Stark the cool one, and I’m going to leave you with these bunch of misfits for a bit while I go and check on some stuff. Do you need anything before I shoot, anything at all?”

Peter smirked at the guy’s personality, already preferring him by a large margin to the stuffy scientists he’d been with for as long as he could remember, “Nah I’m ok thank you Mr. Stark” 

“Just Tony kid, your sure though. Don't want a sandwich or anything?” 

Peter only now noticed the hunger gnawing a hole in the pit of his stomach, they’d always fed him at the facility and he never went hungry, they needed him strong for the tests they said. Still it was always at set times and the food was bland and flavourless, “Um yea I’ll take a sandwich if that's ok? Whatever you have though, I’m not picky” 

Tony just gave him a smirk and patted him on the knee before getting up and leaving the room. He could do a lot better than whatever they had lying around.

Having Pepper contact the local deli, within the hour Peters room was full of every kind of sandwich he could remember from when he was a kid and a good deal he had no memory of trying before. 

Through herculean effort by the end of the day Peter had made sure to try every single one of them while he chatted with the rest of the team as they all pulled up chairs around his bed.


	3. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aunt May arrives at the Avenger's compound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real life just....sucks. I've had chapters 3 and 4 sitting on my computer for 2 weeks and haven't been able to upload them. I wont bore you with the details about where I've been and truthfully I don't know if my schedules going to improve much for a little bit. The good news is that even though I haven't been able to access the site, I have been able to write somewhat in my limited down time. So instead of the two I promised I'm going to upload 4 chapters back to back. I usually do these bit by bit so I can at least give them a little check over but since I'm in a bit of a rush and I don't want to risk losing the chance to do so again I'm going to upload them all right now so YAY. 
> 
> P.S is I finally get to introduce MJ towards the end of these uploads. 
> 
> Not much for them myself but I hope you all enjoyed the holidays and happy new year to everyone. Respect to everyone working at this time.

May Parker cautiously walked into the lobby of the Avengers compound and towards the reception desk.

She’d been contacted by Tony Stark himself just the day before, not his assistant but Mr. Billionaire himself. He went on to tell May he had important information to discuss with her, and that it was better done in person and not over the phone.

She’d taken it as some kind of prank call or perhaps she was hallucinating after running back to back shifts at the hospital. 

However next morning on her way to get some breakfast, she found his driver, Happy. He was holding a bag of fresh bagels and standing next to a ridiculously expensive car, that probably would cost her a years rent. 

It didn't take all that long to get up-state in the fancy ride, but May spent that time trying to get anything she could out of the surly driver. 

“I really don't know the details Mrs. Parker. All I do know is that its nothing bad, it’s good news or so I’m told.” 

So here she was standing in one of the most advanced buildings in the world and feeling completely out of place in just a pair of jeans, a sweater and some flats. This was supposed to be her day off, she should be enjoying her breakfast and binging Netflix until she had to get back to work. 

She had no idea why she was here, but it was certainly no Netflix. 

Before she could approach the desk however she was waylayed by a beautiful and tall woman In a business suit, “Mrs. Parker? I’m Pepper Potts, just call me Pepper.” She reached out and gave May’s hand a firm shake, “We’ve been looking forward to speaking with you today, would you like to follow me?”

May thought she had a charming smile, as she waved to security at the desk and they unlocked the elevator that Pepper guided her too., “Just May is fine. Um Pepper I have to admit I have no idea why I’ve been asked to come here today? I’m forced to imagine there's been some kind of mix up” 

Pepper reached forward and ran her ID card over the elevators panel, and pressed the button for one of the top floors. Turning back to May she gave another charming smile, “Oh don't worry there's, no mistake. I understand this cloak and dagger business must seem very odd, but its a sensitive matter and I think you would have found it more distressing to have been told over a call. Trust me, this is where you want to be.”

May was feeling pretty distressed even now. She looked out the glass panelling of the elevator and could see the sprawling green of the Avengers compound, with things like advanced jets just sitting out in the open. 

All too soon the elevator had dinged their arrival, and Pepper once more started to lead May along. Before they’d even turned the corner, some kind of invisible voice started talking to them, May had no idea where they’d installed the speakers, “Hello Pepper, is there anything I can assist you with today? The boss has asked that any Stark industries business be put on hold for today.”

“Of course he has. Honestly May, any excuse for men to get out of work, am I right?” Pepper laughed at her own joke before speaking again, “Friday, this is May Parker. She’ll have full access while she’s here, Tony should have her booked down as a special appointment today” 

Full access? Special appointment? She could have sworn she’d read somewhere that even government officials had trouble getting through the front door of this place, and they were giving her full access. 

‘Oh boy, what have I gone and gotten myself mixed up in now’ 

“Of course Pepper. I’ve just informed Mr. Stark and he’s asked to meet Mrs. Parker in the lounge area. He would also like to inform you that he loves you and he’ll have those forms you’ve asked him to sign done by next week.”

“Would he happen to be referring to the forms I asked him to sign a week ago?” 

There was silence for a moment and May assumed this Friday was interacting with Stark, “He says he loves you and he’ll have them done by tomorrow.”

“Thank you Friday. It’s all about the small victories May. Right so the lounge is down the hall and to your left. Keep going and you’ll find it no problem, but if you get lost just call out to Friday and she’ll guide you. I’m afraid I’m going to have to try and clean up whatever mess Tony’s left me with this week.” 

Without even a how do you do Pepper Potts was already off in the other direction. 

‘The busy life of a corporate woman I guess’ Thought May. 

She took one last look in the direction Pepper had left before shaking off the nerves and continuing down the corridor. Much like she’d been told it was a straight shot to the lounge area.

It certainly wasn't like any lounge she was used to. There was a giant couch in the middle of the room, right in front of an equally massive TV which took up the better part of the wall it was mounted on. There were games such as a pool table and a dart board. It was a nice space, but May felt it lacked the homey feeling she liked to relax in. 

Ben and May’s first apartment had been about the size of a shoe-box, but she was sure she’d been more comfortable there than she ever could have been in this room. 

She imagined she wasn't the only one. Tony Stark the man she’d come all this way to meet, well he looked very uncomfortable. Sitting on the arm of the giant couch and turning his cell over and over in his hands, the man’s entire body screamed stress.

She didn't get far into the room before he noticed her presence, “Ah Mrs. Parker, pleased to meet you at last. I must say the photographs I’ve seen certainly don't do you justice, you are simply stunning. Take a seat, can I get you anything? Coffee? Something stronger?” 

Worried she might damage the no doubt ridiculously expensive piece of furniture, May sat herself daintily on the very edge of the seat, “Mr. Stark its been a rather confusing morning for me, and I’d really just rather find out why you’ve asked to meet me”

Honestly now that she was here, May didn't think her stomach could hold anything she tried to put in it. 

“Of course I understand, this must seem quite odd to you. Its just Mrs. Parker I. Sorry could I call you May?” She nodded her assent, “Well this conversation has been going around and around my head all morning, and in all honesty I’m still not sure where to start.”

“I find starting at the beginning usually helps” She offered hoping to get things moving along. 

“Yea your probably right. May I’ve asked you here today to discuss…...well discuss your family”

May went rigid at the mention of family, “Mr. Stark considering you already know who I am despite no prior contact between us, I doubt your unaware that I no longer have any living family after my husband’s passing” 

“Just Tony Please, and I’m sorry about your husband, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories. That's not what this is about, what I wish to speak with you concerns his brother and wife, specifically your nephew. “

“Good day Mr Stark.” May was out of her seat and heading to the door as fast as her legs could carry her. Tony was left staring at her back in shock as she abruptly tried to leave. 

She could hand talking about her own parents now that they were gone, she could handle talking about Richard and Mary. She could even talk about Ben now that she’d indulged in a year of straight grieving, but not Peter. 

She couldn't go there again. The guilt she felt over Peter was unimaginable and Ben had spent years waking up in the middle of the night to find her crying in the spare room the little boy had been staying in when he’d been taken. 

May couldn't have children of her own and to be honest never had much of a desire for them. Peter had changed that, even having no blood relation to the boy he managed to melt her heart each and every time he came to stay with them. It hurt to give him back to his parents each time.

But never so much as when she’d found out that she’d lost him the very day his parents had died. Just the thought of what the perpetually smiling child had to endure, alone and afraid brought fresh tears to her eyes even now. 

May hadn't made the conscious decision to give up on Peter, after all he usually found some way to invade her thoughts at least once a day. However after 10 years she just couldn't lie to herself that he was alive any more. 

“May wait! Please!”Tony said finally getting to his feet and scrambling after her. 

“I’m leaving Mr. Stark. Please don't contact me again” May didn't imagine there was anything he could say that would get her to walk back into that room and talk about the worse moments of her life. 

“May…….Peter’s alive!” 

She stopped. 

All movement stopped, Tony didn't move any closer afraid of pushing her away and May was processing the words she’d just heard. 

Standing in front of the elevator she turned on her heel back towards Tony. A few short strides and she was up close and in his personal space. 

A perfect position for the resounding slap she delivered to his face, a little more twist in her hips she thought and she could have knocked him on his ass. She’d remember that for the next one depending on what he said next. 

He may still be standing but his face was already going a deep shade of red and he looked absolutely shocked, whether that was because of the force of the blow or the fact that she’d hit him at all May would probably never know. 

“How Dare You!” 

Tony didn't seem to hear her as he cradled his jaw, “Holy crap I think you knocked a tooth loose.” 

“That’s the least you can expect if you ever use his name for one of your agendas again! You should be ashamed! Stay away from me Mr. Stark, billionaire or not I’ll be reporting you for harassment” 

She started to turn away again but this time he grabbed onto her wrist before she could get very far. Already turning and ready to delivery another slap to the fresh side of his face, he spoke up and stopped her movement once more, “We found him…….He’s here May” 

“……………” May’s hand hovered over his head ready to come down like the God of thunder’s hammer. 

“Please May, let me have five minutes I can explain. Then I can take you to him, just five minutes” 

“If your lying to me, or if this is some kind of sick joke rich people play to pass the time I will…...” She left her threat unsaid, unable to think of anything right now but certain that he body would follow through in the most creative ways if the moment came. 

Not saying a word Tony kept his grip on her wrist and used it to lead them back to the lounge area. Tony sat her on the couch before moving over to a coffee machine in the fancy kitchenette area, to her the coffee maker looked like a small nuclear reactor and she was sure it was almost as complicated. 

“Not really sure if I want to be giving you even more energy after that last hit, but I’m confident you wont need to do that again” Tony walked back over with two small espresso cups in his hands. 

“Don't be so sure Mr. Stark. Please just explain what you meant out in the hall”

“Please, Tony”

“Explain!”

“Right right. Well I’m sure you're aware of my more metallic alter ego, I haven't exactly been subtle about it. I was on a mission with other Avenger members, we were raiding a terrorist cell that had been running independently for years out in the middle of nowhere.”

“We had no idea what we were walking into, no idea what they’d been doing out there all that time. I don't want to get into it now May and we’ll need to go over it in more detail later, but they were running experiments….on children.” 

It didn't take a genius to see where he was going with this, odd that it was exactly what she wanted to hear and exactly what she dreaded all at once. 

“Peter?” 

“Yes May he was one of those children. The only survivor. When we found him he was being kept alone in a cell, blindfolded and gagged.”

Her eyes were already reddening, almost in anticipation of what he might tell her, “What did those bastards to him?” 

“I promise I’ll tell you everything I know, but as I said its best we not to get into it now. There is something you need to know…...what they did, their experiments, caused some changes in Peter. He’s not your average teenager any more.” 

“He never was, I want to see him” She was starting to believe a little now and the tears were flowing freely. She’d always wanted Peter back but never at the expense of his suffering, and May didn't think her mind would have conjured up this scenario. 

“You can, shortly. We’re keeping him in one of our medical facilities right now, just health check kinda stuff I promise. Still May I really need to you to understand that he’s different, the experiments they subjected him to have caused some physical changes, changes that will make it hard for him to integrate back into a normal life.” 

She didn't care, she just wanted Peter back. Still it was clear she’d have to hear this before she’d be allowed to see him, “I understand Mr. Stark, but please just tell me so we can wrap this up” 

He looked to her for a moment before giving her a run down of the abilities that had been forced on her nephew. Some of them sounded fantastical and she could see why they would be alarming, maybe why it might change things. She didn't care, if even a shred of that boy remained then she wanted to be there for him. 

“You need to be aware that SHIELD expressed interest in holding Pete, they aren't sure what residual effects this experience has had on him.” Tony held out his hands placatingly before she could blow her top, “I’ve told them its not happening, that I would assist you in whatever manner I could. I’ll have psychiatrists available for him and you 24/7, I’ll get everything taken care of regarding the police and whatever else has to be done. You just need to focus on the two of you.” 

“Thank you….Tony, but why are you doing so much for us? You could tell yourself you saved him, that you’ve done your part and let SHIELD or whoever else deal with it.”

“Your right I could, but May I was the one who went through all the data they’d gathered during the years they held Peter. I think after everything he went through no one would be blame him for being angry or closed off but he wasn't. The first time I had an opportunity to speak to him he was just so open and pleasant and I cant help but think he deserves to be called a hero for that.”

“That's kind of you to say.”

“Its just the truth, he’s a remarkable young man” 

“I need to see him now Tony.” 

“Ok, we’ve covered the important stuff. We can go over everything else after you’ve spent some time together, I just wanted to make sure you knew what you were getting into” Tony chugged the contents of his cup before handing her a small tissue, “Don't want to meet him for the first time with red eyes do you?” 

“Thank you” May placed her own untouched cup on the coffee table before taking the tissue and dabbing at her eyes. She hardly thought it would make a difference, if she got to meet Peter again she’s knew she’d start balling her eyes out, Ben always laughed at how easy it was to make her cry. 

Tony stood up and gestured for her to follow him. As they stepped out into the hall and deeper into the compound May’s mind was running away from her, she was worried that this was still some cruel prank, or perhaps they’d found a child that only resembled him but was in fact someone else. 

“Does he know about his parents?” Tony looked at her sadly before nodding his head in acknowledgement. 

“Does he remember me?” 

“He does. Bits and pieces mostly, just those random memories that stick in a young boy’s memory. May its important to remember that you’ve got the opportunity to make all new memories with Peter.”

She nodded back accepting that he was right. Peter had made such a large impact in May’s life, from the moment she cradled him as a baby, to the times he’d visit her when his parents were out of town, and she’d cut off the crusts for his sandwiches or gave him baths.

It was unfair to hope he’d remember that. How many memories did she have from pre-ten year old May? Perhaps just an odd flash of images or a sensation here or there. 

The trip to the medical wing was pretty much a blur for May, she hoped Tony hadn't been talking to her because she absolutely took none of it in. She only noticed they had arrived because he stopped to open a door. 

Stepping inside behind Tony, May entered into a small room with just one other occupant. The King of Wakanda himself was sitting on a plain metal chair looking through an observation window. May had only seem him on tv for the first time recently, when he announced to the world that he was opening his country’s borders. 

Not exactly the kind of person she’d ever expected to meet. 

“Your still here Garfield?”She guessed that was the kind of thing you could get away with calling a monarch when you were filthy rich. 

Taking notice of their entrance T’challa lifted himself from the chair in a smooth motion and smiled kindly to May, ignoring Tony’s question altogether. 

“You must be May Parker, it is a pleasure to meet you” Glancing back at the window he’d previously been observing “Your nephew is an incredible young man” 

Realising from his gaze that Peter was on the other side of the glass, May’s breath began to speed up as she stepped up to the window. 

Any other time she might have noticed that this room was easily three times the size of any facility they had at her hospital, and that the equipment was probably a decade or more ahead of the stuff they were using. She also wouldn't have failed to notice that Captain America himself was reclining back in a chair throwing a baseball up and down laughing along. 

May only had eyes for Peter. There he sat on the bed, a teenager smiling brightly seemingly saying something that had a national hero laughing in his chair. 

Even a decade later there was no mistaking those eyes, it was something Ben and his brother both shared, they were just kind and warm. He was in desperate need of a haircut but he’d grown handsome and she could only imagine if he’d had the chance to grow up amongst girls his age they would have been all over him. 

He looked normal to May, a little pale but there was no sign of the trauma she would have expected to see in someone who’d been held captive for 10 years. She smiled through the tears that were starting to fall from her eyes again. Peter was alive and smiling, she could deal with everything else but this was enough, he was ok she would make sure of it. 

“Peter and the Captain have been bonding. Peter has been denied a great deal of his childhood and Steve lost a great deal of time frozen in the ice, both of them from events they couldn't control.” T’challa spoke over her shoulder while May watched the two interact from the window. He’s been recommending Peter keep a list much like he does to help him catch up on what he’s missed” 

“Its not fair” May whispered to no one. 

Tony replied all the same from behind her, “No its not, but he’s still young and this doesn't have to define him. You should speak to him.”

“All this time and all the times I imagined getting him back and now…..I just don't know what to say.”

“You love him right?” 

“More than anything”

“Then that’s enough, everything else will come in time. Peters not expecting anything, he genuinely thought he was alone all this time. Anything from you now is going to mean the world to him.” 

 

**  
“Yup that first month I got my powers was a weird one for me, I destroyed everything with my strength if I wasn't paying attention. You have no idea how much fruit I had to fondle just trying to gauge how much pressure to use in a handshake.” Peter was in stitches laughing at the Steve simulate his story with the baseball he’d been playing with. 

“That’s funny Mr Rogers, but you probably shouldn't play with your food” Peter still couldn't bring himself to call him Steve. He’d never been allowed to call an adult by their first name, the closest he’d even gotten was Aunt May but that was different. 

“C’mon kid, don't tell me I’m the only one, believe me your plenty strong” Steve rubbed at the back of his neck to indicate where Peter hit him on their first meeting, “You must have had some mishaps?” 

“Not really, I mean mentally I know what they did made me stronger. It’s just I’ve grown up with it and I barely had anything to interact with in that room so its not like there was a whole lot of things for me to break.” 

“Guess I didn't think about that, sorry Pete.”

There it was that look of Peter he’d been seeing from everyone. He didn't have a lot of experience with that emotion in the six years he led a normal life, and certainly not since then. However he was seeing it a lot now that he was out, and he didn't much care for it, “Ah well I did forget something. My strength didn't really kick in until I was there for uh my best guess is a year or two, anyway one day a guard came in to escort me to the next set of tests and I accidentally tossed him across the room.” 

“Hah really?” Good, Steve seemed to like that one. 

“Yea but after that they never came in one at a time any more, and they usually had shock sticks or rubber bullets.” Crap, he did not like that. 

Peter figured he’d need to work on his conversation skills. 

In his defence the last time he had any lengthy conversations, they were with first graders about Saturday morning cartoons. It seems he’d gotten rusty since then, of course he didn't remember having many friends so perhaps he was never any good at small talk. 

He knew the scientists never appreciated their chats, hence the gag he was often forced to wear. 

Peter was about to try again when there was a knocking sound coming from the glass window behind Steve, he could see T’challa behind the glass signalling for Steve to come back through. Smiling at Peter, he got out of his seat and headed towards the door, “Back in a sec kid” 

Peter leaned back into his pillows and thumbed his old blanket. He hadn't been told he was forced to stay in this room, but after being confined for the years he didn't really feel comfortable just wandering around on his own. 

He was surprised to hear the door opening again so soon, but he wouldn't turn down the company. Looking in the direction of the door a pretty woman with long dark hair stepped into the room with him. She had tears falling from her eyes but she was smiling, which he found odd, she seemed familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it. 

“Hi Peter”

“Uh Hi, are you ok? You look upset” 

She seemed to chuckle a little at that, “Your worried about me?” 

“Well everyone here’s been so nice to me, so if I can help you in anyway I’’m happy too” Peter smiled as he said this hoping to put the woman at ease. 

If anything the tears increased at his words, not saying anything she rushed across the room and embraced him in a hug, leaning awkwardly across the hospital bed to reach him. She didn't set off his spider-sense so he didn't panic, besides she still seemed really familiar. 

“I’ve missed you so much, I’m sorry I wasn't there Peter” 

Putting two and two together Peter’s breathing started to get heavy and his own eyes got moist, “Aunt May?” 

“It’s me Peter, I’m here” 

“You look older, I...I didn't realise it was you” 

“Wow, now I know that your mother taught you better than to comment on a woman’s age.” She didn't stop holding onto him though. Her hand kept moving from his shoulders to his back, as if she was trying to grab as much of him as possible and pull him closer. 

“Sorry I didn't mean your old, I just meant you look different. You look nice, sorry.” Breathing was getting a little difficult in her grip, but he didn't mind and he didn't want her to let go. 

“Its ok Peter, your older too. You’ve gotten so big I couldn't believe it” She did actually let go of him though, but only so she could lean back slightly and look him in the eyes as she stroked his cheek, “I’ll need to get you a haircut soon, or your hair will be longer than mine” 

Peter had a flash of memory, sitting in Ben and May’s small kitchen with a towel around his neck and sitting in a rickety chair as she cut his hair while chatting with his mother. She always thanked him for behaving and letting her play with his hair that she would give him a cookie afterwards, even when his mother told her not to spoil him. 

“Do I still get a cookie?” 

She laughed at that a little, and Peter quickly decided that he really liked the sound, “I cant believe you remember that. I’m glad you haven't forgotten me Peter” 

“I never forgot you Aunt May, some of its hazy but….I remember the important things” Peter looked down a this small blanket once more, running his fingers over it as it lay in his lap between them. 

May had made the blanket for him when he’d started staying over her apartment more regularly as his parents got busier with their business trips. He remembered her handing it to him one day when he was particularly upset, looking at those funny shaped dinosaurs on blanket always made him feel better about being away from his parents. 

He could honestly say he wouldn't have made it through the last ten years if it hand been for this blanket, if it hadn't been for Aunt May. 

**

“Are you crying?” Steve said as they all watched the family reunion on the other side of the glass. 

“No I’m just allergic to…..to…..oh shut up” Tony tried to discretely wipe at his eyes while Captain America and the King of Wakanda laughed next to him like school yard children. 

“We did a good thing today, but he’s going to have it rough going forward.” Steve could relate to the difficulty of trying to integrate into a world you’d been apart from for so long. 

“We’ll help him as much as we can. The rest will be down to him, but I think he can handle it”   
“What’s the plan going forward. I know we offered to help but Director Fury will not be happy with us just realising him back into the public” T’challa would never deny a boy’s freedom, but as a monarch he too would be concerned with letting someone with Peter’s abilities run free with no observation. 

“I haven't gone over it with May but I’ll be asking them to visit the compound every weekend. we’ll check Peter’s health, help him adjust to his abilities in a new world, stuff like that. He wont be happy, but it’ll keep him off our backs.” 

“Does Mr’s Parker know?” Steve said. 

“She knows enough. I told her that he’s different and that SHIELD’s concerned, she’ll do what she has to so that he can have as normal a life as possible. I’ll give her a watered down version later of his time in captivity. I did promise to tell her everything, but I’m not such a monster that I’ll subject her to that…..If Peter’s ok with talking about it well there's nothing to be done.” 

“Is it possible for Peter to go back to a normal life?” The boy was remarkably cheerful and talkative for someone in his position but only time would reveal the emotional scars he may be concealing. 

“Honestly I have no idea, but like I told Fury I’ll offer any help I can”


	4. Armoury and confessions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heart to heart with a hero.

“Jesus Christ Kid!” Tony fell back onto his ass yelling almost as soon as he entered the hospital room. Not noticing the teenager hanging from the ceiling until he tapped him on the shoulder from above. 

“Sorry Mr. Stark” Peter found it difficult to remember he wasn't the most visible person when he was crawling on the high ceilings of the room. During the two weeks he’d been here a number of The Avengers, with the exception of Natasha, had expressed their surprise when entering a room. They never quite knew where they’d find him sometimes. 

“Seriously doesn't the blood rush to your head sitting up there like that? And how many times do I have to tell you to call me Tony?” He watched from the ceiling as Tony pulled himself from the floor to lean against the door frame to his room, acting as if he hadn't just received the jump scare of his life. 

“Not really, guess its just a side effect of the experiments. In my cell it didn't really matter if I was up or down, with nothing but me and the walls everything still looked the same.” Peter just did an upside down shrug from his perch on the ceiling, still not actually coming down to the floor with the rest of the mortals.

He may not know the why, but something about being out of the way and looking at the world in a different angle, Peter found it quite a relaxing position to be in. Right now the nerves were getting to him and it was exactly where he needed to be. 

“Alright alright whatever. So you exited to be moving in with May tomorrow?” 

It had taken some time but Peter had finally been approved to go home. There was still a lot to work on, he’d be required to stay in easy contact and make a visit back to the compound every weekend, but tomorrow morning he’d be sleeping in his new home. 

“Yea yea I’m exited, should be good” Unfortunately even Peter could hear the lack of enthusiasm in his voice. 

“Riiiiggghhht moving on, I promised I’d show you my workshop before you headed off for a week so I figured now was a good a time as any. You wanna?”For whatever reason Tony chose not to question Peter on his response and he was thankful for it. 

Placing a palm on the ceiling before letting the rest of his body succumb to gravity, Peter’s view of the world righted itself as he flipped in mid-air. “Sounds awesome, let’s go.” Once his feet were dangling above the floor Peter let his palm lose its grip on the ceiling. 

Without a word Tony gestured for the teen to follow him as they made their way to the elevators. When May wasn't here during one of her daily visits, Tony had been the one to spend the most time with him. 

T’challa had gone back to Wakanda with the promise of brining his sister along with him on his next visit. 

The other Avengers tried to make as much time for him as they could but with their responsibilities to SHIELD and keeping the world save he’d usually only see them every other day. Tony according to his own opinion was too cool to go on every mission so when he wasn't running his own business he’d spend time with Peter. 

Peter didn't get the chance to see the Iron Man armour while he had the hood on back at the Hydra facility, so when Tony told him about it Peter had been bugging him to get a look at it. He kept saying he’d been too busy to take him all the way to the lab and they’d usually just spend their time in his room playing cards or he’d distract Peter by showing him something new like Netflix, which was mind blowing. 

At this point he was pretty sure Tony had just been raising the hype on his masterpiece and had specifically waited until Peter’s last day to try and impress him. 

Well when they finally arrived at his lab/armoury, impressed didn't quite cover it. Sitting in a glass case in all its red and gold glory was the Iron man armour he’d been hearing so much about. 

“So what do you think? Acceptable answers can be anything from amazing to incredible, I’m not picky” Tony fiddled with something at his workstation like he didn't really care what some wayward teen thought about it. 

“Holy….Mr. Stark this is the coolest thing I’ve ever seen.” Peter couldn't imagine the amount of work it would take to construct something like this. 

“Close enough, try not fog up the glass there slick. So if you like it that much, would you like to see something new, something no one but me and Friday have seen?” 

What teen could resist an offer like that? 

Before Peter could respond Tony pushed on the Ark Reactor in his chest and before his eyes he watched as something like liquid metal flowed around Tony’s body until he was looking at another Iron-Man suit standing in his place. Peter was so in awe of the piece of machinery he didn't even take note of the fact that one of his arms and a leg were both uncovered, with the bottom of the suit ending at the joints. 

“Whoa where did that come from?”

“You like it? I’ve been working on my boy here for a while, I’m still trying to get the bugs worked out. Its made from…...”

“Its got to be nano-tech right? That’s incredible, the processing power on your chest piece must be insane to control something of this size.” 

The top part of the Iron Man helmet shrank down into Tony’s neck to reveal his surprised expression, “You know about that?” 

“Yea I told you they gave me books” Peter didn't have the context to understand how big a deal it was. He was lacking in any practical experience but his theory work, due to having nothing else to do and natural aptitude for the sciences, Peter had progressed far beyond a typical high school students understanding of the subject. 

“That you did, here take a look at this and tell me what you think” Tony’s suit retracted back into his chest piece once more and he led Peter over to one of his workstations. 

Pulling up one of his terminals Tony showed Peter different designs and some of the structure behind his new suit. Self taught education can only get you so far and it didn't take long for Peter to be overwhelmed by the complexity of Tony’s designs. When he couldn't understand why something would work he’d ask Tony. 

In prompting him to think about it and explain it to the teen he actually ended up giving Tony tons of new ideas for his suit. 

Before the two nerds knew it they’d spent four hours in the workshop, at this point Tony was working on his terminal while Peter fiddled with some stray mechanicals that were laying around. 

Peter found himself quite content and in his element until Tony caught him off guard, “So how come you don't want to move in with your Aunt May tomorrow?” 

“Thought we were moving on” 

“We did and now we’ve moved right on back to it, so you going to give me an answer?” 

“I do want to move in with Aunt May but…….what if she’s just doing this because she feels she has to? I’m not her kid, she didn't choose this what if she regrets having me around?” He didn't know why he confessed his concerns to Tony, maybe it was something relaxing about working together in the workshop that made him feel more comfortable. 

Tony didn't look up at Peter as he spoke but continued to type away at his terminal as if he wasn't hearing some pretty deep concerns from the teenager, “Ok Pete my dad never really gave me a lot of support and as much as I’d like to break the cycle of shame, sometimes you kids just need to be told when your being stupid, and you my man are being stupid” 

“Gee thanks for the pep talk Mr. Stark” 

“Look your Aunt loves you, believe me even in my suit I wouldn't want to get between her and you.” Peter took notice as Tony rubbed his cheek, although he didn't understand why, “She wants you to live with her, she wants to give you the life you’ve been denied. It sounds weird Pete but if you don't want to upset her then let that woman take care of you anyway she can.” 

“She probably needs it more than you do” 

May hadn't said it in so many words but during her visits she was always trying to take care of him, asking him if he needed anything to eat or another blanket to stay warm. Peter didn't realise that she might need him as much as he needed her. 

It wasn't like Tony’s speech instantly fixed his nerves, he couldn't make his mind do an instant 360 but it did offer him some comfort and if he was honest with himself he probably wasn't quite as nervous as he had been at the start of the day. 

“Thanks Mr. Stark” 

“You really want to thank me you’ll stop calling me Mr. Stark, honestly I’m getting shivers to go along with the crick in my neck looking over my shoulder for the old man. By the way what the hell are you working on there anyway.”

“If I’m honest I’m not really sure, just experimenting I guess” Peter held in his hand some kind of bracelet with the beginnings of a mechanism attached to it, “A launcher or something my hands were just kinda doing there own thing I guess.” 

Tony took the device from Peter and gave it a once over before pulling a small silver case from under his worktable, opening it up he put the bracelet inside the padded cushion before closing it up, “Believe it or not Pete half of my best stuff was made when I was barely paying attention to it, just ask Pepper she says I never pay attention to our relationship. Anyway lets keep this here and when you come down next week, maybe we can sneak an hour or two down here to give it some real work” 

Peter smiled as Tony even ripped off a piece of tape and put it on the case before scribbling Peter’s name on it in marker, “I’d really like that, thanks Mr.Stark…...um Tony” 

“Ugh we’ll find time to work on the Tony thing too. C’mon punk I’m hungry and your Aunt’s probably going to be making her usual visit soon”


	5. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Returning to the scene of the crime.

Peter tossed the last of his things into his duffel bag before zipping it up, overall it didn’t add up to much, his trusty blanket, a few shirts and jeans he’d been given, and a tablet Tony had let him have. 

Leaving the items on the bed he walked over to the window and prepared himself to say goodbye to the only place he’d felt safe in the last ten years. He’d been told he was welcome back anytime but the whole thing still had the feeling of leaving forever. 

That should be a good thing if everything worked out with Aunt May but Peter still hadn’t shaken off all the nerves yet. 

Almost as if thinking about her had caused her to appear, the door to his room opened and May popped her head in, “Hey honey, are you all packed and ready to go?” 

“Yea I’m ready Aunt May, not a whole lot to pack so I’m good” 

“Well don’t worry once we get you settled in back home that’s going to change, I’ll take you shopping and we can get you some new clothes and whatever else you need.” 

“Oh you don’t have to do that for me I’m ok with what I have” Peter already felt guilty that he was being dumped on her, he didn’t feel comfortable with her spending money on him, especially now she was on her own. 

During her visits, she’d explained to him that Uncle Ben had passed on while Peter had been away, she didn’t go into detail but he could tell it was a sore spot for her even if she smiled while talking about him. 

“Peter, the clothes your wearing right now are practically all you own. That’s not going to cover you once you start school” 

May didn’t want to push Peter into anything and had told him he could start things as slow as he needed. He’d been the one to suggest returning to school, she hadn’t been sure of the idea but Peter surprised himself with his own desire to get back out there, interact with normal people. 

They hadn’t exactly figured out the logistics yet, or what they would tell people but Tony was helping them with that and he was told to relax until he had something to tell them. 

Remembering Tony’s earlier words about letting May take care of him he decided not to fight it and instead just thanked her for taking care of him, “Your right, thank you May” 

She beamed at his response and stepped further into the room to wrap him in a small hug, “You’ll find your Aunt usually is Peter. Now let’s get going shall we, its time I got you home.” 

She tried to reach around him to grab his bag, but he got there first and pulled the almost non-existent weight onto his shoulders, “I got it, might as well use this super strength for something, right?” Aunt May had a hard time not thinking of him as an invalid, and in his private moments he thought it best if he took these chances to remind her that he was ok, he wasn’t going to break on her. 

“Look at you tough guy, just remember last time I saw you, you weren’t much bigger than that duffel bag” Peter could see the instant regret that crossed her face, reminding them both that he’d been missing and alone for the last ten years. 

He wouldn’t say he was ok, but it didn’t bother him to be reminded of the times that came before and he didn’t want her to feel like she had to walk on eggshells around him, “Can’t say I’m much bigger now. I was really hoping as I got older I’d be bigger than this, have you seen Mr. Rogers the guy’s the size of a barn.” 

May laughed at him and took the olive branch he offered, “Well don’t worry about comparing yourself to Captain America, you won’t find many guys who look like him. You’re doing just fine; the girls are going to eat you up” 

They both stepped into the elevator at the end of the hall, once they reached the bottom floor it would officially be the furthest he’d travelled since being freed of Hydra, “Girls bleh no thank you” 

“Oh honey you’re in for a shock” 

It didn’t take long for them to reach the bottom floor and they stepped out together with May’s arms around his shoulders as if she could sense his nerves, it was nice. Standing in the lobby they headed out the front doors to a man in a black suit standing next to a nice sleek black car. 

“Hey Peter, this is Happy he’s been driving me here to come visit you, he works for Tony.” May said as she climbed into the back of the car ahead of him.

“Morning Peter nice to finally meet you, Tony’s sorry he couldn’t be here when you left but he promised he’d be here next week when I bring you back.”

“That’s ok I know he’s busy, thanks for giving us a lift Happy……. Your name’s Happy?” 

“Yea, why you wanna make something of it?” Peter smiled at the instant response. He’d gotten a lot of pitying looks lately and he instantly took a liking to Happy, who apparently wouldn’t let anyone give him shit. 

“Nope not a thing”

“Good, climb in I’ll get you home” 

Climbing into the car, it took him a few minutes to settle down as he admired the plush leather seating and shiny interior, “My dad’s old car certainly never looked like this” He didn’t remember it well, but odd things stuck in his mind like the tattered and ripped seats along with an old musty smell

“No it did not, but he only kept that old rust bucket around out of nostalgia. Trust me Peter we live in New York, unless you’re driving a cab stick to the subway.” 

“Subway huh?” 

“That’s right you probably didn’t get much chance to go on the subway when you were younger, don’t worry I’ll give you a crash course when we go out” 

They lapsed into silence after a while and Peter kept himself busy staring out the window. It’s not like he’d forgotten what the outside world was like but it was so much busier than he remembered.   
Everyone was running around so fast it was hard to imagine all this activity was going on while he was stuck in that unchanging room day after day. 

He had feelings of bitterness and depression, how could he not. Still he was trying to focus on the fact that now he was free to go out and enjoy these things, he just needed to take baby steps. 

He wasn’t fooling himself after all, a lot of things had changed while he’d been gone, and as a 6-year-old his grasp of the world wasn’t much to speak of. 

The drive was relatively short and they soon ended up outside May’s apartment building. Happy didn’t hang around. After saying goodbye to them both, Peter and May were left standing on the sidewalk. Tilting his head up to the building he couldn’t say he remembered much about it, but perhaps it seemed a little familiar, he wasn’t sure. 

“C’mon Peter let’s get you inside.” 

They took the elevator up to May’s floor without incidence but just as they reached the door and before May could get it open they were stopped by her neighbour in the opposite apartment. 

An older woman stepped out of her apartment, grey haired with dark skin but clothed in colourful tie-dyed clothes. She seemed pleasant as she took note of them standing in the corridor, “May I know I’ve bee telling you to get back out there darling, but he’s a little young for you don’t you think?” 

Peter blushed at the insinuation but his Aunt just laughed along while fiddling with her keys, “No nothing like that Julia. This is my nephew Peter; he’s going to be staying with me from now on.” 

Despite her age the woman barely stopped on her way past the two of them, clearly standing still didn’t agree with her. Still talking as she glided past them on surprisingly nimble feet, 

“Oh how lovely May. Well young man welcome to the building I’m sure we’ll see each other around. Any family of May’s is welcome, if you need anything feel free to come knocking”

“Thank you” Peter called after her, unsure if the woman had heard him or not as she rounded the corner. 

“Don’t worry Pete, you’ll get used to her after a while. We could all learn a thing or two from that woman” Finally getting the door unlocked, May pushed it open with her hip while looking back at him. 

“She seems uh nice” 

“Yup energetic doesn’t quite cover it. She lives alone and is always taking some new class or hobby to keep herself busy, truth be told I think the only time I see her stop for anything is when her granddaughter visits, I think she’s around your age actually, now I bring it up” 

“Um ok” 

“Sorry I’m blabbing, little nervous if I’m being honest. I know it’s not the Avengers compound but its home......yours too if you want it” May stood in the living room and gestured around while Peter was still stood in the doorway. 

He looked around at the space, the aged wallpaper and the various knick-nacks scattered around the place. Like he’d thought outside it seemed familiar and he could imagine a little version of him running around the place or jumping at the fridge to get some juice. He wasn’t sure if they were genuine memories or if it was just wishful thinking. 

He wanted it to be real though. 

“The Avengers compound was nice May, but this feels more lived in. I’m no expert but this is probably what a home should feel like.” Peter gave her a shrug, wishing he could better articulate what he was feeling and put her nerves to rest. 

It was a strange thing that his own nerves seemed to ease when he helped May get over her own. Peter figured it wasn’t important to dwell on it as he appeared to achieve the desired effect, he could almost see her physically relax. 

After that it wasn’t much of a tour, she managed to show him the living room and the kitchen without moving from her spot. She briefly took him to the bathroom but thankfully had the good sense not to linger. 

After letting giving him a quick glance at her own bedroom the only one left was his own. Her nerves seemed to come back before opening the closed door and letting him inside. 

“You were the only person who ever slept in here and I haven’t really changed anything since. Ben always said he was going to do something with the space, but in the end he could never bring himself to change anything either.” Peter couldn’t fail to notice the Star Wars sheets still on the bed, he remembered sitting down with his dad and uncle Ben to watch ‘A New Hope’ and being told it would change his life. They weren’t wrong, after that everything had to be Star Wars, from his toys to his sheets. 

It was only now occurring to him now that he could watch that movie again.

He walked into the room with a smile on his face as his noticed old toys still laying on the floor and on the shelves, she really hadn’t change anything.

“Pete, you don’t have to sleep in this room, we can swap. It’s probably uncomfortable for you to be here, I’m sorry I should have thought of that.” Aunt May was fidgeting by the doorway, concern radiating from her. 

Was he bothered to sleep here? To stay in the same room he’d been kidnapped in ten years before? If Peter was honest with himself, he wasn’t sure. It was pretty obvious he should have some feelings about it, but he didn’t know how to confront them.

What was his other option? Kick May out of her own room, the woman who was taking him in and looking after a super powered broken teenager despite having no blood relation? Peter would rather sleep on a bed of nails. 

He figured if it freaked him out too much he could also sleep on the couch. Although he doubted May would ever allow it and would shuffle him into her room. Not to mention if he couldn’t handle sleeping in an old bedroom would he really be ok sleeping just a few meters from it. 

Was he going to let an empty room define his life? He was supposed to be free, it was all supposed to be behind him, 

“I’ll be fine May. I wasn’t really awake when they took me so, the room just feels like a room to me, I don’t really associate it with what happened.” His subconscious was screaming to him that he was just putting a band-aid on things, but it wasn’t something he could deal with now. 

The real problem was Peter could see May wince at his words, and he assumed lying was not a skill he’d had a chance to develop in the last couple of years, she clearly didn’t believe him. 

“If you say so Peter but if you need me wake me up! I don’t care what time it is, come get me.” She wrapped him in another hug, and he was a little embarrassed by how much the physical contact soothed him, “Don’t deal with this on your own, please?” 

“I love you May” She was courteous enough not to call him out on his bullshit. 

“Love you too Pete” He was courteous enough to pretend he didn’t hear her sniffling into his shoulder.


	6. Dark Alleys And Kick ass Ninja Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insomnia sucks and Peter decides to get some fresh air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh my writting sucks, I'm constantly changing tenses without realising it. 
> 
> Ah well so this is the last one for now until I can write some more. I might not be online but I should still have access to a computer so even if it takes me a while to upload hopefully I should be able to give you all a couple of chapters in one go, like today. 
> 
> Now I'm going to spend the rest of my day catching up on what I missed, checking out what you wonderful people have been writing. Time to get my PeterxMJ fix.

It had just gone midnight and Peter had been staring at the same damp spot on the ceiling for the last hour. 

Earlier in the evening, everything had been going great. After the bedroom situation, May had taken him shopping for some clothes, she’d taught him how to get around the city and what to watch out for. According to her they weren’t close to done, and he desperately needed a haircut but she thought he was covered for a few days. Before things got too dark she’d even taken him to his parents and uncle Ben’s graves at his request.

He had a long time to come to terms with their deaths, his parents at least. Still it was the first time he’d had the chance to pay his respects. 

She’d told him she never visited often enough, but he thought the plot was well tended and there were fresh flowers on each tombstone. They held hands and provided comfort to each other in the way only two people left behind can. 

They picked up some pizza on the way back to the apartment and spent the rest of the evening catching up before heading to bed. They’d spoken a lot during his time in medical back at The Avenger’s compound, but ten years meant he had a lot to learn about his Aunt’s life while he’d been gone. 

Reluctantly they both eventually wished each other good night. 

That was when his vigil of the bedroom ceiling had begun. Try as he might Peter could not sleep; he wasn’t feeling any fear but he did feel like he was on alert and it was preventing him from nodding off. 

Sitting up in his bed, Pete stumbled out into the kitchen for a glass of water hoping to calm himself down. He noticed May’s door was open a crack but thankfully the bedroom light was off, she’d probably kept it open in case he made any noises of distress. 

Silently creeping across the floor in the dark, he grabbed his water and returned to bed. He almost thought it worked, right up until he put his head back down to go to sleep.

“This is ridiculous” Peter was sitting up again. 

He could understand if he was afraid but at least consciously he didn’t feel that way. Right now, his frustration was boiling over and he knew sleep was a lost cause unless he changed something. 

He gazed around the dark room before eventually settling on the sneakers next to his bed.

Peter hadn’t told May at the time but when they’d gone shopping earlier the intake of information he’d been getting had been intense and it took all his focus not to startle at everyone who came near them. By the time they had finished his mind was dizzy and he couldn’t think of anything but slowing things down. 

Looking at those sneakers he wondered if he got his mind so preoccupied with what was outside then perhaps he wouldn’t have to think about what was going on inside?

Could he do it though, head outside? May had never said he wasn’t allowed to go out, but on his   
own? 

Pete struggled with the idea for a few minutes before finally having enough and started wrestling his shoes onto his feet along with a hoodie over the sweats Aunt May had bought him earlier in the day. 

Figuring it would be best to avoid waking May, Peter opted to take the window. Pulling it open he was relived to find it didn’t make much noise aside from a low squeak. Popping his head out he took a good look down the side of the apartment building. 

It was higher than it looked from the ground. 

The only time he’d ever used his powers had been in closed rooms, Peter had never tried something like this before. Logically he knew those he would stick to the building and very little would be able to pull him off, but the plunging feeling his belly told him that he was going to kill himself if he put one foot out that window. 

Peter was clearly getting good at self-denial because after a quick pep talk he convinced himself to make his way out into the open air. Beginning by sitting on his windowsill he let his feet lay flat on the building beneath him. 

“Ok buddy you can do this, same as always just…let it happen” So very slowly he eventually let his weight rest into his legs while gently starting to release his iron grip on the window. 

Personally, Peter thought he was doing well. 

Evidently, the universe got tired off his snail like pace however and decided to intervene in the form of a small black cat, meowing from its perch on the fire escape outside the apartment of Aunt May’s friend. 

When he’d still been held captive by Hydra and stuck inside his hood, almost everything set off his spider-sense. In his vulnerable position, everything was dangerous, from walking into a wall to someone being near him, at times it practically let him see. 

Little black cats blending into the night, apparently did not count to his spider sense. Which Peter though was a little unfair since the noise caused him to startle in panic and let go of the window.

Luckily the universe wasn’t all bad since his momentum was arrested by the muscles in his legs as his feet stayed resolutely stuck to the building. 

Taking a moment to catch his breath, Peter glared at the cat who’d caught him off guard. Seeing the creature completely unperturbed by his best glare, Pete relented first, “Thanks for the push start little fella” 

The cat gave another meow seemingly to acknowledge him before ignoring him completely in favour of licking its undercarriage. 

“Charming” 

Now out on the side of the building Peter didn’t waste time in returning to the ground. It took a little bit to get used to the grooves and outcroppings along the wall, but with a little practice Pete thought he could get used to it. 

Back on earth he was now left with the realisation that he was outside in the big wide world on his own. The last time had been when he was six and even then, he was never allowed very far. 

They did live in New York after all. 

The good thing about the city was that even at one in the morning he wasn’t hurting for input. Stepping away from the shadow of the building and making his way to the main road, Peter was soon confronted with taxi’s, lights, and people. 

So many people. He vaguely remembering his parents or perhaps even his Aunt once telling him that New York was the city that never sleeps, it didn’t mean much to six-year-old Peter, but he was starting to understand it now. 

Stepping away from the stream of people Peter put his back to a wall and let all the noise and sights wash over him. Letting his senses take over, he could already feel his mind become hazy and consumed with everything happening around him. 

By the time he made it back to the apartment, he might even pass out as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

He was surprised when ten minutes later, his hearing pulled away from the crowds in front of him and seemed to focus more in the direction of the alley behind him. He could pick up the sound of scuffling and grunting, and he didn’t think much of it until he heard the voice. 

If a voice could sound villainous then this one absolutely did. It was gruff sounding and full of anger, but it was the words themselves that caught his attention, 

“Give it up you little bitch! Stop struggling” 

Without any conscious decision on his part, Peter started walking drunkenly into the alley and towards the sound. His head was trying to clear from all the noise he’d let in, but now that he was getting closer he could hear the muffled sound of a woman, no words but clearly agitated and angry. 

It only took a few seconds until he found them wrestling with each other next to a dumpster, the man was on top and trying to pull at the woman’s bag.

Logically he knew he should try and get someone to help, just run out the alley and flag someone down. Peter wasn’t supposed to be here; he was only a teenager and sometimes he barely felt that. 

Something inside him ignored all that his brain was telling him and even dazed as he was he stalked over to the man and used his strength to pull him away from his victim. Aware that he hadn’t mentally recovered yet and remembering Tony’s warnings about regular people, Peter didn’t pull hard enough and the attacker instead of flying backwards, only stumbled away from the woman to turn on him. 

Pulling a knife from his pocket he didn’t say a word as he started to jab it in Pete’s direction.

He’d never fought before, aside from the brief altercation with the Avengers, but he was pretty sure on a good day he could have easily taken the knife away from the guy’s clumsy swings and subdued him.

He was feeling dizzy from the streets though, and instead of gracefully dodging he was shuffling backwards away from the knife’s reach. He may have eventually recovered enough to mount a defence or perhaps the criminal would have stabbed him, but neither of them found out because with the sound of metal hitting flesh the guy crumbled to the ground in front of Peter. 

Standing in front of him was the woman and she was holding the lid of a nearby trash can which Peter now realised she had used to knock the guy out.

Both of them stood in the alley above the body panting as the adrenaline flushed through their systems. Peter now able to see her clearly realised that she was probably around his age, he wasn’t sure though since the only other teenagers he’d seen had looked like giants to his six-year-old self. 

“Thanks for the save hero” The mystery girl said as she threw her improvised weapon on top of the criminal, clearly unconcerned with the idea that she might cause more damage. 

“Um no uh you got him” Peter got his breath back first but he still sounded a little winded while he tried to figure out what he’d walked into. 

“You helped, which is a lot more than most people would have done. In my book that makes you a hero. Still I’m pissed he got the drop on me though, any other night he would have gotten a face full of pepper spray and my right hook.” 

Peter gave a nervous laugh while he spoke to this stranger, in a random alley, in the middle of the night, “Your pretty tough huh?” 

“We New Yorker girls have to be. Names Michelle by the way” Picking her bag from the floor she spun around and held out her hand to Peter. 

In an automatic response, he held out his own hand and gripped hers and gave it a little shake. 

Silence. 

“Hey hero, this is usually the part where people introduce themselves.” 

“Oh um Peter.” Peter was kinda amazed by this girl. She’d just been attacked in a dark alley but she was carrying on as if nothing had happened. 

“Peter? Well this has been fun but I’m thinking we need to get out of here.” 

“But shouldn’t we call the police………. or something.” He wasn’t entirely comfortable with the idea of this guy getting away with what he’d tried to do, and a small part of him was a little worried the dude would have a head injury after the blow Michelle had dealt him. 

“Look I’m not too keen on letting him walk either but let’s just say I’m not exactly supposed to be here. If I call the police, they’re going to call my parents and that’s not a conversation I can have right now.” She grabbed his hand and started to tug him in the direction of the alley’s exit, “C’mon let’s go”

“Wait…. wait” Peter was a little surprised when she grabbed his hand, for the last ten years he hadn’t had a lot of positive physical contact and he was surprised between Aunt May and this new girl how much he’d missed it, “Do you have a pen?” 

“A Pen?” Michelle gave him an odd look but surprisingly she pulled out a heavy black marker out of her pocket, “Will this do?” 

“Think so” Peter wasn’t exactly sure what kind of girl carried around a marker with her, especially permanent marker which he noticed when he took a closer look. 

Letting go of Michelle’s hand for a moment he walked back over to the criminal lying unconscious on the floor and flipped him over onto his back, “Sorry dude, but you can’t say you don’t deserve it” Pulling off the cap with his teeth, Peter scrawled a quick message on his head. 

‘I’m a criminal, please arrest me” 

“That’s never going to work” Michelle’s voice drifted from behind him, “Besides even if a cop actually took that message seriously, he’d have to try and decipher that sloppy handwriting of yours” 

“His forehead had a weird shape, it’s hard to write…shut up” In his defence he hadn’t had a lot of opportunities to write anything since he was a kid. 

“Well I’d be lying if I said I didn’t think it a funny idea for this douchebag walking down the street with that on his head before he notices, not to mention the scrubbing he’s going to have to do, take it from me that sucker is hard to remove.” 

“Had to do something right, maybe he’ll think twice next time?” Peter removed the knife from the guy’s hand before tossing it in the direction of storm drain next to them. 

Michelle gave him another odd look before giving him a smile. Well it wasn’t really a smile more of a smirk, but Peter still liked it, “Told you Peter, you’re a hero. Now let’s getting going or this scumbag is going to be the least of my problems” Once more she grabbed his hand and led him towards the exit. 

Stepping back onto the main street they turned left and started walking, Michelle guided them through the late-night crowds like an experienced city girl and Peter kept a firm grip on her hand. 

Just a few minutes ago he’d been standing on this street purposely letting this same crowd overwhelm his senses, but focusing on Michelle’s warm hand in his own he could block it out and put one foot in front of another until they hit a quieter street. Removing his gaze from their joint hands, Peter noticed they were heading back in the direction of Aunt May’s apartment. 

Now that things had gotten less frantic, Michelle let go of his hand and dropped back to walk next to him instead, “Sorry for pulling you along, but it’s probably best we get some distance from him. If your heading home you’re probably going to want to take a detour.” 

“No that’s ok I’m actually heading this way.” 

“Cool, me too. So hero, what had you visiting my particular alley this evening?” 

Peter didn’t think telling her he was too afraid to sleep in his own bedroom would go down well, which internally he still insisted was not the case, “Just couldn’t sleep, thought some fresh air might do me good when I heard you fighting back” 

“You hardly going to get fresh air in the city, but I catch your drift.”

She continued to walk next to him but didn’t say anything after that, apparently completely comfortable in the silence. Peter was used to silence, but for some reason he felt compelled to keep her talking, “Uh so why were you in that alley? It’s late and it’s probably not safe…….well its obviously not safe……not that you can’t take care of yourself…….you did take him out……..” 

Smooth. 

Michelle didn’t laugh at his bumbling but she did give him that same Cheshire smirk, “Relax. I was just heading to my grandmothers no big deal.”

“At this time of night?” 

“Things at my house can get a little crazy so I figured what the hell, she’s used to me dropping by at all times. She’s not going to be surprised to find me napping on the couch in the morning.” 

“Ok” 

“The alley was supposed to be a shortcut, I cut through it all the time. I’ll be ready for them next time though” Michelle shadow boxed the air in front of them before giving Peter a shoulder bump. 

“Next time?” 

“I’m not going to be frightened off by some goon Pete. Besides if I get in trouble you’ll be my hero, again right?”

“Um…. You might have more luck with The Avengers” 

“Don’t get me wrong The Avengers are kinda badass, but they’re not going to waste their time looking down every dark alley in New York. Someone’s got to look after the little guy, right?”

“I’m no hero Michelle” He hadn’t even been able to protect himself, not tonight and not ten years ago. 

“Sometimes standing up and saying no is all it takes Peter; you don’t need super powers for that. I’ll have to take you to one of my protests sometime, get the fire in your belly lit over the latest injustice forced on us by corporate America.” 

“Protest?” 

“Yup protest, but this is my grandmother’s place so I’ll have to fill you in next time you decide to rescue me, or maybe next time I’ll rescue you eh?” 

Peter looked up at the familiar apartment building and couldn’t believe the odds, “This is my place too” 

Michelle stopped smirking and gave him a serious look, “Now you’re not stalking me are you Pete? I’ve been here often enough I’m pretty sure I would have spotted you around” 

“No no…..its my Aunt’s place. I’ve just moved in today, promise” 

“Hmm well ok then” Michelle pulled open the complex door and started heading over to the single elevator. 

“That’s it? Ok? I mean you’re right, but shouldn’t you be more suspicious” Peter quickly caught up to her, Michelle seemed to be the kind of girl who went at her own pace and if you couldn’t keep up that was your fault. 

“Between your bambi eyes and hero complex, I figure you probably can’t lie worth a damn “ 

Michelle jabbed the button for her floor and Peter was chagrined to find it was the same as May’s, “That’s not true I can totally lie” 

“Fine, let’s say you can. Worst case scenario I’ll give you that right hook I was telling you about, does that make you feel better?” 

“Should it?” Peter said as the elevator doors reopened. 

“Up to you, but I don’t think it’ll come to that” Taking the lead once more Michelle stepped out of the doors and walked down the hall, only to come to a stop outside the apartment of May’s friend, Julie. 

“That’s your grandmother’s apartment?” Peter stood next to May’s door watching Michelle pat down her pockets for some keys. 

“Uh huh.” Finally finding her keys, she searched around her chain for a moment until she found the right one and put it in the lock. Michelle quickly unlocked the door and opened it, but didn’t step in just yet. Instead she turned around to face him again, “Your said you Aunt lives here?” 

Peter gestured to the door next to him, “Yea, right here.” 

“So May’s your Aunt?” Peter just nodded, not surprised that she might know May if she visited regularly. 

“Cool, good guess I’ll be seeing you around hero.”

Peter fiddled with the sleeves of his hoodie, only now starting to realise he didn’t have a key to get back in. He’d need to head back downstairs and climb back up to his window. 

“Looking forward to it Michelle.” He was sincere about it too. She was a quirky girl, but he found her strangely intriguing all the same. 

“Hey Peter” 

“Yea?” 

“Call me MJ, my friends call me MJ” With that she closed the door and left him alone in the hallway. 

He didn’t even notice he was smiling as he headed back towards the elevator. Back when he was a kid he’d never been adept at making friends, but here he was back at home for one day and he’d already made a new one. 

Perhaps he was better at this sort of thing than he remembered, even if she was a fearless social injustice fighting-late night-pen carrying-tough as nails girl. 

The weirdest thing was she thought little Peter Parker was a hero. 

Odd girl, but he was kinda odd too. 

Peter went to bed that night, finally able to get some sleep. He didn’t dream of Hydra, or his captivity as he feared. Instead he dreamed about the girl next door, MJ.


	7. First Day Of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter meets a new friend and a new enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say I've never been so deprived of the internet since the days of dial up. I hope you've all been keeping well, I'm expecting a lot of content to keep me satisfied when things return to normal so don't let me down :P. Anywho I'm only back until tomorrow evening before I need to shoot off again, so I thought I'd best get this online before I lost my chance. The next chapter is almost finished and I'm really hoping to complete it before I'm off again so I'll do my best. 
> 
> I''ve been skimming some of the comments while I'm in the middle of loading this and I must say I'm surprised how many of you clever little buggers are making some good guesses, and how many of your ideas I plan to steal lol. I've had some fantastic feedback from you and I really appreciate it guys and gals so I hope you all enjoy.

It had been two weeks since Peter had started to live with Aunt May and in his humble opinion things were going well. Aunt May had been nervous about returning to work and leaving Peter on his own, but after some convincing and a couple of final notice bills she finally relented. 

Alone in the apartment, Peter would spend most of his day catching up on world events he’d missed while captive, alien invasions were the kind of thing everyone should be aware of. When he felt, his brain begin to boil over, He would relax by doing odd chores around the apartment. He took comfort in the normal everyday tasks that most teenagers would be happy to avoid, not to mention he wanted to make things easier for May. 

They ate their meals together in the evenings, and he quickly learned that May was no master chef. He mentally added cooking to the list of things to work on, it would be a nice gesture and would save them both from her culinary disasters. 

If there were any problems in those first two weeks it was that sleep was still avoiding Peter. He’d taken to heading out in the night after May had gone to sleep, trying to tire himself and get lost in the sounds, sights and smells of the city. However, without any deliberate decision on his part he always ended up in that same alley, only each time there was no kick ass quirky girls to stumble upon.  
Since that first encounter Peter still hadn’t crossed paths with MJ again, he hadn’t found her out in the streets nor in the halls of the apartment building. He wanted to ask May about the girl but he couldn’t think of a way to bring it up without also letting her know he’d been sneaking out of the house because he couldn’t sleep. 

He wasn’t sure why he wanted to meet her again so badly, but it probably had something to do with her being the first friend he’d made in years who was around his age. The Avengers were great and had been really nice, but even without intentionally doing so they looked on him as a child and it always felt like they were handling him with gloves too afraid he might break on them. 

It didn’t matter anymore as Peter might now have the possibility to make even more friends. It was Friday morning and he currently sat on a rickety plastic chair outside the principal’s office at Midtown school of science and technology. 

He had a fresh haircut and some new clothes curtesy of May, and he was just waiting for someone to show him around. 

Tony had come through for Peter and had arranged for him to go to school here. He wasn’t one hundred percent up on the details but Tony had sent him some online tests to complete through the tablet he lent him. Apparently he’d scored high enough to attend school here. According to the Billionaire they were thrilled to accept him.

If any sort of donation had been involved to speed things along, he had not been told though he had his suspicions. 

Peter and Aunt May had briefly butted heads over what to tell people regarding his situation. Personally, Peter didn’t want anyone to know, not out of a sense of shame but because he wanted the opportunity to be a real teenager. May made a good argument that he would need help, that he didn’t know how he’d react to certain things and it would help if people understood his background. 

In the end, they compromised and only the principal and one or two members of the senior staff had been informed, to most of the faculty and the student body he would just be a regular kid who’d been home schooled for the last couple of years. 

Tony had let him know that the school wouldn’t be told the whole truth, just that Peter had been kidnapped and that he’d been held away from his family for a long time. They wouldn’t be informed of his extra abilities or that it hadn’t been some psycho that held him but one of the most dangerous terrorist groups in the world. 

Peter had seen it in the principal’s eyes when he’d spoken to him on his arrival, the pity. He appreciated the concern but he was getting a little sick of seeing it pointed at him all the time. Peter was more confident than ever that he made the right call in regards to who knew his background. 

Sitting in his chair and pretending not to notice the odd glance coming from the principal’s office, Peter was relieved when his guide arrived. 

“Peter Parker?” 

Peter turned his head to find a smiling boy around his height with his fingers curled into the straps of his rucksack that sat on his shoulders, “I’m Ned Leeds, just call me Ned. I’ve been asked to show you around” 

“Hey, yea that’s me Peter. It’s nice to meet you Ned” 

“You too. Follow me, I’ve been given first period to give you a tour and then we’ll head to our next class. Principal Morita told me our schedules are pretty similar, so I should be in most of your classes.” 

Peter nodded along as he followed Ned. He spent the next hour showing him where to find the facilities, the layout of the building, the library, and the cafeteria before lastly showing him his locker. 

“Here we are man, mine’s just opposite yours” Peter searched through his papers until he came across the slip that had his locker combination on it. Stepping around Ned, Peter rolled the combination into the lock and gave a light tug on the locker door to open it. 

Much like Peter had expected it was empty but covered in old and faded stickers from previous students. it even a fair bit of dust where it would appear it hadn’t been used in some time. 

“Whoa! You must have the magic touch Pete.” 

“What?” 

“I was going to say it was a shame you ended up with this locker, damn things always sticking. I guess the locker gods must like you, didn’t seem like you had any problems with it at all” 

There was Aunt May’s final concern. She wasn’t just worried about how he’d cope with the stress of school life, but also how he’d handle his powers around regular people. He’d never had to hide them before and she wanted to wait until he’d visited the Avengers a couple of times to practice and make sure he was ready.  
Despite Peter’s reassurances that he only had to last a single day before the weekend, it would seem he was already getting noticed. Peter hadn’t felt the resistance on the locker door at all when he pulled, this was exactly the type of thing that was going to catch him out. 

“Just lucky I guess Ned” 

“I’ll say. Anyway, put your stuff in, I’m just going to grab my books from my locker” Ned walked backwards until he reached his locker and Peter quickly did as he was told and tossed everything inside but his next set of books, glad that the boy hadn’t thought his feat of strength as anything more than luck. 

Closing the door behind him, Peter stepped up behind Ned as he pulled what he needed from his own locker. For whatever reason, it appeared to be taking him a while so he stepped closer to help when he noticed a small object get knocked out of Ned’s locker by his moving elbows. 

Peter instinctively reached out a grabbed at the object before it could connect with the ground, perhaps it was faster than the average human reaction time but Ned seemed to distracted to take any notice. 

“Oh hey! Thanks, Peter. Hold on to it for a second while I get all this stuff out of the way. I swear sometimes I think I’m going to meet my end from the avalanche of junk that is my locker.” 

Peter didn’t say anything but instead took a second to inspect what it was he held in his hand. It was clearly a Lego figure, which he thought was pretty cool. Something about it looked familiar though, wearing all black and a dark hood it also had 2 attachments of what looked like little lightning bolts in its hands. 

“Hey Ned, what is this?” 

“Hmmm? Oh that ones the emperor, y’know dark lord of the Sith” 

“Wait, this is Star Wars? They have Lego Star Wars.” Peter had only just been introduced to Star Wars shortly before he was taken. He’d never even seen the emperor outside of an old movie poster for ‘Empire Strikes back’. 

Watching it was supposed to be their next guy night when his dad could get time of work to join him and Uncle Ben. These were some of the few memories he still held clear in his mind after all this time. 

“Course they do. They’ve got tons of figures from the series, I’m actually working on the death star at the moment” Ned extracted the dark lord from Peter’s hands and placed him back into his locker, “This guy’s going to be the center piece when I’m all finished.” 

“Death Star? The planet destroyer? That’s awesome, how many pieces?” Ned was starting to pick up on the excitement coming from Peter and started to cautiously let his inner nerd come to the surface. 

“3803 pieces” 

“That’s insane.” Peter didn’t bother to hide the awe in his voice. He’d never built anything so ambitious as a kid. Little castles, vehicles, and imaginary cities had been the extent of his 6 year olds capabilities. 

“I know. If you’d like I could actually use some help putting it together, if you’re interested?” It was funny in that Ned seemed almost as nervous asking Peter as he was. 

“I’d love to. I mean a lot of my weekends booked up but otherwise my schedules pretty free. Being uh home schooled hasn’t left me with a lot of friends to hang out with.” 

“Great well I can knock out the basic bones of the death star at my place, then I can bring it over one night and we can get started. I’ll let you know when the Acadec schedule gets sorted and we can work out a time.” Ned closed up his locker and gestured for Pete to follow him again. 

“Acadec?” 

“Yea Academic Decathlon. I was with them last year too and we even managed to win Nationals in DC. Unfortunately, our previous captain, Liz. Well she graduated last year so our new captain is just trying to get everything together, but Flash isn’t making things easier for her” 

“Flash? That’s not his actual name right” 

“Nah its Eugene. But unless you want him to make things difficult for you too just stick with Flash. His dad’s some bigshot at Oscorp and he doesn’t let anyone forget it. Between that and the fact he’s unfortunately our best guy at physics he keeps rebelling against every decision she makes, feels he should be the captain. Seriously he’s not even that good, if we had anyone else it wouldn’t be an issue.”

He had no idea if it was because the Hydra facility was a lab but a lot of the materials they gave him had been science related. The scientists had wanted him educated at least up to a certain point, so they gave him book and papers on all sorts of subjects. Peter knew physics, he knew it very well. Still this was new ground for him and he wondered if he should get involved. So far Ned had been a really nice guy, they clearly even shared similar interests. He just wasn’t sure if he wanted to get involved in some kind of power struggle on his first day, especially when he had no idea what sort of dynamics were going on in the school. 

In the end he decided to buy his time. If Ned did actually become his friend and he continued to be troubled by this, he’d consider tossing his name into the ring. Until then he’d let the situation play out, no point rocking the boat after all. For all he knew they weren’t even looking for new members. 

Ned finally got them to their next class and guided him into a seat next to his own somewhere around the middle row. He hoped he wasn’t taking anyone’s seat, but Ned seemed happy enough to have Peter there next to him.

Peter hadn’t paid attention walking in but he found it funny that their first class happened to be a physics one. Luckily the teacher, Mrs Warren didn’t feel the need to introduce him to the class, she just briefly acknowledged the new student after she entered. 

Various eyes briefly turned in his direction, but apparently he wasn’t interesting enough to hold their interest and they quickly dismissed him. 

The class got started and Peter was relived to find he could follow along without issue. The learning structure was certainly different than what he was used to, even when he was a child things hadn’t been quite this organised. Peter turned his gaze to Ned as he watched him fill his notebook with different notes and color-coded what Peter guessed he thought would be important. 

Peter had only his notebook and pen, clearly not as prepared as Ned was. So he decided to just copy down any information he thought he might need to brush up on in his own time. 

Lucky for him even as the lesson started to wind down, he’d only made a few notes and those had mostly been made to give the impression he was paying attention. He was trying to not let his mind wander, but Peter guessed it being so early in the year the stuff had been pretty basic. 

“Ok guys bonus point to whoever can answer this question. So how do we calculate linear acceleration between points A and B?” She tapped her marker against the board behind her. 

The hand of a boy shot up in front of Peter, “It’s the product of sine of the angle and gravity divided by the mass” Peter knew he was wrong the moment he said it, he was surprised because he sounded confident in his answer. 

“Nope. Anyone else?” 

Peter wanted to put his best foot forward as a new student and knew that he hadn’t done much to participate so far, swallowing down his nerves he raised his hand. Apparently he was the only one as it only took a moment for her to call on him.

“Peter. Would you care to take a crack at it?” 

“Mass cancels out, So it’s just gravity times by sine.” 

“That’s correct Peter, not bad for your first day. See Flash being fast isn’t always best if your wrong.” 

Flash? 

The boy in front of him swivelled in his chair to face Peter, with a quick glare in his direction he simply mouthed, “Your dead’ and turned back to the front of the room. Peter dropped his head into his hands, convinced the universe enjoyed messing with him. He decides not to get involved, and what happens? He ends up pissing off the very same guy in his first class. Still he couldn’t let himself get too bothered when the alternative was being locked back in that hood in that damn white cell again, being poked and prodded for hours at a time. The nudges and grins he was getting from Ned next to him certainly didn’t hurt. 

It wasn’t much longer after that the bell rang again, and the students around him shot out of the seats tossing their stuff into their bags. Once more following Ned’s lead Peter kept close until they were out through the door and onto their next class. 

“Dude! That was awesome. I know I said Flash wasn’t very good but he’s not that bad, but you kicked his ass” 

“It was just one question Ned” Peter wasn’t exactly used to the compliments, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t think it was a little nice to be acknowledged. 

“C’mon Peter that’s an advanced placement class so your better than most. All of us the Acadec members are mostly AP students but none of us can beat Flash, it’s the only thing he specialises in. Don’t think I didn’t notice that you didn’t take any real notes the entire time.” 

“Wait advanced placement?” Peter hadn’t heard anything about this, Tony had just sent him the tests and told him when to turn up. 

“What you didn’t know?” 

He wanted to tell Ned the truth but what could he say? What student would unknowingly sign up for an AP class without knowing it? It would only lead to more questions, largely harmless but it wasn’t worth the risk when he could just roll with it. 

Of course considering how well this sort of plan worked out with Flash last time, Peter did second guess himself a little. 

“No I knew. Sorry thought you said something else.” 

“Oh ok, anyway Peter you should totally sign up for Decathlon. If we could bench Flash, he won’t have a leg to stand on when he tries to cause trouble.” 

“I don’t know Ned; I’ve only just started here. I have no idea what my work load is going to be like and you saw Flash after I answered that question. It’s probably best I don’t cause trouble, especially as I might make things worse and still not even beat him.” 

“Well I know our captain would happily give you his spot even if you were only so-so but despite her grumpy outer appearance Michelle’s all about keeping things fair, so yea she’d have to test you. I’m certain you could take him though Peter” 

“I’ll think about it Ned, but I doubt it. At least not until things settle down.” 

“Alright I get it; I didn’t mean to be pushy. Still while you ruminate on the idea, just imagine me as Luke Skywalker hanging onto the bottom of Cloud city calling out desperately through the force for some help” 

“Ummm?” Peter obviously recognised the name, but having only seen one movie in the series he was lost on what Ned was quoting. 

“Empire? Cloud City? Lando? Peter please tell me you’ve seen Empire?” Ned stopped them both in the middle of the hall, totally uncaring about the students that had to swerve around them. 

“I meant to! Desperately wanted to! There were some problems at home um so I had to get home schooled and I just never got around to it.”

“But if you didn’t see Empire how did you follow ‘Return of the Jedi’?” 

Peter just gave Ned a sheepish shrug having no good answer for him. 

“Oh oh no, this will not stand. I’m sorry Peter but you’re not handling by Death Star until I make sure your fully educated on the Star Wars. We need a movie night ASAP forget what I said about my schedule, I'll make it work.” 

“I’m in, that sounds pretty cool actually. I’ll clear it with my Aunt.” Movie nights with a friend, this was exactly the sort of normal things he’d been looking forward to ever since he’d come home again. 

Ned put his arms around Peter’s shoulders like some wise old mentor and led them along with the flow of the crowd, “Stick with me buddy, by the time I’m done I’ll have you quoting the extended universe too” 

“Extended universe?” 

“Oh ho This is going to be fun”


	8. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's not out the woods yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly didnt think i was going to get this done in time, yay me! 
> 
> Anyway enjoy! hopefully I'll only be gone a week or so but I still plan to be writing during this time so you'll likely have to suffer through another dumping of 2-3 chapters from me. You guys are so supportive and your kudos and comments are great at lifting my mood, looking forward to reading your stuff on my return. 
> 
> So this chapter is about as moody as I plan to get, partly because its not what I want the story to focus on and partly its too angsty for my taste. I'm not intending to write a precious Peter Parker fic but this is a necessary transition I felt I had to put in. Oh and because I'm probably driving people nuts, MJ's going to start making regular appearances from the next chapter.

“For the record I am not happy about this” said Steve as he pulled the last glove on. 

“Join the club, at least your stronger than he is” Clint’s voice came out muffled through the riot mask that covered his face, “He gets a solid hit on me, I’m going to feel it tomorrow” 

“That’s not what I mean, this feels wrong” 

“Look it’s not pleasant and I don’t think anyone enjoys the idea, but it’s got to be done if you want to help keep SHIELD off his back” This voice came from Natasha, although you’d never know it from the heavy riot gear covering her body and a mask identical to Clint’s. 

“I know I know” That was the last thing he said as Steve hid his features behind his own mask. 

** 

“What’s got you grinning back there?” Peter heard Happy say as he watched him in the rear-view mirror. Happy was currently driving them both upstate to the Avengers compound so that he could touch base with everyone. 

“Just had a good night” Ned unable to hold himself back had come over after school and they had binged on glorious movies. He’d clearly detected the inner nerd in Peter, but after he’d picked up how woefully uneducated he was in pop culture, Ned seemed determined to show Peter what he’d missed out on. 

They continued with the movie marathon until May came home from her shift. Peter thought she had been close to tears when she had spotted them both with their noses pressed to the screen in the pivotal moment where Vader revealed himself to be Luke’s father. 

Happy to see him with someone his own age May had ordered all three of them takeout and they spent the last of the evening laughing at Ned’s antics over good food. 

After driving Ned home May returned to tell him how happy she was that he’d managed to find such a good friend on his first day, and that Ned was welcome to come over any time. 

Now an entire night and a few hours into a fresh Saturday morning Peter was still on cloud nine. Last night had been exactly the type of thing he’d been looking forward to since he’d gotten out. 

“Well your creeping me out, now get out you’ve got places to be and you don’t want to keep them waiting.” Happy said in his usual grumpy tone and without mercy, he didn’t even get out and open the door for Peter as he’d seen him do for Aunt May. The odd thing was he actually liked that about him, it was a small thing but it helped Peter feel independent. 

Happy was either a secret genius and knew about this, or he just enjoyed messing with the teenage boy he was chauffeuring around. Peter honestly had no idea which it was. 

“Cya later Happy” Wasting no time Peter hopped out the door and closed it behind him before heading to the front doors of the facility.

Upon entering the building, he was greeted with the familiar voice of Friday. Peter had interacted with the AI numerous times during his stay here, completely enthralled with the idea of conversing with a computer. 

“Good Morning Peter, it’s nice to see you again. I believe you’re here to see the boss?” 

“Yea I think so Friday. I was just told I had to be here on weekends and I assumed it would be with Mr. Stark but I’m not actually sure”

“I’ve got you scheduled Peter. Jump in the elevator and I’ll take you through.” 

“Thanks Friday” Following the AI’s instructions he stepped into the closest elevator and watched the doors seal almost as soon as he was inside. 

He’d only been inside for a few moments before the elevator jerked to a halt and the lights above his head flickered. Peter’s innate sense of balance from the spider DNA had him widen his stance reflexively in the shaking elevator so he didn’t knock himself out against the wall. 

Feeling that all motion had stopped in the elevator and he wasn’t sure what to do next. Peter tried calling out to Friday with no response before trying some of the buttons on the wall. 

Nothing. 

A few minutes in and Peter began to wonder if he should try to get himself out. He wasn’t sure he could but he figured if he could find some way to open the top of the elevator, then perhaps he could crawl up and out. 

He’d mastered crawling indoors, and he’d started getting used to getting out of May’s apartment through his window, how different could an elevator shaft be. 

Peter was just about to start to make an attempt to open the ceiling when the elevator jerked once more and he felt himself in motion again. Putting it down to some technical error he almost started to relax when the elevator stopped once more, only this time the doors opened. 

It revealed a dark space and Peter had to squint his eyes to try and make out anything in the gloom from his spot in the brightly lit elevator. Thinking he caught sight of some movement Peter cautiously called out into the darkness. 

“Hello? Mr. Stark?” 

Peter began to step out of the elevator when a dark form rushed him out of the shadows. Peter sprang back in panic with such force that his back dented the elevator wall behind him. He could feel his blood pounding in his ears and he kicked out at the masked figure. With a few desperate kicks his sneaker clad feet made solid contact with the figure’s chest and despite his size Peter launched him a couple of feet out of the metal box he was starting to feel trapped in. 

Peter scrambled to his knees and rapidly pressed any button he could reach trying to get it to start back up. In his panicked state his hands were shaking furiously and he barely managed to make contact with the large buttons. 

Nothing was working and two more figures advanced on him, this time slowly and with weapons in their hands. Peter didn’t need to be told what they were, after all he’d been hit with them often enough in the last couple of years. Shock sticks, capable of dropping him to the floor with one touch, of course back of the facility they liked to be thorough and would hit him with it a couple of times just to be safe. 

Somewhere in his mind he knew these couldn’t be the same people, Tony had gone to great lengths when he’d first arrived to explain to him that Hydra would never be able to get him when he was on site. Still he knew he was in danger and the sight of those weapons triggered some ingrained response in him. 

Backing away from the buttons as the figures advanced instead of fighting back Peter began to curl up into the corner trying to protect his more sensitive areas as hot salty tears started to fall from his eyes. 

The shock and the pain never came instead he heard a voice trying to pierce his panic, “Peter calm down. Take deep breaths. You’re ok now, your safe” 

He didn’t know how long he stayed curled up on the floor off that elevator but as his tears began to dry his brain began to realise the voice belonged to Natasha. He hadn’t spent a great deal with her during his time at the compound, she’d visited him on a few occasions but always with someone else. 

It didn’t matter because as soon as his brain made the connection, Peter wrapped his arms into a death grip around her waist and buried his head in her lap as fresh tears escaped from his eyes. 

“I’m sorry Peter, I’m truly so very sorry” Natasha said as she stoked his hair and cradled the teenage boy as best she could in their awkward position. 

The world’s deadliest assassin stayed with him for a long time, calming him down until the fear and adrenaline finally faded. 

**

“I don’t think I’ve ever hated myself more than I do right now” Steve Rogers looked out over the other members of his team as they sat around the conference table. Each and every one of them carried a look of guilt. 

“Fury wasn’t going to give us a choice, either we did it or one of his team would. Better us I think.” Clint was currently doing his best to wrap his own ribs and cover the rapidly growing bruises that were blossoming over his chest, so far he’d waved off everyone who tried to help him. 

Steve was of the opinion it was Clint’s own way of paying recompense to the traumatised teenage boy, who was once again in their medical bay. 

“He was rather adamant we confirm if the boy had any hidden training or if he’d be able to protect himself should Hydra try and retrieve him.” Vision’s had the habit of trying to fall back on logic and reason when emotions got intense.

“It was still a shitty thing to do, worse than that actually because I think it’s pretty clear Peter is exactly who we thought him to be, a kid pulled from his home and essentially tortured for years and given powers that he never asked for” This one came from Bruce, who’d been adamantly against the whole thing from the beginning, despite Fury’s threats. He’d raised numerous complaints about human rights and PTSD only for them to fall on deaf ears. 

It was either this or Peter had to go into SHIELD custody. 

“Not to mention what exactly did they want from this little test? Is it a good thing he fought back or is it bad?” Clint said. 

“Well he fought back originally. I was actually expecting something much closer to when we first encountered him in that cell.”

“In all honesty I thought something like this could happen, as soon as I saw how open and relaxed he was. I had a feeling if he came across something that triggered him, he’d break down. I just didn’t know how he’d react some people get violent some…..well we all saw Peter. 

“So do we think they’re going to use this an excuse to take him back?”

Tony chose that moment to barge through the door after spending time in the medical bay with Nat and Peter, “Not happening. Veterans have to deal with PTSD all the time, we knew he’d have mental scars and its why I volunteered psychiatrists. As for everything else, he obviously doesn’t have any training aside from the aid his abilities can grant him, and I’ll upgrade his apartment to such ridiculous levels that even Fury can’t bitch about it.”

“Tony….”

“If I have to i'll get a tank to chauffeur Peter wherever he goes, I’m not going to give SHIELD an excuse to put that boy in a cage.” 

“Hey, were with you on this, whatever it takes. None of us are happy with that idea, we’re just discussing things right now” Steve placed a calming hand on Tony’s shoulder, surprised out how committed he was to Peter. He knew Tony was a good man, and having to be the one to comb through the Hydra data could not have been easy. Still he never expected him to bond with the boy so much, or to spend quite so much time with him when he was at the compound. 

“Yea well you should be glad I’m the one who heard you and not his Aunt. I warn you when she finds out about this, there’s going to be hell to pay”

“Shit!” 

**  
Peter eventually came around to the now familiar ceiling of the Avenger’s med bay. As his brain began to reboot and recall the events from the elevator, he could feel his breathing get heavier and the panic rise in his chest simultaneously. 

Lucky for him before he could work himself into too much of a frenzy, Natasha piped up from her spot in the chair at his bed side, “Here, it’ll help.” Arm outstretched and held in her fist was his trusty blanket. 

Snatching it towards himself, Peter was too flustered to realise that he’d taken his with him to Aunt May’s or that it had less holes and with different colouring, he buried his head in it anyway. 

He’d been trying to separate himself from it by leaving the blanket in his room and only pulling it out when he really needed it, this was one of those moments. 

Panic soon gave way to shame and he could feel the tears in his eyes once more, “You probably think I’m just a kid right? Crying all the time and needing his blanket” 

“Everyone has scars Peter, you more than most. It’s got nothing to do with you being a child. Just like how that elevator took you back to the Hydra facility, the blanket makes you feel safe. Triggers have power, it takes a long time to heal and learn to control the effects they have on you.” 

“I love Aunt May and I love being outside again, but sometimes I feel like I’ll never escape that place.” 

“Peter…. You wouldn’t know this, not many people do. When I was a girl I was raised in a facility, similar but quite different from the one you were held in. I was never experimented on exactly but I was in pain a great deal of my time there, I was often frightened. The reason I bring it up is…….” Natasha stopped speaking for a moment, as if trying to decide if she wanted to continue. 

“You’ll never forget it; it will never leave you, all the way into your adult life you’ll likely still have dreams and flashbacks to your time in that place. It does get better though; I promise it does. As you make connections with others, as you leave your own mark on the world, they are all reminders that you escaped and that your free.” 

Peter let the words wash over him and trying to give them the gravity they deserved, even with his rusty social skill she could tell this was coming from a vulnerable place for Natasha. 

Natasha seemed comfortable in the silence while Peter ruminated over her words. 

It was a short time later before either of them spoke again, “I guess I wasn’t being taken earlier? Earlier in the elevator I mean.”

“No, that was us. Clint and Steve wore the other masks, everyone else was observing though.” 

“Why?” 

“I’m sorry Peter. We knew it might hurt your recovery but some people are concerned about what Hydra had done to you in your time in the facility. They wanted to test how you’d respond in a similar situation” 

“The Avengers?” 

“No, we explained SHIELD during your last stay right?” Peter nodded an affirmative, “Well they haven’t had the chance to meet you or interact with you and they were concerned, none of us wanted to do it but we thought it better us than them.” 

“I guess I understand.” 

“You’re not angry?” 

“No I’m pretty angry, but what can I do?”

Natasha chuckled lightly at the defeated shrug Peter gave. 

“What?” Surprised to see the spy laughing, especially as he hadn’t said anything funny. 

“Nothing, it’s just you should speak to Wanda sometime. She was full of rage and would act on it any chance she got. Your too passive and don’t act when you should” 

“I don’t think so, Wanda doesn’t seem to like me very much” During his previous stay at the Avenger compound, even Natasha had visited him more than Wanda did. 

“She just feels guilty, she’s the one who pulled you out of your cell setting your collar off.” 

“Oh, well yea that kinda sucked. Still if it got me out of there I’m not upset with her” 

“I told her as much, just give it time. You know she actually went through a lot of Hydra experiments herself.” 

“She was taken too?” 

“Not exactly. The country she grew up in was destabilising and there were riots everywhere. Both Wanda and her brother were deceived by Hydra, told that if they submitted to their experiments that they’d be given the power to save their country.” 

Peter didn’t need to be told what happened next, he couldn’t imagine any of the people he dealt with cared one iota about saving anything. He imagined most people in that organisation had similar thinking. 

“It cost Wanda her brother but she’s been able to find a place with us. She’s still working through some issues, but I think it helps her to fight back against Hydra and other bad guys who would take advantage of people.” 

Peter thought back to his few weeks of freedom, his interactions with May and helping MJ in that alley. He could understand why Wanda might find relief in helping other people with the abilities she’d been given. 

“That’s nice.”

Natasha was not the world’s greatest spy for nothing and as she watched Peter, she came to a decision, “Peter would you like to learn some self-defence moves from me?” 

“Self-defence?” 

“I don’t want to get your hopes up it’s not going to solve all your problems, as I said before triggers have power. Still I think if I can help you feel more confident in yourself and what you can do, perhaps it’ll help your recovery” 

“You think It’ll help?” 

“It couldn’t hurt”  
Peter had only been in three fights in his life. Once during his first meeting with the Avengers, where he’d been blindfolded and his instincts had taken over at the unfamiliar threat. Second in a dark alley, where he’d been so drunk from sensory overload the victim had needed to save him. Lastly was this morning where he’d been reduced to a quivering mess at the sight of masked figures. 

He never thought of himself as the prideful type, but Peter wasn’t happy with any of the results. 

“I’ll do it. I’d like to learn” 

“Ok”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter ponders responsibility and makes a new furry friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I'm home again. Honestly I've been stuck with only the internet access I can get from work since my last update, and we are so restricted on those units there's hardly a point. Travelling for work is so boring, damn this adulting nonsense. 
> 
> I swear If one more of my friend texted me about the 'Far From Home' trailer I was going to lose it. But now I've seen it and I'm gone, it was so amazing the mind is blown "Your pretty too" My heart is broken guys, just broken. 
> 
> So despite my usual habits I actually only have 1 chapter for you today, but it does feature more MJ so yay! However I also love you weirdos and I wouldn't jip you out of content after keeping you waiting for 2-3 weeks however long its been (The days are blurring together my friends) Right after this I'm going to be posting another chapter in my 'MJ's stuff one shot series' Its weird, saucy and I had way too much fun with it. If that tickles your fancy check out 'Nurse MJ' shortly.

Tony had shit a brick when he found Natasha holding Peter in an arm bar in the Avenger’s gym.

Worried that he’d turned violent after his earlier panic attack Tony rushed over to help without thinking to call his armour. Natasha not so gently sweeped his lungs from under him without loosening her grip on Peter and told him to calm down. 

After hitting the mat hard and a minute or two of expletives, it didn’t take long for reason to take hold and he even seemed impressed with Natasha’s prerogative in teaching Peter some moves. However, he wasn't quite so receptive when she informed Tony that she’d be holding onto Peter for the rest of the day and that he would need to find someone else to nerd out with.

“First things first let’s make something very clear, I do not ‘Nerd out’ I am a billionaire, philanthropist and ex-playboy. It does not get much cooler than that”   
Natasha as per usual did not look impressed. 

“Secondly I’m sure the kid has had enough fighting for one day. Don’t you think he’d prefer to spend some time chilling out and working in a super advanced workshop rather than getting tossed around the gym by you for the afternoon?” 

“No” Was her only response, which Tony decided to ignore and instead looked towards Peter for his opinion, “Um actually Mr. Stark she’s right. Normally I’d be really psyched to spend more time in the workshop with you but after this morning, I just think I need this more right now.” 

Tony actually seemed a little disappointed for a moment before his swagger returned and he shook it off, “Fine fine, foolish to think I could convince a teenage boy to stop wrestling with a woman in tight bodysuit.” 

“Wait no that’s not….!” 

“No don’t worry about me, just enjoy your youth before you head home. We’ll do it next week after your first therapy session, real therapy this time I promise no more surprise attacks” And with a quick guilty look he was out the door leaving behind a suitably embarrassed Peter and a smirking Natasha. 

The rest of the day had gone pretty well after that, Peter had been given an opportunity to release some of the pent up frustration that had come from the morning’s fiasco and even though he spent most of his time landing on his back he’d actually headed home that day feeling like he’d accomplished something. 

Natasha had even told him she’d be happy to teach him more whenever he wanted, she even suggested bringing in Steve to help since Peter’s way of fighting would be different from her own as he had superhuman strength and flexibility to assist him. 

After the emotionally draining morning and the physical exertion from sparring with a master combatant all day he’d breezed past May in a daze declining dinner and heading straight to bed.   
It had been one of the few occasions where he’d managed to sleep the entire night.   
**   
Thankfully Sunday had been far more uneventful and Peter had spent most of it catching up with May the events of Saturday, minus any tales of fake kidnapping, and searching online for things on Ned’s recommended list.

Before long afternoon had rolled around and he was reclining on his bed trying to get used to it and letting himself relax while looking up something called ‘Firefly’ on his Stark tablet, when he was surprised by an unexpected visitor. 

Once again completely bypassing his spider sense he was robbed of breath when a small furry black form landed on top of him. Throwing the tablet to the side in surprise Peter was greeted by luminous green eyes starting back at him from the face of the neighbour’s cat. 

“Really? First you try and throw me off a building and now your resorting to blunt force trauma?” 

“Meow” 

Peter wasn’t sure a cat could feel shame but he certainly wasn’t getting that vibe from the little devil. 

Looking down at the cat he wondered what it was doing here. He’d left his window open so it had obviously made its way across from his neighbour’s fire escape but he didn’t imagine that was an easy thing to do for even a cat. In the end he decided that he could just lift the cat back across to its home when he left for his late night escapades, rather than risk it falling to its death. Besides it was probably better to keep the miscreant in his sights. 

Repositioning himself on the bed so the cat could comfortably snooze in his lap, Peter picked the tablet back up and continued with his pop culture education. 

With a stray hand lazily running down the Cat’s back Peter had barely gotten started when he started to hear a voice calling out. 

“Noir you out here?” 

Both Peter and the cat jerked at the noise however his new guest seemed content to ignore it and continue sleeping on his lap, Peter almost did too but the voice continued calling out for ‘Noir’ and it didn’t take much deduction to realise it was probably May’s neighbour Julie looking for her pet. 

Deciding to risk the cat’s wrath and let her know it was with him, Peter cradled the animal in his arms and lifted them both up off the bed to stick his head out the window in the direction of the fire escape. 

“Hey its ok I’ve got….MJ?” 

“Sup Hero”

Instead of the spry old woman he’d been expecting, Peter was instead greeted by Michelle. Standing on her grandmother’s fire escape with sketchpad in one hand and what looked like a bag of cat treats in the other. 

“Or perhaps I should start calling you cat burglar?” She pointed to the animal cradled in Peter’s arms.

“What? No no this little guy came to me, tried to murder me more than once as a matter of fact.” 

“SHE tried to murder you, Noir is a girl. That doesn’t surprise me she really doesn’t like men, probably the reason my grandmother adopted her. That being said she’s looking mighty comfortable over there” MJ wasn’t wrong, Noir was all but purring as she slowly flicked her tail along to the breeze in Peter’s arms. 

“I can bring her over if you like?” 

“Nah don’t worry about it the traitor will make her way back when she’s ready. Here catch.” With a light underhanded toss Michelle threw the cat treats over to Peter who only just managed to catch them without jostling the animal, or worse dropping her out the window. 

“Just in case she gets hungry.” Instead of going back inside, Michelle now took a seat on the stairs heading to the floor above her and opened up her notepad, “So Hero, guess you weren’t lying when you said you lived with May.”

“Was that still in doubt?” Peter watched as she pulled a pencil from the bun she put her hair into. Without the piece of led to hold it in place MJ’s hair cascaded down to her shoulders in a tangle of chocolate curls with an odd streak of purple hidden in the volume of her hair. 

His stomach performed an unfamiliar flip at the sight, “While I do make it standard policy to doubt everyone I meet, I did give you the benefit of the doubt. I just like a bit of confirmation is all. 

“Um thank you?” 

“Your welcome” 

Just like last time when they were together MJ seemed perfectly comfortable letting the silence linger between them. Running her pencil across the page in wide sweeping lines Peter tried to bite down on the urge to inquire about her drawing, not wanting to be nosy. His mind instead conjured images of MJ and Natasha sitting in a room in complete silence and both of them happy to stay that way until one of them died.

He’d only spent one day at high school so far but in that time he’d seen a number of people his age and yet he could honestly say he hadn’t met anyone quite like MJ. 

In lieu of talking he tried to emulate her relaxed posture by raising his leg to sit on the windowsill and leaning back against the frame with his neighbour’s cat in his lap. Opening the bag of treats MJ had tossed him Peter held a small piece shaped like a fish just in front of Noir’s nose. It didn’t take long to get a reaction out of the little murder machine and without much concern for Peter’s fingers she ate the treat. She rubbed her nose against the palm of his hand with a small meow and once more buried her head in the little burrow she’d made of his lap. 

“Ugh have some dignity” MJ’s voice sailed over the open air between them. 

“What?” Peter chuckled as he lifted his gaze back to Michelle. 

“That disgrace to felines everywhere is so far gone I’m beginning to worry I’ll need to get my grandmother a new cat.”

Peter was pretty sure that the Noir wanted to see him land on his face most of the time and this peace would only last so long as he had food and a warm spot for her to sleep in. MJ hardly looked like she would believe him though as she looked on at her Pet, so he decided to move things along while she was still willing to talk to him. 

“So I haven’t seen you around since……Y’know last time.” Mugging? Vigilantism?

“Thought you said you weren’t a stalker Hero?” MJ moved her gaze back to her notepad, but since she was talking to him he figured it would be alright to continue. 

“Still not a stalker. I’m just observing that this is the first time I’ve seen you since our last um encounter” 

“Ooh encounter, is that what the kids are calling rendezvous in dark alleys these days? Well if you must know even my parents WILL notice if I spend all my time here. My grandmothers pretty chill about me coming over, but I don’t want her to have to deal with that headache. I was supposed to have a group thing at the library around lunch but it fell through so I decided to just hang here, easier than going home.” She had said her house could get pretty crazy the last time they had spoken. Much like the bed he couldn’t sleep in, Peter wondered if MJ had her own demons she was running away from 

“Why? Did you miss me?” 

“Of course I did. You’re the first friend I made since coming to live here.” Peter didn’t think much of saying so but MJ’s hand suddenly became much rougher across the page of her sketchpad and he thought she seemed unsure of herself for the first time since he met her. 

“I doubt that. Guy like you probably keeps in touch with all your all friends from your last school, I can see you now on your last day, telling everyone with tears in your eyes that you’ll never forget them and that you’ll be friends forever.” 

Peter wasn’t sure what scene she was acting out, but MJ seemed very passionate as she hugged her hands to her chest and dramatically imagined Peter’s non-existent past school life. 

“Funny, but wrong. I didn’t go to school before for uh family reasons so I was home schooled. Even now I’ve only gone to school for one day and I’ve made exactly one friend and a brand new enemy.” 

“High school isn’t high school without a few enemies loser, you need to up your game” 

“What happened to hero?” She ignored his question and just gave him a smirk. 

“At the very least tell me you did something worthwhile to make this enemy, if you tell me some crappy story about how your dress matched the head cheerleaders of something then I’m going back inside.” Peter honestly wasn’t sure himself, although he certainly didn’t think it was any kind of fashion faux pas. Telling MJ that he just happened to get a single question correct over Flash seemed kind of lame, so he decided to be deliberately vague hoping she might unknowingly give him some advice. 

“There’s a guy in my new school with some kind of grudge against me, my friend thinks he feels threatened and I’m wondering if I shouldn’t just keep my head down until things blow over. My problem is I’m also being told he’s making other people miserable as well and……”

“You want to do something about it?” MJ gave him another one of her looks as she let her sketchpad fall onto her lap and give him her full attention, Peter shrugged it off by feeding Noir another treat. 

“Yea I guess I do. It’s not the smart move but I want to help.” 

“You heroes, always wanting to save people. Alight listen up dork, you shouldn’t have to limit yourself or be less than what you are to satisfy someone else. If you want to be quiet and unassuming that fine, but if you want to be spectacular then that’s fine too.” 

“So you think I should get involved?” Peter had only just become friends with Ned, but much like MJ he’d already had an impact in Peter’s life. If this thing with Flash was troubling him, then he felt as Ned’s friend he should do something. 

A half-forgotten memory stirred in the corner of Peter’s mind as they continued to talk in the open air of the apartment building. 

“I’m saying you should do whatever the hell you want and be damned everyone else. If this guy really does feel threatened by you, then that’s his problem not yours.” 

“With great power comes great responsibility” Peter said the words without even realising it, the memory finally taking shape in his mind, hazy and incomplete but still there. 

“Great line, where’d you hear that one?”

“I’m not really sure, my uncle said it once….I think?”

“Well it’s a little presumptuous to say you have great power and the sentiments about right, but only if that applies to your situation. You might be in a position to help and you might not, that’s for you to decide. “

Just a short time before Peter had been preparing to binge watch some sci-fi and enjoy his last day off before going to school. Now he was discussing high school ethics with a girl on their second meeting. 

“What would you do? If you thought you could help but knowing it was would make things difficult if you did, would you still get involved?” 

“I thought I told you to do what you want?” 

“I know what I want to do, but I want to know what you would do in the same situation.” 

Michelle gave a huff but she took a second to think over her answer anyway, “For starters I don’t have a hero complex like somebody I know so forget that. Secondly I’m too smart to get myself in this kind of situation. Thirdly I’m also too awesome to be backed into a corner, I’d have my cake and eat it too” 

That wasn’t the answer Peter was expecting and he couldn’t help but laugh even while Michelle looked indignant, probably thinking he was laughing at her. Noir also looked upset at the tremors running through his body disturbing her beauty sleep. 

“Sorry I’m not laughing at you. I can honestly say I’ve never met anyone like you MJ.” 

“Big praise coming from the guy who was home schooled” There was another one of those uncertain looks again, Peter was starting to get the impression MJ wasn’t used to getting compliments. 

“True enough but it is sincere though” 

With another huff MJ opened her pad up again, raising her pencil once more she pointed it at him like a sword, “Yea well shove it up your ass. Now get lost and take that traitor with you, your big head is distracting and I want to finish my sketch. 

Laughing once more Peter hoped down from his windowsill and placed Noir on the bed, careful not to disturb her anymore lest he invite another murder attempt. Deciding this time, he’d be the one to have the last word Peter leaned his head back out the window one final time, “Oh and by the way I was laughing at you that time.” Spider sense or not he only narrowly avoided the pencil on a crash course for his head, she probably had another in all that wild hair of hers. 

With a grin on his face he left the window behind and headed out of his bedroom to fetch a drink. He didn’t make it two steps before he was confronted by May, she raised her eyebrow at him and paused whatever she’d been watching, from her spot on the couch. “What’s made you so happy? Were you on the phone I thought I heard your voice? Ned?” 

“Nothing, I was just talking to MJ by the window” 

“MJ?” Peter watched her look across her own walls and turn her head in the directions of MJ’s apartment, “Wait do you mean Michelle?” 

“Yea Michelle, her grandmother’s cat got in through the window so we chatted for a few minutes” 

“Oh Noir’s here, don’t worry she pops around often, we’ve got an understanding. I’m more surprised to hear Michelle lets you call her MJ.” 

“She told me to” 

“That’s what I mean, she doesn’t usually let anyone call her that. She likes you.”

“She’s nice, I imagine she thinks I’m a little foolish but yea she’s nice” Abandoning his drink Peter dropped down on the couch next to May. 

“That’s a better opinion than she has of most people” May leaned over from the couch to instead rest against Peter’s side, “Trust your Aunt May Peter, MJ doesn’t do nice with people she doesn’t like”  
May picked up the remote and started up her show once more, now comfortable in her position leaning against Peter. 

They stayed like that for 10 minutes before he felt May’s body shake slightly, ignoring it at first Peter didn’t think much of it, but after a few minutes of continuous shaking he angled his head to look down at May and couldn’t miss the smile she was failing to suppress on her face. 

“Ok I know your laughing at me, what is it?” 

“I’m not laughing” Her argument was a little weak considering her face was starting to turn red. 

“May…..” 

“Well I did tell you Peter that you’d be a hit with the ladies, I’ll be honest though I didn’t think you’d find someone right outside your window.” 

“It’s not like that May” He'd gone through puberty just like everyone else and while his own romantic experience was none existent, he was pretty sure he’d recognise if someone liked him. He got the impression MJ just found him an amusing distraction. 

May just rolled her eyes and swatted his arm, “Boys…..”


	10. Peter meets the team pt 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finally meets the Acadecs, but joining wont be easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its so good to be back home again let me tell you. Guys your comments have been lovely lately I'm really glad so many of you are enjoying this. 
> 
> I'm literally finishing the next chapter as we speak, so I'll upload that shortly like and 20 mins shortly. I actually finished this one yesterday but I figured if I left it at that someone might murder me so I started part two today and somehow it turned out longer than this one, so it feels a little weird to be uploading the smaller chapter first :) 
> 
> Oh and heads up since I don't remember if I mentioned this before. I have no idea how decathalon or American high schools work but i'm writing it to fit my needs so let me have this.

Monday morning rolled around pretty fast for Peter, after talking and watching bad tv with May for a few hours he helped their neighbour’s cat Noir back over to her own fire escape before heading out on one of his late night escapades. He’d gotten back in time for 2-3 hours of sleep before he left for school. 

Peter thought he hadn’t come to any conclusion in regards to Ned and his team’s situation with Flash, but as he stepped out of the train and caught sight of his new friend trying to flag him down through the crowd, he instantly changed his mind. 

If it was the talk with MJ Sunday or if it was just something he’d subconsciously decided from the beginning, Peter knew that if he could help then he should. 

“Hey Peter, I had a blast Friday. We should do it again.” Ned took Peter’s hand in his own and started doing something that wasn’t quite a handshake and wasn’t quite a high five. 

“I did too we’ll definitely do it again but um Ned what are you doing?” While Ned’s hands continued to do their thing, his own was still outstretched and just letting it all happen. 

“Bro’s always have their own handshake dude; don’t worry we’ll get you up to speed.” Ned gestured for Peter to follow him and together they left the train platform and made their way towards the school grounds. 

“How was your weekend Pete?” 

“It was ok y’know nothing exiting” Getting scared out of his mind by the Avengers was not the kind of thing someone brings up in casual conversation, at least Peter didn’t think so. 

“Didn’t you say your weekends were pretty busy?”

“Busy but boring.”

“Ah fair enough” Ned was a good friend, despite Peter not saying anything he seemed to pick up that he wasn’t particularly comfortable with the crowds and was regularly checking over his shoulder to make sure he was still following him. 

Things started to calm down a little once they got into the school building, they were pretty early and most students wouldn’t get in much before the first bell. Walking through the halls together Peter tried to casually bring up Academic Decathlon. 

“How’s Decathlon going?” Still having problems with Flash?” 

“Don’t get me started dude. Since we still haven’t been able to get an official schedule sorted we all tried meeting up at the library Sunday for a study session together. It seemed like a good sign when Flash actually turned up on time, but he was so disruptive that Michelle ended up telling us to pack up after just half an hour” 

He briefly perked up at the name Michelle, but he doubted it would be the Michelle he knew after all it wasn’t an uncommon name. Still almost like his spider sense, something tingled in the back of his brain, hadn’t MJ mentioned the Library to him yesterday? 

Pushing that aside he tugged at the sleeves of his sweater and let his eyes drift up and down midtown’s halls while his friend punched in the combo for his locker, “Say Ned…..If someone was interested in joining the team, what uh exactly would they have to do?”

Like a magic trick Ned was holding a sign out sheet in his right hand and a pen in the other, “Just sign here my man and we’ll go see Mr. Harrington during the free period. Were having practice then and trust me he’ll accept your application on the spot, we’re always looking for more members.” 

“You just happened to have this in your locker?” 

“I knew you’d come around” Shaking his head peter leaned the sheet of paper against the closed locker next to Ned’s and jotted down his details. The last line was barely down before his friend pulled it back and stuffed it between his books, “I’ll hold onto this, can have you backing out on me when you get cold feet” 

“Your all heart Ned” 

“Right”

*****

Everything moved along quickly after that and Peter wasn’t given the chance to give much thought to Decathlon, it was still only his second day and he was still getting his bearings. He didn’t manage to get out of introducing himself in every class, but most of the faculty was fine with just acknowledging there was a new student. 

There was some some good news. 

He was pleasantly surprised to find out that it wasn’t just the science classes he excelled in, so far the curriculum was posing no issue for Peter. 

Personally he’d assumed Hydra had only taught him enough to avoid being a moron however he was quickly realising that being stuck in a cell with nothing to do but study or fail to sleep while his body ripped itself apart was an excellent teaching mechanism. 

Peter wouldn’t recommend it to anyone.

A few students tried to talk to him but he always seemed to drift back towards talking with Ned. As Peter learned Friday, Ned was a great guy and so funny. He managed keep Peter relaxed and let him just enjoy his new school life. 

Eventually they both found themselves in the cafeteria having lunch, or they were trying to at least. While Ned ate his with gusto Peter’s stomach hadn’t had the chance to develop an immunity to public school’s culinary delights, he did manage to get it down since it was either this or a packed lunch from May. He’d tell her he just didn’t want her to through the extra effort when she was already working so hard, but they both knew the truth. 

Another compelling reason to learn how to cook. 

“It’s a shame our fearless leader isn’t coming in until practice today, we don’t exactly sit together at lunch but we share a table. Would have been a good chance to introduce the two of you” Ned managed to get around a mouthful of his burger.

“It’s just you two during lunch?” Peter took a much smaller bite of his own, the taste was fine but he could practically feel it melting his stomach lining. He could call Hydra's food bland all day, but at least it didn't try to kill him.

“To be honest it’s kinda just me, she’s not the easiest person to get along with” Peter could practically see the regret as soon as the words left Ned’s lips, “Not like that. She’s a great captain and a good friend, but Michelle lets to keep people at a distance.” 

Peter was almost about to ask if this Michelle had long curls or went by any other name, but Ned wasn’t finished “I have lunch with the other Acadec members sometimes, but wouldn’t you know it we’re all overachieving nerds, a lot of us stay busy with committees and other clubs even at lunch. Abe’s got band, Cindy’s got a different one every week, and Betty has video club along with a dozen other committees, she’s awesome.”

May might have enjoyed calling him oblivious yesterday, but he certainly couldn’t miss the way his new pal’s eyes fogged over or his voice got wistful when mentioning Betty. 

“You like her? Betty” 

“What?....Nooo…who told you that?….Noooo….I don’t….I” 

“Ned! Calm down man, its ok” The look of shock on Ned’s face was hilarious and Peter would have laughed if he didn’t think it so cruel.

“How did you know?”

“Call it a lucky guess, your secrets safe” Ned now no longer devouring his lunch was instead poking at it, “Dude relax I don’t even know her but I know she’s got to be cool if you like her, I can tell. C’mon what do you like about her” 

It didn’t take much nudging. 

With a smile the floodgates opened and Peter spent the rest of lunch learning more about a girl he’d never met than the entire half a dozen people he knew in his own life. His buddy was clearly a romantic, but unfortunately it seemed to be of the tragic kind, “Yea she’s amazing but she’s never going to look twice at a guy like me, but its ok we can’t all be Thor.” 

Peter hadn’t met him at the compound but in his research he’d found more than few videos about the god of thunder during the attack of New York. Much like Captain America the guy was the size of a bear and Peter certainly didn’t want to try and compare himself to them.

“You should have some confidence Ned; she probably likes you too. My aunt said its better if we don’t compare ourselves to those guys anyway, they aren’t exactly normal humans.” 

“You should talk” Ned’s good humour was back but Peter’s quickly fled as the roles reversed and he the thought that Ned had discovered his powers after only 2 days of hanging out with him. 

“W-what?” 

“Look at you, bet you have no problem finding romance.” He wasn’t sure but from anyone else he thought that would have sounded malicious, but Ned was all humour as if he was just telling Peter to stop being stupid. 

“Oh uh no, trust me Ned I’m not very good with women. Ignoring my Aunt, I know exactly one girl and I get the impression she thinks I’m and idiot most of the time. Although in my defence she’s kind of a bad ass so I probably shouldn’t compare her to an average girl.” 

“You sound like you like her” 

Why did people keep saying that to him? “No man I’m……I haven’t had much opportunity to hang out with people socially, let alone girls. I’m still trying to figure out who I am, let alone anything like that. I’ve never even kissed a girl.” 

“Heart wants what the heart wants Peter.” The bell rang out as Ned was talking, and Peter started to get his bag together ready to follow Ned. Apparently their free period was right after lunch, so he’d be following his friend to meet the teacher in charge of decathlon and the other team members.

“Ned last time this girl had something someone’s heart wanted, I watched her knock him out with the top of a metal trashcan. That was her being nice, apparently some mace or a right hook was also an option. I’m pretty sure even Thor would tread carefully with her.” 

“Badass….and a little scary dude. I think I’ll stick with pining for my unattainable princess and you can figure out what you’re doing with your warrior queen.” Ned got his own bag on his back and checked Peter was ready to go. 

“I said we’re not like that Ned. She isn’t MY anything, we’re just friends.” 

“Whatever you say buddy, whatever you say” 

******  
Thanks to the departing lunch crowd, it took them both a while to make it to the empty auditorium where practice was being held. Everyone else had already beaten them there and Peter was given the first opportunity to observe his potential new team members. 

If they accepted him. 

“Hey Mr Harrington, this is Peter. He’s interested in joining the team, trust me he’s really smart especially with the sciences.” 

“Doesn't take much to be smarter than Flash Ned” came a voice from the small stage at the end of the room. 

“Abe, that’s enough!...........But thank you for not using the bell, good to see your listening.” Perhaps it was the teacher's glasses and he missed it, or perhaps it was just Peter’s better than average vision, but he could see a pretty Asian girl sitting next to the now revealed Abe, and physically holding his right hand under the table where she had probably held him back from the shiny silver bell on the table.

“And exactly why do we need someone else? I’ve got the science part covered for us and we’d only get slowed down bringing this newbie up to speed” Well Flash needed no introduction, apparently he was still holding his grudge from the previous Friday.

“Now now we’re always looking for new members, it’s very nice to meet you Peter.” Mr Harrington accepted the application form Ned handed him and gave it a once over, “I’m very excited you’ve taken an interest in the team, ultimately I leave the line-up to our Captain Michelle. Don’t worry though we’ve got a place here for you”

The door to the auditorium opened once more and immediately followed by an annoyed voice, “I better not be hearing about a change in the line-up! If Flash has made another alteration to my order I’m going to shove it down his throat” 

The feminine voice from behind Peter was instantly familiar, even if it wasn’t he had a hard time imagining he’d meet another girl who made the same kind of threatening/insulting entrance MJ was so good at. 

“Hey what’d I do!?” Perhaps it wasn’t an idle threat since Flash had the same frightened expression he wore whenever the Hydra scientists fetched Peter for more tests. 

“Michelle, no bodily harm to your team. I’m afraid we might have to make some adjustments, but there’s a good reason THIS time” Apparently even Mr Harrington was getting frustrated with Flash’s meddling, “We have a new member, Peter Parker!” Harrington read his name of the application form just to be sure he got it right. 

Taking a deep breath Peter spun on his heel to face MJ, he wasn’t sure why he was suddenly nervous but he gave her a timid wave to match the surprised look on her own face. 

“He……ro....Peter?” No one but Peter was aware of her nickname for him, and she only just stopped herself.

“Hi MJ” He didn’t though, and MJ slipped from his lips as easy as it had whenever he spoke with her. 

If the two of them had eyes for anyone else but each other, they might have noticed the shocked look from the other decathlon members. 

“You know each other?” Good old Ned helpful as ever. MJ appeared to be so surprised she wasn’t going to say anything; he wasn’t sure how she wanted to play this but he figured giving them the version he shared with May was best.

He certainly wasn’t going to share how they really met, that would raise questions neither of them wanted to answer. 

“I live next to her grandmother, we met when I moved in”

“Wait May told me you’ve only been living with her for a few weeks? Hey! It took a full year before you let any of us call you MJ!” Ooops perhaps not the best thing to say after all, MJ came back to her senses but only so that she could glare at Ned across the room. 

“Shut it dork. Peter you’re at Midtown?” 

“Um yup, started Friday” 

Perhaps he was trying to redeem himself or perhaps he had the same problem with keeping quiet around MJ as Peter did, but Ned stopped cowering behind him long enough to say, “MJ, he’s in all AP classes like us and he’s really good with anything related to science. He beat Flash” 

“He did NOT beat me! And like I said we don’t need him.” 

“And like I’ve told you before Eugene, I’m the Captain and that’s my decision.” Peter watched the frustration roll of her in waves, and practically watched her climb into the armour of her title. 

“Well there’s only 5 spots Captain, and last I checked they were occupied. I’m certainly not giving mine up” 

“Peter!” He had to resist the urge to salute and say ‘yes Ma’am’ in the manner he’d seen the soldiers perform at the Hydra facility. 

“Your good at science? Physics? Chem? All of it?” 

“Yea…I mean I think so” 

“Hey! You can’t just replace me whenever you want Michelle!” Flash turned towards Mr Harrington who already looked reluctant to get involved, “She can’t do that, she’s taking advantage of her position because they know each other” 

Left with no choice he stepped into the fray with all the enthusiasm of stepping up to the executioner’s axe, “He’s…. right Michelle. You can swap members as needed, but you can’t just bench Flash because you want to, there needs to be cause.” 

Peter would soon learn, but Flash should have known better. Never debate with Michelle Jones. 

“I do have cause. Flash has consistently underperformed in all competitions, fails to participate during practice, and all the other members have multiple specialities making them too valuable to swap out.” Harrington simply looked at Flash, as if to tell him he better make it good or he was going to throw him to MJ’s wrath. 

“Well….uh…..we……We have no idea if Penis here is even any good, he got one question right, in a classroom setting. I’m a competitor, test us.......If he can beat me I’ll concede.

Peter and the rest of the team just stood on the side-lines watching the back and forth like a tennis match. 

“Ned what have you gotten me into?” 

“I don’t know……but it’s better than I ever dreamed.” 

“Have I told you, your all heart Ned?” 

“You did, and I regret nothing” 

Peter had made friends with the world’s greatest protectors and mightiest heroes, he’d found a lost family member who deeply loved him, he’d potentially made two amazing new friends his own age.

Still in moments like there’s, a small voice in the back of his brain whispered that his cell hadn’t been so bad. 

At least it had been quiet.


	11. Peter meets the team pt 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PT 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pride myself on my honesty people. I googled things for this chapter and I want you all to pretend not to notice. 
> 
> P/s. I am so mean to Flash, I dont even mean to be but I tell you its Gwen Stacy all over again with me.

Peter tossed his bag onto one of the free chairs against the wall while the rest of the team got everything set up. Apparently this was the most exciting thing to happen for a while, as every member was rushing around setting up competition style desks and lights while Mr Harrington put together suitable questions to quiz the two of them on. 

It was way too over the top and exactly what he didn’t want since he was reluctant to get involved in the first place. Still he knew what he was signing up for this morning and decided to let them have their fun. 

Before he could turn around and return to the group he felt a fist make contact with his side, just under the ribs. It was a light punch but it robbed him of his breath all the same. 

Stupid Spider sense was clearly on the blink these days. Perhaps it was still developing, it was one of the last abilities he’d gained. 

“What are you doing here?” MJ said with a hiss and she stepped around him and into his field of vision. Peter wasn’t surprised to see she was pissed, Michelle probably thought he’d been messing with her when they spoke Sunday. 

“I’m trying to join the team.” He might have said more but he was still trying to catch his breath from MJ’s cheap shot. 

“Not the time to be funny, why didn’t you tell me you were at Midtown?” 

“You never said anything either. I had no idea you were involved in this, I just met Ned Friday.” 

MJ watched him while chewing her bottom lip in frustration, Peter wasn’t sure where the thought came from but he thought it quite cute. 

“Is this what you were talking about yesterday? On the fire escape?” 

“Look I promise I didn’t know you were involved, Ned just told me Flash had been making everyone miserable and I………” 

“Just wanted to help, I know. God do you have to be such a hero all the time?” MJ gave him the side eye as she dropped down on the chair next to Peter’s bag with a huff. 

“Um….yes?” 

“Was that a question or an answer?” 

“It’s kind of your fault MJ.” 

“Oh? And how’d you work that one out genius?” 

“Hey these kind of things never happened before I met you, It’s not like I bumped into a distressed damsel in a dark alley every day.” Not a lot of opportunity in a secret facility but Peter was confident that wasn’t a common occurrence for anyone. 

“You did not just call me a damsel!” It was nice to see the return of the banter they’d developed yesterday. This was only the third time they’d met but he found himself uncomfortable with the idea of MJ being genuinely mad at him. 

“Forget it. Look please tell me you can actually win this thing? Because if Flash gets an actual victory under his belt things he’ll be worse than ever. I give him a lot of well-deserved shit but he’s not stupid, he’s just not at National champion level, are you hero?” 

‘How would I know that?’

“I know my science MJ, but I can’t promise victory. I just want to help out my new friends, but if this is going to make things harder for you I’ll back down.” Peter was serious too, he had no emotional investment in Decathlon and while it sounded fun he could probably use his time getting used to the school anyway. 

Ned would want him to take the chance, but as Captain it looked like MJ was the one having to deal with the sequences of Flash’s antics. 

Standing there waiting for MJ to make her decision he was almost certain she was going to tell him to leave and let her deal with things, 

“Go get ‘em Peter” She stood back up and gave him a smirk, but she looked unsatisfied. Like her encouragement didn’t quite come out right, so in what he was quickly learning was typical MJ fashion she leaned slugged him in the arm instead, “If you lose I’ll kick your ass” 

Wasting no time, she left him alone with a sore arm and warm sensation in his belly, one he couldn’t put a name too.

*****

Any other day Flash would have enjoyed getting a chance to show off, but today was not that day. There were no fans or judges to impress just his unsupportive team mates and their unworthy captain. 

Had he been difficult lately? Yes. What did they expect when the title that should have been his went to the social outcast of the team? After Liz’s departure to college Harrington should have obviously given control to him, under his leadership he would have led them to an easy victory at Nationals. 

Instead Michelle was in charge. How did they not understand? Sure Michelle was smart even he had to admit that, she was undefeated in the literature category. However, you needed more than smarts to succeed, charms and class were needed to get the most out of your minions……..teammates. 

So he’d been poking and prodding trying to get reactions out of her and let everyone see how unfit she was to lead.

Well if she thought he was bad before, she’d seen nothing yet. 

After he’d crushed Michelle’s miniature boy-toy, he’d take things to the next level. He still had time until the next competition, once she was out of the way he’d take his rightful place. Under his leadership it would be his way or the highway and any complaints or unruly rebellions would be dealt with. 

Flash stepped up to the metaphorical combat ring and took his seat behind his assigned table and bell. Watching from the small stage area of the auditorium he could see Michelle talking to the new kid and for a moment he suspected she might be trying to slip him answers, but he knew from his own experience that Harrington was keeping tight lipped. 

Flash didn’t need them but he figured it would hurt to have an edge, he was confident everything would be fine. The new kid looked like he might piss himself, what was the odds he’d manage a second fluke and get another question over him?

Parker eventually managed to get himself up to the stage to join Flash and took his place at his own table. 

“Hey Penis glad to see you managed to separate yourself from that bitchy-girlfriend of yours. You look so scared, what’s wrong? Realised she couldn’t fight this battle for you?” 

He didn’t expect Parker to turn to him and the flash of anger that crossed his face, but it was gone so fast Flash almost convinced himself he imagined it. 

“What’s that look for dickwad?” 

“This isn’t fear Flash; I very much doubt you have any idea what real fear looks like. I’m nervous sure, but I just want to do what I can to help” 

“Psssh whatever Penis. Just get comfortable on that bench, you won’t be leaving it.” 

“Alright let’s get this shit show underway so you can all stop wasting my time” Michelle stepped up to the podium while the rest of the team took seats off to the side. 

“No chance! Mr Harrington she’s just going to feed him hints, I want someone impartial” Flash didn’t think she’d actually do it but he would’ve so why take the chance. 

“Cindy? If you wouldn’t mind?” Harrington gestured weakly to the podium.

Michelle didn’t say anything to argue she just gave him the finger even as she handed Cindy the question cards, and she kept that finger high and proud all the way, until she took Cindy’s seat next to the others. 

He could hear the new kid snickering next to him at Michelle’s antics but he decided to leave it, time to get his game face on. 

Cindy took her place at the podium and shuffled the cards into some kind of order. 

Here we go.   
**   
MJ shouldn’t be this nervous. 

Just because Peter turned up at her school and got himself into this stupid competition with Flash, she had no reason to feel nervous. 

Ok so if he lost Flash was going to be a pain in the ass, but what else was new. She could handle Eugene on her worst day. 

No it was something to do with Peter himself. Ever since she met him he had her feeling out of sorts and she couldn’t figure out why. She’d told him her nickname on their very first meeting, and that just wasn’t something she did. 

He did rescue her during their first meeting, well he tried to. He also didn’t try make her feel stupid about walking down a dark alley in New York City on her own, he was curious but he didn’t take it out on her, which was nice. 

Closing the door on him at her gran’s place had been surprisingly difficult and she just felt the urge to leave a bit of herself with him when she told him her name. 

After that she’d put a bit more effort away from the apartment, not entirely trusting her own judgement around the cute guy with a hero complex. But with home not being an option there was only so many places a broke high school girl could hang out without causing trouble. 

Surprise surprise the first day she decided to visit her gran they cross paths again.

Left alone in the apartment while her grandmother attended whatever new class she’s picked up, ‘Geriatric Zumba’ or something equally ridiculous. MJ went looking for Noir for some companionship when she bumped into them both. 

The man hating cat was being cradled by Peter and looking as happy as could be while she napped in his arms. It was unbelievable, the guy was such a good person he’d even managed to tame that beast. It was her best guess anyway, she’d seen how Noir reacted to her brother and he was the worst kind of asshole so if the cat was that calm it made sense that Peter may just be the opposite. 

They’d talked for a little longer that time and despite that Peter didn’t try to get away from her or call her weird. He’d talked about his problems and just opened up to her, normally if someone tried that with her she’d probably say something quippy and extract herself from the conversation. 

People were exhausting and she just didn’t have the energy to spare. Not assholes, at least not most of them but definitely exhausting. Even the good ones like 90% of her teammates could leave her feeling drained sometimes, but after talking to Peter she felt quite energised. 

MJ had spent Sunday night drawing in her sketch pad and unable to sleep, she couldn’t keep any of them unfortunately since they all seemed to be pictures of her floppy haired neighbour. MJ was pretty sure she’d die of embarrassment if anyone had seen them, so she reluctantly tossed them in the trash. 

She had only been able to pull herself away from her drawings when she was disturbed by noise outside her window, thinking it might be Peter and without thinking about why she cared MJ opened it wide, but only found Noir on the fire escape. 

Annoyed at how ridiculous she was being MJ let the cat follow her into the apartment and decided that she was going to stop thinking about him. 

If she believed in a higher power this would be the proof that the mystery deity hated her. Rolling into practice determined to be productive no matter what Flash tried to pull, she and Peter had their 3rd meeting.

Now here she was stuck on the side-lines while he tried to play hero again, and while she would have liked to knock Flash unconscious she doubted Harrington would approve. 

Not with his no bodily harm rule. 

Lost in her musings MJ almost missed Cindy ask the first question but true to form before Cindy had barely gotten the words out Flash was dinging on his bell. 

“20 m/s!” 

“That’s incorrect” 

Peter put a hand down on his bell with a lot more care than his opponent, “Um is it 16 meters per second” 

“That’s is the correct answer” 

MJ let out a relieved breath she hadn’t even realised she was holding. She was glad no one noticed the uncharacteristic show of emotion from her but it probably had something to do with Leeds cheering like a fan girl at the end of the row. 

It was a good start but it didn’t all go Peter’s way. As Cindy fired question after question Flash was always on the buzzer first and while he mostly got them wrong, he was getting enough to keep himself in the game. 

It was a little annoying because even though MJ didn’t want to admit it to herself, she was paying close attention to Peter through all this and she was watching him twitch or shuffle before Flash even made his move for the bell. 

It could be nothing but some unconscious body movements, he did look nervous up on that stage in front of everyone. She didn’t think so though, MJ was starting to suspect that he could get to that buzzer before Flash if he wanted to but for some reason he was holding himself back. 

“A sailboat is traveling north at 10 km/h, relative to the water. The water is flowing west at 5 km/h, parallel to the shore. What is the velocity of the sailboat relative to ground, and what is the angle of travel that the sailboat makes with respect to the shore?” Cindy read out to both of them. 

“11.uh 18 km/h” Flash once again answering first. 

“And the rest Flash?” Cindy questioned without confirming If he’d been right. 

“C’mon that’s close enough right?” It was obvious to everyone he couldn’t answer the rest.

“Close enough won’t cut it at Nationals Flash! They’ll be expecting full answers!” Harrington called out to the stage from his seat with the rest of the students. 

“Peter?” Cindy already knew he wouldn’t be able to answer and passed on the question. 

“11.18 km/h, 63.43 degrees or 26.57 degrees” 

“Correct again.” 

Everyone cheered for Peter scoring another point but MJ was starting to get annoyed at the whole thing. They all probably thought she was being her usual gloomy self, no one expected her to start jumping up and down cheering along. Today would have been the exception if Peter wasn’t pissing her off so much. 

Peter was ahead in points but only just. They were probably about half way through the prepared questions and all Flash needed was a couple of easy ones to pull himself into the lead. It didn’t have to be so close though, MJ had been watching Peter’s face and she could tell he’d known the answer for every one of these questions. He would have dominated Flash if he stopped hesitating.

She couldn’t watch this mess anymore, enough was enough. 

“Hey!” 

Every person in the room stopped at the normally quiet Michelle standing in front of all of them and shouting up to the stage. 

“Michelle…..?”Harrington questioned. 

“Can’t you see were in the middle of something Jones” That’s what he said but looking at him MJ thought he was probably glad for the breather. He was smart enough to realise that what he couldn’t answer Peter could, his only chance was to hit that bell first and it looked like the tension was starting to get to him. 

“Will you stop playing around! If you can’t even beat Eugene how exactly do you plan to help us in a competition? Your holding back and its time you stopped”

“Michelle, I know it’s not an official competition but you can’t interrupt” Harrington tried to get her attention again, but once more she ignored him. 

“I’m...I’m not” 

“You are and we both know it. You said it yourself right? If you can help then you have a responsibility to do so, right hero?” It was a little dirty throwing his words back at him but if that’s what it took she didn’t care. 

“Hero?” Flash asked in confusion.

****

Flash had no idea what Michelle was on about but he’d had a second to rest up and nothing good ever came from letting her say what she wanted. “Mr. Harrington, are you going to allow this? In the competition this would get us all disqualified!”

“Michelle he’s right, I can’t in good conscious let you continue. I must insist you take a seat or leave the auditorium.” 

Jones liked to think herself unique but predictably she just gave him the finger again but at least she sat down. 

Cindy looked around in confusion for a moment wondering if she should continue. After judging that the interruption was finished she started to rearrange her cards and start the competition back up. 

Flash took advantage of her moment of confusion to wipe some sweat that had collected on the back of his neck. He’d been focusing intently for the last half hour trying to listen to as bare minimum of the question as he could get away with before he made a guess for the answer. 

Now that he knew Penis was actually smart enough to pose a threat he couldn’t give him the chance to answer first. It was still surprising to him that he felt so tired and out of breath just from answering a few questions, but then he never actually tried this hard during completion events. 

Cindy gave a little cough to get everyone’s attention and began to read off her card, “The density of two liquids (A and B) is given as 1000 kg/m3 and 600 kg/m3, respectively. The two liquids are mixed in a certain proportion and the density of the resulting liquid is 850 kg/m3. How much of liquid B (in grams) does 1 kg of the mixture contain? Assume the volume of the two liquids is additive when mixed.

He had to hear the whole thing to understand it but Flash was more than happy to say he knew this one, this time he didn’t have to guess. He’d read a similar question in a guidebook last week and it only took a moment to change the figures slightly in his head. 

Confident he was about to begin his comeback he was surprised to hear the sound of the bell next to him. 

“264.7 grams”   
Even Cindy seemed surprised to be responding to Peter first but she looked entirely too happy about it, “Correct Peter” 

Flash growled in frustration that he let the new kid get an answer on him, especially one he actually knew the answer to. It didn’t matter though he had time and there were still plenty of questions left, so long as he was answering first he only needed to tie things. 

If he kicked up enough of a stink, there’s no way Harrington would let Michelle bench him unless Penis actually beat him.

20 minutes later and Flash was collapsed over his podium after trying and failing to out ding Peter. At one point he was even keeping his hand hovering over his bell in clear violation of the rules, somehow the little shit had completely changed. 

10 minutes in and Flash even gave up a question to just watch him and make sure nothing funny was going on. He was ridiculously fast but there was nothing he could call out as cheating, even though he really wanted to. 

Once Penis started hitting the bell before him it didn’t take long for things to wrap up, everyone knew there was no chance of Flash catching up. 

The traitors all stood up and cheered for the new kid and congratulated him on his victory, he was a little hurt but more importantly he was pissed off with the smug look on Jones’s face.

“Cheating!” Flash called. 

The team all turned to him and a few even rolled their eyes, “I don’t know how she did it but Michelle cheated, it was some kind of code. When she interrupted us she must have passed him the answers.” 

“Flash we heard every word, and while I don’t approve of the interruption she barely said anything but some encouragement” Mr. Harrington said. 

“Besides it’s not like Peter was getting them wrong before that either” Betty was the one to pipe up this time. 

“…………The questions, she must have told him the order the questions were coming. I don’t know she signed it to him or something!” 

“Thanks to your own complaining Eugene, I didn’t get more than a few seconds to look at those cards. Not to mention Cindy reshuffled them when she took over, how would I know what order the questions would appear in.” 

“But…but this is ridiculous he’s only been here two days!” Flash gestured to Peter who was doing his best to stay currently engulfed in a bear hug with Leeds. 

“Well show me you actually care about this team for once Flash and put some work in. If I see some improvement I’ll let you challenge someone for a spot, perhaps it will keep us on our toes.” 

He wasn’t happy but that was actually pretty magnanimous, if it had been him in her place he would have put Michelle on the bench and kept her there no matter how smart she was. 

“Perhaps if you study and I lose a few IQ points between now and then maybe you’ll be ready to challenge me by the time I’m 80” 

Nope she was bitch. 

******  
Michelle turned her back on him, completely unconcerned with anything Flash might do. She moved through all the celebrating Decathlon members like Moses parting the sea and only stopped to slug Peter in the arm, “Welcome to the team Loser” 

“You said you were only going to kick my ass if I lost!” Peter rubbed at him arm in pain. Personally she didn’t know what he was complaining about, if it wouldn’t totally ruin her badass image she’d want to shake her own fist in pain. 

She had to find some other way to mess with him, how was it someone so soft looking at such hard arms. 

“Yea well you deserved it for all the drama, honestly who’s the damsel now if I have to save you from Flash” 

“I’m not sure I’d say save. A pep talk at best” 

“I don’t know if MJ’s cut out for motivational speaking” Cindy laughed, probably unaccustomed to seeing this side of her. 

“We can’t argue with results” Ned said with his arms still wrapped around the hero of the hour. 

So MJ was trading a mouthy troublemaker for a smart guy with a hero complex and who may or may not make her feel weird things. 

MJ could really miss Liz sometimes.


	12. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter heads home after he joins the team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not paticularly happy with this one. Its more of a transition chapter to get the characters to the next scene I sorta have planned (I know what I want I just keep changing the details) and for some reason mentally I could not write anything other than dialogue, even the act of making the characters walk from one place to another was taxing my tiny brain. 
> 
> I should have put more effort into it but hopefully you guys can still enjoy.

So Peter was now part of the Academic Decathlon team. 

After Michelle had given him the kick up the ass he needed, he’d stopped being so overly conscious of his powers and let himself reach for the bell without second guessing himself. He wasn’t totally confident he hadn’t moved faster than the average teenager but going by everyone’s reactions he’d managed to avoid anything superhuman. It was an unbelievable feeling, to be part of a team after spending so long on his own. Everyone but Flash had congratulated him and welcomed him. The Avengers were kind of their own thing, and it couldn’t really be compared to what he had with May, it was unique all on its own. 

Cindy had suggested they all go out to eat after school and enjoy some team bonding, and even though he desperately wanted to go he had to ask for a rain check. He didn’t want Aunt May to worry by randomly coming home late after only being back home for a few weeks  
.  
If she ever found out he spent most nights wandering the city rather than sleeping in his bed, she’d freak.  
“I can’t today, but if everyone’s free tomorrow after school I’d really like to.” Peter said. 

After everyone confirmed their attendance they all went their separate ways once the free period was over. 

All the excitement from the earlier competition had the rest of the school day dragging for him and he found himself constantly checking the clock. Freedom finally came along with the last bell, and Peter and Ned walked out the front doors of Midtown in good spirits. 

“Peter buddy I usually hate Mondays, but this one was pretty awesome. You were great today, I knew you’d win.” It had taken a while to get Ned to release him from his bear hug after the match, and he was a little concerned Ned would grab him again.  
To see his friend so happy over his victory made the whole thing worth it though. He’d been reluctant to get involved but he had no regrets now, “I actually had a lot of fun, thanks for pushing me to do it.” 

“No problem, didn’t doubt you’d win for a second.” 

“More confident than me buddy, but all the same I appreciate it. You want to come over? I was just planning to go through some more of that list you left me” 

“Yea should be fun, glad to see you’ve been keeping up with your studies young padawan.” 

“Could you two be bigger nerds.” With no warning, MJ was walking next to them, appearing out of nowhere as if she’d been there the whole time. He now had Ned on his left and Michelle on his right. 

“Well why are you walking with us then?” Ned asked. 

“Cause I don’t have any friends” 

“Hey!” Both boys called out indignantly. 

“Sorry force of habit. I’m heading to my grandmother’s place before heading home, and in case you’ve forgotten Peter’s big mouth told everyone we’re sort of neighbours. So, since we’re going the same way I’m using you two as meat shields against the foot traffic.” 

Peter knew she was still upset about him revealing their connection to the team earlier, “Sorry I wasn’t thinking” 

“It’s fine, it’s not your fault its mine. I should have murdered you in your sleep when you found my hidden lair.” MJ smirked in such a way that you weren’t actually sure if she was joking or not. 

“I’m not convinced you didn’t try, I did say that Noir tried to murder me more than once” Peter wasn’t fooled, he was starting to get a grasp of MJ’s sense of humour. 

“If you think I need a cat’s help to dispose of a floppy-haired-itty-bitty-gnome like yourself think again Parker” Mj’s smirk was dangerously close to turning into a full blown smile. 

“Cat?” Ned asked, aware he was clearly missing something. 

“Yes a little murder machine name Noir, I’m pretty sure MJ was the one who trained her to hate guys. Stay clear unless you have treats Ned trust me.” 

“Maybe not even then Leeds. Wait here, I need to pick up some stuff for my grandmother” MJ pointed to a little pharmacy they were passing on the way to the subway. She didn’t even wait for a confirmation before walking in the door and leaving them on the sidewalk, confident they wouldn’t have the guts to ditch her. 

“Dude………” Ned patted him on the shoulder to get his attention even though Peter was already looking right at him. 

“Yea?” Peter was still smiling after bantering with MJ but Ned had a shocked look on his face now that they’d been left alone. 

“What was that!?” 

“What was what?” 

“You and MJ? I have never seen her act like that. Don’t get me wrong I’ve seen her threaten to murder people all the time, but for some reason with you she’s……..softer I guess.” 

“I have no idea what that means but I don’t really know what to tell you Ned, she’s MJ.” Peter had never known her any other way. He didn’t know her well yet, even though he wanted to, but he wouldn’t describe her as soft. 

Ned went from shocked to exasperated, “Ok let’s change gears here and let me ask you something I’m pretty sure I already know the answer to?” 

“Ok” 

“Earlier at lunch, the girl you were talking about? That was MJ wasn’t it?” 

“Yea it was” He gave Ned a questioning look unsure of the point he was trying to get at. 

Ned only returned it, “Seriously your messing with me right? It’s because I roped you into competing with Flash right?” 

Peter was clearly missing something and let his mind rewind back to their discussion at lunch. They’d talked about Michelle briefly, he’d heard all about Betty Brant and Ned’s crush on her, Peter had brought up MJ……..and Ned had turned things around on him and accused him of having a crush on his ‘warrior queen’ as his buddy phrased it.

Realising what Ned had been trying to imply and how it had completely gone over his head, Peter opened his mouth to dissuade his friend of the idea when MJ stepped out of the pharmacy. 

“Glad to see neither of you has wandered into traffic while I was gone.” 

“Yea we’re fine” Peter said, suddenly self-conscious at her arrival. MJ quirked her head slightly obviously expecting a better return from Peter, “Okkkkkk, well let’s get going we’re burning daylight.” 

They made their way over to the subway and Peter blamed his silence on navigating the busy New York street traffic. It was funny how despite neither of them knowing Peter’s circumstances and his unfamiliarity with crowds, both Ned and Michelle subconsciously kept him between them and away from everyone else. 

They didn’t say much on the train but by the time they stepped off the platform Peter finally got his groove back, “So when do we compete guys? For Decathlon I mean? I guess I’m only now realising that I signed up for the team without giving much thought to any of the details.”

“Why am I not surprised” Said MJ.

“Well we’ve got a preliminary thing in a few months and if we win that we’ll qualify for the Nationals. Last year we got to travel to DC which was pretty cool, MJ have they mentioned anything about where it’ll be hosted this year?” 

“Not to me, could be the same place I suppose.” 

“I'm ok with that. I really wanted to visit the Washington Monument last year but we ran out of time” 

“I’ll pass on celebrating phallic architecture built by slaves.” 

“Ok so it’s a no on the slavery. Anything else we can do in DC? I’ve never been before.” Peter had never left New York, and of course he never knew where the Hydra facility was. He had never even thought to ask the Avengers where they had found it. 

“Well there’s the Smithsonian?” 

“Original building was also built by slaves”

“Oh come on!” 

“What can I tell you Leeds, it’s an old city.” 

“Fine then we could visit the African American museum? That’s educational right?” They’ve got whole exhibits on slavery. 

MJ tapped on her chin as if in thought. 

“Right?” 

“I’m trying to decide if you being racist or not” Ned spluttered at MJ’s response, probably trying to decide how to defend himself and if he even needed to. 

Taking pity on him Peter chipped in, “Ned I’m pretty sure she’s messing with you.” Ned looked back to MJ only to see he greet him with a wink. 

“Peter, how do you make her be nice?” Ned pleaded with him. 

“Who says she’s nice to me?” Peter was quickly reminded of what his buddy had said before and the last thing he wanted was for him to bring it up in front of Michelle, “Look if I have any advice its this, take shots back, she’ll respect you more” 

“You know I can hear you right?” 

“She’s like a bear, make some noise and try to act bigger and you can scare her away” Ned was nodding along like he actually believed every word Peter was saying. 

“You two are such losers” MJ started to walk ahead of them with two nerds trailing behind her debating which species of bear Michelle could be related to. 

After a pretty short walk from the subway and a quick ride in the elevator of May’s apartment building the trio stepped out onto their floor. 

“Hey MJ? Do you want to come inside and watch some movies with us?” Pete said. It always felt like he was meeting her in passing, much like a surly ghost just flitting in and out of his life as she pleased. 

“Not if you two geniuses are picking the movie, tell you what how about I………” Whatever she was about to say next was interrupted by the sound of MJ’s phone beeping at her. Pulling it out of her pocket, she took one look and all the fun drained out of her, Peter could practically see the wall erect around her, “…….Um actually I’ve got to get going. I’ll see you two at school” 

“Mj wait….” She didn’t though, instead she very briefly unlocked her grandmother’s apartment so she could toss her bag inside before closing it behind her and stomping back towards the elevator they’d just come up in. 

“What was all that about” Ned said. 

“I don’t know, but I think whoever sent her that message really pissed her off” 

“Really? That seemed more like the MJ I’m used to. I’m telling you Pete, the banter and everything has been a weird thing for me today.” 

“She’s always like that though” Peter stepped passed Ned and put his own key into the lock of his apartment. 

“I’m telling you, she’s not. Not with everyone else” 

“Don’t start with that again man, your making me self-conscious” Peter pushed open the door with his hip and walked into the small apartment. 

May was folding some laundry at the kitchen table and her face lit up at their arrival, “Hi honey welcome home. Ned! Lovely to see you again.” 

“Hi May” Ned waved enthusiastically as he came in behind Peter. 

“How was school guys? I hope you kept him out of trouble Ned?” May was still nervous about Peter attending school so soon, but she’d calmed down remarkably after he’d introduced her to Ned on the Friday. 

“It was fun, I had a great time but I’m glad you brought it up because I’ve actually got some news.” Peter was just realising how nervous he was to tell May he’d made the team. He wasn’t sure why she’d disapprove, he imagined most parents would be thrilled their child would volunteer for something like Academic Decathlon.

Not that Aunt May was his mother, but not only had she taken him in no questions asked she also loved him unconditionally, despite his arachnid quirks. Her opinion was important to Peter.

“He joined the team!!!” Ned shouted out behind him, clearly exited to be sharing the news. 

“Team?” Peter wondered if she was picturing him in some kind of sports team and taking advantage of his abilities. 

“Thanks Ned. Yea uh they have a decathlon team at midtown, and well Ned’s a part of it so I signed up.” 

“Oh decathlon, well that’s pretty cool. That’s great Peter, I’m really happy to see you putting yourself out there.” 

“Who knew……home schooling would be so effective” 

“Pshhh 'home schooling' doesnt get to take credit, I always knew you were smart even as a boy. Besides Tony told me you’d passed those tests he sent you with flying colours, I’m not surprised you made the team.” 

“May you should have seen him, we had him compete with one of our regular members and he rocked it. Even MJ was impressed……although I’m not sure if that’s entirely because of his smarts” Ned’s latest outburst had Peter burying his face in his hands and May dropping her laundry on the table and now fully engaging with the conversation. 

“MJ? next door's MJ? She’s on the team too Ned?” He could already see where this was going. 

“Oh yea she’s our captain. Gave our boy here a nice little motivational speech and everything.” 

“She did huh? Say Ned, Peter here likes to think his dear old Aunt doesn’t know what’s going on, but I’ve known Michelle for a few years now and I’ve seen what she’s like with other people. Are you getting the same impression I’m getting?”

“That these two have totally have a thing for one another?” Ned was smiling wide now, clearly he was satisfied he wasn’t alone in his crackpot theory. 

“That’s the impression I’m getting. Peter would you like to add anything?” Both grinning at him and so smugly satisfied with themselves, he kinda wished he had a bit of MJ’s take no nonsense attitude to defend himself with. 

“Oh shut it, both of you. Your being ridiculous, we barely know each other.” 

“Heart wants what the heart wants sweetheart.” 

“Hah that’s what I told him.” At that both of them broke into a fit of laughter and left Peter red faced and fuming. 

“I bet MJ doesn’t have to deal with this” Peter stomped over to his bedroom, and left the two of them laughing in the living room.

Knowing there was no escape from an evening of good natured ribbing, Peter looked at his window longingly and wished he was free to climb down the side of the apartment and escape. 

She may have been upset by whatever message she received, but he had a hard time imagining MJ was worse off than if she had come in to watch a movie with them and had to endure this. 

Personally Peter thought she got off easy.


	13. Team Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team decide to celebrate Peter joining Decathlon. Peter and MJ decide to lend Ned a helping hand....even if he doesnt want it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello once again you awesome people of the interwebs. I'll be 100% upfront about this I'm kinda leaving you hanging at the end of this chapter, I'd intended it to be all one piece but it was starting to get far too big. I had to trim the fat out of this one too, since it was getting too condensed. So if you notice any glaring errors I've missed as a result of my editing please let me know and I'll correct it. I've only just started writing the next chapter, but I more or less know what I want so hopefully I wont keep you waiting too long.
> 
> I think a few of you are going to make some guesses as to whats happening in the next chapter at the end of this one, but I'm hoping I might suprise and mislead a few of you ;) Then again I'm certainly not as clever as I think i am so you might figure it out anyway hah. 
> 
> Last thing, I really wasnt happy with the last chapter it just felt uncomfertable and forced to me. However quite a number of you made me feel so much better about it with your kudos and lovely comments, so if I forgot to thank anyone I just want to say I really appreciated it, truly.

MJ was in a dark mood the next day. 

Her mood always took a nosedive after she was forced to head home. Her father had sent her a text yesterday and had all but demanded that she come home immediately. Apparently her jack-ass of a brother had just been released from prison and they wanted to celebrate as a ‘family’. 

MJ had been forced to attend but she wanted no part of it. 

Her Gran knew better than to comment on it when she stopped by the apartment in the morning to retrieve her bag. She simply gave her a sad smile and wished her a happy day at school. 

She’d ended up drifting through most of the day and now she was sitting at her usual lunch table with a book, an apple, and some tea she’d swiped from the teachers’ lounge. 

Unfortunately, MJ was quickly coming to the conclusion that even her biography of Rosa Parks wasn’t going to pull her out of today’s slump. 

That was until Peter dropped down in the seat opposite her. Ned was a little further back holding his lunch tray and had obviously expected to sit in his usual place further up the table, however with a shrug of his shoulders he joined his new bff opposite her. 

“Hey MJ, is it ok if we join you?” Ugh he was annoyingly chipper and almost completely opposite to her current mood. It was funny when she first met him she’d rather gotten the impression that he was broken in some way, similar to herself but different. 

But every time she’d talked to him he just seemed to get more confident, and that wasn’t really the effect she was used to having on people. 

“Sit wherever you want” 

“Thanks. So how was your evening?” Just because he was sitting opposite her did not mean that she had to respond, the easiest thing to do would be to just let him tire himself out against the interactive shield that was her book. 

He leaned in a little closer across the table and within a minute or two, she found it almost impossible not to lift her eyes from the page and engage.

“Little arrogant to think you’re more interesting than ‘The first lady of civil rights’ Loser. I’m afraid you’re going to have to satisfy your stalker tendencies elsewhere.” 

“You don’t have to talk if you don’t want to. We’re just a little concerned since you seemed a little upset when you left last night.” And by We he obviously meant Him, Leeds was a good guy but she could already see Peter’s hero complex behind the words. 

“I’m fine loser.” 

“Good, just wanted to be sure.” Just like that and true to his word he leaned away from her personal space and started to engage with Ned, who’d been making impressive headway into his lunch as he watched them talk.

Eyes back down to her book, she barely got through the next paragraph before the two morons sharing her table failed to approach anything close to a whisper. 

“See I told you she was fine.” 

“I’m telling you she really seemed upset Ned”

She almost rolled her eyes at their incompetent whispering and was gearing up to tell them just that, when she was interrupted by the rest of the decathlon joining the table. 

Betty, Cindy, and Sally sat next to her on MJ’s side while Abe, Charlie, and a reluctant Flash sat on Peter and Ned’s.

Apparently she wasn’t going to get any reading done today. 

Her fellow nerds while rarely having a free lunch period to themselves, would often share a table together. MJ however was used to sitting on the outskirts while they crowded around Leeds’s end of the table, and only adding commentary when engaged or Flash said something too stupid to ignore. 

“Hey MJ, Peter…. Hi Ned.” Ahh Betty. She’d only joined the team shortly after Liz had left but so far the girl had easily proven her worth a dozen times over, shame she’d fallen for Ned. 

She was pretty sure Ned felt the same way but since neither one of them seemed to be doing anything about it and so far they hadn’t let it interfere with the team, MJ was content to stay out of it. 

“Sooo are we all set for tonight?” Cindy leaned forward so that everyone on the table could hear and see her. 

MJ briefly worried that she’d forgotten about a practice session, but she was too organised for that. She’d spent weeks putting it together and avoiding Flash’s every attempt to make alterations, she knew it like the back of her hand. 

“Tonight?” 

“C’mon MJ, some team bonding slash welcoming Peter to the team. We talked about it yesterday remember?” 

Crap. 

She did remember vaguely agreeing to something like that, although she had every intention of cancelling with some well-crafted and fool proof excuse. 

It’s not like she didn’t like everyone on team but she was sure they could do without her snarky attitude and doom and gloom, especially since MJ knew she was running an especially bitchy persona today after last night. 

“Right right no I hadn’t forgotten, but um I’ve got this thing tonight and I uh won’t be able to st…….”

“Let me stop you there MJ, we need you. It’s not team bonding if the captain isn’t even there, I’m pretty sure there’s a rule about that, Abe look that up for me?” 

“On it” Why Cindy and Abe thought there would be a rule for that kind of thing she’d never know. All she was required to was make sure the nerds turned up when they needed too and keep them on point when their hyper focused brains inevitably went off topic. 

Everyone started to pipe up then, Betty told her how much fun they were going to have, Sally and Charlie argued over the different places they could go, Flash even resisted saying something mean. 

It was very sweet but it was falling on deaf ears. MJ was in a terrible mood and all she wanted to do was wrap school up for the day, head over to her Gran’s and fall asleep while listening to her explain all about her newest hobby or class. 

MJ was this close to putting her foot down when the hero decided to interfere. Silent until now, with one glance at the pleading puppy dog eyes he was sending her way, MJ knew she was in trouble. 

“Please MJ, it wouldn’t be the same if you weren’t there” Why did she feel so much guiltier just because he said it? 

“No” 

“C’mon it’ll be fun” She was almost certain it wouldn’t be 

“I’m busy” 

“Do it for me MJ, I’m not going if you’re won’t be there.” Ugh that was a low blow.

“You do know that’s emotional blackmail right? That hardly a heroic thing to do”

“I’m ok with that, It’s not like I’m an Avenger or something” They both ignored Flash’s snort when Peter compared himself to the world’s mightiest heroes, “I’m allowed to be a little selfish.” 

“First time I’m seeing it. Fuck it, fine I’ll go ok I’ll go.” She’d been beaten by Puppy Peter and his gang of nerds. The table erupted in cheers at her admission of defeat and were loud enough that every other group in the cafeteria turned towards them, curious about all the noise. 

“We’re going to have so much fun. Good find Ned, we should have gotten ourselves a Peter years ago. Who knew it would be this easy to get MJ to back down?” Betty said as she clapped her hands in excitement. 

MJ glared at the blonde girl, but was forced to consider that she might actually be getting soft when Betty ignored her best glare and continued laughing and chatting with the others. 

“You’ll have fun MJ, I promise” Peter still hadn’t taken his eyes off her and it was doing weird things to her chest. 

“I hate you all, especially you hero” 

**

So despite her best efforts this was how MJ found herself squeezed into a booth with her team, at some crappy diner after school. 

When they’d managed to get everyone through the door they split into two groups in adjoining booths and got ready to order some food. Flash, Abe, Cindy, Sally, and Charlie took the bigger booth and Peter, herself, Ned and Betty took the adjoining one. 

Their no doubt under-paid waitress quickly arrived and took down everyone’s orders diligently in her little pad, although MJ didn’t know why she bothered since everyone just ordered some variation of a burger and milkshake combo. 

Well everyone except her, she just took some coffee. MJ was going to need the pick me up if she wanted to stop her mood from bringing everyone else down.

They chatted amongst themselves while they waited for their food. Flash for all his failings in science, was an excellent source for gossip, and he kept everyone entertained with the latest details on who was dating who, which teachers were going bald etc.

The usual teenage bullshit. MJ happened to know most of it already, but that was mostly just a by-product of being observant and listening to her surroundings, rather than actual interest. 

When their food arrived, MJ took her mug of coffee gratefully. She was already wishing she was home, and the worst part was she knew it was her fault. 

Everyone was happy, and talking to each other but for some reason she just couldn’t get out of her own head long enough to enjoy it.

That was until she let her eyes rest on Peter sitting opposite her. She watched as he attacked his milkshake with gusto, and the faces he was making almost had her snort her coffee back out her nose. 

Apparently he wasn’t going to let that slide, “What?” 

“Nothing……It’s just the way your downing your shake you’d think you just spent years in prison eating gruel.” 

Peter went red at that, “I don’t think anyone needs a reason to enjoy a milkshake, besides I’m pretty sure they don’t serve gruel to prisoners MJ” 

Michelle was content to leave it at that but she was starting to learn that once she attracted Peter’s attention it tended to stay on her, “I didn’t know you liked coffee” 

“Why would you?” 

“It’s just I noticed you drinking tea at lunch and well I guess I assumed it what you always have.” 

MJ tapped her short fingernails against her mug, “I like both. I just needed the pick me up today that’s all, no greater reason behind it.” 

Peter pushed his plate closer to the centre of the table, “Want one of my fries?”

MJ almost told him if she wanted fries then she would have ordered fries. She knew she was being short with him, had been all day. Nothing but sarcastic answers and the bare minimum of responses. 

It wasn’t his fault her family sucked. 

“At least you didn’t drown them in ketchup like Leeds” She picked up a fry and pointed it briefly in the direction of Ned before popping it in her mouth. 

Not bad. 

“Yea I don’t think that was intentional. He’s a little distracted” Peter didn’t pull the plate back to his side of the table and with a nod MJ realised he was inviting her to share. 

“Would you be talking about his obvious crush on Betty?” MJ was confident no one but Peter could hear her. The other table was chatting so loudly they wouldn’t pick up anything unless she tried to get their attention, and the other two? 

Despite barely saying two words to each other, Betty and Ned were so in their own world they didn’t have the capacity to perceive anyone outside of it.

“He told you about that?” 

“I didn’t need to be told, I’d have to be blind to miss it.” MJ barely noticed as she dipped into Peter’s fries again, she must have been hungrier than she thought, “Although the way those two are making googly eyes at each other, I kind of wish I was” 

Peter’s hand brushed against hers as they both reached towards the plate, and she had to mentally command her cheeks not to blush, ridiculous. 

“She feels the same way?” MJ stared at Peter who was now observing his best friend painfully try and speak a complete sentence to Betty. 

“I can see your mind spinning hero. You don’t have to interfere; they’ll either figure it out or they won’t.” 

“It’s such a waste. If they both like each other, I can’t just watch them mess it up."

“Maybe they won’t mess it up. You’re going to burn yourself out if you keep trying to fix everyone’s problems Peter."

“Maybe” Honestly MJ knew she was cynical enough for two people, but how did Parker manage to make it into his teenage years without becoming at least a little jaded. He literally couldn’t stop himself from helping someone when he could do something about it. 

“Is this the whole ‘Great Power, responsibility’ thing again?” 

Peter turned back to her with a smirk on his face, one that did weird things to her insides, “A little……. that and it’s also some payback for something he’s been using to mess with me. You want to help?”

Well he did promise her some fun this evening.

“Fine I’m already here you might as well call me Cupid, what do we need to do?”

**  
‘Why are my palms so sweaty?’ 

Ned was freaking out and he didn't know what to do about it. Admittedly this was his default setting for a lot of life’s scenarios, but right now he really wished he could be suave. Guys like Tony Stark seemed to pull it off effortlessly. 

While he was at it he might as well wish for his own high-tech armour. 

Betty looked amazing tonight. Not that she didn’t always, but sitting so close to her and outside of school at that, Ned didn’t know what to say. 

Peter and MJ were doing their own weird little thing together; he didn’t bother trying to eavesdrop he had his own problems. Flash was keeping the rest of the group entertained, and Ned was sitting across the table from his dream girl and saying…..absolutely nothing. 

He could tell he was making her uncomfortable, poor Betty looked almost as nervous as he did. He knew they had similar interests, that had attracted him to her even before her looks enchanted him. 

So why couldn’t he think of anything? 

“Betty did Ned tell you he’s been helping me out around school?” Ned and Betty’s guardian angel arrived in the form of one Peter Parker. 

Inserting himself into their non-existent conversation, Peter injected some much needed communication between them. 

“Yes I knew he volunteered to show you around. He helped me when I first joined the Decathlon team too.” Betty smiled in response to Peter’s question. 

“Course he did, just what I’d expect from this guy.” Ned wanted to stop him right there, Peter however barrelled on, “But let me tell you he’s really gone above and beyond. Took me under his wing, so to speak. Honestly without his help who knows what would have happened to me” 

Peter was laying it on way too thick. He appreciated the effort, but Peter was making it sound like he would have died in the halls of Midtown without his help. 

While his new best friend continued to oversell Ned to his crush, only Peter noticed Michelle lean over and swipe Betty’s milkshake from right beneath her face, so enraptured with Peter’s storytelling of her own crush. 

“…….Yep as I was saying, would have been a total mess if Ned hadn’t been there to watch my back. But hey look, I can see I’m being rude and interrupting your conversation, so I’m going to slink back to my side. I just couldn’t hold it in any longer y’know, Ned’s far too humble to tell anyone.” 

He had already grown to love Peter; he was the sort of guy that Ned wished he had the opportunity to grow up with. But right now he just wanted him to leave and go back to talking with MJ, he couldn’t take anymore embarrassment. He just knew this was payback for poking him about MJ. 

“Before I go, Betty didn’t you have a milkshake? There pretty good” All three of them looked down, Betty’s food was still on her plate but her shake had vanished. Ned knew she’d had one, he didn’t miss anything regarding her.

It was also the first time in his life he’d been embarrassingly jealous of an inanimate object, namely her straw. 

“Ummm I did; it was right here.” Betty looked around the booth as if she’d somehow just overlooked it. With Peter and Ned already involved in the hunt it only left Michelle, who completely ignored them in favour for the book she once more materialised out of thin air and held close to her face, “I guess one of the servers must have collected it by accident when I wasn’t looking?” 

“That’s a shame” Peter said. What Betty couldn’t see as she looked around the booth, was Peter poking a spare straw into Ned’s side under the table and waving his head in her direction. 

Ned had already figured out that he was being set up by Peter, and he suspected his accomplice MJ. He shook his head vehemently trying to refuse it. 

Peter wasn’t having any of it though, he gave up trying to pass the straw to Ned and instead took it upon himself to insert it lightning fast into Ned’s own milkshake and push it towards the centre of the table.

The movement attracted Betty’s attention once more and when she looked down Ned’s shake sat between them in the centre of the table wish two straws, “Good Idea Ned” 

With the shake already between them and Betty looking at him like that, Ned was left with no choice but to ask her the question that was going to get him branded as a loser for the rest of his life. 

“Um…..would you….like to share…..mine?” Ned barely managed to get it passed his lips, and once he did he dearly wished he could pull them back. 

To his surprise though instead of calling him out on the corny move, Betty simply smiled at him and tucked a few locks of hair behind her ear, in a move he found absolutely adorable, “I’d um love to, thank you Ned”

** 

MJ was a master of controlling her emotions, if she wanted to be a blank slate then that’s what she showed the world. 

Unfortunately, she was a little out of practice with laughter, sure she could let out an amused smirk, or a little chuckle but that was only when she wanted too. 

Right now she was trying to hold in a gut busting laugh as she watched Betty and Ned try and figure out how they wanted to share milkshake without letting their faces get too close to one another. 

It was not going well. 

Watching her breakdown in her seat, Peter gently grabbed her hand and led her over to an empty table near the windows so that Michelle could laugh without breaking the spell they’d cast over the two lovebirds. 

MJ was only red in the face from laughing so hard, it had nothing to with Peter holding her hand. She left her coffee on the table but still had her book and Betty’s milkshake cradled in her spare hand, her page marked by her fingers and the glass supported by the palm of her hand. 

“Promised you fun didn’t I?” Peter smiled wide and unguarded as he watched them from their new perch at the window. 

“I’ll admit that was pretty good. Although I will say that you should probably stick to heroics Peter, acting is not your forte. 

Peter placed a hand on his chest in mock insult, “How dare you. That was a masterful performance.” 

“Whatever you say loser” MJ chuckled. 

She avoided thinking about it, but Peter Parker was beginning to lift the black cloud that had hung over her all day. MJ had tried all the old faithful’s, books, tea, and none of it had managed to take her mind off her family.

Stupid adorkable Parker had managed it though. 

She wasn’t sure how to feel about that, someone she barely knew having this much of an effect over her emotional state. 

Because she didn’t know him did she? Their interactions so far could be boiled down to a dozen conversations. Still it was undeniable that his continued presence in her life was having an effect on her. 

For once Peter didn’t seem to pick up on her emotional turmoil, and for that she was grateful since she didn’t have a clue what she’d tell him if he asked. 

“Ahh I just realised we have a flaw in our plan.” Peter said. 

“Let’s get this straight, it was your plan. My plans have no flaws.”

“Way to have my back partner. I just realised I left my shake over on that table, and as funny as I find those two I don’t think I want to step back over there and join that” 

“Well at least I can help you there” From behind the cover of her book, MJ pulled out the Betty’s milkshake, having avoided spilling any of the cream over her book. 

It was a practiced skill that every book lover had to master, if they wanted to multitask while they read. 

“Taa-daa” 

“I thought you just hid it somewhere, I didn’t think you actually stole it MJ” Peter looked around as if Betty might spot them any second and march over to get her drink back. 

“Relax. Did I steal it? Yes, but it’s for the greater good. Besides I don’t think either one of them are going to want it back now do you?” She thumbed over her shoulder and pointed towards Ned and Betty who were shyly taking sips out of their shared drink, amidst the cheers and cat calls of the other table who’d finally noticed what was going on. 

“Yea your probably right. Still it doesn’t feel right to just drink it” 

“Someone might as well enjoy it. I’m not going to rat you out Parker, I’m just a guilty as you are” 

“We could always share it? Y'know if we're both accomplices” The blush on Peter’s face would have normally been painfully obvious to MJ, if own cheeks didn’t feel like they were on fire. Apparently it wasn’t just laughter she was out of practice hiding, embarrassment was a new one for her too. 

She’d just laughed at Betty and Ned for being painfully awkward around each other, and with one question Peter had managed drop the two of them in the same situation. 

Before Peter could back track or she could sputter out some excuse about catching some rare and Peter-specific disease from sharing a drink with him, her phone pinged an alert letting her know she received a text.

Believing it the perfect excuse she pulled her phone out to have a look. MJ almost wished she’d swallowed her embarrassment and had the stupid drink. 

Almost. 

It was infinitely worse to ignore the text no matter how much she wanted to. It was from her brother and it only had one word ‘Outside’ 

MJ had to resist the urge to swivel her head in search of him. It was the worst situation she could imagine, her thug of a brother was here while she was surrounded by her team mates, some of the few people that didn’t make her want to pull her hair out. 

If he came in here and the team saw him, they’d never look at her the same again. 

Peter had clearly picked up that something was wrong. Maybe the phone gave it away again or perhaps he just realised how bad she was freaking out this time, but he looked at her with concern in his eyes. 

“Everything ok? 

“Everything’s fine hero. Just drink your stupid shake, I’ll be back in a minute” Once more denying him the chance to respond MJ darted towards the exit. Luckily everyone else was too involved in the Betty and Ned show to notice her departure. 

The sky had started to darken since the team had arrived at the diner. With the threat of a sudden downpour in the air, it already felt like genuine night. 

Looking around but unable to spot anything out of place, her phone pinged again with another one-word message ‘Alley’. Rolling her eyes at her brother’s theatrics, MJ stepped away from the door and headed across the street to the only alley she could see. 

Walking into the space between the two buildings, away from the streetlights genuine dark descended on her. She barely made a few spaces inside before a calloused hand closed over her mouth and another wrapped around her waist. 

Her feet came off the ground and she was marched deeper into the darkness, until the space opened up into a surprisingly large squared off space. Looking closer MJ could see the steel girders beginning to rise and she realised they must have entered some kind of construction site. 

Anywhere else and it might have seemed odd for a building to be constructed here, squashed in between its neighbours. But in New York space was a premium. 

The construction lights spread around the area highlighted pallets of cement and construction equipment too heavy for anyone to casually steal. Unfortunately, those same lights were so bright that the shadows they cast were so deep, she wasn’t sure if anyone was hiding in them. 

Fed up of the whole situation and done with playing along, MJ whipped her head back and was greeted with the dull thump on the back of her head but also the much more satisfying sound of a nose cracking under force. 

“Fuck”

MJ was dropped back down to her feet but before she could whip around and pepper spray the goon now clutching at his broken nose, she was interrupted with stage clapping and amused laughter. 

“Still got that tempter baby sis!” Stopping her momentum MJ turned back around and tried to make out the face to the familiar voice through the bright lights. 

“What the fuck Mike, you dick! What are you a James Bond villain? Why do I have one of your boys grabbing me from behind?” 

Stepping into the light, she was finally able to see her brother clearly. Michael Jones was even taller than her, with 3x the body mass in solid muscle and similar facial features that came across as handsome on him. 

She’d had the unfortunate opportunity to watch him use that to his advantage more than once. 

“You’ve been avoiding me since I got back Michelle, I was just making sure we had time to talk that’s all. Don’t know why you spend so much time with that crazy bat…..” 

“She’s our grandmother you ass! Watch your mouth! She’s done a lot more to take care of me than you and dad have.” 

The amused smirk so similar to own her own, dropped from his face and for the first time MJ noticed that he didn’t just bring one of his boy’s with him. She could make out a number of moving shadows past the lights. 

Her brother ran his own gang of morons who did anything from B&E to chop shops, it was small time but her brother was ambitious and he was never short of man power. 

Apparently he had a few of them with him tonight. If he brought all of them just to intimidate a teenage girl she’d be simultaneously flattered and embarrassed for him. 

“You should be more grateful Michelle. We both know Dad would give you anything you asked for money, opportunity. Some of us have to work pretty hard to get his attention.” 

“Your welcome to it. I’ve told him already and now I’m telling you, I want nothing do with either of you or how you make your money.”

**  
Peter sat alone at his table nursing the slowly congealing shake between his fingers. 

He’d been watching MJ all day and he could tell she’d been in a dark mood since she left him and Ned the night before. 

Ned told him this was normal for her but he’d never seen that side of her, and it only happened after she got that mysterious text. 

Now another message arrived and he wasn’t sure what to do. He knew he should respect her privacy, if she wanted to tell him what was going on then she would. 

Peter would have done just that but for some reason he couldn’t stop picturing MJ’s face the moment she looked at her phone, there was panic there perhaps even some fear. 

She knew she’d be pissed at him and probably accuse him of meddling but he didn’t think he could just leave it. 

With a defeated sigh he lifted himself from the table and made to follow MJ out the door. Hopefully he could get away with just making sure she was ok and re-joining the gang.


	14. Always Wear A Hard Hat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter stumbles into a dangerous situation chasing after Michelle and discovers something about himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well real life sucks, cant believe its been over a month since my last update. I wont bore you with the details why, its nothing dramatic just a busy period. 
> 
> Any who hopefully I can redeem myself a little since I have another 2 chapters to upload after this, I just need to give them a little polish *cough* and finish the last couple of paragraphs on the 3rd update lol. 
> 
> Before we get into it, has anyone seen 'Captain Marvel' yet? I don't actually know much of the character since most of my avenger knowledge comes from 90's cartoons, but the trailer looks good so I'm curious, feel free to share your opinions :)

Stepping out into the cold air and closing the door to the diner behind him, Peter pulled the hood of his sweatshirt over his head in an attempt to fight off the chill.

Only moments behind Michelle’s exit, he cast his eyes up and down the street in search of her, hoping he could catch up before she caught a bus or a cab. To his surprise he briefly spotted her heading into the dark alley opposite the diner before he lost sight of her in the dark.

Concerned for her safety and knowing what had happened the last time she took a shortcut; Peter ran to catch up so he could offer to walk with her.

He knew she wasn’t defenseless and she’d think him meddling but this was the city and it was basically pitch black out of the glow of the streetlights. He’d make the same offer to Ned if he saw him walking on his own.

During his late night jaunts through the city he’d had opportunity to see some of the things that would hide in the dark. He certainly wasn’t worldly and by a normal city kid’s standards he was still terribly naive, but he was more aware now that mad Hydra scientists weren’t the only dangerous things out there.

Jogging into the narrow space between the two buildings, Peter had lost sight of Michelle but came to a grinding halt at the sound of two male voices from deeper within.

Some instinctual reaction told him to stay out of sight and before he had time to process it he’d already leaped dozens of feet into the air and was hanging horizontally from the wall.

The brick was cool and wet beneath his fingers as the rain descended in earnest. He was glad his powers ignored common sense and that the rain had no effect……or gravity.

“Remind me why exactly are we out here and freezing our asses off again?” The voice was gruff and deep and moving towards the mouth of the alley, the very one Peter had just vacated.

“Mike wanted to talk with the girl, so Mike’s talking with the girl”

“No I get that, but why are we standing here like rent a cops in a dingy alley?” Coming into view of his spot on the wall, Peter could just about make out the two guys below him. The curious one of the two was smaller than his partner, but either one of them easily outweighed him by 100 lbs. 

“He said he doesn’t want anyone interrupting, and if you’re asking why you’re out here and not in there well you’ll just have to bring it up with him. Now stop your bitching”

That didn’t sound good, MJ had to be the girl their talking about, but why here and why stop people from getting in the way? Peter’s mind was going a mile a minute trying to figure out what he’d stumbled into.

“I wasn’t bitching, just asking is all…..shit” Messing with something near his belt, Peter watched as he fumbled something in his hands and it dropped to the floor.

A gun.

From his perch above them he wasn’t able to make out any finer details, but then he didn’t need to. He briefly felt is chest constrict at the sight of the weapon, but he didn’t let himself panic like he had back at Avengers HQ.

It was very quickly becoming apparent that MJ had been dragged into something dangerous, he had to help even if she didn’t want him involved. Besides it’s not like these were the same rubber bullets Hydra used…. Just real ones…. deadly real ones……. that train of thought didn’t make things better.

“Careful you fucking idiot, are you trying to blow your dick off!” The bigger of the two cuffed his partner on the back of his head with his open palm while he bent down to retrieve his fallen weapon. 

“It was an accident alright!”

Peter abused the advantage his abilities gave him and crawled along the wall completely bypassing the two thugs beneath him. His heart was like thunder in his chest and he was worried they’d be able to hear it beating above them.

The brick was starting to get cold beneath his fingers as the rain began to pick up, he almost wished for some gloves. Staying as quiet as possible he continued to crawl along until he reached the end of the building, after turning the corner he took a moment to observe the open space before him.

It was some kind of construction lot and from his vantage above and away from the glare of the halogen lights he could make out a number of guys spread out around the yard. It might just be the lack of hard hats but Peter could be pretty certain they didn’t work here.

MJ was unmistakable as she stood before them all, defiant and angry. Her focus seemed to be on the large fella standing at the edge of the lights. From this distance he wasn’t able to make out the guy’s finer features but he could have sworn there was some resemblance to Michelle.

“……iously Mike, just leave me alone.” MJ’s voice barely carried over the rain.

Being gruffer and deeper Peter didn’t have a chance at hearing Mike’s reply but he clearly wasn’t happy with MJ’s refusal. He could almost see the anger radiating off him, and knowing at least one of these guys carried a gun, he was terrified for MJ’s safety.

Peter wasn’t sure what to do.

He thought it unlikely she’d be able to leave on her own and he didn’t imagine the situation would be helped any by him jumping down and opening his mouth, Hydra certainly never appreciated his commentary.

He could grab her and climb his way out, but without anyway to propel himself at speed he didn’t think he’d be able to reach her and climb back onto a roof before some of them pulled guns and shot him off the wall.

‘I could take them out’

As soon as the thought entered his head he wanted to expel it. Peter wasn’t a fighter, Natasha only had enough time to show him a few grapples in their training session and he spent most of that time watching her break out of his flimsy holds and flatten him.

Mentally he knew he was stronger than everyone here but he’d rarely been in a situation to apply it.  The last time he’d gotten into a fight he was so drunk from the auditory sensations of being in the city, the very person he was now trying to save ended up saving him.

While he lost focus as his mind wandered a mile a minute, he’d stopped paying attention to what was happening below him. It was only when the Mike started to move closer to MJ that he came back to the moment.

Something had changed and it was escalating fast. The big guy didn’t so much walk over to Michelle as he did stalk, and once he was close enough he raised his arm as if was about to strike her. Peter almost jumped down right then but MJ said something in that moment that caused him to back down. He turned his swing into a friendly pat on her head, that she immediately shrugged off and used the motion to back away a few steps.

Peter was running out of time and he needed to make a decision.

Either he was going to help MJ the only way he could, or leave and hope she’d be ok. Those were his options.

There wasn’t even a decision to make.

Committing to the action now he looked around and tried to figure out how he was going to do this. If he just dropped down into the open there was just too many things that could go wrong. This Mike guy had already shown a desire to hurt her and he knew he wouldn’t be fast enough to get them all before someone could get to her.

They were all looking at MJ and with him behind her it meant they were looking at him too.

If he could get behind them somehow perhaps he could try and pick a few of them off before they even knew he was there.

Unfortunately, the building he was clinging too only connected into the alley behind him and he couldn’t work his way around without crossing some rather brightly lit areas, the rain worked to his advantage but there was only so much it could do.

Peter almost chanced retracing his crawl/steps and coming at the construction lot from the back but he was worried it would take long and what could happen while he was gone.

When he turned his head he was reminded of his leap back in the alley.

He’d always known he could jump, some days it felt like he had springs in his legs. Still much like his wall crawling abilities, it had limited uses inside his white cell back at the Hydra Base.

Looking back to the alley now and then across the lot, Peter wondered if he might not be able to leap across everyone below him and land on the first raised floor of the building under construction.  It was a hell of a jump, but running the math in his head he was sure that at least physically he was able to do it.

Still looking at the chasm of open air between him and his target, his brain told him it was impossible for a human being. Why did he have to turn down May’s offer for a cell phone, he could really use some help right now, a quick call to Iron Man and everything would be fine.  

The adrenaline was starting to pump in earnest now in response to his fear. He would have stayed up there all night if he let himself, so closing his eyes he coiled his legs beneath him against the stone wall at his feet.

He pushed off.

Airborne and with no way to go back, Peter opened his eyes again. The speed was intense and he barely got a moment to look at the oblivious people below him before he started to submit to gravity’s pull.

The good news was that Peter easily made the jump, the bad news was that he’d underestimated himself and as he came down to earth, he collided with a pallet of cement mix. The force of the impact tipped dozens of the bags over causing a hell of a noise and thick grey powder to fill the air.

**

MJ didn’t dare take her eyes off her brother.

In his right mind she knew Mike wouldn’t want to harm her, if his loose sense of familial love didn’t stop him then his fear of their father would.

Right now though, his emotions were getting the better of him and it wouldn’t take much for him to find an excuse he liked to justify taking a swing.

He wasn’t book smart like her but he knew better than to stir things up like this. Coming here tonight while she was out with friends was only going to end in them getting into an argument.

She half wondered if he was on something, it’s a shame Mike didn’t realise that part of the reason their father kept trying to bring her into the family business was because he didn’t trust her brother and his recreational time with party drugs.

She wanted to look for a way out of here but her brother’s presence was all consuming to her vision. At least it was until she saw the bloom of powder rise over his shoulder, and simultaneously followed by a mighty crash.

When he brother turned to face the source of the noise MJ was able to get a better look behind him. The powder was rising out of the partially completed build behind them and it filled the space like smoke.

“Check it out!” Her brother yelled to some of his friends behind the halogen lights.

Finally starting to make out their shapes as she moved, MJ figured now was probably going to be her best chance to get out of here.

**

Peter was choking.

The cement mix was everywhere, his nose and throat were clogged with it. It certainly didn’t help that he could barely see his hand in front of his face. His hoodie felt heavy on his head with the weight of it, and his clothes were completely grey. He certainly wasn’t heading back to the diner now.

Rolling off the upturned pallet and bags of cement, Peter tried to wave some of the powder away from his face, but he was forced to give up quickly at the sound of footsteps cautiously approaching.

He knew it was too much to ask that they ignore all the noise he’d just made. Willing himself to stop coughing and spluttering he took a breath and crouched down.

Moving away from the pallet figuring those approaching would head towards the source of the noise, Peter tucked himself into the corner. The footsteps quickly materialized into bodies, as two goons stood in the light of the partially built door frame, the back-light allowed him to make out their profiles

With some unseen signal one guy pulled out his cell phone and turned on its flashlight app, he used it to navigate the room moving further in towards the upturned pallet while his buddy stayed out by the door.

He probably wouldn’t get a better opportunity than this. Two guys separated from the rest of the gang was a good start, but now the moment was here he was almost too scared to move. His blood was pounding in his ears as he crouched being careful to stay out of the flashlight’s beam.

Once the guy caught sight of the Pallet with his light, he quickly headed in its direction. He flashed his light around ineffectually trying to spot anything out of the ordinary, completely missing the scared teenager only a few feet away.

“You see anything?” A voice drifted through the powder from the direction of the door.

“Nah, just some cement and shit falling over. They probably didn’t stack it right, tell Mike everything’s good.”

His buddy left to go pass on the message while he flashed his light around a few more times, leaving the two of them alone in the room.

Peter was no longer left with an excuse, he was literally alone with one of these guys and he wasn’t even facing in his direction. If he couldn’t do this, he might as well get out of here and try and find someone else to help MJ and stop wasting time.

Even taking slow and tentative steps towards the thug, he was at the guys back quicker than he expected. Once he stood there he realized he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do now, he was pretty sure he couldn’t choke the guy out nice and quiet like they do in the movies, especially without killing him.

It would be nice if he had something that could bind the guy and keep him quiet, even a rope would do but unfortunately he was just left with his strength. The head was the obvious target but if he hit him too hard he was likely to kill the guy, and not hard enough would be just as bad, he would cry out and warn everyone Peter was here.

Before he could give it any more though, the cement mix he’d been inhaling chose that moment to go down the wrong pipe causing Peter to let out a small cough, despite his best efforts to hold it in.

Standing right behind the guy, there was no way he could miss the noise at his back. Spinning on his heel Peter only had a moment to take in his surprised face before instinct once more saved his ass, his fist shot out almost on auto pilot and landed solidly into the guys face.

He went down so fast he honestly worried that he’d killed him, luckily the pained groan that escaped his lips let him know he was alive.

‘I did it!’ Peter cried out internally. Had anyone actually been able to see anything in the room, they would have laughed at the teenager standing over a full grown man twice his size, covered head to toe in cement mix with his arms in the air like he was Rocky Balboa.

The adrenaline sang in his veins as he marveled at thug number one falling onto his back out cold, a dull thumping sensation in his fist was the only sign anything had happened. He thanked his lucky stars that he hadn’t broken his fingers or wrist making contact with the dude’s head.

What was once fear was now quickly turning into exhilarating confidence as adrenaline surged in his system. For the first time in his life Peter experienced the sensation of fighting back.

**

“Said its nothing boss. Just some crap falling over.” MJ was only half listening to her brother’s minion reporting back to him. Probably just a stray cat or something she figured.

So far she hadn’t been able to capitalize on their distraction. Mike knew better than to take his eyes off her for too long and even though she had some ideas, MJ wasn’t sure she wanted to chance them.

Right now her brother was still talking, and so long as she didn’t go out of her way to piss him off like she usually did, perhaps she could avoid him getting violent. Personally she wouldn’t think twice about macing him in the face and kicking the crap out of him, but self-professed bad ass or not the few douchebags she’d been able to spot would probably be too much for her.

She’d put up a hell of a fight though.

Mike was talking to her again, but just as she was about to return her attention to him something caught her eye. It was only for a moment but a white or grey figure rose up for just a moment, above the halogen lights surrounding her and came crashing down somewhere in the distance.

For a second it almost looked human, but MJ figured the lights were causing spots in her vision. Even if anyone did manage to get air time like that, they’d certainly be screaming on the way back down before they met a wet and squishy end on the ground.

She was prepared to ignore it as a trick of the light, but she couldn’t stop her eyes from following this thing that kept popping up above the lights every few seconds and disappearing again.

“Are you even listening to me Michelle? What the hell are you looking at?” Mike had obviously picked up on her distraction and turned his back on her again. Stepping past the ring of lights he left her sight range, she briefly considered making a break for it before she heard her brother calling out.

“What the fuck!”

Despite her better judgment, curiosity got the better of her and instead of taking the chance to run she followed Mike’s path through the lights. It took a second for any sort of night vision to kick in but once it did MJ wondered if she was still seeing things.

She watched her brother look around the remains of his gang as they spread out across the construction site. He’d clearly gone and pissed off the wrong person this time, there had to be at least 10 of his guys on the floor.

This was exactly the sort of thing she never wanted to get caught up in with her family.

It was odd none of them were dead though, from what she could see their chests were all moving and now she was listening MJ could make out some pained groans. 

“What the fuck did you do Michelle!?” Mike rounded on her in his rage.

“I didn’t do anything; you’ve had me in front of you and those stupid lights since I got here.”

“Who’s helping you huh!? Cause I’ll kill them for this!” He took a step in her direction and she gripped the mace in her pocked, certain this would be what set him off.

He didn’t get a chance to though.

That grey spot she saw leaping in the distance, had in fact been a person. She knew this because it crashed into her brother out of nowhere causing them both to tumble away from her until this mystery person was standing over Mike, who was now laying on the floor trying to get his bearings.

Mystery person, who she was pretty sure was actually mystery guy looked like he’d been dunked in baby powder as his every movement caused flakes of the stuff to drop from his body. Whatever his clothes had originally looked like before the powder and rain, they were ruined now.

He leaned over her brother and raised his fist. MJ was torn between letting it happen and helping Mike, but the fist didn’t actually come down instead it hovered over his head in threat.

“Leave the girl alone or else…….” The voice was a little familiar and unfortunately far too high for Mike to take seriously. As soon as he shook off the shock of being tackled out of the blue, he started to rise while pushing at baby powder’s chest.

That was when she got a first-hand view of what he’d done to her brother’s friends, before he could get all the way to his feet, mystery guy’s raised first dropped like a bolt of lightning and in one quick pop her brother was back on the ground.

She half expected Mike to shrug off the blow considering this guy wasn’t even half his size, but a quick look to his face confirmed he’d knocked her brother unconscious, and maybe taken a tooth out in the process.

Stepping away from her unconscious sibling, she almost got a look at the guy’s face before he seemed to catch himself at the last second and continued to keep his back to her. The hoodie covering his head even stopped her from catching his face in profile.  

“Are you ok?” his voice was definitely deeper this time, and sounded so fake she had to resist the urge to call him out on it.

“I’m fine, I’m used to dealing with my idiot brother thanks.”

“Brother? But I thought he was going to……..” The surprise caused his voice to rise back to its natural pitch. She was tempted to offer him a lozenge before he damaged his throat, switching back and forth.

“Yea brother and that doesn’t stop him from being a dick. Look not that I don’t appreciate the save but I’ve already got one hero interfering in my life and I don’t have the spare energy to be dealing with this shit, I’ve got someplace I need to be”

“To see that hero of yours?” Odd thing for a stranger to assume, or even care about.

“Not that it’s any of your business, but yea. We were hanging out and I kinda feel bad for bailing on him again. Look Avenger wannabee I’ve got like 10 bucks in my pocket if you’re after a reward or something?”

“Uhh nope, no reward necessary. Should I…..um call the police or something” That was definitely something she didn’t want to deal with. Not only would she somehow have to explain the grey ghost vigilante in front of her to the cops but she would have to explain her connection to Mike.

She’d seen the accusing looks on people’s faces when they found out about her family, painting her with the same brush even though MJ was straight A student and fought hard to stay away from any criminal dealings.

“Leave him, he’ll come around eventually. Technically he hasn’t done anything illegal yet, aside from a little trespassing. It’ll only piss him off more if he’s got to spend the night in a cell” He was already going to furious over the damage to his pretty boy looks.

MJ turned on her heel to leave, not having anything else to say she was eager to get back to the team before her absence was noticed. Before she could get more than a few steps the vigilante spoke up again.

“Are you going to be ok?” More than ever that voice sounded familiar, at least when he wasn’t doing his best batman impression.

“Get back to me on that” Without looking back MJ left mystery guy and her unconscious brother behind her.

Leaving the construction yard behind and stepping out of that dark alley felt like returning to the real world. MJ completely ignored her brother’s two remaining buddies. She figured they’d head back in to check on her brother and they’d either find all their friends unconscious or they’d be joining them if the vigilante was still there.

Instead of heading straight to the diner, Michelle took a seat at the nearby bus stop and took a minute to compose herself.

Mike’s appearance tonight had shaken her; she knew neither he or her father were happy about her ghosting them all the time but it wasn’t anything new. She didn’t expect them to come looking for her, MJ’s 18th birthday couldn’t come soon enough, at least then she could make a proper attempt to get away from them and their influence.

Not to mention the mystery guy who’d come to her rescue, she didn’t have a clue what that was about. Where had he come from? Why was he there? There were plenty of hero groups in New York but she’d never heard of someone like him.

Ignoring what she assumed was the cement powder that was covering him, it looked like he’d been wearing regular clothes underneath, no fancy armour or uniform to speak off. Yet she was realizing she must have seen him leaping dozens of feet into the air when she caught sight of him, not to mention what he’d done to Mike and his gang.

He’d sounded young too, coupled with his small frame she had a hard time picturing him being much older than herself.

Her head was spinning with questions she couldn’t answer.

She probably should have taken more time to thank him. Everything probably would have worked out, but who knew what could have happened.

MJ had been out of sorts ever since Peter had tried and failed to rescue her weeks ago, he was so often on her mind of late she had a hard time thinking of much else. She really didn’t need that happening with some random super powered dude.

Thinking of her hero wannabee MJ knew she had someplace to be. Lifting herself off the bench she stepped up the to the diner and pulled the door open before she gave herself time to overthink it.

MJ’s eyes immediately started looking for Peter, but when they came up empty she diverted towards Ned.

“Hey Leeds?” Standing next to their table it looked like Ned had finally managed to get a conversation going with Betty. His mouth was moving a mile a minute and bless her if Betty didn’t look to be taking in every word, shame it was getting in her way.

Slapping her palm down onto the table, both of the lovebirds jumped in their seats at the sudden impact, “MJ?”

“Where’s your bff, Leeds?”

“Peter? I thought he was with you”

“I had to take a call, he didn’t say anything to you?” Shit, he probably thought she’d bailed again and called it a night.

“Not to me, I’ve uh been distracted” He gave Betty a shy look.

MJ gave them a disgusted look of her own and decided to leave them to it. As before the other table didn’t notice her passing so she just gave them a parting wave and headed back out the door. 

She’d only come out tonight because she’d been weak and against her better judgement, somehow she’d let Peter trick her into it. Wasn’t much point in staying if he’d already headed home.

One day far into the future, if MJ ever found the time to write her own memoirs, detailing her life and how she took over the world. She’d leave out the part where she practically got all the way home before her brain started making connections between Peter’s disappearance and the new mysterious vigilante.

**

After MJ had left Peter had been surprised by the two guys he’d spotted guarding the ally, he was a little ashamed to say he’d forgotten about them. After quickly dispatching the two of them with some well-placed punches he did a quick sweep to make sure he hadn’t forgotten anyone else, then hightailed it out of there.

A few blocks over Peter dragged himself over the lip of the tallest building he could find and just let his body collapse. Now that the adrenaline and run its course Peter was bone tired and if it wasn’t for the rain on his face and the cold roof at his back he may have let himself fall asleep right there.

He couldn’t believe what he’d just done, thinking back on it the whole thing felt like someone else. A normal person would have had no choice but to call the cops, and perhaps that’s what he should have done.

Instead he’d charged in with barely a plan and almost got himself killed.

He couldn’t bring himself to regret his actions though, underneath all his fear and doubt was genuine strength, and he used it to help a friend. For the majority of his life Peter had been weak and a victim but today he’d disabled more than a dozen guys twice his size. It felt good, like it was something he was meant to do all along.

Almost every thug had been brought down before they even knew what was happening. One or two had managed to react first but to him it was as if they were in slow motion, and they went down just as easy as the others.

At the time it had been terrifying but now that it was all over, Peter felt strength and confidence that he didn’t believe he had in him. Was this how the Avengers felt all the time?

Was this something he could hold onto? Spending his nights too afraid to sleep in his own bed and wandering the city streets, could he have been doing something. He’d seen his fair share of crime but aside from helping MJ he’d mostly avoided it, now he had to wonder if there was something he could have done.

What did it say about him that the only time since he’d returned home that he hadn’t felt himself a victim, was when he deliberately put himself in danger?

Realizing that having an existential crisis on a roof top was not the best idea, Peter decided to pick himself up and get home. He still had to dispose of his ruined clothes and sneak his way back into the apartment.


	15. Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter attends therapy on the heels on his confrontation with Michelle's brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I do think its an chapter important for the progress of the story I didn't want to waste too much time with this chapter. Lets face it we're all here for PeterxMJ, still I hope you enjoy.

“It’s nice to finally meet you Peter, personally I was hoping to chat with you sooner but…..circumstances delayed things. I’m Dr. Helen Cho, but you can just call me Helen if you’d like.”

She was currently borrowing an empty office in the Avenger’s compound to conduct Peter’s first therapy session. Psychology was certainly not her specialty but she was qualified in a number of different medical fields and with the classified nature of Peter and his connection to Hydra, along with any possible fallout, everyone considered it best for her to lead these sessions.

Truth be told she hadn’t given them much choice. Once she’d heard what they’d done last time they had invited the teenager to a therapy session, she had hit the roof about the potential trauma they may have inflicted and how they may have set his recovery back to square one.

Dr. Banner had dared to mention he’d brought up similar points himself, but she glared him down. Failing to stop them when he knew the potential ramifications was worse in her book and for a brief moment she wished she herself could turn into a green rage monster and smash their heads together.

“It’s nice to meet you too” She didn’t fail to notice the way his eyes scanned the office and the way his leg continued to bounce, she suspected he was staying alert for another trick, she couldn’t blame him but it was hardly conductive to therapy.

That being said he was far more confident than she suspected someone in his position would usually be. From all the recordings she’d seen of his previous stay at the compound and the Hydra tapes she’d watched, she was under the impression that he was quite a skittish young man.

“Umm should I just talk or……I don’t really know how therapy works?” Peter asked after she failed to say anything more.

“Sorry about that, lost in my thoughts. As a matter of fact, I was just thinking that you appear to be doing quite well since leaving the compound Peter.”

“Oh uh yea things have been good. May’s great, really supportive and um school helps I think, y’know just have something to do.” She definitely wanted to hold a session with May Parker soon, but first she wanted to get a sense of Peter without his Aunt’s influence.

“That great to hear, a routine can help ground you when you feel overwhelmed. Any panic attacks?”

“No not since…..the last time I visited, they probably told you about that. Crowds can still be a bit overwhelming but I’m getting better. I’m not used to them at all and with my powers the whole situation can get a little intense, but no panic attacks.”

That wasn’t too surprising from someone who had spent most of their formative years in near isolation.  It was good that he felt comfortable enough to tell her these things, she could see what Tony had meant about him being surprisingly talkative.

“I wouldn’t worry too much about it Peter, people from rural areas would find it hard to adjust to a city like New York. If you feel your making progress, just keep doing what you’re doing and who knows you might wake up one morning and find it doesn’t bother you anymore, just don’t expect this to be an overnight process. On that topic how are you sleeping? Ok? Any nightmares?”

“Um more or less ok no uh nightmares really” Interesting to see that would be the first thing he’d be reluctant to share. He had been pretty open about his other difficulties but something about sleep had him withdrawn.

May Parker had been sending Tony reports on how Peter had been doing, who’d subsequently shared them with her. Helen could see that May suspected Peter wasn’t sleeping well and she believed it might have something to do with being in his childhood bedroom.

Could it be guilt related? Perhaps he didn’t want to trouble his Aunt by being difficult? It was something to focus on in later sessions but today was just about the two of them getting used to each other. At least now she knew what it looked like when he tried to hold something back.

“That’s good, sleep is important for the body, especially at your age. How about your abilities Peter? Are they causing you any difficulty with adjusting to everyday life? You haven’t experienced any pain or any sign of additional powers manifesting?” His files seemed to point that he was stable now, but as he was the only survivor in an experimental trial it was best to keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary.

“Nothing new but um yea it can be a little challenging sometimes to hide what I can do; I’ve slipped up in small ways. I want a normal life, and if everyone knows about the things I can do……well I can’t have that. Dr Cho? Is it wrong for me to use my powers?”

“No of course not, what makes you say that?”

“I meant what I said about wanting a normal life, but shouldn’t I do something with them? Help people? Is there no way to have both?”

“You don’t need superhuman abilities to help people Peter. That being said I think it’s a good thing for you to use your abilities”

“You do?”

“I do. Despite their origins, your powers are yours and no one else can tell you how to use them. I think experimenting and testing your limits on your own terms and not Hydra’s will help you discover what role they play in your life.”

“I see…..so I could help people, like the Avengers do?”

“Um well you could perhaps but I wouldn’t recommend it Peter. Ignoring the fact that you’re a young man with your whole life ahead of you, you’re also the victim of a serious crime. What happened to you will have left deep scars, even if you’re not aware of all of them.”

It was cruel fact that what happened to him would define him for his entire life, whether he accepted it or rebelled against it.

“The type of intense emotional and violent scenarios the members of the Avengers involve themselves in, it could lead to some severe consequences in your treatment and your development” 

“Such as?” Helen did not like the direction Peter’s mind was going.

“Well in any number of ways, but two in particular come to mind. You seem to be a sweet and kind young man, but somewhere inside of you is probably some very justifiable rage at what was done and taken from you. Putting you in those situations while you’re still coming to terms with it could lead you to doing something you’d regret for the rest of your life, it could turn you into something you would otherwise hate.”

“I wouldn’t………”

“You would Peter, and it’s nothing to be ashamed of. Everyone has that part of themselves and most people keep in under lock and key and vent in perfectly healthy ways. Of course most people haven’t been through what you have and the intensity is on a completely different level. Unfortunately, your abilities also give you the option to physically act on these feelings with very little to stop you.”

“The second possibility can be worse in some ways. You could come to depend on the validation that these powers give you, it could become an emotional crutch that might feel good in the moment but could lead to the detriment of every other aspect of your life. Always chasing that feeling, failing to take care of yourself and listening to those around you. It might not sound that bad but it’s not the way to live a long and happy life.”

Peter seemed to be taking her words to heart which was certainly good to see, she would have been alarmed if he’d casually dismissed her warnings. The line of questioning itself was something of concern though.

“This is just a hypothetical right Peter? Has something happened?”

“No uh no, it’s just something that’s been on my mind. It sometimes feels weird to act like everyone else when I know I’m not. I do want that life but I had to ask.

“Well that’s good, because believe me as someone who has to put them back together again, the life of an Avenger isn’t something to be glorified. There’s a lot of blood sweat and tears at the end of that road…….Now I believe we’ve gone off topic a little, tell me Peter how was your first day of school?”

**

‘Therapy is exhausting’

Peter closed the door to the office behind him and let his feet carry him towards the elevator. He felt bad for holding back on the doctor but he’d rather Friday’s incident didn’t make its way back to Tony or worse Aunt May.

He had a hard time imagining they’d understand why he did what he did and his desire to do it again.

The doctor’s concerns were valid and he couldn’t deny what she’d said, still he didn’t think he had it in him to stop now. Helping MJ the other night and finally fighting back and winning, it gave him a hell of a rush.

Stepping into the elevator he asked Friday to take him to Tony’s floor where he promised to meet him so they could hang out.

He’d been a little worried when he first arrived and got in the elevator by himself, but true to their promise no one tried to ambush him this time.

It didn’t take long for Peter to reach the desired floor and the elevator door’s opened up directly into Tony’s workshop, which dominated the entire floor. Stepping out and walking through the space he passed numerous devices in various degrees of completion.

Normally he’d be excited to examine each and every one but he had a purpose today and he couldn’t let himself get distracted. Following the sound of tinkering deeper in the workshop he carried on until he found Tony elbows deep inside one of his Iron Man suits.

“Mr Stark?”

“Oh hey kid, good timing grab that wrench for me will you?”

Following his instructions Peter grabbed the wrench from a nearby table and held it out before him.

“Sorry my hands are occupied holding this together, could you do it for me?” Peter wasn’t stupid and he knew Tony was used to working on his own down here, he probably just wanted a way for Peter to feel useful.

Seeing no value in letting him know he’d already figured out what he was doing Peter followed the older man’s directions as he guided him through different steps all the while pretending he was preoccupied holding two random parts together.

It was in this fashion that an hour came and went as they both got lost in the simply joy of building something. Still Peter couldn’t miss his chance pass him buy so while he slowly ran a soldering iron over the internal components of the armour he started talking, “Mr Stark?”

“Yea kid?”

“How do you secure criminals non lethally? I mean uh what are your options?” Peter wished he could think of a subtler way to ask but he hoped Tony would just take it as curiosity over the suit’s capabilities.

Friday night in the middle of combat he couldn’t help but wish he had more methods at his disposal than just his fists. He was hoping he could get some hints from one of the world’s premier heroes.

“Well if its options your curious about my suits have got them, I usually tailor them for specific engagements, but each suit has all the basics. The repulsers can stun, although that’s not exactly gentle, there are taser like devices, I have a few gas options as well, and if all else fails a metal fist to the face will usually get the job done.”

“So you take all that into the field with you?” Not a lot of those options would work for him, if he got into a fight he needed something he could carry with him at all times, a rucksack full of gas canister could cause some problems.

“Yup every suit has those as the basics, but I can get additional equipment sent out to me if I need it. Still it’s just easier to bring the right suit for the right job, that’s why my nano-tech based suit is so important, it’ll give me so many more options while I’m out there.”

“Wouldn’t handcuffs or some rope do the trick?”

“Well unfortunately the guys I usually fight aren’t going to be held by handcuffs. I did toy with a deployable net at one point but you’d be surprised how much space it takes up even compressed, between the rest of my equipment there wasn’t much point.”

“Well I’m always toying with new ideas so you never know, maybe in the next version. Now how about we close this baby up and see how it runs?” Peter distractedly nodded along and let Tony close up the suit.

It seemed pretty obvious that Tony wasn’t going to be able to help much with this unless he knew what Peter was up to. With is intellect and resources the equipment he could bring to bear weren’t viable for himself.

As he watched the suit being removed from the table Peter caught sight of the silver briefcase under the workbench that Tony had put aside for him last time he was here. It wasn’t anything really; he’d just been tinkering but he wondered if it would help him with his problem.

“Hey Mr. Stark, would you mind if I took that briefcase home with me today?”  Busy with his armour it took Tony a moment to figure out what Peter was talking about, “Its fine with me but why? Got an idea for it? We still got time we can work on it here.”

“Nah just figured it would be good to have something I could work on when I need a distraction” It wasn’t an outright lie, but it was pretty close and he really hoped Tony didn’t push him on it because he wasn’t sure he could keep it up.

“Well whatever just grab it before you head out, its fine. Anyway grab that fire extinguisher from the wall I’m about to start this baby up, and I trust you just a little bit more than dummy.”


	16. Shots fired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter runs into MJ for the first time since the incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was hoping to get this up over the weekend for you beautiful SOB's but as I was wrapping it up I had a bit of a mental crisis, I really regretted not writing this chapter from MJ's POV, so much that I almost deleted it and started fresh. However after calming down a little I do believe this may be for the best. 
> 
> From this point forward I'm hoping to start ramping the story's pace a little, Peter's on the verge of becoming Spiderman, MJ and Peter and getting closer etc. We're nowhere near the end as I imagine it but (Why I say that like I have a plan, who knows :P) now I think is a good time to push things forward a little. That being said, something something best laid plans and all that jazz. 
> 
> Whatever we'll figure it out as we go along, you can just enjoy the chapter (hopefully) and leave the procrastinating to me.

Monday morning rolled around pretty quickly after Peter’s trip to the Avengers compound. He’d spent most of the remaining weekend trying to come up with ideas for the gear Tony had let him take home.

He had enough materials in the brief case to complete a second bracelet, but he had no idea what he wanted to do with them, something just told him they’d be useful.

At this point he was almost certain he was going to do something with his powers. That feeling of inner strength and confidence still hadn’t left him since Friday and even if he found the idea of purposely looking for trouble frightening, it was worth it.

He’d get the opportunity to help people in trouble and perhaps help himself in the process.

These were the thoughts going through his head as he was shoving his things in his locker. Thanks to a late train he was cutting it close for his next class, so perhaps that’s why in his rush he failed to notice MJ leaning against the lockers.

“Sup Loser” Closing his locker, he almost jumped to the ceiling in his surprise at seeing her there, an actual possibility with his powers.

Not too long ago a surprise like that might have turned him into a quivering mess. Normally he would have been happy with the improvement to his nerves, but it only took a moment to realize the mistake he’d made.

He hadn’t spoken to her since he’d helped her out at the construction site. There had been no chance of him returning to the diner with the state his clothes had been in, but so wrapped up in his thoughts over the weekend he didn’t even think to try and reach out to her and explain his absence.

“H-ey M-MJ, look about Friday…..” Before he could say anything more she stopped him cold.

“Yea sorry about bailing on you at the diner, something urgent came up.”

“Oh um yea no problem” He felt a little guilty pinning it on MJ, especially when he knew she had a good reason for her absence. Still at least he wouldn’t have to outright lie to her now.

“hmmm, I did actually come back though”

“Y-you did?” Why was he starting to feel like he’d stepped on a land mine?

“I did. Happened to notice you were nowhere to be found?” She didn’t outright ask, but folding her arms and quirking her eyebrows was enough to get her point across.

“You were looking for little old me? I’m flattered” Tossing his backpack onto his shoulder he sidestepped MJ and starting making his way to his next class, desperate to get out of this conversation.

Why hadn’t he prepared for this over the weekend? Of course someone was going to ask him where he went.

Not missing a beat and turning on her heel to keep up with Peter, MJ kept pace with him as they navigated Midtown’s halls, “Don’t try to be cute loser, Where’d you go?

“Y’know I just decided to leave when I figured you weren’t coming back. Ned and Betty were doing their thing and the rest of the team were doing their thing too, didn’t think anyone would notice if I just slipped out.”

“Hmmm so nothing exciting happened when you left? Nothing you want to tell me about?” Ok she clearly suspected that he was the one who’d attacked her brother and his friends. He had no idea how she’d figured it out, he’d made sure to keep his face away from hers, the crap that had covered his clothes had almost completely ruined them, was she just guessing? Just trying to push until he admitted something?

“Nope, nothing I can think off. Headed home, got some sleep.  Boring just absolutely boring stuff.” His voice was fluctuating and sounded false even to his own ears, he really wanted to slap himself sometimes.

If he was going to commit to this vigilante thing, he was going to need to get better at this part of the job.

“Riiiighht so that’s what you’re going to go with…… I’m watching you Parker” She raised her left hand up to her face, pointed to her eyes before jabbing them into his chest and leaving him standing there in the hallway.

“What does that mean?” He absolutely knew what she meant, and he pretty sure he was in trouble.

**

“Dude why does MJ keep glaring at you?” Ned asked as he rubbed the charcoal across his sketch pad trying to correct the wonky apple on his page, into something resembling the fruit bowl on the stool in front of them.

Right now all three of them were sharing an art class and apparently all that time MJ spent sketching meant that she could breeze through this class with little to no effort, affording her plenty of time to stare at him.

The entire class was sat in a ring around this bowl and Peter had the unfortunate luck of being placed opposite Michelle, giving her prime stare down real estate.

“Not entirely sure” Only a few hours into the school day and he was already lying to both Ned and MJ, perhaps he wasn’t cut out for this gig after all. He supposed he could always be open about it like Tony and many of the Avengers, but being a normal kid had been his idea in the first place.

“Did you do something to make her mad? Because I do that a lot, but she seems to be giving that glare some extra oomph today. I was actually beginning to think you were immune.”

“Clearly not. Let’s uh move on,  how did things go with Betty in the end? You seemed to be hitting it off before I left?” Was he bad friend for using Ned’s relationship as his own personal escape route? Perhaps but bringing up his lovely blonde crush was a sure-fire way to distract him.

“Honestly I want to be mad at you for not only leaving early but ditching me at that table with your stupid milkshake prank……..” Peter stopped working on his own fruit bowl, which at this point was a lost cause of squiggles.

Maybe he could get away with calling it abstract.

Instead he turned to Ned and waited for the smile. The same smile he’d come to expect when his buddy thought about Betty.

3……..

2……

1…

“…….But honestly it was great. We talked about so many things her favorite movies, to where she wanted to go to college, even her favorite colour” And as Peter predicted the smile came out in force.

“And I have no idea where it came from but I even managed to offer to walk her home”

“Smooth move buddy, I mean I’m no expert but that seems like the gentlemanly thing to do.” He imagined that was something May would probably tell him.

Between May’s social instructions and Ned’s pop culture expertise, he liked to think he was coming along nicely.

Wait should he have walked MJ home Friday? No no there’s no way he could have done that, still if he’d gotten his head out of his ass he could have at least made sure she got home ok, even if she didn’t know he was there.

Crap, he was a dick.

“She even suggested that we do it again sometime….just the two of us.” Ned’s face was a little red and he’d been brushing his charcoal over the same spot so many times that his apple more closely resembled a lump of coal.

“Wait doesn’t that mean she basically asked you out?” He didn’t know why he was so surprised they both clearly had a thing for each other. Perhaps it was because he didn’t expect Betty to make the first move….good for her.

“Yea I mean I think so; you think that’s what she meant?”

“Got to be right? We could ask MJ” Distracted in his excitement for Ned and without thinking about his current predicament with the decathlon captain he lifted his head in Michelle’s direction.

Already staring in his direction she re-doubled her efforts when she noticed Peter’s eyes on her, he almost physically winced in his chair.

“Buddy what did you do to her?”

“Nothing! Why are you assuming I did something to her?” Did she have some kind of freaking super power over there, he felt like an ant under a microscope.

“Well you clearly did something. You should just tell your girlfriend your sorry because even I’m feeling the chill from here.”

“She’s not my girlfriend Ned.”

“Maybe not but there’s clearly something between the two of you, and you need to get it sorted before the rest of us suffer for it. I’ve got too much to live for Pete, I might finally have a date!”

“Stop exaggerating, once she gets it out of her system things will calm down. I mean how long can she hold a grudge for.”

“Oh dude, you really are new to this aren’t you?”

“What?”

Ned just gave him a pitying look and went back to his fruit bowl. For the rest of the day whenever he and MJ crossed paths she’d continue to give him the stare down. She didn’t ask him anymore questions, didn’t shout at him, or ignore him, she just stared.

**

After getting home and spending some time with May, Peter was sitting on his window ledge with his loaned Stark tablet in his lap and kicking his feet out over the open air. May was humming along outside his room while she cleaned the dishes from their dinner.

He’d offered to help but she told him it was her way of apologizing for making him eat her cooking.

He was still coming up empty for ideas for his bracelet and he was hoping the internet could give him some tips.

So far it had been a lot of cat videos and superhero movies, but he kept searching all the same.

He hadn’t been there long when he heard the metal fire escape to his right start rattling as MJ crawled out of her window and into the open air.

She hadn’t quite turned all the way when she noticed him at his spot at the window, and for a moment it seemed like he considered going back inside.

Not one to back down though, the thought only last for a moment before she took her seat on the fire escape steps. It was cold out in the open air and she’d brought a jacket with her, she barely sat down before she pulled out book out from some inner pocket and proceeded to stick her nose in it.

Clearly not wanting to talk to him and not really in the mood to be glared at anymore Peter wondered if he should be the one to go back inside. Give them both some peace for the evening.

Apparently he was more stubborn than he realized because he didn’t do it either. He knew he had to do something to fix this chasm that had grown between them, especially since he was well aware it was his own fault.

There’s no way she could know for sure that it had been him Friday night, but she suspected. Between that and his less than stellar lying she knew that he was keeping something from her.

“MJ can we talk?” High up off the ground his voice easily drifted across the space between them.

She didn’t look up from her book but she did respond, “Well if you’ve got something to say to me, I’m all ears.”

Time to lie his ass off, Peter just wished he didn’t feel so shitty about it, “Look I really don’t know why you’ve been so upset with me today but I want us to be friends again. I thought things were doing well Friday…..and before that. Can’t we go back to that?”

It didn’t look like she’d respond but after a quick page turn she started to speak, “We are bleh friends and that’s why this is so annoying. You heard the rest of the team I don’t make friends easily; it took a year before I even let them call me anything but Michelle. So when I know your keeping something from me I find myself……”

“Hurt?” Peter offered. 

“….Pissed off.” She gave him the first glare of the night before turning her eyes back to her book.

“Maybe it would help if you told me what I did, and we can get on the same page.” And maybe he could find some way to calm her down if he could find out exactly what she knew.

“Fine! If you want to go through this whole song and dance ok” Over the next few minutes she recounted the events of Friday from her point of view, she obviously glossed over why she had been there in the first place and exactly what had been going on with her brother, but he figured since he was lying to her himself, Peter didn’t exactly have any moral high ground.

“So ‘Hero’ Look at things from my point of view” She’d never quite said Hero with so much sarcasm before.

“Some mysterious guy shows up, in a place no one has any business being. He happens to arrive just in the nick of time moving in way no human should be able to move. At the same time, you just happen to vanish? You who I know for a fact has the absolute inability to keep your nose out of things due to that hero complex of yours.”

MJ was really starting to build up steam now and he was a little concerned her voice would drift past him and into the apartment, where May might hear.

“Even under all that powder, it wasn’t hard to see he had a similar build to yours. The voice could easily have been yours, he made sure I didn’t see his face the while we talked. Hell I’ll admit it’s not much but tell me Parker, what am I supposed to think when I can see your keeping something from me?”

He was already sabotaging his own desires for a normal life with this vigilante business but if he told her that it had been him who helped her, then she would have questions. MJ would want to know how he did what he did and that would inevitably lead to him being forced to explain what happened to him.

He could deal with a lot of things but he wasn’t sure he could deal with that.

Both Aunt May and the Avengers had gotten better about the pitying looks, although it did flair up occasionally when Peter did something to remind them that he’d lost his childhood.

Having Ned and MJ look at him as just a normal guy, even a slightly weird one……well it was irreplaceable.

No he had to do everything in his power to keep her in the dark, even if he risked damaging their friendship.

“I really don’t know what to say, it wasn’t me MJ. If I’d known you were in danger I never would have left but….I did.”

“Let’s face it, if the first time we met was any indication then I’m pretty useless in a fight, I wouldn’t have stood a chance against a dozen guys”

He could see she didn’t want to believe what he was saying but it was hard to argue with her own eyes, she’d seen him struggle to hold his ground against a single opponent.

“MJ I am hiding things and I do have secrets, but doesn’t everybody. I’m sure you haven’t told me all your secrets” Even across the space between them Peter could make out MJ’s grip tightening on her book, as he touched lightly on her own hidden parts of her life. There was no getting around the fact that right now he was being a pretty shitty friend.

“I can’t promise I’ll always tell you everything but I can say with certainty that you’re honestly the best kind of person I’ve met since joining Midtown and I’d really like it if we can continue being friends.”

He wasn’t sure why he chose to imagine a little Ned on his shoulder at that moment, encouraging him to ask for more than friendship.

“So what? We continue being friends all the while ignoring the fact we’re both keeping secrets. Like a truce?”

“Yea something like that.”  

“Ok” Surprisingly she didn’t take much time to think about it and Michelle answered almost immediately.

“…….Really?” There was no way she was going to make it this easy. 

“Yup” MJ bookmarked her page and closed the cover, before placing her book back inside some inner pocket of her coat.

“You’re going to stop glaring at me? Talk to me again?”

“Yup” She lifted herself off the fire escape steps and stretched her back out slightly before turning back towards her window.

“So you believe me? When I say it wasn’t me that night?”

“Nope” That’s all he got from her before she climbed back into her window and out of sight.

Or at least it would have been if she didn’t pop her head back out the window “I’m still going to be keeping my eye on you Hero” And then she was gone, as if she had never been there in the first place.

Peter perched from his spot was left dumbfounded by her sudden departure. She’d only come out to the fire escape for a few minutes and he was left to wonder if he hadn’t just been played the entire time.

“Girls are confusing” He could hardly complain about MJ messing with him a little when he’d entered the territory of outright lying.

Returning his thoughts back to the Stark tablet he wondered if the day would come where he’d ever admit what he’d done that night to MJ….and what he still planned to do.


	17. Testing Testing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter begins testing his prototype and MJ freshens up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenos días fellow nerds and nerdettes. 
> 
> I'm sad to say I'm reaching the point were I need to start keeping notes to keep track of what I've written. My failing brain is most definitely not warning me when I start to repeat myself, and I don't know about you other writers out there but I hate reading back through my own stuff. If any of you guys have some good tips hit me up! 
> 
> Anyway pretty sure were safe from that this chapter and I like to think I had a pretty original idea for this. Although I will warn you right now that I'm aware that what Peter tries in this chapter would never ever work, I just didn't want to spend time researching something that was just going to be a stepping stone. You'll know what I mean by the end, and hopefully you'll enjoy it too. 
> 
> Have a good one peeps! Thanks again for all the comment and kudos.

Talking to yourself was not the best sign for mental well being.  

“You couldn’t just go to therapy like a normal kid could you Pete, nope, instead you decide to fight crime, which is just so stupid, without the help of professional heroes I might add! So freaking stupid.”

“Now the icing on the cake, you think jumping off the roof of a building is a good idea.”

Peter was currently looking down and over the ledge of a nearby apartment building a few blocks from his own. Aside from being a little shorter than their own building, he didn’t want to chance anyone he knew watching him leap to his death.

Because odds are that’s exactly what was going to happen.

Around his wrists he had the first prototype of his bracelets ready to go, he’d yet to come up with an appropriate name for them but he figured that was all part of the prototype stage.

Let’s rewind a few days.  

After giving a lot of thoughts to his own needs and capabilities and along with a ridiculous amount of research Peter had finally found something that could work.

During the events of the construction site he had been forced to confront the thugs because he didn’t have enough mobility to get MJ and himself out safely. During the fighting he’d also been worried about being attacked from behind, having no way to make sure they stayed down.

He certainly wasn’t willing to kill them.

This gave him some goals to work towards, and with some mental targets to work with and with the bracelets as the base, it didn’t take long for some ideas to form.

After some creative scavenging he’d been able to procure some shock cord, along with a few hours in Midtown’s shop class he’d been able to make a primitive miniature grapple hook.

At first it seemed like a genius idea.

With his enhanced agility and senses he’d be able to use the bracelets to launch the grapple to any nearby building and propel himself along using the elasticity of the shock cord. Similarly, he could have the bracelets launch the grapple into a wall or even the ground and use the cord to restrain any criminals.

It was not a genius idea, it was idiotic. It didn’t take long to notice numerous problems with his first design.

First the grapples on his hands while small were still steel and constantly pulled at his wrists. That was without the weight of the backups he was keeping on his belt.

They were also made with his amateur skills and now standing up on the building he was starting to doubt their ability to hold onto anything, let alone him hundreds of feet in the air.

The hooks weren’t the only heavy part, the shock cord he’d compressed into his bracelets after some modifications were heavy and constantly strained against the device. He’d also been limited to fitting just a few short meters onto each wrist with more in his backpack.

Reloading the damn things was a lengthy process. Which meant he got two shots before he had to stop and reload.

He certainly wasn’t going anywhere fast but perhaps for a quick in and out they could still be viable.

Unfortunately, the bracelets themselves were also starting to show their limitations. With all the weight of the materials they couldn’t generate enough _psi_ to force the hook to penetrate anything. They could barely launch the hook the full length of the rope. 

Overall his prototype would need some serious work, but something in his mind latched onto the idea and he really wanted to make it work.

Hence why he was currently in the middle of making one of the worst decisions in his entire life.

Today was the day he found out if his idea could be salvaged. Weather conditions were good and he wasn’t expected home until later.

Everything worked in theory, as simple as his current design was.  But at some point he had to actually test it. He couldn’t make improvements until he found out what worked and what didn’t.

“MJ’s right I’m a loser, why the hell am I doing this?” There was no one to answer him up on the roof and If he stayed up on this ledge any longer someone was going to spot him and assume he was going to jump.

Which he was, but personally he was hoping not to die……as unlikely as that outcome looked at the moment.

Much like at the construction site and perhaps because he was still chasing that feeling like a reckless idiot, Peter decided to just close his eyes and prepared to make his leap.

Or he would have if he could have forced his foot over the edge.

Apparently without the threat of a friend being hurt, he could be a bit of a wuss.

“Come on you coward!” The talking to himself thing was not getting any better, perhaps he’d been more damaged by Hydra than he realised.

“Maybe I should have called Ned, see if I could convince him to push me” No idea how he’d convince his best friend into what would appear to be murder but it was a thought.

It took almost half an hour before he was ready to try again………

……And another 20 minutes after that failed attempt to try a 3rd time…….

…..It was on the fifth pep talk that he finally convinced himself to step off the ledge.

He’d barely cleared the roof before he was hitting the switch to launch the grapple, only just remembering to take aim first.

Some kind of luck was on his side though as the hook launched beautifully onto the closest ledge and held, swinging him like a pendulum across the New York skyline.

At least it did until he passed the bottom of the pendulums ark, once his weight shifted across that point the force of his momentum and weight caused the hook to pull free of the roof.

In the few microseconds it took his panic to build to a crescendo, his enhanced senses were kind enough to focus on the bits of concrete raining down to the ground below. It hadn’t been his hand-made hook that had failed, but it had instead ripped through the shoddy old building it had been attached too.

He felt a small bit of pride on his way back down to earth.

Adrenaline beginning to spike and whatever burgeoning spider instincts were developing within him almost automatically had his other arm launch the second grapple.

Had it actually made contact with the next roof he might have even reached the building that had been his original target. Unfortunately, that pesky _psi_ problem reared its ugly head and the hook fell short long before it reached the target.

So here he was a teenager falling towards his death with ropes of shock cord dangling from his wrists, trailing behind his body like streamers. He didn’t imagine it would take the police long to figure out what happened, although they might be confused why he had ever thought this plan would work.

He was a little confused too.

Luckily the world wasn’t done watching Peter Parker make a fool of himself as his landing whilst painful, was not in fact fatal, no matter how much he wished it was.

Thanks to a well-placed dumpster, his fall was somewhat cushioned, although most of the credit had to go to his enhanced durability as he was pretty sure a normal person still would have broken every bone in their body.

As it was he got off with just a shattered ankle and a patchwork of bruises running up the length of his back.

“OWwww” 

**

With limbs stiff and unresponsive it had taken him a while to pull himself out of the garbage and by the time he managed to drag himself home on one foot, he was desperate for a shower.

Whatever he’d landed on in that dumpster had gone well past the stages of expired and settled comfortably into rotting.

Finally arriving home, the first thing he did was strip of his clothes and toss them in the washing machine. As much as he’d rather just get rid of the mess he wasn’t willing to dispose of more clothes May had bought him.

He’d obviously need to arrange something else to wear if he was going to continue his extracurricular activities.

Not to mention something to conceal his face.

Jumping in the shower and letting the warm water wash away the grime he was finally able to get a good look at the condition of his ankle. Swollen to twice its normal size and covered in dark purple blotches, Peter knew he was going to be aching for the rest of the night.

The good news was that the irritating buzzing feeling around the limb told him that his healing was already kicking in. Unlike his jumping, Peter intimately knew what his healing was capable of thanks to his time at Hydra.

The scientists weren’t confident, nor was he, that he’d be able to grow a limb back, but his body could certainly fix them faster than an average person.

Wrapping up his shower Peter grabbed a notepad from his bedroom and took up a spot in the kitchen to work on some ideas for the next stage of his prototype.

If today showed anything it was that it needed a lot of work.

**

He’d been at it for an hour or two when the front door opened with a bang, as Aunt May stumbled through the front door of the apartment. At least Peter assumed it was May, he couldn’t actually tell since her arms were loaded with so many bags, her face was obscured.

“May?”

“Little help Pete?”

“Sorry sorry” Hopping off his spot at the kitchen table he leapt over the couch and took all the bags out of May’s hands, leaving her free to close the door behind her.

With her back turned he grimaced in pain at the abuse he’d just put his ankle through, sitting at the table so long he’d forgotten the damage he’d done.

He was healing fast, but not that fast.

“Thanks sweetheart”

“No problem, what is all this stuff anyway?” Peter started setting the bags down around the table, closing and pushing aside the notebook he’d been scribbling in.

“Just some groceries” May joined him next the table and kissed him on the cheek, whilst he stared at all the bags. There was enough food, to feed a small family.

“May is this because I’m eating so much of your food? I’m sorry I’ll control my appetite better, you don’t need to go hurting yourself lugging all this around.” Looking at the table he was getting the distinct impression that he must have been eating her entire pay check every month. 

His abilities consumed a lot of calories and while the food at the Hydra facility had been virtually flavorless, it had been highly nutritious and plentiful. Not for his benefit obviously but he didn’t even consider the impact his diet would have on conventional food and his Aunt.

He didn’t get to dwell on it long because May wasted no time in taking hold of his ear in an iron grip and tugging down, “Ow ow ow, May ow, what are you doing?”

“Just wanted to make sure you could hear me from than fantasy land your living in. First off, it’s not my food it’s **our** food. Second, if I ever catch you letting yourself starve because you think you’re going to cause me trouble, then I will tie you to a chair and shove food down you until you can’t fit out of the apartment door.” 

With that she released his ear and gave him one more kiss on the cheek before turning her attention to the bags on the table and rummaging through them.

“May, you can be kinda scary” Peter said rubbing his aching ear.

“And don’t you forget it. If it makes you feel better this is not all for us, we’re having guests tonight.”

“Guests?” Perhaps he should be more concerned about strangers entering their home, but that was superseded by his pleasure at seeing his Aunt socialise. Since he’d come back home May had spent all her time taking care of him or working.

She certainly seemed happy enough, but there were some feelings of guilt.

“That’s great, you deserve to have some fun. Is it someone from your job? Do you want me to help with the cooking, so there won’t be any….accidents.” He hadn’t had any time spare time to devote to the art of cooking, but surely between the two of them they could produce something edible for May’s friends.

“No need, my part is largely done I’m just providing the kitchen and the ingredients. The chef will be one of our guests.” May was still rooting around her bags so he was unable to see the expression on her face.

“I’m a little confused, who exactly is coming and why are they cooking?”

“As we both know I’m a bit of a disaster in the kitchen, Ben always used to take care of the food. Well since he……since he’s been gone I took some cooking lessons with a friend, can’t eat out all the time.”

“Well I was quickly deemed unteachable, and instead it sort of morphed into us having dinner together every couple of weeks.” Was it a guy? Was that why she was being so evasive? Was she concerned he would have issues with her seeing someone else after being widowed?

“A friend? A male friend?”

“No don’t be silly. Its Julia ok, nosy. Let me tell you Peter her chicken parm is amazing.”

“Your neighbor Julia?” Peter only had the opportunity to meet her once since he came to live in the building, but he couldn’t forget the colorfully dressed older woman.

They’d only spoken that one time, but more than once he’d seen her in passing moving a mile a minute to one thing or another, it was hard to believe her and MJ were related.

MJ?

“May when you say guests?” He didn’t need to say anything more, at the sound of his accusing tone he could May’s rustling came to an end and she looked up at him sheepishly from the bag she was looking in.

“Well normally it’s just the two of us, but we figured since you were going to be here, wouldn’t it be nice if there was someone your own age to talk to.”

MJ was coming over to dinner?

Since their small falling out Monday they’d spent most of the week in some kind of cold war. They talked, they smiled at each other, they spent time together. Of course all of these things were only done in the company of Ned.

If they walked home together, it was with Ned.

If they ate lunch, it was with Ned.

If they were studying, it was with Ned.

Considering that before their argument it felt like he never saw enough of MJ, now it felt like he couldn’t get away from her.

Peter had put a great amount of effort into maneuvering Ned between them, which was extra difficult with him wandering off whenever Betty entered the picture to discuss their date.

The reason this all came about was because they very quickly discovered the day after they called their truce that if the two of them were left alone together, there was always two conversations happening at once.  

When she passed him the updated decathlon schedule, she would also ask him if he’d stopped any crime lately.

She’d ask for his help to carry some books and would deliberately give him these giant tomes like things as if she was testing to see how strong he was.

He was starting to suspect she’d gone so far as adding weights into their spines.

If they ate lunch alone, most of it would coming sailing towards his head, some kind of test of his reflexes he was sure.

Additionally, MJ did not know the meaning of shame. She’d outright deny doing any of it even while winding up her arm for the next fruit of the day to come at him.

Peter was left no choice but to insert a buffer between them, who just so happened to be in the form of Ned Leeds.

Ned was aware something was going on between them, even if Peter was staying tight lipped about it. However as much as he wanted to help his friend, Ned had a very reasonable fear of MJ, and between his distractions with Betty, and his general exasperation with their antics. 

Peter’s buffer had holes.

And now MJ was playing dirty, she was invading home base.

How had things gotten so bad that he was practically afraid of one of his favorite people in the world.

“Here.” May pulled a small box out of one of the bags and held it out to him, apparently she hadn’t just been hiding her guilt ridden face after all, “I can hear the gears grinding in your head from here, perhaps this will distract you until dinner”

Peter tentatively reached out for the mysterious item and after a moment pulled it open. Inside was sleek looking device not dissimilar to the tablet Tony had allowed him to borrow.

“What’s this?”

“If you’ve met a teenager without a cell phone then you’ll have to introduce me, their almost mythical at this point, like unicorns. Ah but we do live in a world with Norse Gods so I wonder if that example is any good anymore?” May seemed genuinely perplexed by her own question but Peter was too surprised to notice.

She had offered to get him a cell early on into his stay with her, but he’d declined saying he didn’t need one…….She really was too good to him.

“May I can’t accept this, it’s too much.”

“Don’t be stupid it’s for my sake as much as yours, at least this way I can reach you if I need to. Besides I’ve got an in with the head honcho at Stark industries, didn’t cost a penny. Say what you will about him or his company at times, he’s really stepped up. Make sure you thank him and miss Potts the next time you’re up there.”

“I will, thanks Aunt May. Now I guess I’ve just gotta figure out who I’ll call first”

“Well if it makes things any easier I’m told he’s already programmed my number and even his own is in there, apparently a few of the Avengers are too by their own request.”

“Wow”

No longer busy with her bags May stepped away from the table and headed in the direction of her bedroom, “Peter would you mind unloading all that into the fridge? I want to change before dinner.”

“Oh yea, course no problem. Least I could do” Peter slipped the phone into his pocket until he could look at it later and pulled the closest bag to him so he could start unpacking.

“Don’t worry I’ve already got a way you can repay me for that” May’s voice drifted down the hall from her bedroom.

“Anything, what do you want?” He would have made the same offer even without the present.

“Make sure you get MJ’s number when she comes over for dinner tonight. A man can’t go walking around without knowing his girlfriend’s number after all.”

Shocked at her request and appalled at the way she phrased it, Peter almost dropped the carton of milk he’d been holding onto the floor, “May!? She’s not my……”

Before he could finish she closed her door and the note of finality drifted back into the kitchen, “…….girlfriend.”

**

“Well don’t you look nice” MJ startled at the sound of her Grandmother’s voice coming from the doorway of the bedroom. Turning her back to the mirror she’d been facing MJ was greeted with a frustrating smirk that immediately put her on the defensive.

“Last time I wore this you said it looked like I’d been dumpster diving at the thrift store.” MJ was wearing some skinny jeans and a red sweater paired with some converse.

‘Nothing odd about that, nope. Just because she picked her least ratty pair of Chucks.’

“I did not, and look at this you’ve actually removed your hair from that nest you call a bun, and oh darling is that makeup?”

“Not a chance, I just took a shower to freshen up before dinner. I’ve spent the bulk of my day in the same building with hundreds of teenagers emitting hormones and sweat at a level some scientists would categorize as a ‘biological weapon’. Believe me Gran that stuff sticks to you.”

That was all true, MJ didn’t even own any makeup to apply if she wanted to.

Sure she may have taken extra care to wash her face and ok she may have rubbed some moisturizer into her cheeks that her Gran left out, but she simply wanted to clean up after a busy day.

Her grandmother entered the bedroom and tenderly grasped MJ’s shoulder and spun her around so she was facing the mirror again, taking hold of her hair she started to do her best to help tame MJ’s curls.

“I know it sounds like I’m making fun but I just wanted to say you look nice that’s all.”

“Thanks”

“So none of this had anything to do with the neighbor boy I hear you talking with out on the fire escape?”

At this moment Michelle had the unfortunate opportunity to watch the blush spread across her cheeks as she stared at herself in the mirror.

“Why would it?” She missed the days when she had actually been good at hiding her emotions.

“Well it’s just you don’t usually come along to my dinners with May no matter how much I needle you, but this time you were practically begging.”

“I did not beg!” Righteous indignation colored her voice. 

“Fine but you know what I mean. I hardly need to be as smart as you are to pick up on something that obvious” Her grandmother’s fingers didn’t halt for a moment as they ran through her hair, no matter how angry MJ’s reflection looked back at her.

“Stop just stop what your implying. He’s lying to me and keeping a secret, all I want to do is find out what it is, that’s the only reason I’m going.”

“Oh lord give me strength with this child. Everybody has secrets baby; we both know you’re not exactly forthcoming with people. Why do you feel he needs to tell you his?”

“I….uh….well”

“Want to hear my take on it?”

“Pretty sure you just going to tell me anyway.”

“I think you like him and because you do, you want to know more about him. When you know he’s holding back you feel like maybe he doesn’t like you too.” She removed her fingers from MJ’s hair and instead let the rest on her shoulders.

“Well that was the biggest load of nonsensical psychobabble I’ve ever heard. I hope you’re not charging people for your sage old advice.”

MJ took away from her grandmother and began to head in the direction of her bedroom, determined to end this line of conversation, afraid to admit to her Grandmother and herself how close she might have been.

“Michelle.” MJ stopped in the doorway at the sound of her voice.

“I don’t know what he’s keeping from you and May has certainly never said anything, but……I’ve been getting the impression that young man has been through quite an ordeal. Don’t push too hard ok?”  

MJ didn’t really have an answer for that, so instead she said nothing and got ready for dinner with the boy next door.


	18. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Jones family arrives to have dinner with the Parkers. The adults get drunk and MJ provides some first aid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So any of you guys familiar with that feeling, when your almost certain you've got good ideas but lack the actual skill to express them, for example drawing or in my case writing. Yea definitely feeling a lot of that with this series, a sensation I didn't feel so much in my one shot series. Still its quite therapeutic to work through those little mental blocks, hell i'm certain I've said this before but i'm almost as exited as you guys to see where I'm going with this story XD. 
> 
> As always your comments and kudos are fantastic and I love you little weirdos. Anyone looking forward to Endgame? I'm currently wrestling with the decision to see how long I should wait to avoid massive crowds vs how long I can realistic avoid spoilers. Anyone else having similar thoughts?.

Within the hour MJ was standing outside the Parker residence while they knocked on their door. 

She was steadfast in ignoring her Grandmother as she sniggered while MJ smoothed out her sweater.

The door opened quickly and the hallway flooded with light from the apartment. Opening the door was a smiling May Parker and a nervous looking Peter behind her.

“Julia! Michelle! I’m so happy you could make it!”

“Course you are without me you wouldn’t have anything to eat.” Michelle’s grandmother pulled May into a tight hug in the doorway. The younger woman receiving it gratefully.

“That’s not true, I’m always happy to see you. Besides we do have cereal.”

“And I’m not convinced you wouldn’t find a way to burn that too. Now stop blocking the door, the master has work to do.” With a swish of the colorful skirt she’d chosen for the occasion, Julia was inside the apartment and arrowing straight for the kitchen.

MJ unsure of herself made to follow her grandmother but was stopped by an unexpected hug from May. Her normal reaction to such a thing would be violent, but something about the female Parker let her curb her natural instincts and she simply waited it out until the woman was satisfied.

“I’m really am glad you decided to come MJ. I’ve been wanting to thank you for being such a good friend to Peter since he started school again” Looking over her shoulder MJ was pleased to see Peter squirm at the mention of his name.

“Well y’know I was feeling hungry so I decided to tag along. As for the other thing…….well he can be a pain in the ass but he’s alright.” Most other parents might be a bit insulted for their child to be called a ‘pain’ by someone else, but ever since she met May she had always seemed to have a solid grasp on MJ and who she was.

May laughed and finally let her go, “Really thank you MJ. Now why don’t you kids hang out while I supply the wine and your grandmother fails to teach me anything about cooking. I’ll give you a call when foods ready” Without waiting for a response, she followed in the direction of their chef for the evening.  

Well MJ had wanted the opportunity to spend time with…….no to question Peter and now she got it. She just wished she didn’t suddenly feel so self-conscious being alone with him.

At least she wasn’t the only one.

“Why do you look like your about to have a heart attack?” MJ inquired to the squirming boy.

“Sorry, I just didn’t expect you would actually come over for dinner. I only found out a little while ago….not that I don’t want you here…..I do…..It’s just……..y’know the way things have been….and I……..”

“Parker?”

“Yea?”

“Shut up.”

If she let him continue they were going to be there all day.

It wasn’t hard to notice that he’d been trying to avoid being left alone with her for a while now. It was a little hurtful but she couldn’t exactly blame him considering what she’d been doing.

“A girls got to eat right?” She asked.

“Makes sense to me. Um You want to hang out in my room until dinners ready?” It was a little weird that they were hovering next to the doorway where May had left them.

“Look at you hero, inviting a girl to your room, how bold” Predictably he started to squirm again but this time it was followed by a much redder face.

It was much easier to hide her own nerves by getting his to flare up instead.

“You know that’s not what I meant”

“Whatever you say dude, just keep those wandering hands to yourself.” She said as she moved past him and towards his bedroom. It was a pretty easy guess to make if she used the position of her own room as reference.

If she had any doubts she was in the right place, it didn't last long. As far as bedrooms go it was a descent size for a New York apartment. It was covered Lego’s and nerd memorabilia from the late 90’s.

She wouldn’t have pegged Peter for having a hard-on for nostalgia.

Still there was some allowances for the modern world, the sleek design of the Stark tablet sitting on his bed and the phone it was connected to looked like it came from the future in comparison to the rest of the room.

Nothing else seemed out of place, certainly nothing she could use to pin Peter to the construction site that night. Not that she ever thought it would be that easy.

“I’m hardly going to try anything with My Aunt and your Grandmother just a few feet away.” She was distracted from her snooping when Peter followed her into the bedroom, his brain having finally rebooted.

“Oh, so you would try something if they weren’t here?” She turned to face him, placing her hands on her waist and cocked her hips slightly in challenge.

‘Wait where did that come from’ She thought. Did she want him to want her?

“No……I mean……well………I uh….” Luckily or not depending on who you asked, Peter was saved from answering by a ping from the devices on his bed. Wasting no time with the get out of jail free card he practically dived for them.

“Sorry I’m just a little excited. May got me my first cell phone today, and looks like it’s finally done setting up” He said still lightly bouncing on the mattress from his desperate dive. 

“Hmmm well that is a nice present, but really your first cell ever? C’mon?”

“What? It is I’ve never had one before.”

“Dude I’m a social pariah and even I have a cell phone.” She took a seat next to Peter on the bed.

“You’re not a pariah, people look up to you. The team couldn’t function without you.” Maybe it wasn’t much coming from someone who’d only been on the team for 5 minutes, but it still hit MJ in her soft spot.

“Their afraid of me you mean. The only reason Flash settled for being an annoying pain in the ass instead of staging a full on revolt was because he knew what I’d do to him if he tried”

“Please who would want to follow Flash? Besides the team practically had to strong-arm you into dinner last week, so they obviously want you around. It’s not fear just…..a healthy  respect” He finally looked up from his new phone to give her a rakish grin, MJ hadn’t realized he was capable of making.

Not nerdy Peter Parker.

It caused her chest to tighten and a fluttering feeling in her stomach.

Perhaps she was hungrier than she realized?

“Could have fooled me, you’ve been running scared from me all week.”

His grin turned morphed into a guilty look, but it didn’t stay long, “Can you really blame me MJ? Things haven’t been normal between us since last week.” He adjusted himself on the bed so that he was sitting facing her with his legs crossed.

What was normal for them?

They’d only known each other for a short period of time but he’d already become an important fixture in her life. Would she continue to jeopardize that by hounding him about a secret he didn’t want to tell her? 

Was her Gran right?

“No I suppose they haven’t. I don’t know why this is bugging me so much and it’s not like you don’t have a right to secrets it’s just…….”

It caught her eye so suddenly she couldn’t stop herself from blurting out.

“What is that!?”

“What’s what?” Peter looked around in confusion, clearly thrown off by her sudden change in direction.

“That!” She jabbed her finger in the direction of his foot.

When Peter adjusted his posture, the leg of his pants raised above the ankle and MJ was able to clearly make out the dark bruises and swelling that covered the appendage.

Before Peter could come up with an appropriate lie to tell her she was already grabbing his foot and pulling it into her lap. Ripping his shoes and sock off his foot she got her first good look at the damage.

“What the hell did you do!? Did a 2 ton Rhino stamp on your foot?”

“Pretty sure my ankle would be dust if that happened MJ, besides where would I find a rhino in the city outside of the zoo?” She thinks he might have laughed at the idea of a rhino in the streets, but her unamused expression got him back on point, “I fell, it’s no big deal I’ll be fine in no time”

He seemed to be telling the truth but something told her he was omitting the details……..

……She was already doing it again. Right now they had more important matters to take care of.

“Well you won’t be if you don’t get this properly wrapped up. Where do you keep your first aid kit?”

“Um………” Typical guy.

“Useless. If you want to live, don’t move. I’ll be back” She gently removed his foot from her lap and made her way to the bedroom door.

“Oh hey Terminator! I just saw that yesterday…although I don’t remember the useless part and there was an accent.”

“You _just_ saw…..never mind nerd. Stay put!”

She was only gone a few minutes but she half expected to return and find Peter doing something that would piss her off, but to her surprise it seems he had listened and hadn’t moved from where she had left him.

“Hey! Where’d you find all that?” He was referring to the compression bands and inflammatory spray she was unloading from her pockets onto the bed.

“My Gran’s place” She said distractedly while she surveyed her haul, checking to make sure she hadn’t forgotten something.

“Did my Aunt see you with all that” Hmm so apparently she wasn’t the only one he was keeping secrets from.

“She did. I told her we were going to be playing doctor”

Cue the red face, “You did?”

“No.” Giving him the universal look of _‘Are you stupid?’_

“She didn’t see anything, I just told them I forgot my phone back at the apartment. Now give me your foot.”

She resumed her position on the bed with Peter’s foot once more in her lap and took another look while she figured out how to do this, she wasn’t exactly practiced at first aid. If she didn’t know any better she’d say it was already looking a little less swollen.

Uncapping the spray, she hosed down his ankle liberally and ignored any complaints about the cold. As she worked she also stole some quick glances up at Peter who thankfully was paying too much attention to his own foot and missed her glances.

When had her life taken such a weird direction?

Sitting in the bedroom of a nice guy and treating his wounds while the only remaining family member who meant a damn to her made them all dinner.

It was kinda nice.

“MJ.”

“Yea?”

“Can I get your phone number?”

Her hands stopped all motion and where she had been glancing up at him she now couldn’t meet his eye, afraid of what she might see.

“Why?”

“Well I’ve got a new phone and my Aunt thought I should” A weight settled inside her heart at his words and she wondered if she would be able to get out of dinner after all, no one wanted to hear someone ask for their number only because they got a new phone.

“……..But mostly I just really want to be able to talk to you”

That same weight lifted just a little and her voice came out strangled, “You do?”

“I really do. Besides the way I see it, if I’m talking to you on the phone at least you won’t be able to throw anything at me.”

“Don’t be so sure. Why do you want to talk to me anyway? You said it yourself, things between us are awkward right now and isn’t Leeds your go-to nerd guru or something?”

Why did she have to question a good thing? What was wrong with simply saying ‘Yes Peter’ and rattling off her number.

“He is…..but your special. I like talking to you about well anything at all. It was a little unconventional but you were the first friend I made since coming to live with May. Honestly everything is a little better when your around…..even when your mad at me.” That was a funny thing to hear from the guy who’d spend the last week dodging her at every turn.

“Do you even know what you’re saying right now? Geeze Parker how can you just come right out and say something like that?” It felt like she was on fire and while she couldn’t deny she had similar feelings about Peter’s presence in her life, she certainly couldn’t just lay it all out in the open like he did. 

“So what do you say, will you give me your number?” Had he always been that close?

“Peter….” Michelle was saved from saying something that would probably destroy her bad ass reputation forever when they were both startled by a knock Peter’s bedroom door.  

In her surprise MJ’s grip tightened on his freshly wrapped ankle causing him to almost scream out in pain. She launched across the bed and pressed the palm of her hand firmly across his mouth.

She wasn’t even sure why she did it, it’s not like they’d been secretly having sex. Still judging by Peter’s earlier reaction he obviously didn’t want anyone to know about his injury.

Now she was left anxiously looking at the red faced Peter as she hovered only a few inches above him on her one arm, waiting to hear if the door’s knob began to turn.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she realized their new position seemed even more suspicious if that door actually opened.

“Guy’s? Foods ready, get out here.” May’s voice drifted through the door.

Looking at his face and unsure if he could answer without squealing in pain from her ankle crushing, MJ called out in Peter’s place, “Yea no problem, be right there.” 

As the sounds of the older woman’s footsteps grew distant behind the door, she looked carefully at her patient trying to judge if he’d be able to stay quiet if she removed her hand. 

It didn’t look good, he actually seemed kind of panicky. Still she avoided gym for a reason and her spindly arm couldn’t hold her suspended above him much longer.

Carefully lifting her palm away from his mouth and ready to slap it down again in a moment’s notice, she was surprised that instead of hearing a pain filled howl instead her name escaped his lips in a breathy exhale.

“Michelle……”

No one had ever said her name like that before and she wasn’t sure if it was because of her poor physical strength or if her bones had turned to jelly but she wanted to let her body fall and if her lips happened to fall on Peter's, well she could hardly be blamed for gravity.

‘Holy fucking shit I do have a thing for Peter Parker’

If saying her name was all it took it was going to be a tough pill for her to swallow.

Michelle didn’t do romance no matter what her Grandmother or anybody else said.

Still it was hard to remember details like that when she had an sinfully cute boy underneath her who was looking at her like…..well like that.

If she was waiting for Peter to push her off and tell her that he wasn’t interested, it certainly wasn’t going to happen.

Before she could do something stupid and find out what Peter’s lips tasted like for herself they were interrupted by another knock at the door, this one much louder, “Michelle! You beanpole get your butt out here and bring that boy toy of yours. I’m not going to have my hard work get cold because your too busy making goo goo eyes.”

Michelle could hear Peter’s Aunt giggling behind the door at Julie’s tirade.

In that moment dying young didn’t seem like it was such a tragedy anymore.

**

May and Julie barely bothered to hide their grins as the four of them sat around the table digging into the food.

It was obvious something had happened between the two teenagers and both of them were tickled as they watched MJ and Peter try to stare at each other and getting embarrassed whenever they were caught.

**Julie** thought it was fantastic that Michelle was finally showing interest in something other than her art and her studies. She knew her home life had damaged the young girl, she didn’t give her trust easily and even if she did, Michelle was more want to push people away rather than embrace them.

Too afraid of what her father might do or how it might affect the way they would look at her.

She had been disappointed when her daughter had married that lumbering jackass, but it was hard to have regrets when the trade-off was a granddaughter like her.

Whatever effect young Mr. Parker was having on her, Julie was more than happy to let it continue. She had no idea how he did it but she supposed being related to May she shouldn’t be surprised.

**May** Parker for her part was equally happy to see the young couple tip toe around their feelings, and she’d had to hold herself back from opening Peter’s bedroom door and trying to catch them doing something.

She always liked Michelle and she knew the girl would look after Peter when May couldn’t. Between Ned and MJ, it really did a lot to settle her nerves about her nephew.

She did have some reservations about the two of them potentially dating in the future. Right now they were both staunchly denying it, but the feelings where there.

It was inevitable in May’s opinion but with that certainty came the knowledge that there would be a lot of pain in their future. She knew Peter had not shared his past with either of his two friends, but if they continued to get closer he was going to have to.

It was hard to know that a loved one had gone through so much, and be utterly powerless to take that pain away from them.

May felt that burden whenever she looked at Peter.

She didn’t wish that on either of them, and wondered if it was fair to dump that on a girl Michelle’s age.

Still selfish or not May wouldn’t stand in the way of Peter’s happiness, she wanted everything for him, all that he had been denied and if he decided to pursue MJ then she was going to cheer him on.

She didn’t even want to think about the discussion of his powers would be like. Actually Ned would probably love it.

**

MJ normally loved her grandmother’s cooking.

Eating her food had never been a chore, but right now it was grueling.

After their almost kiss in the bedroom, MJ had thrown Peter’s socks at his face telling him to cover up his ankle and left as fast as her feet could carry her.

Now she sat at the dinner table pushing her food around her plate and trying to find someplace safe to settle her eyes.

If she looked at the parental units, she was greeted with the sickening Cheshire grins.

If she looked at Peter……

She did not want to look at Peter.

Still like a magnet her gaze often drifted in his direction.

Thankfully conversation at the table was able to continue without her and she was largely left in peace to stew, with only a few glances and snickers in her direction.

It was a sad thing when the adults in the room were the most childish.

As the dinner conversation continued and everyone continued to eat, she was content to ignore everyone until she noticed Peter begin to perk up next to her. Unable to resist her curiosity MJ tuned back into the conversation to see what had grabbed his attention.

“I told him if he kept bringing home those samples, he could sleep with them instead because it certainly wasn’t going to be with me. Funny enough I never had another problem with him bringing his work home again.”

Julie and May broke out into howling laughter, but not Peter he seemed to be listening for something else.

“So your husband worked with spiders?”

“Yea Charlie, that was his name by the way Peter. He was obsessed with the creepy crawly things when he was a kid, so naturally the fool decided becoming an arachnologist was the way to go. Then again I’m the fool that married him hah” MJ’s grandfather had died before she was born but she often heard stories about him from her grandmother.

“That man was always stopping to examine every day house spiders and whatever else he came across. Don’t even get me started on the amount of spider silk he’d get stuck in his hair after a day at work, he looked like he was going grey in his 20’s.” Another round of laughter came from the two women, and MJ was beginning to suspect they’d consumed a lot more wine than they’d let on.

“Silk?”

“hmmhmm stuff is supposedly five times stronger than steel pound for pound and more importantly a bitch to remove from a grown man’s scalp. Just a useless factoid I picked up after being married to Charlie for two decades. Are you interested in spiders Peter?”

“Oh uh no, I haven’t had the best encounters with spiders. I was just curious.” MJ didn’t have a strong opinion on the things herself, but she was surprised to see Peter’s aunt give him a look so sad, she wondered if he’d had a bad allergic reaction to a bite or something. Then again with the rosy tint of alchohol on Mays face a lot of her facial expressions were coming out exaggerated. 

“Well I don’t blame you, horrible little things, and believe me after being married so long you stop being curious and start getting frustrated. Still it’s funny how much I find myself missing him sometimes.”

Julie’s voice broke towards the end and her eyes seemed to get a little red as her mind drifted to somewhere in the past, May a widow herself seemed to pick up on her pain.

The conversation died after that and the table didn’t really recover from the dark cloud that hovered over the meal.  MJ was now certain they’d had a little too much to drink whilst preparing dinner.

She figured this was a good a time as any to call it quits for the night.

“C’mon Gran, I think it’s time I got you back home.” MJ stood from her seat and made her way around the table to help stand her Grandmother up.

She allowed herself to be lifted from the chair with no resistance and MJ was glad neither of the Parkers tried to convince them to stay, “Thanks for having us over for dinner guys, sorry to cut things short.”

“No problem, after all we just supplied the ingredients. your both welcome back anytime, isn’t that right Peter?”

“Yea of course, we’d love to do this again.” Peter said sheepishly.

MJ wondered if there was any chance Peter referring to more than dinner as he looked at her. She allowed herself to indulge in the idea for a moment while her Gran and May said their goodbyes.

She didn’t linger though and instead crushed those hormones down deep, she couldn’t trust herself until she had time to sort out her emotions….away from Peter.

After that it was relatively quick task to get both herself and her Grandmother back home, living next door certainly had its benefits.

She was glad she didn’t have to leave her Gran on her own tonight. MJ could only stay for a day or two before heading back to her Father’s place.  She tried to stay here as often as possible but she knew better than to push her luck.

**

An hour later MJ had changed out her clothes and was sitting in her bed with her back to the wall and skimming her to-read list. Trying to find her next book was the best thing could think of to distract herself, especially as she didn’t trust herself with a pencil and resist the urge to drawer the loser/hero next door.

She wasn’t sure if things tonight had gone well or not, they certainly hadn’t gone to plan at least. She originally planned to spend her time testing Peter some more, perhaps push some buttons and see what she could make him spill.

Instead she done none of what she’d set out to accomplish, instead they had a heart to heart, she’d treated his wounds, and they’d almost kissed.

She couldn’t have planned that if she tried.

The only thing left to decide was if this was a good development or a bad one.

Unfortunately, she didn’t think she had the energy to unpack all of this tonight. Settling back into her sheets and fully prepared to get a solid 8 hours of sleep tonight if nothing else. MJ's plan was interrupted by scratching at her bedroom window.

Turning her had to the noise revealed Noir clawing at the window to get out. At this time of night there was really only one place she’d want to go.

Lifting herself from her bed was an exercise in willpower, once on her feet though MJ grumpily walked over to join the fussy cat and lifted her into her arms.

“Really you little traitor? I’m having a crisis and you decide now’s the time to go visit the very cause of my stress” To no one’s surprise all MJ got in return was a soft yowl from the feline as she tried to reach the window again.

Deciding she wasn’t going to get any peace until she relented, MJ was moments away from opening the window to the fire escape when a light bulb went off inside her brain.

She wasn’t sure what to do about her crush on Peter but at the very least she enjoyed talking to him and spending time with him. The strain on their friendship this last week had been hard for her too.

“If you’re going over there anyway, you might as well be useful you little cat burglar.” Still holding Noir in one arm, she grabbed a notepad from her school bag along with a pen and jotted down her number.

Ripping the page out of the pad, she folded it over and over until she could tie it around the cat’s collar almost like a bow. The white paper stood out like a neon sign against the animal’s dark fur.

Satisfied with her handiwork and eager to get it over with before she changed her mind she opened her bedroom window and let Noir jump out onto the fire escape.

MJ watched for a moment to confirm the cat was actually heading over to Peter’s and not prowling for unaware birds or something. Predictably within moments the cat was hopping over to Peter’s window and she removed her head from her own window and headed back to bed.

She wasn’t sure she wanted to acknowledge the fact she’d just sent her number to a boy via carrier-cat. She didn’t even know if Peter had returned to his room or not after dinner, knowing him he was probably helping May clean up.

Waiting for him to call probably wasn’t the best idea, so she decided to go with her original plan and get some sleep.

Let the chips fall where they will.

**

Sometime in the night her phone pinged with an incoming message from an unknown number, pulling herself out of the cocoon of covers she’d buried herself in, MJ didn’t have the strength of will to look at the clock and just assumed it was late.

Bracing her eyes against the light of her cell, MJ smiled to herself at the message.

‘Hey MJ, It’s Peter. I don’t want to keep you up, but I just wanted to say thanks for your number. Is it ok if I call you tomorrow?”

It was a little mean seeing as she was already up, but she decided to let him stew until morning before she sent her reply.

Instead she turned over and went back to sleep.

Her answer was ‘yes’.


	19. Comics, Fires, and confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter makes some progress with his webshooters, gets an interesting phone call, taps into his inner hero, and has a difficult discussion. Busy day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cow, how did I used to update this regularly. I ended up with a few free days and it was honestly just awesome to sit down and work on this. How I managed it with my first couple of stories with just the bit of time I had in work I don't know. 
> 
> So first off I want to thank Isi1dur for the idea about Peter's webs. While I didn't quite go in the direction we discussed the idea definitely came about after reading chapter 15's review. So gots to tip my hat there. 
> 
> Also I make a joke about an arm in this chapter (You cant miss it) I would kill to be able to take credit for it because I am a man-child and I find it hilarious. Unfortunately I cant, I read something similar online, about superhero texts where Spidey is asked to lend a webshooter to hawkeye. Honestly its been in my head for weeks and I adapted it for my use. 
> 
> Since I'm giving credit out I also want to thank all the regular reviewers and new readers, and anyone who leaves kudos. You certainly took a liking to the last chapter and some of you losers had me tearing up, which is exactly what I didn't want to do. A lot of you have given me some great ideas over the course of this story and I'm dying for the chance to use as many of them as I can. So thanks to the lot of you, you are still weirdly awesome.

Peter clamped down on his urge to yawn for the 10th time in an hour.

“Probably not my best idea to handle potentially unstable chemicals while I’m half asleep” He said to no one but himself.

Right now he was occupying one of the empty midtown chem labs in secret. Classes had ended an hour ago and aside from a few lingering clubs and janitorial staff to watch out for, he had the room to himself. 

After having dinner with MJ and her grandmother Peter had the idea to look into spider silk in greater detail, as it turned out Julie had been correct, Spider silk was ridiculously strong.

It was a little embarrassing that a boy with spider powers hadn’t thought to look into their webs himself.

In his defense though, producing the stuff was not one of his abilities. He also didn’t have the time, inclination, or the capacity to milk dozens of spiders for their silk. The thought was horrifying enough but to get it compressed and viable for his launchers just was beyond his abilities.

So here he was looking for a synthetic means to mimic what a spider could do. He’d been at this for a few days now and after a few acidic spills and a minor fire he thought he might be getting close.

Which was good because at the rate he was going someone was going to notice the rate at which these chemicals were disappearing. Despite his efforts to clean up after his experiments, he had no way to replace what was used.

He was hoping once he refined the process and made it safe he might be able to hide what he was doing during his actual chemistry classes. It wouldn’t exactly solve the problem but at least he’d only be using what he needed and the faculty would be unlikely to find him alone, after school, and running secret experiments.

Not to mention Ned would stop feeling so left out.

While he’d been running his tests he’d blown Ned off a couple of times, and had to send the big man home on his own. Peter would have loved to have had Ned’s help with this but his friends had to stay apart from his vigilante activities.

He might have usually been able to spare some time for him in the evenings but at the moment that slot firmly belonged to MJ.

Since they’d exchanged numbers if they weren’t talking at their windows, they were talking on the phone, and usually texting until the early hours of the morning.

Peter barely slept anyway after returning home but spending so much time with MJ was probably the real reason he failed to stop yawn number 11 slipping out of his mouth.

It was a weird situation to be sure. Neither of them discussed their almost kiss, MJ didn’t bring up his secret, Peter didn’t bring up her family situation. Still they continued to get closer without touching on anything personal.

It was all going to blow up in their faces at some point, but it was hard not to bask in her company and friendship now that they weren’t fighting.

Of course he wasn’t sure if friendship was the right word anymore. Most friends didn’t have to suppress the urge to kiss each other after all. He wasn’t really sure how to deal with that.

Speaking of things blowing up, his latest concoction was looking remarkably stable. This was usually around the stage where it would either start to smoke dangerously or be a complete flop.

Luckily it was bubbling nicely in its beaker.

Taking his glass rod he stirred the contents slightly and was pleased to see strands of the substance stick to it as he removed the rod.

His inner nerd was pleasantly surprised out how web like it all looked, that wasn’t intentional it merely needed to function like a web but he still found himself tickled by the idea.

It would all need vigorous testing, staying power, tensile strength, he’d need to design cartridges to contain the liquid and redesign the bracelets to fit. He’d probably need to find the right chemicals that could dissolve the web without causing harm to anything else.

Still it was exciting stuff, with this he was well on his way.

**

He stayed around to experiment/play with his new web fluid for another hour or so before cleaning up and deciding to head on home. 

He was just closing the lab door behind him when he was surprised to hear the sound of a sax coming from his jacket pocket. His brain told him it had to be his new cell phone but the jazzy number wasn’t his usual ringtone.

Pulling the sleek device from his pocket he was surprised with the sight of an animated animal that he vaguely remembered from Saturday morning cartoons. The caller ID simply said ‘Pink Panther’.

With surprising nerves from someone who’d taken down a group of criminals single handedly he swiped to answer the call, “Hello?”

“Mr Parker? Stark told me I could contact you through this number. It’s T’challa do you remember me?”

Peter banged his head against the door and really hoped Tony hadn’t done something to stop him reprogramming that ringtone and profile picture.  The last thing he wanted was for the king of an entire country to think some kid from Queens was making fun of him.

‘Who am I kidding he’s probably done it for all the Avengers, I’m going to have Kings, Gods, and Super Soldiers upset with me.’

“Yes of course I remember you. I was a little out of it and upset during my early days at the compound, I know I didn’t get the chance to thank you nearly enough for your help back then.”

“Yes I was sorry to leave while you were still recovering but matters of state called me away. The team reports that you’re doing much better now? That your attending school?”

“Oh um yea a lot better, you actually just caught me heading home from school now.” No need for him to know that school had actually finished some time ago, and Peter had been busy building his arsenal for future vigilante endeavors.

“Fantastic, that’s good to hear. I look forward to hearing about it in detail.” T’challa’s enthusiastic reply came back over the line.

“You are?”

“Yes, I’ll be returning to New York in a few weeks. Actually the reason I called was to pre-warn you that I’ll be bringing my sister, Shuri. She’s one our most brilliant minds and largely responsible for our most advanced tech.”

“I see” He did not in fact see.

“While she’s there I’ve asked her to run a couple of tests on you. Nothing invasive I assure you but we’ve had some experience with Hydra and their willingness to program people to do things against their will, she’ll just ensure that the only person inside your head is you.”

“Didn’t the other Avengers already test for that?” Peter rubbed the back of his neck in remembered pain, when he was ambushed inside the elevator and suffered a panic attack.

“Yea I was…. informed about that. I should apologize, while I was not involved they were forced to appease their government precisely because Shuri had not been available. It was hardly a comprehensive test though, and I promise this time all you’ll need to do is lay back and let Shuri do her thing.”

“You don’t n-need to a-apologize to me. I-I mean it wasn’t fun but I understand why they did it. I’ll be sure to cooperate with your sister when you arrive.”

“That’s good to hear. Although word of advice Peter, you might want to resist a little bit. My sister can be a force of nature, and if you get caught up in her pace well things can get out of hand.”

“I understand.” He did not in fact understand.

“I shall be looking forward to seeing you again when I arrive. Goodbye Peter.”

“Goodbye Mr uh Panther sir” As the call ended he couldn’t resist the urge to look around the empty hall in case someone could tell from his face that he’d been talking to a freaking king.

Of course the only reason he was there in the first place was because no one was around, but it still didn’t stop him from checking.

**

Peter came out of the subway with a jaunty step ignoring the grumbling workers commuting back home from their jobs.

Just a short time ago he would have felt extremely uncomfortable around so many people, but these days he was feeling strong and if not safe at least capable of defending himself.

His senses had also attuned to the hustle and bustle of the big city. While not comfortable he could at least operate like a normal person.

He made his way down the sidewalk back towards home, curious to find out if MJ would be with her Grandmother and would have time to talk with him for a bit.

She hadn’t missed a day of school but a few nights out of the week she’d leave for her parents’ home and he’d only be able to talk to her on the phone.

He’d never admit it but it wasn’t the same as speaking to her face to face.

He stopped for a moment outside a comic book store and smiled at the outside display table of superhero masks trying to entice people into the store.

“You a fan?” Asked the older gentleman behind the display table, probably there to make sure no one walked off with any of their wares.

Peter smiled kindly, “Sure am. They really helped me out, not too long ago actually. Still helping me even”

“Well they don’t call them heroes for nothing right?” The salesman lowered his shades down slightly and leaned across the table, “Y’know for a nice young man like yourself, I could see my way to selling you a mask for $5, just between you and me of course”

Peter was pretty naive for a New York teenager so he actually considered it for a moment before he realized that this guy probably made the same pitch to everyone who looked interested.

$5 for a cheap plastic mask was not a good investment.

Before he could refuse however both their heads swiveled in the direction of the loud crash down the street. Even from their position they could make out the smoke drifting over the assembling crowd.

“Hope no one’s hurt. First responders will probably be along soon so don’t let it bother you kid, now how about that ma……..” Turning back around he realized he was talking to thin air and the kid was nowhere to be seen, in fact neither was one of iron man masks he’d been trying to pedal all day.

Just a rumpled $5-dollar bill in its place.

**

Peter pulled the crappy iron man mask over his face before too many people got a good look at him, and pushed his way to the front of the crowd.

He had no idea how it happened but from the looks of things a truck had collided with a car at the cross roads and taken them both out.

The car while on its roof was relatively ok and a number of people were already pulling the door open trying to remove the driver.

The truck however while only turned on its side was smoking heavily around the cab, dangerous looking sparks were keeping any good Samaritans at a distance.

He might have overacted with the mask, so long as he was quick Peter thought he could kick in the windshield and remove the driver before anyone realized there was anything superhuman about him.

Unfortunately, as he ran over to the truck on his own to do just that, one of those sparks finally reacted to something volatile and turned into a violent flame.

Peter was forced to back-flip back towards the edge of the crowd to avoid the sudden blaze. His eyes were already watering from the sudden flare up and smoke.  

The crowd watched as the fire formed a vicious wall around the driver’s cab blocking anyone from helping. Without the fire department to put it out no one was going to be able to help the driver.

They all began to back further away from the vehicle, everyone expecting some kind of explosion like you’d see in the movies.

Everyone but some punk in a superhero mask.

No longer worried about being conspicuous and only a little concerned his temporary mask might melt onto his face. Peter took a running leap over the flames and onto the top of the ruck, or rather the passenger door from its new angle on its side.

The crowd gasped at the athletic display, certainly not Avenger sighting worthy but not the sort of thing that could be explained away by an adrenaline spike.

Some had already pulled out their phones in morbid fascination to record a disaster, but now many others were in the expectation they might see something amazing.

They got their wish as Peter unable to pull the door open naturally was forced to flex his muscles and pull the door clear off the truck’s frame. He took only a moment to check no one was in the crash zone before tossing the heavy door yards away as if it weighed no more than a paper plate.

Wishing he’d already finished his webs so he wouldn’t have to, Peter was left with no choice but to crawl into the furnace that was the cab and man-handle the unconscious driver onto his shoulder.

Taking a moment to adjust despite the surrounding heat, he made sure his passenger wasn’t likely to hit his head before taking another leap out of the cap and clearing the truck altogether to land safely near the assembled crowd.

Most people were gathering to check on the driver’s health but more than a few only pushed closer to see if they could get a better look at the boy in the mask.

Luckily all their pushing and shoving allowed Peter to dart his way between bodies and escape before he could get collared for questioning. Once on the outskirts of the crowd Peter slipped into the closest ally and disappeared.

Coincidentally the Avenger mask sales for that little comic book shop almost tripled after that day.

**

Pulling his window open Peter crawled into his bedroom along the ceiling hoping to avoid May, who was certainly home by this hour.

Removing the ruined Iron man mask off his face and letting it fall below him on his path to the door, he dropped back to the ground after flicking the door closed.

His clothes while certainly not as ruined as they had been during his last vigilante stunt, were now smoke streaked and stank of the stuff.

They could be salvaged but he’d rather do it while May was not here.

Between the cement powder, his foray into the dumpster after his disastrous bracelet test, and now today, Peter knew that perhaps it was time to seriously look into getting a costume for himself.

Secret identities were all way and good, but at this point he was more concerned with salvaging his wardrobe.

He’d also like to find something that would help him navigate better in those type of scenarios. The flare of the fire and the smoke in his face was nightmare on his enhanced senses.

That’s how he was going to excuse the fact he completely missed Ned sitting on his bed until the big guy let out a quiet, “Peter?”

He was sitting on his bed and holding onto the ruined mask that Peter had all but dropped on his head.

“Ned!? What are you doing here?”

“You were just on the ceiling?”

“No I wasn’t! Ned what are you doing in my room?”

“You’ve been so busy lately I thought I’d drop by and see if you had time to hang out”

Peter rubbed the heel of his hands into his eyes, fully aware that he’d brought this onto himself.

“You-You were the guy who pulled that driver out of the truck!”

“What!? How do you know about that!?” There were a lot of people in the gathering crowd, but could he really have missed Ned standing right there?

“Dude it’s all over YouTube. I’ve been sitting here for almost an hour so I’ve been browsing the web. The views are climbing fast.”

“ahhh fuck!” Peter wished he’d had more time in high school so he could more accurately describe his feelings, fuck just wasn’t covering it right now.

He needed something more colorful.

Ned had pulled out his cell and was currently watching the incriminating video.

“Peter man how did you even do that? Even if I ignored the jumping that door probably weighed more than you. That’s so cool, oh oh and then there’s the fact you can apparently ignore gravity and walk on walls. Is that strength based? Or are you using some kind of gadget? or…………”

Peter interrupted him before he could go on, “You’re not scared or anything?”

“Scared? Why would I be scared? You saved that guy’s life, you’re a freaking hero. Why can you do something really weird? Did you scare someone?”

“What no! For the most part just the stuff you’ve seen, nothing weird. I just…. I’ve never told anyone before I don’t know what the normal reaction to all this is.”

“Technically Peter you didn’t tell me either……we’ll have a chat about that later. Who does know?”

Not a conversation he was looking forward too, “Just my Aunt and the Avengers. Shield too I guess.”

“The Avengers! Do you know the Avengers?” Clearly walking on the wall wasn’t quite so cool now that the Avengers were involved, Ned looked star struck just from the name.

“Kinda. They found me and they’ve been helping me…….I don’t know how to say it, integrate back into a normal life.”

Peter knew once his powers were revealed or his association with the world’s mightiest heroes, he would inevitably need to Segway into how that came about. That meant divulging his time with Hydra.

Honestly if he could have done one without the other, while he wouldn’t go shouting it from the rooftops, he probably would have told Ned about his abilities after their first time they geeked out together.

“Found you? Ooooh are you like some kind of Tarzan baby and they found you in the jungle somewhere after apes raised you. Nah that dumb ah are you an alien? We have those now right, I’m assuming they don’t all look like Chitari. Do you bleed green? Blue? Is May even your Aunt?”

“Dude!!!”

“What!? I’m cool with it if you are, I just want to know” Where the hell had aliens come from in this conversation?

“First off I’m not an alien. Just let me sit down a sec and figure out how I’m going to explain this”

**

It took him a while to get started but eventually Peter managed to give Ned a brief overview of his life. While he talked he changed out of his smoked clothes and into some fresh ones as an attempt to distract himself…..and because he felt gross.

It was frustrating but he’d already failed in keeping Ned out of this, but his friend didn’t need to know everything, not in Peter’s opinion.

If he couldn’t keep him away, then at the very least he could do everything in his power to avoid the pitying looks the Avengers sometimes gave him.

Peter didn’t outright lie but he glossed over details until Ned was largely under the impression Peter got his abilities from a single spider bite, and not the years of painful experiments, trials and not a single but thousands of spider bites it had actually taken.

Of course there wasn’t any way to really leave out the fact he’d been held away from his family for most of his life. Didn’t mean he corrected Ned when he asked if it was something like a really strict boarding school.

He might have regretted lying to his friend after finally having the option to lay everything out in the open. However, this story alone had Ned on the verge of tears and Peter was determined to double down on his story and keep Ned in the dark.

**

“Buddy there’s no need to cry” Peter sounded exasperated but he was a little touched his friend felt so much on his behalf already.

“I can’t help it. No TV, no contact with home, just tests all the time. No wonder you’re so smart. They might have well been torturing you Peter.” He might have spit out his drink at how close Ned was if he’d had one.

“At least you got to meet the Avengers I suppose. Still no wonder your Aunt always seems like she’s two seconds away from wrapping you in a hug, whenever I see her.”

“Hah yea, although I’m not sure if she wouldn’t be like that anyway, couldn’t ask for a better one.”

Now that the immediate issue of explaining things to Ned was out of the way, he was reminded of another problem.

“Aunt May! What am I going to do man, if she sees that video it’ll kill her.” Peter flopped back onto the bed, where he’d taken a seat next to Ned. 

She was pretty tech ignorant, perhaps she wouldn't see the video. 

“What’s wrong I thought you said she knew about your abilities?”

“She does. The jumping into car accidents thing? That’s new, and I’d really prefer to keep her in the dark.”

“Huh ok why?

“May still sees me as a kid and she’s already been through so much. If she knew I was doing this kind of thing she’d freak.”

“I take it you don’t want the Avengers to know either, judging by the fact your superhero outfit is this crappy mask and not some fancy combat suit” Ned held up the offending mask to emphasize its sad state.

“No their great, really are. But they can’t help but look at me with as a victim, they’d never loosen the reigns enough for me to do any good. Ned I have my problems, but I can be strong, I am strong. Helping that guy today just gave me such a rush. I wanted a normal life but maybe that’s just not in the cards for me.”

“Are you sure you not just chasing the adrenaline Pete?”

“Ok maybe rush isn’t the right word. I can help people Ned, and when I help them I don’t feel so afraid anymore. “

“So is this what you’ve been doing? why you’ve been flaking so much lately? Jumping around in a crappy mask and stopping crime.”

“The mask was all I had to work with, lay off. The costume is on my to do list, right now I’ve been working on something else. “

“What?” Ned said cautiously.

“Don’t sound so worried, it’s cool I promise.” Oh well he was all in at this point  

Peter grabbed his backpack and pulled out his notepad. He opened it to the page with his notes on the chemical composition of his webs and some diagrams of the bracelets and swing calculations he’d been playing with.

While Ned deciphered Peter’s notes, he grabbed the shooters from his desk so Ned could actually see the things up close.

Taking one of the bracelets in his hand he poked at it for a minute before glancing at Peter, “This will actually work?”

“They still need a lot of tinkering before I’m ready, but yea should work.”

Some of the worry finally left Ned’s face and he indulged in his geekiness at the altered piece of Stark tech before him, “Oh man, well once you’re done you’ve got to let me try them.”

“I wouldn’t if I was you, first thing I checked. Without the increased density of my muscles it would rip your arms off once you built up any kind of velocity.”

“Ouch. Maybe you should find a guinea pig before you use those things, other than me of course.”

“Well aside from the fact this is all supposed to be a secret, I can hardly ask someone to do it for me”

“How about the winter soldier, that dude loses his arm like a champ.” Ned said it so casually it took Peter a moment to realize he was joking.

They looked at each other with all seriousness for a moment before they broke down into howling laughter.

**

That’s how Aunt May found them as she opened the bedroom door in response to all the noise.

She was smiling at their interaction despite the fact fresh smoke was streaming in behind her from the kitchen.

“Good to see you two are having fun. Peter you should have told me you were home, I didn’t even notice you come in the door” She waved a towel around her face to try and clear things up, “Well since I got you here, dinners a total wash. Who feels like Thai? Ned Thai?”

“Sure” Both boys replied.

Peter followed his aunt out of the bedroom with Ned trailing behind him. His friend leaned in as to whisper so they wouldn’t be overheard, “By the way can I be your guy in the chair?”

“Guy in the chair? What’s that?” Peter whispered back.

“If you don’t know, you definitely need one.” Ned seemed to know what he was talking about, and now that he knew his secret, so long as it didn’t put him in any danger he didn’t really see a problem with it.

“OK sounds good.”

“Yess!” He said a little too loudly along with a meaty fist pump. The commotion caught May’s attention and she turned around in amusement to look at them.

Peter waved her off as they made their way out the apartments front door. His gaze lingered on MJ’s door for a moment, realizing he probably wouldn’t get a chance to speak to her tonight after all.

Ned noticing his obvious distraction followed Peter’s line of sight and smirked, “So what does MJ think about all this? Was she impressed?”

“I told you I haven’t told anyone; MJ doesn’t know about my childhood or my abilities.”

Aside from his brief teary eyes when he revealed a highly modified version of his childhood, Ned had been pretty good about giving him sad looks, Peter even starting to come around to the idea of his friend knowing his secret.

However, a now a genuine look of pity was leveled full force in his direction, “Dude, you are on your own for that conversation. I’m the guy in the chair, not the Hulk. When she finds out, and she will, I am full blown ditching you and running for my life. Just a heads up.”

“There’s not going to be a conversation Ned, because she’s not going to find out.”

Ned just let out a snort of amusement and followed his Aunt towards the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S still haven't seen Endgame T_T


	20. I dare you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and the gang enjoy a study date, but Peter's plans go awry when Michelle takes a leap of faith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my Peeps.  
> So good news to go around, first off I've seen Endgame Finally. Luckily right before the whole internet agreed spoiler block came to an end, cause I've seen just so much stuff by accident since then, even when I'm not looking for it. I've got to say so many of you were right, it was awesome. 
> 
> Secondly I think I've finally decided on how I might end this little fic before we reach novel proportions, you've been incredibly patient. Now for you crazy people that actually enjoy my stuff, don't panic we arent there yet, still plenty more to go. I only mean to say that I was previously pulling stuff out of my ass every chapter as I went along, now i can work towards a specific goal. I wont be able to incorporate all the ideas I wanted this way, but I've got other plans for them *Cue maniacal laughter*
> 
> Lastly as an apology for no real MJ last chapter, I do believe you people are earned some good old spideychelle, hope you enjoy ;)

“Sorry I’m late” Peter dropped down in a chair next to MJ.

The Academic decathlon team had a competition coming up and it was going to be Peter’s first. MJ being the team leader decided to put him in for some extra cram time.

Their assembled group had separate classes last period, so the two of them plus Betty and Ned had gathered in a small coffee shop near Midtown so they could all study together. They’d invited others from the team but they’d all been unavailable.

“Don’t worry about it, as you can see you weren’t missed” MJ was referring to the fact that Betty and Ned had barely registered his arrival with some lukewarm ‘hey Pete’ before they carried on chatting.

It was nice to be loved.

“How long have you had to sit with this?”

“Too long.” She grabbed the second cup of coffee next to her own and pushed it along to him, “Here. Don’t want you falling asleep on me, so I ordered some for you.”

“Oh thanks, that’s really nice. How much do I owe you?” Hmmm, he’d never actually had coffee before.

Obviously he’d never tried it as a child, May had never offered, and it never occurred to him to have some himself now that he could.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s for my own benefit, I don’t want you falling asleep and leaving me alone with Romeo + Juliet”

“huh…..well thanks anyway” He took a cautious sip of the coffee.

‘Oh god it bitter, its hot and bitter’ It took superhuman effort not to grimace and look like a fool in front of her.

“No problem” Then judging by the simultaneous hisses from across the table, MJ had kicked the two of them in the shins, “Right time to actually get some work done”  

Both of them went red but they complied to MJ’s demands quick enough, Peter followed suit and pulled his textbooks from his bag.

They went at it pretty hard for a while, going over the materials alone before quizzing each other.

All of them were ridiculously smart and did ok but MJ was captain for a reason. She probed at their weakest subjects like a heat seeking missile, and when they inevitably failed, she would refer them to different subject to brush up on before the next round of quizzing.

It was intense, but he could feel the group benefiting from Michelle’s methods. She was in her element and she was awesome.

‘Stop it Peter.’

Honestly it’s like the flip on his hormones had been flipped since that night in his bedroom. It was hard to just look at her as his friend, or to remember that was juggling too many balls right now to consider dating.

‘Still she really is beautiful’

‘Stop it!’

**

“Ok I think it’s time to take a break. We’ve covered a lot of ground but there’s no point frying your brains before the match.”

“Oh thank whatever deity is listening, its over” Ned slumped down onto the table before Peter, earning a smile from the rest of the table at his dramatics.

“For another 5 minutes anyway” Betty said, patting him on the back in a conciliatory manner.

“I’m not a monster, I’ll give you at least 10.” MJ said smoothly taking a sip of her coffee.

She looked completely unruffled despite the fact that she was studying along with them but was also simultaneously running the group.

Peter tried to follow suit and took another sip of his drink, but the taste still hadn’t improved and he quickly set it down.

Before his hand even left the mug a basket of creamers and sugar was pushed next to him. Following the hand up to the slender arm he was unsurprised to see MJ, ignoring him completely and apparently only concerned with her coffee.

Leave it to this girl to notice something like that. It was kind of her not to say anything, but he still blushed and mouthed a thank you as he tore open a creamer packet.

Neither noticed Betty smiling at the both from across the table, for a change not distracted by Ned and fully focused on them.

“Since we’re on a break how about we take a quick trip to the restroom, MJ” Betty was already on her feet and pulling at Michelle’s unoccupied arm.

“Uh ok” MJ Barely had time to set her mug down on the table before being dragged off by Betty.

“Girls huh?” Ned said in way of an answer.

“Is that a thing?” Peter asked genuinely not knowing better, and confused why going to the toilet would be a group activity.

“Well if movies are anything to go by, why not. So why were you late? Anything superhero related? Ooh did the Avengers invite you on some sort of secret mission to save the world?”

“I’ve said it a dozen times, the Avengers don’t know so no.” Thankfully nothing had come from the internet sensation that was his rescue of the truck driver.  He imagined all the reports they got daily from various sources, probably meant somethings just slipped through the cracks.

“Besides I just finished school, I appreciate the confidence buddy but I think I need longer than 20 minutes to save the world. No I swung by the chem lab to grab some web fluid……Its field test day Ned.”

Ned leaned in across the table now, clearly interested, “Wait you’re going out today? You got your costume done.”

“Yea, thanks to your help my launchers were finished much faster than I anticipated. Gave me some extra time to get the costume sorted.” Peter dumped another packet of sugar into his sickly sweet coffee, “Ok that might be exaggerating, it’s basically a hoodie with a ski mask and goggles, but it’ll do the job and keep my face hidden.”

“Wow you’ve been busy. So what time are we doing this thing? I told Betty I’d walk home with her, so I need a while to get back home and set up.”

“We?” Peter panicked a little at the idea of putting Ned in danger. When he agreed to let him help out, perhaps he should have discussed the finer details with him.

“Well yea I’m your guy in the chair, if you’re going to do this thing I’m going to be in your ear the entire way.”

“Right. Just to be clear you’re going to be home right? And staying there?”

“Peter, I helped design those fancy web shooters of yours. If they actually work as we hope, I know I’m not going to be keeping up with you. I’ll simply follow your cell’s GPS and give you a call if I see any crime reports”

That…. actually sounded pretty helpful, and most importantly safe, “Cool. By the way, web shooters?”

“What don’t like it?”

“Actually I think it’s pretty good, besides the co-creator should get a say right?”

They were interrupted by the girls returning to the table. Betty was grinning wildly and MJ looked somewhere between flustered and annoyed, like she wanted to be anywhere but at this table.

**

5 minutes before.

“So not that I don’t enjoy hanging out in public restrooms, but uh why did you drag me in here?” MJ said as she leaned against an empty stall, watching Betty wash her hands at the sink.

“First, thanks to movies those two idiots probably think it’s totally normal for girls to go to the bathroom together. They won’t suspect a thing.”

Well she had a point, they were idiots.

“Second, there’s something I want to ask you. Since when did our fearless leader develop feelings for our newest member?”

“Wh-w-What?” This was the second time MJ had been confronted seriously about her feelings for Peter, and it was just as uncomfortable as the first time. Maybe worse…..She was standing next to toilet after all.  

“I grant you Peter’s cute and ridiculously smart. I just never figured anyone would catch your eye MJ.”

“Maybe I worked you too hard earlier Betty, obviously your brain has hit its limit. Why don’t we call it quits and get out of here yea? I’ll let the boys know were packing up” MJ made a beeline for the door desperate to get out of this conversation before it even started.

“Oh no you don’t.” Betty grabbed her hand before it could close around the door handle and pulled her back until they were both standing in front of the mirror, “Look I’m not going to tell him, or anyone. You like him, there’s nothing wrong with that.”  

MJ just stared sullenly back into her own reflection.

“We’re friends right; you can talk to me”

“Shouldn’t you be dealing with your own relationships, rather than messing with mine?”

“Oh I’ll admit I’m not perfect, but at least I’m making progress. Ned and I have been talking more, and he’s walking me home again. If he doesn’t kiss me today, well I’ll just have to kiss him.”

Jesus little Betty Brant was fierce, “I didn’t realize you two had actually started dating”

“Well apparently these little group hangouts have been too subtle for Ned, and we’ve talked about hanging out but nothing’s happening. That being the case I’ll just make it happen for myself.”

“Good for you, good discussion, I’m going to go” MJ once more tried to leave but Betty’s grip was iron and she knew she wasn’t getting out of this.

“C’mon MJ, please.”

Shame her intimidation tactics had never had much of effect on the bubbly girl. It probably didn’t help she never had much reason to use it on Betty, she’d always been happy to do her part since joining the team, unlike a certain rich-boy pain in the ass.

“Fine. Look I don’t like Parker ok…. well I do but…. It’s complicated ok. Point is nothing’s going on between us.”

“I know that. It’s obvious you like him and it’s just as obvious you’ve done nothing about it”

Obviously the girl had not been able to deduce their almost kiss. She may not count it as doing something, but MJ certainly did.

“I don’t want to hear this from you of all people, you and Leeds have been pinning for each other since you joined Acadec. What even put this idea in your head anyway?”

“Please, ignoring the fact that you’ve barely taken your eyes off him while we’ve been here? Ok”

Betty raised her hand and counted off her fingers.

“There’s the fact you ordered him a drink and paid enough attention to make sure he liked it, and when he didn’t you jumped on that too. Not to mention, MJ you’re not mean but you love a good ribbing. If that had been anyone else on the team you would have had a little fun at their expense.”

“Also you don’t even hold these study groups for Flash, who let’s face it needs them more than anyone. Peter on the other hand certainly doesn’t need the practice, I’m pretty confident you just used his first competition as an excuse to spend some time with him.”

“I could go on but I think you get my point. So c’mon since when have you liked him? Was this before he even joined the team? You knew him before then right?”

As far as reasons go, Betty’s were pretty weak, but then she’d accused Peter of being some kind of super powered hero with less to go on herself. MJ slapped the faucet on below the mirror so she had something to do with her hands.

“Oh my god this is why I hate people. I-I don’t know Betty ok, it just happened. I didn’t ask for it and I’m dealing with it. You’re making a big deal out of nothing.” She washed her hands violently, just wishing she could do the same with this conversation.

The blonde girl handed her some paper towels from the nearby dispenser, “It’s **_not_** nothing, this is a good thing. Look I won’t pry anymore but Ned and me are going to be walking home together, why don’t you and Peter do the same?”

“We’re neighbors Betty, course we’re going to walk home together.”

“True, but I just want you to keep in mind that you’re not just walking home. Your walking home with the boy you like. Arm in arm and under the city lights in one of the best cities in the world, you can make your own romance movie.”

MJ finished wringing her hands dry and tossed the towels in the trash, “Sure, who cares about all the light pollution responsible for our mood lighting, and I’m sure the mutant lizards coming out of our sewers will give just the right exotic ambiance.”

“Oh just hold his hand you chicken.” Betty said with a good natured smile as she exited the restroom ahead of MJ.

“I am not a chicken!” MJ said chasing after the diminutive blonde girl.

“Bwok bwok”

**

Once the girls returned to the table they got back to studying, and while everyone made descent progress the group just couldn’t quite get back the same rhythm.

MJ seemed particularly distracted and would barely look at him.

They persevered for another 45 minutes but in the end she called the end to their study session and the group started to pack up their things.

Betty and Ned wasted no time in making their getaway once they said their goodbyes, although he wished Ned would stop giving him significant looks and conspiring winks.

MJ and Peter didn’t hang around either and it wasn’t long before they were stepping off the subway and making their way home.

Peter was happy that she was back to staying at her Grandmother’s place, but he didn’t dare comment on it and ruin her mood, he knew her family was a sore subject.

She’d already been pretty quiet even for her.

“You ok? You seem distracted.”

“Hmm? Oh yea, just a little tired I guess.”

“Fair enough. So thanks for setting up our study session by the way. I really don’t want to let the team down, so this was a big help.”

 Even between planning his crime fighting activities and trying to sort out his feelings for MJ, he still had no problem finding the time to feel anxiety over the idea of attending his first competition.

“It was no problem. Truth be told you don’t really need the help Peter, your one of the smartest guys I know.” MJ looked like she wanted to pull the words back as soon as she said them, and hid her face in the collar of her jacket.

“oh um thank you” He really didn’t know how to respond to that kind of praise coming from MJ.

They walked in silence for a little while longer, both of them highly aware of the other and yet neither having a clue what to say next.

So it was a bit surprising when he felt some dainty fingers curl around his own.

Looking down towards his right hand, the stray limb had already embraced the foreign fingers that he followed up to MJ, who much like when she passed him the creamers at the coffee shop, was ignoring him and looking straight ahead.

His eyes kept darting between their entwined hands and her face, he couldn’t have been very subtle because after only a few moments of this MJ grumpily said, “You got a problem, loser?”

“Nope no problem. Everything’s good, everything’s just peachy.” He was babbling and he knew he was babbling.

Luckily MJ seemed to know it too because she just let him get it out of his system, and didn’t release his hand, which was nice.

And it was nice. Despite his conflicting emotions about their…. situation. He was still a guy, she a girl, and they liked each other.

Now he just needed to focus his will power and stop his hand from sweating.

The rest of the trip home seemed like a bit of a blur and almost before they knew it they were side by side in the elevator and heading up to their apartments.

He felt a deep reluctance to end their time together but tonight was **_The_** night. He had to drop MJ off, grab his gear and head out.

Still when he worked up the confidence to let his gaze linger on her for a few moments, it was hard to remember why going out tonight was so important.

“So this is me. Thanks for walking me home…..Hero” MJ let go of his hand and stepped back towards her door so that they were both facing one another on opposite sides of the hallway.

“Wow you haven’t called me that for a while, at least without sarcasm.” Peter smiled hoping to take any sting out of the words.

“Yea well even a loser like you has his moments, even if you can’t jump dozens of feet in the air and take on a bunch of thugs.”

“Which I can’t”

“Whatever you say Parker.”

Peter coughed into his fist, wondering how long they could dance around things like this while still getting closer.

“So I had fun tonight. I know there’s not a lot of time before the competition but I’d like to do it again.

“Maybe with just the two of us?” It was so quiet Peter didn’t think he could have heard MJ if it wasn’t for his enhanced senses.

“You mean like a……As in a d…….” His suspicion was confirmed when she seemed shocked to see him try and respond. However, in typical MJ fashion now that she knew she was committed she squared her shoulders and didn’t back down.

“Yea, like a date” MJ looked tough as nails standing across the small space between them, waiting for his answer. He wasn’t sure he could be so brave, but he was at least comforted by the fact he could see MJ’s hands shaking down by her sides.

It occurred to him that he should probably say no, and suggest they stick to a group setting. It would be an obvious brush off and he wasn’t sure their friendship could survive it but was that any worse than continuing to pursue more with MJ knowing he’d be lying?

If he said yes they would **_both_** have to reveal their secrets at some point, it was inevitable. There was a good chance their relationship couldn’t survive that either.

Only one would hurt far more than the other.

Still looking at Michelle Jones he knew what he wanted his answer to be.

“I’d really like that. A date, yes um lets….let’s do that.”

“Good, glad we’ve got that settled. I’ll give you a call tomorrow.” MJ tried to play it cool but it wasn’t hard to miss her fumbling with the door handle behind her.

“Tomorrow” Peter only fared slightly better himself, and if he was honest that was probably just because his powers helped him in some really obscure way.

**

“Hey Peter. Glad you called, about tonight…..”

“Hey Ned, I know we had a plan…..”

The two boys stopped talking into their cell phones when they realized they were speaking over one another, and surprisingly both of them were along the same wavelength.

“Sorry. Is something wrong? The web shooters?” Ned asked surprised that his friend was calling and cancelling his plans considering how gung-ho he was about going out tonight.

“No um nothing’s wrong. Truth be told I’m a little distracted at the moment and I don’t think it’s a good idea to head out for their first field test If I’m not 100% you know safety first and all that.”

“Well we’ve got to be safe Peter”

“Right! Just being responsible.”

“Totally agree with you. Right behind you buddy, we’ll do it another night. Well sounds like you got a lot on so I’ll speak to you later Pete”

“Wait! Are you ok?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well it sounded like you couldn’t make it either? Something happen?”

“ahhh did something happen? Did something happen? Um well kinda but nothing bad, like you said distracted. Well I’ll tell you another time…….once I’ve processed everything.”

“Sooooo…..we’re in agreement?”

“Yea, another night buddy”

“Uh great guess I’ll speak to you later"

“Ok bye”

Ned set his cell down on his desk and rubbed his fingers across his lips, certain he could still taste Betty’s lip balm.

Peter was in a similar situation himself, the exception being he didn’t know the taste of MJ’s lips, however he was coming to the conclusion he really wanted to find out.

 


	21. Ass kicking, therapy, and a wakandan princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm such an idiot, I was sure I'd already loaded this chapter last week. I was looking at my email and thinking "huh no kudos or comments. Guess that chapter didn't go down so well after all" I almost re-wrote the damn thing, so stupid. 
> 
> I'm sure I had planned to say something when I originally thought I'd uploaded it but clearly I've forgotten it, so I'll let you get on with the chapter. Oh but I will say I'm already halfway into the next one (2.5k words or so, I usually top out around 4kish) So hopefully from your perspective you wont have to wait too long for it.

Was it possible to be extremely happy and so incredibly stressed at the same time?

Because peter’s emotions over the past week regularly switched between the two, leaving room for very little else.

He agreed to go on a date with the most incredible girl he’d ever met, which made him very happy.

However possibly as some form of payback for calling her out on it, MJ decided that since she did the asking. Peter would be the one who’d have to figure out the when and where, this was causing some stress.

Even after deciding on their date location, he was still worrying that she would hate it.

Shortly after that Peter did eventually manage to test out his shooters and the new costume to great success. Swinging between buildings and seeing New York in a way no one else could, defying gravity at the same time. It was an incredible rush and left him feeling very happy.

At the same time, he was coming to realize that helping people was not as simple as it first appeared. He’d catch an out of control car with his bare hands only to be told the driver expected him to pay for the damage those hands had inflicted on his vehicle. It was a little stressful to run away from the people he’d saved.

It was a lot to take in for a guy who until just recently lived a rather bland existence and hidden away from the world.

Probably the reason he had to go to therapy.

** 

“So how’s the therapy going?” said Natasha whilst simultaneously trying to destroy his liver with a right hook.

Peter might have thought she was trying to throw him off his game, bringing up something sensitive like therapy. He would have if the world’s deadliest spy didn’t regularly dominate their sparring sessions.

He only got the opportunity to practice on weekends after his sessions and only if Mr Stark didn’t commandeer his time first. Still he liked to think he was getting better.

He narrowly avoided the blow and sprung back on light feet to reaffirm his position and catch a breather.

“Ok I guess; I don’t think it’s supposed to be enjoyable.” He moved back in after settling into a fresh stance and tossed a couple of jabs at her face, caring more about throwing her off balance than actually making contact.

“No suppose not. Heard some people say its cathartic or whatever but I guess it depends on the person. You getting anything out of it?” Natasha swiftly dodged each blow barely moving her feet and letting her torso pull her upper body away from Peter’s fists.

“hmmm a little. It’s hard to talk about….that time in my life and there’s really only so many ways I can describe it, if that makes any sense? I mean it happened, it sucked, and I really just want to move on y’know?”

Getting impatient Peter tried to mix things up, he dropped low and swept for the leg but Natasha simply lifted her own, leaned in and brought it back down on his thigh. The pain was acute but brief and she gave him a chiding look to let him know he’d messed up.

That was the Romanoff method for you. After making sure you could throw a punch and take a punch, she’d keep fighting you until you learned from your mistakes. She didn’t think there was much point teaching him any of her actual moves, since his way of fighting would be drastically different from hers.

“Can you though? Move on? Take it from me it’s not as easy as you think. When we attacked you in that elevator, you mind took you straight back to Hydra. That’s going to keep happening unless you deal with it.”

She only allowed Peter enough time to get back on his feet before she stepped in with her right leg, but then torqued her body so her left leg was coming in high on a collision course for his head, a blow that would no doubt end this fight immediately.

And probably cost him some brain cells.

He held out his arm to try and catch her leg before it made contact, but even though he regularly broke the laws of physics, Peter was on the back foot. At his size no amount of super strength was going to stop that blow cold, so when his hand made contact with Natasha’s leg he didn’t resist but pulled and span, so that he fell to his side but she sailed through the air over his shoulder.

Before Peter had a second to consider if he’d possibly used too much strength, she flipped mid-air and landed in a crouch on her feet.

“Better. I thought for sure I’d be dragging you to the infirmary after that one.” She smirked.

“Seriously! There’s no way your 100% human, your certain Mr Rogers is the only super soldier in the Avengers?” Peter didn’t bother trying to get back up, he just rolled over from his side and onto his back, staring up at the gym’s ceiling.

“You can tell yourself that if it makes you feel better about a girl kicking your ass.”

“Hardy har. Trust me between you and MJ, I’m more scared of the feminine portion of humanity that its dudes……probably the aliens too.”

“MJ?”

He should not have said that.

“C’mon let’s go get lunch. Getting the snot beaten out of me is hungry work.” He flipped onto his feet straight from his back with barely a curl of his muscles, hardly aware of the athletic feet.

Natasha followed behind him and settled against the wall when they stepped into the elevator, “So you didn’t answer my question?”

Peter sighed and manually selected the floor for the cafeteria rather than call out for Friday, “She’s a friend from school and that’s it. Well ok we are going on a date but I’m not sure where we stand and I don’t want to get my hopes up, I don’t even know if I should get them up, maybe I should just cancel the thing. I don’t know I…………”

“Peter! I wasn’t talking about your girlfriend. I was asking if you could move on, remember?” Natasha’s victory smirk made a repeat appearance at the sight of his red face.

“I uh I……*cough* yea no I’m working on that. I think I’ve found something that lets me get a handle on my fear.”

The elevator got them to the correct floor lightning fast and when the doors dinged open Natasha’s swiftly stepped through, “That’s good, if it works for you then I’m all for it. I will say though that you still sound mighty afraid of that date with your girlfriend.”

“She’s not my girlfriend!”

……Not yet.

**

Peter was stuffing the last of his fries into his mouth when his cell rang out from his pocket. Natasha had left a while ago to get some work done, even eating slowly her single sandwich was long gone before Peter made his way through the 4 burgers on his tray and enough fries to feed the entire Acadec team.

Cleaning off his hands, he pulled his cell out and hit accept after catching sight of Ned’s face dominating his screen.

“Hey Ned”

“Hey former best friend.”

“C’mon buddy, you’re not still mad? We talked about this, I can’t bring you to the Avengers compound. They don’t know **_you_** know about me and my connection with them, and if they did they might start looking into what else you know aka my midnight walks”

Ned had been a great companion to have in his ear while he was getting a hang on this vigilante thing. Pointing him towards any active crimes reported and keeping an eye out for any Avengers activity in the area, it was a rare thing for them to operate in the city but the last thing he wanted to do was run into them while he was in costume.

He’d certainly love to bring the big guy along to meet his heroes, it’s not like there was some iron rule that said he couldn’t tell anyone about himself.

Hell the whole world knew who the Avengers were including their personal identities.

But it was a risk that didn’t need to be taken and while he loved his best friend, Peter was still learning things about him. One of the things he’d recently discovered was that Ned was not…..subtle.

He would have spilled everything to the Black Widow as soon as she looked at him, no questions needed.

“I know I know, it’s just right now you’re in the same building as the freaking Avengers. I can’t tell you how jealous I am.”

“You ok buddy?” Peter said.

“Yea I’ll get over it; I do actually have a reason for calling though. Just wanted to let you know I’ve been able to get rid of most of the social media posts about you and what I can’t get rid off I’ve just confused things with fake comments, but you should probably know your internet presence it slowly but surely starting to blow up.”

“Internet presence?”

“Yea they’ve even got a name for you, Spider-man. There was some debate over man or boy, but man won out so good for you dude.”

Peter wasn’t sure how he felt about having his name picked out for him. Not that he’d really given it much thought himself, he didn’t really see himself as a hero. Peter was more a vigilante in his opinion, nowhere near the level of the Avengers.

“That’s not good is it?”

“Depends how you look at it I suppose, but I imagine you’re concerned about your Aunt May or your super friends finding out? Yea it’s not good, the rate the news is going it’s only a matter of time before someone puts the dots together.”

There was no way to know if the sinking feeling in his gut was from overeating or the bad news.

It was no surprise that eventually he’d be found out, it’s not like a lot of guys were crawling around with his power set. Still he thought he’d have more time to…. become Spider-man before anyone caught on to what he was doing.

And perhaps a little part of him did hope no one would find out.

“What are you going to do?”

“I’m not really sure Ned. I’ll think on it for a while, it’s not like they know already. Hey I appreciate you calling, for-warned is for-armed right?”

“You got it dude, snag me something cool while you’re at the compound and I’ll love you forever.”

“Bye Ned” Peter said with a humorless laugh.

‘Ok so new problem’

Peter was going to have to give serious consideration to what he’d do once everyone found out what he’d been up to.

**

After disposing his trash, Peter was planning to go find Mr Stark and try and cram in some time in the workshop before he had to head home.

He never quite made it that far however before Friday informed him he was needed in one of the alternate labs.

Taking a quick detour to put away his gym clothes and grab his backpack, he changed rapidly and continued on his way.

It was surprising considering the amount of scientists on site, and in the Avengers team themselves, they still didn’t have enough personal to use every lab space in the giant compound.

Peter had never been to this particular lab before and was careful to follow Friday’s directions exactly.

He was sure he hadn’t made a mistake so he was surprised when he turned down a corridor only to run into two women, both of who were very exotic looking for an advanced facility in upstate New York and came armed with some wicked looking spears.

Those spears were currently being held in the direction of his neck.

His spider sense hadn’t alerted so he didn’t think they intended to harm him……yet, but it was slightly intimidating to be held at spear point all the same.

“Who are you!? State your business!?” Said one, while the other prodded threateningly in his direction.

He had no doubt either one of them would be willing to skewer him if his answer was unsatisfactory.

“Peter!....I’m uh Peter Parker that is. I was told to come here by Friday, she’s uh the nice robot lady connected to the building!”

Under less stressful circumstances he might have come up with something more articulate than robot lady, but Friday seemed to appreciate it all the same when her voice once more rang out from the walls.

“Thank you Peter.”

Before he could ask her to confirm his story or before the guards in front of him could inquire further they were stopped by the lab door behind them opening up with a whoosh and revealing a pretty girl, roughly around Peter’s age and height.

“Well now what’s going on out here?” She asked seemingly amused at the spectacle outside her door.

“Princess, this one says his name is Peter Parker and he was told to come here?”

‘Princess? What the hell have I walked into?’

“Oooh yea, this is my next broken white boy project. Sorry I forgot to forward you the revised itinerary, my brother asked me if I could fix him while I was here.”

Almost immediately the spears retracted from his personal space, and the guards rounded on the young woman, “We understand, but please keep in mind to inform us of any further changes. We cannot guard you effectively if we don’t know what's going on, and we do not want another incident to occur”

Between the two guards the looks they gave her were both indulgent and frustrated, as if they’d had this conversation many times before and did not actually expect anything to change.

“You got it. Now let’s get things moving, daylights a’burnin” With that she reached past her guards, took hold of his wrist and pulled him into the lab with her.

Peter pulled along at her pace didn’t even try to resist and let himself be dragged along. He’d kind of figured out this must be T’challa’s sister Shuri, unless there were other princesses running around with the Avengers.  

They didn’t stop until she was pushing him onto a table and telling him to lean back. Unfortunately, no answers were forthcoming as she ignored him to pull at the bracelet on her wrist.

Within a moment some blue AR display was above his head filled with images that he barely understood but seemed to be relaying information to her. She hadn’t said anything about what she was doing or if he was even allowed to talk while this was all going on so he kept quiet and continued to lay back on the table.

Thankfully before his patience or his curiosity got the better of him, the display vanished and the Princess gave him a smug smile in his direction, “Well while there’s plenty about you I can’t fix” She gestured in his direction, “I can say without doubt that everything in that brain is yours, there’s nothing of Hydra camped in there. The rest of it is all your fault.”

She reminded Peter of MJ when she spoke to him like that, and it put him at ease. He wasn’t particularly concerned about any possible Hydra control as he felt it would have been an issue by now, but it was nice to have some confirmation.

“So that’s what you were doing? When you didn’t say anything about it I just figured you were experimenting on me or something. I thought when we finally got around to doing this it would take some time…..or y’know we’d talk first; you were done in five minutes. It was kind of anti-climactic”

He smiled to let her know he wasn’t bothered. Since he’d been freed and spent time with Tony Stark he was getting used to the quirks of geniuses.

In fact, perhaps this was better. If he’d been given a chance to think about possible medical tests he may have started to panic. Or maybe this was just another example of how the vigilante work he was pursuing was making him a stronger and braver person.

“After digging in SGT. Barnes head for a while I’ve refined the process, now I know what to look for I could have done it faster back in my own lab, but I can only do so much with some portable tech and what I can scavenge from Stark’s primitive set up.”

 He really hoped Friday wasn’t recording in here, that was exactly the type of comment that got Tony looking into his nanotech suit. He didn’t need any more top ups to fuel his competitive side. 

“Besides I wanted to get the boring stuff out of the way so we could talk Spider-man.”

Peter’s mood had slowly started to relax on that table despite the oddness of the situation, but as soon as Shuri said Spider-man it reversed course and sent him into a anxiety filled spiral.

It must have showed on his face because the smile on hers grew and she seemed to take joy in his shock. Shuri pointed her two thumbs back to herself and mouthed ‘Genius’

“I mean that’s all YouTube stuff right? Nothing to do with me.” It sounded pathetic even as he said it.

“Right right, YouTube. Ok I’ll make this easy for you, I have no idea why you haven’t told them but if you worried about the Avengers finding out, relax I haven’t said a word.”

“You haven’t? Not even to your brother?” Said Peter. Perhaps he should double down and continue to deny it, but if she hadn’t told the Avengers………

“Nope.”

“Oh ok cool. Um how exactly did you figure it out?”

“You mean aside from the fact my brother stumbled across a boy with spider powers right around the time New York suddenly gets a new hero swinging around on spider webs?”

“Um yes?”

“Well unlike those fossils out there, I actually keep up with social media. I don’t need to create an algorithm like Stark to inform me when somethings happening, not when your popping up as one of the top trends.”

“Makes sense I guess.” Peter had only just been introduced to the concept of social media in passing, but it was becoming clear that he was now operating on a timer.

Sooner or later those closest to him would find out what he was doing. Not that Ned hadn’t already made that blatantly obvious to him.

“Course it does I said it. Now onto the good stuff, can I see your webs? I know it’s not biological, they shared your medical history when they asked me to examine you. So I assume you’re using some kind of device? You have it with you right?”

Peter did have his web shooters with him but he wasn’t sure how much he should share with her exactly. Still Shuri could out him right now if she wanted too, it probably didn’t matter if she knew exactly how he was doing it.

Hesitantly he opened his backpack and pulled out one of the shooters to present to her on his outstretched hand. Lightening quick she snatched it from his palm and was running a critical eye over the device.

“hmm some kind of high pressure spinneret mechanism, an unknown chemical composition, high pressure. Moderately clever I suppose; I can see Stark’s work here but it’s been modified. You made this?”

It was a little irritating for his shooters to be called only ‘moderately clever’ but he supposed coming from someone who had devoted their life to science and worked with some of the most advanced tech in the world on a daily basis, moderately was probably a pretty high compliment for his jury rigged web-shooters.

At least she hadn’t tried to take them apart.

He would’ve.

“Yea, I had to go through a few versions before I settled on this one. They still need work but they’ve worked out better than I could have imagined when I first designed them.” It was true after some practice he could now move through the air like he was built for it, and the combat options they allowed him were fantastic…..not that he’d managed to take down more than the odd bike thief yet……the occasional mugger.

“It’s interesting but I’m having trouble finding the interface? How do you get it to connect with your suit?”

“Suit?” Peter asked perplexed.

“The red costume I see you wear on the videos and pictures that manage to catch you. They almost never get clear shots of you so I haven’t been able to examine it, but I assume you designed it yourself too?”

“Uh no pretty sure Walmart did, or y’know whoever they get their clothes from I didn’t check the label”

“huh?

“What?”

“You do wear some kind of armor or at least an actual uniform right?”

“Not a lot of padding in a hoodie, sorry.” Peter shrugged his shoulders as if saying what can you do.

He had no way of getting body armor for himself but he had given thought to buying some hockey pads at some point, but once he started swinging with his shooters he worried they’d effect his maneuverability, which was trade-off he wasn’t willing to make.

Shuri switched over to speaking in Xhosa and began cursing him out enthusiastically and in colorfully creative ways. He knew this because despite the language barrier, her tone alone let him know that whatever she was saying to him would likely have him blushing from tips of his ears and down to his toes.

The tirade didn’t last too long however before she tired herself out, “Honestly I’m sure my brother didn’t go to the trouble of rescuing you from Hydra just so that you could go and get yourself killed fighting some super villain in a hoodie.”

He wanted to protest that T’challa hadn’t actually known he was at the Hydra facility, but it would be an obvious deflection. Even he knew he now had people who would be upset to see him get hurt after he only just returned home.

“Hey its ok. I’m not taking on super villains; I’m just looking out for the little guy. I fight muggers and rescue kittens in trees, I’m no Avenger." Peter reasoned.

The main reason he started doing this was to stop being scared all the time and get some confidence back. Getting tossed around by something like Ultron seemed like it would have the opposite effect.

Shuri clearly didn’t agree because she gave him an eye roll that didn’t quite have MJ’s level of sass but certainly would make your average teenager jealous, “Looking after the little guy? Sure sure, and I’m sure if you happen to come across an alien invasion you’re just going to ignore it. There’s no way you’d be reckless enough to jump into the fight if you saw people getting killed right?”

Ok she had him there. He’d come to find out a lot of things about himself since he’d returned home and she was right, there was no way he’d be able to ignore it.

“So um what do I do? I can’t exactly buy this stuff and I’m not ready for the team to find out what I’ve been doing.” The web shooters had come up naturally through his and Mr Starks mutual love of mechanical engineering. Peter wasn’t sure how he’d bring up armor or cloth for a uniform.

“Well obviously I can’t trust you to sort this out yourself. Fixing your brain was the last thing I had to get done before heading home, I’ll just tell them I’ve been delayed for a few days and use that time to put something together.”

“Your offering to make me a suit?” Peter had to stop himself from shouting. While he happened to know all Stark labs were soundproofed, it was just plain embarrassing.

“Don’t get too excited, it’s certainly not going to be Vibranium. I don’t exactly carry around raw ore with me. Stark is already expecting me to raid his lab for fun, I’ll just use that time to cobble something together that’s at least tougher than a hoodie.”

 

Vibranium. That hadn’t even occurred to him, although it was certainly for the best. Both T’challa and Tony had made comments on the substance in the past, and he figured they’d both blow a gasket if they found someone running around New York wearing a suit of the stuff.

“That sounds amazing, thank you so much……….”

“What? You look like you have something else to say?”

“……..Well I have some suggestions.”

 

**

Peter stepped out of Shuri’s commandeered lab and waved goodbye to the two Dora Milaje who hadn’t moved a muscle since he’d entered. They also did not move to return his goodbye, in fact the looks they were giving him were ones of suspicion.

Probably wondering what he and their Princess had been getting up to in a sealed lab for the last couple of hours.

Luckily for everyone involved he only had eyes for a certain lady.

As if summoning her with his thoughts, Peter’s phone started to vibrate in his pocket and one look at the caller ID brought a smile to his face.

Which was a little sad coming from a guy who didn’t think he even wanted to date. Clearly he was a man of many layers. 

“Hi MJ” Peter said, working hard to contain any cracks in his voice.

“Loser” It wasn’t hard to picture the smirk that followed her insult/term of endearment, “So you’ve been suspiciously quiet lately. I’m calling to see if you’ve decided where we are going for our……date?”

It wasn’t hard to hear how uncomfortable she was saying the word date. Although from his perspective it was good to know he wasn’t the only one feeling nervous about the whole thing.

“Or you can take this as your one get out of jail free card. Pretend all this never happened, stay as y’know whatever we are, friends.”

“No!” His feet had taken him into the compound proper and by the time he yelled out, he was surrounded by confused scientists and staff wondering why this teenager was randomly shouting into his phone.

Looking around apologetically he gripped his phone tighter while he tried to find a quiet spot to finish his call, “No, I still want to go on our date.”

“Jeez Parker, no need to blow my ear off. If it’s that important to you, I’ll go on a freaking date with you. Now where are you taking me?”

Did she…….?

‘Was that whole get out of jail free thing just to force him to ask her out? So that she wouldn’t be the only one? No, not even MJ could be that devious right?’

Well two could play at that game.

“It’s a surprise. I mean you did leave it up to me to choose our date.”

“Do I strike you as the kind of girl who likes surprises? I did tell you to take care of it, but I also expected to be kept in the loop so I could veto any dumb ideas you might come up with.” 

“Well reap what you sow MJ. I’ll give you a hint, wear something warm.” Considering how smart she was, there was little doubt Michelle would catch on to what he was doing.

It wouldn’t stop her from imagining hundreds of different possibilities in the meantime though.

“I swear to whatever deity is listening Parker, if you take me to some kind of Star Wars on ice…….”

Peter decided to interrupt before she could finish her threat, “Bye MJ!” He promptly hung up and set his phone to silent so he wouldn’t be tempted to answer when MJ no doubt called back.

‘I am going to pay for that later’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little worried I didnt do Shuri justice. I've been wanting to introduce her for a while she's a great character and she's also been requested by you guys, but it felt quite odd writing her. May need to practice that. 
> 
> I'm sure some of you are starting to see what I'm doing with Peter's equipment and letting the other characters have some input. If i could express it better in my writing, the idea would be having the people in Peter's life help rebuild him together. Positive influences and all that. Course we might have a suit, but what about Karen? 
> 
> P.s How did I not notice Jennifer Connelly voices Karen *mind blown* Jarvis's/Vision's (Paul Bettany) real life wife voices Peter's AI, hah I love it.


	22. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and MJ finally go on their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've finally got them to their date. All honestly I thought I'd hit this point like 10 chapters ago but its all good, despite doubts and the odd case of writers block I've really enjoyed the process of getting them here and I hope you have too. I feel like I switch POV's more often than I normally do in this one, hopefully I made it clear but if anyone has trouble reading it just give me a shout in the review, I can always edit it with a title card or something when I switch. 
> 
> And look I actually remembered to post it this time :) 
> 
> So who's on countdown for FFH next month? Its only a few days before my b-day so I'm going to be treating myself for sure.

Michelle sat perched on the edge of her bed, splitting her attention between the old clock on her wall and some barely there scuff marks on the toes of her boots.

Tonight was date night.

Any moment now Peter Parker was going to knock on her front door and take her out for a night on the town.

It was exciting and nerve racking and so completely new to her.

Dating had never been a part of the plan.

She was supposed to graduate high school with a record so impressive even ivy league schools would be throwing scholarships at her.

She wouldn’t need to rely on her criminal family. Instead she’d be able to support herself through college on her scholarship and part time job, and finally say goodbye to them for good.

Once she’d dominated college the plan was to get a job and move her and her Gran far away from anyone who knew them. A fresh start, with the world at their feet.

Nowhere in that plan was there supposed to be a…..boyfriend. She reluctantly come to accept the need for a small circle of friends, they could be a little distracting but could do wonders for her sanity.

Peter’s level of distracting was a whole other level.

Since she’d asked him out, just the two of them, it had been all she’d been able to focus on. School work had still been completed to A+ standards but none of it was up to hers.

She’d barely berated Flash when he started getting uppity in Acadec, she’d simply smiled indulgently and did her best not to stare at Peter.

And perhaps worst of all was that she’d been ignoring calls from her father and spending more and more time at her Grandmother’s place. There would be consequences to that she was sure, MJ had learned a long time ago that she’d need to indulge her family to a certain extent, at least until she wasn’t dependent on their good will.

What little there was.

Peter Parker was dangerous to her, but he’d be a hell of a way to go.

She’d spent the last two hours trying to get ready for their date.

No she wasn’t the kind of girl who’d obsess over herself in the mirror, she was simply unused to primping herself. Add in the fact she’d been doing her best to avoid her Gran’s prying questions and had no idea what to prepare for aside from something warm, all together it took some time.

Mj had eventually settled on a long dress with a dark jacket over the top accessorized by some combat boots, because why the hell not. Her over active brain wouldn’t let her go unprepared however as she stuffed some gloves and a thick pair of jeans in her bag, just in case she underestimated Peter’s warning.

Now all she had left to do was wait.

After what felt like hours but what could have only been a few minutes, her Gran popped her head around her bedroom door with the smuggest grin on her face, “Well well Juliet, your Romeo is here to pick you up.”

“Shut up. We’re just hanging out, maybe we’ll study or something.” She lifted herself off her bed slinging her backpack over her shoulder, and took a deep breath to settle her nerves.

“Sure studying, that’s what you kids are calling it now? You look awfully nervous for a study date, and oh my is that a dress? I don’t think I’ve seen you wear a dress for years.”

Mercifully she kept her laughter down as MJ slid past her out of her bedroom door and in the direction of the kitchen.

Before she could clear the distance tough she was stopped by her Gran’s arms catching her wrist, “Ok ok I’m sorry, I won’t tease you. For what it’s worth I think you picked a good one MJ, you deserve to have some fun”

She wasn’t really sure how to react to that, for all they cared for one another her Gran knew that she wasn’t really the type of person to voice their feelings like that. Still she couldn’t deny the clenching in her heart at those words.

Keeping her head forward in the direction of the kitchen, “Thanks” MJ Croaked out. Her Gran must have understood though because she let go of her wrist with a simple, “Go get em”.

Walking out of the bedroom hallway and into the kitchen gave her a view of the rest of the apartment. For some reason she had been expecting Peter to be waiting outside the apartment for her. 

Instead he sat on her Gran’s funky blue couch, with surprise surprise Noir squirming in his lap, as he tried to keep his fingers away from the cat’s playful claws.

“You know it’s considered poor form to cuddle with another woman in front of your date, especially on the first one” MJ said from her spot in the kitchen.

“If this looks like cuddling to you, I’m concerned. I’m trying to decide if she’s A) Trying to play with me, B) Trying to cut my fingers to shreds, or C) and don’t discard this theory out of hand, she’s trying to steal my watch.” Peter wrapped his hands around the feline’s stomach and lifted her off his legs, before placing Noir on the empty seat next to him and jumping to his feet.

“Hi” Peter said with a wide smile, and not looking nearly nervous enough for her liking.

 She wasn’t sure she could live with herself if out of the two of them she was the one panicking the most about this date.

“Hey, if you and the kleptomaniac kitten are done we should get going.” She wanted to get out of the apartment as quick as possible before her Gran’s self-control gave out and began badgering them about their relationship.

Possible relationship.

Closing the door behind her, MJ and Peter started to make their way to the elevator door down the hall, Noir’s mewling calling out behind them from inside the apartment.

“Is she going to be alright? She sounds really upset.” It was probably a good thing Parker didn’t own a pet. He’d never get to school on time, every time he tried to leave the house he’d be pulled back to cuddle with it some more.

“Honestly that damn cat is such a drama queen, no shame at all. I can see why Gran thought she looked like a Felicia until I convinced her to call her Noir. Yea Parker she’s fine, she’s just trying to con you into coming back and playing some more.”

Entering the lift, Michelle hit the button for the ground floor and soon the sounds of Noir’s calls drifted away.

“I guess that nice, in a way. Still if is up to me, I’d rather be spending my time with you.” Peter scratched at the back of his neck, clearly a little embarrassed by his confession.

‘About time. I thought I was the only nervous one here’

“Well your about to get your wish. Against all common sense I’ve agreed to let you lure me to some mystery destination tonight.”

“You did, and I appreciate you being a good sport about it.” Clearly he’d anticipated her messing with him over it, and MJ had considered it.

Perhaps she was just happy to be going out with her new found crush, or perhaps she just wanted his own mind come up with all the things she might do, but in the end she just decided to leave it there.

“You look pretty by the way; I like the boots.” From someone else that might have been sarcastic, but Peter just came across as genuine. In all their little talks and even as they spent time together as part of a group, he seemed to appreciate the odd eccentricities about her, rather than be annoyed by them.

“Thanks. I just thought I’d best be prepared, the last time it was just you and me we ran into that mugger. You were enthusiastic but less than effective, I figured I’d best be prepared to fight off any more attempts. Of course if you want to admit to being the guy at the construction site? I have some heels in my bag I can slip on.”

She did not have heels in her bag, but then she didn’t expect him to admit to anything either. She smiled in his direction, hoping to remove any sting in her words.

She wasn’t looking to start that argument again tonight.

“Guess our safety is in your hands tonight MJ. Besides I think I prefer the boots.” He smirked back at her just as the elevator doors opened.

 **

“Not feeling nervous are you?” Peter said as they ascended the next flight of stairs.

“I give you a lot of shit Parker, but I’d hope if you were going to murder me you’d choose somewhere a bit more creative than a dark stairwell.” Michelle’s voice reverberated off the walls of the cramped walk-up, including the slight panting tone as she exerted herself.

It was a slight miscalculation on his part. He’d never entered the building from the ground floor before and didn’t realize quite how much of a climb it was going to be.

Upon entering the building and looking up, he’d offered to carry her on his back.

She did not take him up on his offer.

Between his nightly walks and his new found view of the city with his web shooters, Peter had been privy to a great many sides of the city. He’d stumbled onto this place just recently and knew instantly he wanted to share it with MJ.

Reaching the very top and finally standing before the fire door to the roof, Peter turned back to face her, “Here we are” He indicated to the door as if she couldn’t see it, right in front of her and under a neon green sign.

Now that they were here the anxiety he’d been suppressing all night was really hitting him. What if she didn’t like it? She was probably expecting somewhere a lot fancier than this.

MJ glanced in his direction briefly before moving past him and pushing against the bar to open the emergency exit. Peter followed behind her as she took her first steps onto the rooftop.

Just like when he previously visited solo, New York was spread out before them in a display of lights, glass, and metal. They were high enough to look down on everything and far enough away, residents in the other buildings would be hard pressed to spot them.

The cars moving below their feet were like angry fish in a koi pond, bobbing and weaving among one another.

The noise of the city provided the atmosphere. Voices rising and falling in waves, twisting with horns and closing doors. Up here it didn’t feel quite so overwhelming, even to him.

To Peter it felt like a magical oasis, a quiet spot in the city. You could look in, but were apart at the same time.

He didn’t know what kind of impact it was having on MJ, if any; she was facing away from him and leaving him clueless.

“Um I know it’s not exactly dinner and a movie but I’ve got a blanket, and some food. I thought we could sit down and talk? Enjoy the city?”

She still hadn’t turned around nor had she said anything, Peter’s mind was going to all the worst places, not the least of which involved her throwing him off the roof for being a cheap date.

“You don’t like it? God it was a stupid idea wasn’t it? We can go somewhere else, I just thought this would be…..different. Different and nice.”

While he worked himself up to a good ramble speed, MJ finally turned around.  Her eyes were sparkling and with the backdrop of the city to her profile Peter was certain he’d never seen anything so beautiful.

“This is better than any stupid movie Peter. It’s amazing” MJ then gave him a smile, not a smirk but a genuine smile.

Peter got a hell of a rush swinging around the city and helping out where he could, but it was a drop in the ocean compared to what he was feeling now.

He kind of understood why Ned got so flustered around Betty now.

**

After they composed themselves a little and Peter had laid out a picnic blanket on the edge of the rooftop, they both took a seat while he rummaged around his bag for food.

MJ was surprised to see him pull out two wrapped sandwiches with a familiar logo on the paper wrapper.

“Delmar’s?” She asked while he pulled out some additional sodas, bottles of water, some chips, and spread his haul across the blanket.

“Yea, do you not like it? May said they do the best sandwich in Queens.”

“She’s not wrong, I love that deli. What did you get?”

“uh number fives with pickles. If you’d prefer something else? I can make a quick run.” Wouldn’t have been her first choice but when it came to Delmar’s, you couldn’t get a bad sandwich.

Although perhaps making him run up and down that flight of stairs a second time wouldn’t be the worst idea. She was still winded from the climb while he looked fresh as a daisy. 

……Nah. Not worth interrupting something she was pretty sure was going to be a part of her memories for the rest of her life.

“Trade you this pickle for one of those sodas?” MJ had quickly unwrapped her sandwich and pulled out the offending stowaway in her dinner.

Bleh.

“Sure no problem. I have more to drink in my bag, if you want another or anything else.” Peter reached out with one hand to take the disgusting vegetable and swapped it with a can of Dr.Pepper with his other.

MJ nodded her thanks and started to dig into her food and take in the view. The first bite had flavor rushing into her mouth, and she berated herself for not making more regular visits to the deli.

Taking a good look around while she ate, she had to admit to herself she’d never seen the city quite like this. She stood by what she said to Betty previously, about it being full of pollution and mutated lizards.

However, looking down on it from up on that rooftop, it was incredible enough to consider switching her focus from portraits to landscapes.

At least it was until MJ turned her head back towards the boy she’d developed feelings for. Feelings far too strong for the short time they’d known each other.

She watched said boy try to cram a comically massive bite into his mouth and yet all she could think about was how she could draw him for days and in a hundred different ways and never get bored.

Somehow he had made it through that bite in record time and it took her a minute to realize he was saying something to her.

“Sorry, what was that?” 

‘Way to go MJ, he’s either going to think your brain dead or ignoring him’

“I said, is this really ok? I know it’s not exactly a nice restaurant, perhaps it’s a little too similar to when we talk at our windows, and admittedly budget constraints were a concern but I was hoping you’d still enjoy it. You’d tell me right? If you wanted to leave or do something else?”

“That’s sweet…..and a little annoying. When have I never not told you when you’ve done something stupid. I enjoy our night-time chats, this…. this is better than I could have imagined. You did good Peter.”

“Thanks” Peter replied with a voice thick with embarrassment.

Something about Peter’s blush, that he failed to hide behind another bite of his sandwich gave MJ a quick boost in confidence.

 There’s no way she could have imagined doing this when she’d been freaking out in her bedroom before their date.

“I’m glad you told me to wear something warm, its cold. Though I might have underestimated quite how cold it would get, don’t happen to have a space heater in the backpack of yours, do you?”

She underestimates nothing. No need to tell him about that supplies she brought in her own bag.

It was amusing to watch the panic enter his eyes for a moment, as if he’d made some gross miscalculation. He actually looked into his backpack as if hoping he’d find one he just happened to forget about.

“I’m really sorry MJ, I should have just outright told you where we were going. You can have my jacket if you like, I run pretty warm.” He made to remove it before she quieted his frantic motions by laying her hand on his forearm.

“That was your signal to put your arm around me Romeo” Now it was her turn to blush, she really can’t believe she just said that. 

At least she wasn’t alone, Peter’s head looked like it was going to pop off his shoulders and take flight.

“Oh uh yea, yea I can do t..that ss…sure.” He shimmied across the blanket until he was close enough to her side he could tentatively reach out his arm to wrap around her shoulders.

The weight of his muscled arm was pleasant, but there was no way it was going to keep MJ warm.

Not that she actually needed it too.

Peter’s body was as far away as his arm would allow and she wondered how long he thought he’d be able to keep it outstretched like he had it.

She was curious to find out, but much to her shame she wanted him closer more. So shifting the last of the distance herself, she moved over until their sides were flush together. Only her puffy jacket provided any space between them.

“Is this ok?” MJ said, repeating his earlier question back at him.

“This……this is perfect.”

**

They’d been up on that rooftop for two almost three hours before it was unanimously decided that their butts could no longer sit on that cold roof. The blanket had done an admirable job softening it and providing insulation.

But there were limits.

Right now he and MJ were actually heading back in the direction of their respective homes, Peter to his Aunt’s and MJ to her Grandmothers.

Nothing unusual for them, they’d walked back from school together from time to time.

The hand holding was new though. New and awesome……..and a little sweaty.

The thought of letting go had not crossed his mind, he was actually dreading the moment when they arrived at her door and he’d have to return MJ to Julia.

Talking about nothing and just enjoying each other’s company, they strolled hand in hand.

“So not a fan of movies then?” he said, barely paying attention to the footpath in front of him.

“I like movies well enough. It’s just my brain can’t ignore the tropes you see in all of them, the thing is just too damn observant, and once I’ve noticed a pattern I can’t ignore it.”

“Really? Give me an example?” None of this surprised him. She’d been the only one outside of Shuri, who had insider information, to even guess that he had a secret identity.

“We’ll have you ever noticed in dozens of films, a scene will change and the character will be in the middle of telling the punch line to a joke, and everyone just cracks up and laughs, like it’s the funniest thing ever. It makes no sense to the viewer, and it’s not supposed to, but it’s a convenient way for the writers to make this character seem funny without having to actually come up with a joke.”

“So you think its lazy writing?” Peter Parker discussing movies with a beautiful girl on their first date, who would have thought. He honestly wanted to slap his past self for denying them the opportunity to have this.

“Actually I think it’s quite clever. My problem is once I notice a film doing something like that, I’m deconstructing and analyzing that scene for anything else and before I know it, I’ve missed the next 5 minutes of the movie because I wasn’t paying attention.”

“It’s why I prefer books. I can read at my own pace and without things getting away from me. It’s easier to break it down when the words are fixed on a page in front of you. The only safe way to watch a movie with me, is for it to be something I’ve already seen.”

“So I guess a date to the movies is out of the question?” He asked. Did it make him a bad person to find that information only made her more endearing to him? He always felt so broken compared to everyone else, even with his new found confidence.

It was just nice to feel that connection to someone who’s brain could sometimes be their own worst enemy.

MJ gave him a shy look through the curtain of her hair, “You want to go on another date with me?”

He did.

“I……….” Just as Peter was going to reply he felt a pulse go through his body, as if he’d been standing next to a large speaker. MJ didn’t seem to notice anything, but almost immediately after the sensation passed he could hear sirens crying out between the buildings around them.

An explosion.

He couldn’t hear it but he could feel it.

That was the only thing that made sense to him, he felt the blast pushing through the air so it had to be close. Either that or whatever had caused it, had been so big he could feel it across the city.

If that was the case the amount of people who may have been hurt would be high.

“I….I’ve got to go.” MJ hadn’t been able to feel the explosion and sirens in New York was just another one of its sounds.

So she looked surprised at his sudden turn around, “Wait, what?”

“I’m really sorry, somethings come up and I’ve got to go.” Reluctantly he released their clasped hands and took a step back from her.

“I don’t understand, what’s going on? We were having a nice time.” It almost seemed like she’d reach for his hand again, then again maybe she was gearing up to punch him for being an ass.

“I know; I can’t explain right now but I need to go. I’m sorry” Not trusting himself to say anything else, Peter started running, leaving MJ on her own.

This must have been what Dr. Cho had meant when she said being a hero would be detrimental to his life as Peter Parker.

He couldn’t afford to wait, even as he heard her calling his name. He didn’t know what was going on exactly but he knew it had to be bad. He needed to get back to the apartment and grab his suit.

Shuri had his new suit delivered to his apartment a few days ago and even though he hadn’t had a chance to test it yet, it looked like tonight it would be going on its maiden voyage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so hope none of you are disappointed with our couple there. Its weird you spend so much time getting them together, when the big moment comes its hard to know if you did it right. 
> 
> I took some liberties with that explosion at the end there, but I needed something big enough to get Peter's attention and not MJ's, and I'm very deliberately not writing any big villains at the moment. 
> 
> So this is a little bit of bad writing but I figure this is fanfiction so I can get away with it. i'm going to give you a slight SPOILER for the next chapter just to hopefully relieve any disappointment regarding our favorite couple. 
> 
> If you dont want to see it skip this next bit SPOILER. 
> 
> Ok so breathe easy I did not give you a taste of spideychelle only to rip it away on some moping for the next dozen chapters. I promise its going to be resolved in like the next chapter :)


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter investigates the source of the mysterious explosion and MJ returns home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people of the interwebs. Not quite as quick as I'd hoped but here we have another chapter. 
> 
> So i typed most of this out over last weekend when I actually got some free time, but the last section just wouldn't come together for me, perhaps because I tried on Monday and I'd lost that weekend spark lol.
> 
> Not sure if I've said this in a while which is an absolute unacceptable failure on my part, but thank you all so much for the comments and kudos you guys and gals are awesome.

Peter returned to his bedroom in record time to retrieve his suit. May had known he was on a date with MJ, so he’d been forced to sneak in through his window and back out.

No doubt there would be consequences for his actions later, running off and leaving MJ to walk back alone was the type of thing that was going to get him in hot water with his Aunt.

Right now though he was weaving between buildings and swinging faster than he’d ever done before, all in his haste to help.

The only bright spot in all this was that his suit was performing above and beyond his expectations. It had no armor to speak off and yet it felt strong and durable on his skin. Shuri had even included a spider emblem on the chest to go with his Spider-man moniker. He wasn’t sure he wanted to announce things so loudly to the Avengers but she told him it also carried some helpful surprises.

Unfortunately, he hadn’t had the time to peruse the thrown together manual she’d provided with the suit, so it was going to have to stay a surprise for now.

Although as he continued traversing across the city, he did have to wonder if a quick read would have been out of the question.

His mask was feeding him so much information right now that it was impossible to manage, it was almost the same as when he got overwhelmed by his enhanced senses.

He’d need to ask her to tone down the info dump or at least inquire if there was some way to manage it better. 

For now, he’d just have to make due as he’d arrived at the source of the explosion. He was a little surprised to find out it was a bank. The cops had surrounded the building and were exchanging fire with whoever was inside.

The noise was deafening.

Assault rifles were shoved out of windows and were firing indiscriminately, it was a toss-up if they’d hit the cops taking cover behind their cars, or the bystanders they were trying to guide away from the criminal’s line of site.

He was perched high on a building across the way from the bank and thinking furiously about what he could do. This was way above anything he’d attempted before.

He could let the cops take care of it, no doubt they had backup on their way. The problem was how many people would these guys hurt or kill in that time frame.

Right now he was in a position to do something, if Spider-man was ever going to be more than a vigilante and actually become a hero, he’d have to step up.

Going through the front door was out, they looked designed to take a beating and he wasn’t confident he could make it through them without being turned into Swiss cheese.

Similarly going through the windows wasn’t much of an option, he could……probably dodge the bullets if he kept moving, but anything behind him was at risk. The cops were the unfortunate recipients of the criminal’s fire at the moment, but at least they had some protection in their body armor, the people in the buildings around them did not.

Deciding to test his luck he zipped over to the bank's roof on the off chance he could find his way in from above.

Luckily there was an emergency exit up there, similar to the one that had been on the roof of his and MJ’s date. Obviously being a bank the thing was probably wired for alarms, but Peter figured with the windows all shot to hell the alarms were probably going off anyway. 

It was a tough door for sure, but certainly not as robust as the one on the ground floor. It took a couple of kicks, but he managed to knock in in after a few minutes.

Peter didn’t have a cloud of cement or a lot of room to maneuver this time around so he figured it would be better to stay on the ceiling and at least attempt some stealth, at least until he could decide what to do.

What he really wanted to do was to make his way through the building and pull the attackers away from the windows, web them up nice and tight so the cops could take a breather without being shot at.

It occurred to him though that he didn’t know what had caused that initial explosion or if there were any hostages in the building, if whoever was running this show started to notice the shooting dying down.

Who knows what he’d do.

He had to guess that scouting things out and trying to locate the leader was probably the best call in this scenario.

Ned probably would have been able to help him locate the guy quicker, but like a dumbass he’d left his cell in his clothes back at the apartment. Shuri had said his suit was capable of connecting to the cellular network and radio waves, but once again skipping the manual was working against him.

Another explosion rattled his bones followed this time by a number on his hearing. Luckily the new suit seemed to muffle noises over a certain register without any input from him, Shuri must have come up with it after being familiar with his condition.

He’d have to thank her later, not only was his ears still working, but now he knew which direction to head in.  

**

MJ almost tossed a fistful of cash towards the driver before climbing out the back of the cab, she hadn’t counted and she hadn’t cared.

The cabbie wasted no time peeling away from the curb, probably worried she’d change her mind and ask for change. MJ stood on the sidewalk alone and took a minute to count her breaths, right now her emotions were in turmoil and she didn’t want to breakdown until she was sure she could be alone.

MJ had been so happy about what had honestly been a perfect date, and excited about what could come from it after. She was upset that Peter had just abandoned their time together, and hadn’t given her a reason why. Not to mention angry about the fact that she was letting it upset her in the first place.

This was why she didn’t want distractions.

She didn’t think she could bare to speak to Peter right now, so she hadn’t dared to go home to her Gran’s just on the off chance that he would come looking for her or worse she him. Instead MJ had been forced to come here.

Her father’s home.

Fisk Tower.

**

It didn’t take long to locate what he was looking for; after all he could hear the sounds of a familiar voice even over all the gunfire.  

“Why the fuck aren’t we in yet? I’ve given you enough C4 to take out the entire bank let alone the vault door!” The hulking figure of one Michael Jones stood next to the bank tellers counter, shouting at one of his goons who was nervously stacking bricks of what he assumed was the aforementioned C4.

Guess he knew where the explosions were coming from now.

“C’mon bro, I told you setting off a couple of fireworks or making some molotovs doesn’t make me a demolitions guy. I’ve never handled this stuff before I don’t know how much to use, I’m just trying not to blow myself up. Why didn’t you ask your dad to send someone who actually uses these things?”

He grabbed his partner at the back of the neck and pushed his face down into the duffel back with the remaining C4, clearly he was not as concerned as his friend was, “My dad doesn’t know we’re doing this idiot! Once I’ve got the money from this job, he won’t care I borrowed a few measly bricks. Now take the remaining receivers and wire the lot of it up, no more pussyfooting around.”

He let the guy up but pushed the bag back into his chest before spinning him around and all but tossing him in the direction of where Peter assume he’d find the vault.

Apparently father and son were cut from the same cloth. It seemed like it wasn’t just because of her brother that made MJ want to live at her Grandmother’s place.

He knew Michelle’s brother wasn’t a good man, but he hadn’t gotten the impression he was willing to go this far. There’d be no getting out of this one though, he may have been willing to let the guy go last time for MJ’s sake but he couldn’t leave him unchecked.

He just hoped she could forgive him……for a lot of things.

There wasn’t any sign of civilians that he’d been able to find, so it looked like the gang were keeping the cops out of the building through pure firepower.

Squaring his resolve and feeling that now familiar burn of adrenaline shooting through his veins, Peter let himself drop from the ceiling and land neatly behind Michael.

“Hi, um nice to meet you again.” He said and coughed into his fist to catch the guy’s attention.

He had to hand it to the Michael, her brother didn’t waste a second in turning around and shoving a gun in Peter’s face. He was not Hydra soldier, but her seemed knew his way around a weapon.

“Who the hell are you supposed to be!?” Yup definitely not a soldier.

He waved the gun up and down Peter’s torso, as if Peter didn’t get the message that it was a little weird to be standing there covered head to toe in tight red and blue.

“Oh they’ve started calling me Spider-man, I’m not sure about the whole name thing but judging by the costume my friend is telling me to lean into it.” They adrenaline may be stopping him from panicking, but apparently it wasn’t doing anything for his motor mouth.

Actually it kind of felt like it was getting worse.

“Spider-man huh? Well then Bug boy, you’ve got two seconds to give me a reason why I shouldn’t just plug a few bullet holes in that little speedo of yours”

“Bug boy wow, never heard that one before.” He had not, but no doubt if Spider-man was going to be a thing, he figured it would be a go-to nickname for criminal scum, “Y’know you might not remember, but we actually met not that long ago…..at um the construction yard.”

It seemed to take him a moment, probably searching his memory for someone wearing bright red and blue and coming up empty. It was pretty obvious when he recalled that he’d only met one other person at a construction yard recently aside from his friends and his sister.

The reason it been so obvious was because his whole body tightened before he tried to pistol whip Peter across the face. In his rage he seemed to have forgotten he was holding a freaking gun, and would rather just bludgeon him to death.

Luckily as soon as it had gone from threat to actual danger, his spider sense had kicked in, and he was ready to slide away from the blow with time to spare.

Judging by the surprised look on his face, Michael was pretty surprised to see his arm sail past his opponent.

“I’m getting the impression your still upset about that?” Peter was ready for another swing but faster than he expected, his opponent had calmed down enough to remember that he was holding onto a gun, and bullets were a lot faster than his own fists.

Taking a step back so that Peter couldn’t make a reach for his weapon, Michael brought his gun arm back up to aim for center mass. Thankfully not an issue for him, and grateful for all the practice he’d put in with them lately, Peter brought his own arm up to aim his web shooters.

Thanks to a dash of enhanced DNA, Peter was by far the quicker marksman and his web was latching onto the gun before Michael could get his finger into the trigger guard. Not confident the webbing would be able to prevent a bullet from firing, he pulled back on his web to pull the gun out of his opponents hands.

He felt the urge to say something quippy, maybe some kind of quote from a spaghetti western, although he couldn’t remember if he’d even seen any as a kid.

Michael wasn’t willing to wait and let Peter think of one. 

Once the gun cleared his hand he broke into a run and tried to take his head off with a hay maker so telegraphed Natasha would have whooped him to paste.

Remembering that this was MJ’s brother however Peter settled for leaning away from the blow and practically let his opponent spin on his heel, allowing him to push Michael back and away from him.

Tumbling forward Michael caught himself on the teller’s desk and took great heaving breaths, probably a result of his anger rather than the two heavy punches he’d thrown.

“I hear counting to ten is a great method for anger control” Peter said unhelpfully, making no move to attack Michael. Not even as he noticed him reaching for something in one of his nearby duffel bags, probably a knife or another gun.

Perhaps he was having too much fun, but it was hard to resist the siren call. The bike thieves and occasional mugger couldn’t give him this. Right now even in this dangerous situation, he outclassed his enemies so far that he could afford to revel in the fact he wasn’t the weak and scared kid anymore.

Still he knew he should wrap this up, the cops knew their jobs but there was still the danger of people dying outside. Besides he didn’t particularly want to draw in the rest of the goons with this scuffle, not until he’d had a chance to take down their leader.

Moving in to closer to put his hand on the scrambling Michael’s shoulder, Peter would give him one chance to tell his guys to stand down. Even he knew it was a naive hope and the more likely scenario was another punch coming his way, but he felt he owed it to MJ not to knock her brother out…..again.

“Hey how about we all…….” He couldn’t even finish his sentence before his spider sense was flaring at the back of his mind again. Peter leaned back anticipating the blow as Michael began to turn his way, once the blow missed it was going to be in everyone’s best interest if he threw his own punch.

Even if he pulled his punch too much and it didn’t succeed in knocking his opponent out, at least it would give him a chance to incapacitate him with his webs.

Moving back and certain in his ability to dodge, all of Peter’s motion stopped when he noticed Michael was swinging an extendable shock stick at him. He completely froze at the sight of the weapon and all his previous courage fled him.

He’d dealt with knives no problem and with some hesitancy he’d managed to deal with guns, but that weapon set off some instinct in him, from his time at Hydra. That the only way to stop the pain was to stop resisting.

It didn’t matter that he was no longer imprisoned, that he could fight back or run away. All the confidence he’d been gathering was hollow before his memories.

Michael not missing the opportunity stabbed the shock stick into Peter’s chest and with it his muscles locked and the familiar feeling of fire running through his veins returned.

Peter fell onto his back twitching involuntarily watching as the suits optics in front of his eyes went haywire in response to the current discharged into the suit. It was a testament to Shuri’s design that the thing didn’t combust or shut down completely.

“Not so tough now, are you runt!?” He took a knee next to Peter and with a maniac grin on his face he shoved the stick into his chest again.

The pain wasn’t really that bad, it wasn’t exactly something you could get used to but at least his body’s natural response wasn’t to piss his pants anymore.

The fear it was causing Peter though was something else. If his chest would release the vice grip it had on his heart he was pretty sure he’d be hyper ventilating.

“Oh nothing to say? Cat got your tongue? Let’s find out?” He finally removed the stick from his chest, only to begin reaching for the mask at Peter’s face.

If he managed to get a look at his face, it wouldn’t take much sleuthing to find out who he was. Would he leave it at that? Or would he go after his loved ones?

The Avengers would be fine, Shuri included. But what about everyone else who helped him, Aunt May, Ned, god knows he didn’t seem to have any real issues with hurting his sister.

There wasn’t anything he could do though, at this point he couldn’t tell if he’d been genuinely paralyzed by Michael’s weapon or if his fear was still in control of his body. Peter watched helplessly as those large hands closed in over his vision and ready to tear the mask from his face.

“Mike!!! We’re out of time! SWAT teams are here and their guns are bigger!” From the sound of things one of his guys had just run in, but Peter’s entire world was that hand hovering over his face.

“Shit! Is the vault open yet!?” Peter thought he might have felt a twitch in some of his fingers, he just wasn’t sure if that was because of the shock to his system or if he was getting some sensation back.

“Nah man, the doors still being wired. It’s over” Well that was good news, even without Peter’s interference it looks like they weren’t going to get out of here with the money. Now only if he could move, with the threat of his mask being moved he had to find the strength to get up, even if they brandished that shock stick again.

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I can’t go back with nothing……. Tell the boys to grab whatever they can from the teller booths” The enormous hand disappeared from his vision as Michael started pacing in frustration.  Peter wondered how this guy could be related to MJ, he hadn’t been with the team long but every time a crisis came up she just exuded this calm that seemed to stretch out to everyone else.

This guy was so twitchy Peter was just glad he didn’t have a gun to hand anymore.

Unfortunately, on his last turn his eyes settled on Peter once more, still unable to do much more that wiggle a few fingers. His eyes took on a calculating look, and perhaps he could see the family resemblance a little now, “Hmmm maybe I won’t be going back completely empty handed.”

The last thing he saw was not a hand coming for his face, but a boot.

**

After making her way to the penthouse, MJ had been informed by her father’s staff that he was away on business and wouldn’t be returning until the early hours of the morning, who knows where the hell her brother was.

Right now MJ’s evening was much the same as when it started, she was sitting on the edge of her bed and thinking about Peter.

Sure her room in Fisk tower was big enough to fit her Gran’s entire apartment, although it did so without any of its charm. Also instead of wearing her dress, she was glaring at it where she’d left it to hang from her closed door.

How did things go so wrong?

They’d been having fun; she knows they were having fun. It wasn’t just on her end, she was certain of it. So what happened that caused him to run away like he did?

Everything about it seemed at odd with the person MJ believed Peter to be, and if she was that far out then could she even trust herself anymore, let alone anyone else.

She let her body fall back onto the bed and grabbed a pillow to shove her face into, she didn’t go so far as to scream, but it was tempting.

She knew deep down that the only real option was to talk to Peter, but she wasn’t sure how she was going to accomplish that when all she wanted to do was slug away at his stupid perfect face. The idea of turning up at his door with cap in hand and asking what had gone wrong, just caused shivers to run down her spine and she knew she could never do it.

Her pride would never recover.

Then again why should she?  He was the one who ran away, he was the one who should be chasing after her and begging for forgiveness. Even if he did, would she be able to believe him? Was it just going to be another lie?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of people outside in the hall. It was probably her brother, back from another one of his benders. The odd thing was it sounded like a lot of people out there, and she knew her father had banned Michael from bringing any of his gang back to the tower.

Padding over to her bedroom door, MJ leaned in and as gently as she could, pulled the door open a crack and tried to see what was happening.

Well she was right it had been her idiot brother and his friends. God knows what he was thinking bringing them here knowing how angry it would make their father.

“…….dont care! Just get ‘The Room’ ready!” She heard him say to whichever staff member he’d managed to corner.  Hearing him mention ‘The Room’ was pretty alarming though.

Her father liked to think she had no idea what they got up to in there, but it was one of the biggest reasons she refused to stay at the tower unless she absolutely had too.

His men had all been ordered not to discuss it around her, with the threat of being tossed inside themselves. However, she’d stumbled her way in as a child, after someone had just gone through a **_session_**.

It had haunted her dreams for years.

She dared to open her door a little wider and strained her eyes to get a better look. On his knees with his arms held between two of Mike’s goons was some guy in a red and blue onesie.

At least she assumed it was a guy, almost as soon as she spotted him they were on the move again and this mystery mask was being dragged along behind them. 

Closing the door and putting her back to it, MJ let herself slide down until she was sitting with her knees drawn to her chest.

She really didn’t need this tonight. Right now she was an emotional mess and just needed somewhere quiet where she could sort out her own head. But now she was faced with the dilemma of sulking in her room and letting some poor idiot possibly be tortured or do something about it.

On one hand the guy was probably a criminal and on the other if it was her brother bringing him in then he probably wasn’t the kind of big deal criminals her father dealt with.

It’s not like she felt anyone deserved torture, but she really didn’t want to get involved

**

‘Why are these places always white?’

That was Peter’s only thought and he focused on it with every ounce of his being, because if he let that go he was going to have to come to terms with the fact that he was a prisoner again.

He’d spent the bulk of his life as a prisoner and in less than a year he was back in another stupid white room.

It wasn’t barren like his previous holding pen though, in one corner there were tables and racks full of instruments that while didn’t look quite so surgical as the stuff Hydra used, certainly looked just as painful.

There was also a pipe that run the length of the ceiling, he was currently cuffed to that pipe while one of Michael’s goons used his torso as a piñata.

Trying not to cough up any blood into his mask Peter closed his eyes so he’d no longer have to see the white room around him.

“Anyone want to tag in I’m starting to get tired?” he heard.

“Nah, take a break. Best we don’t do too much damage; Mike’s old man is probably going to want him fresh”

“Don’t know why he’d care, just some loser in a mask. City’s crawling with em these days, don’t even know which one this guys supposed to be.” Thankfully they hadn’t tried to remove his mask.

Apparently they were saving it for MJ’s dad.

“Me neither, but Mike’s hoping it’ll be enough so that he’ll be forgiven for the fuck up at the bank. He’s got a hard on for the supers, and quite frankly we’ll need it. We barely got out with a few grand, and considering what we spent in bullets, explosives, the potential heat we brought down, and the fact Mike planned it all without permission……. the whole thing was a bust.”

“Shit, are we in trouble?” Peter felt another punch make contact with his ribs, all breath in his lungs was lost in the surprise.

He waited a few seconds to see if another one was incoming, still not daring to open his eyes. Nothing happened though and he figured the guy simply hit him because he was there and he could.

“Relax and keep your head down. We’re so far down on the totem pole, I doubt the big boss man would notice us. Mike on the other hand? Well son or no, his dad is stone cold. We might need to start looking for another gang.”

**

Her brother was currently in the family dining room, running his own version of the round table with his friends, their heated arguing wasn’t hard to miss.

Thanks to that she knew that another one of his plays had gone wrong, very wrong. She couldn’t make out exactly what had happened, but whatever it had been, was bringing exactly the wrong kind of attention.

When was he going to learn to stop trying to impress their father? He was incapable of love. Now instead of impressing him he’d be lucky to come through in one piece.

Deciding against getting involved, MJ turned her thoughts towards herself.

Given a few days and some time to plan, MJ figured she could have come up with a way to do this without being caught.

She also didn’t think the mystery mask stuck in that room, was going to be able to wait that long.

By doing this she was knowingly sabotaging her future plans……She didn’t know how yet but this was probably Peter Parker’s fault.

Stupid hero complex is contagious.

Then again maybe she was always like this. Didn’t she purposely stay away from this place, so she wouldn’t have to make decisions like this.

Confidently walking down the hall as if she belonged, MJ didn’t stop until she was face to face with the guard on the door.

Invading his personal space and not saying a word, she stood there staring him down.

Clearly uncomfortable with her proximity and silence he shuffled his feet for a moment before working up the courage to say anything.

“………”

MJ waited until he opened his mouth to speak before she cut him off, “Open the door” She said it in the coldest no nonsense tone she could manage, which was pretty damn cold. She usually reserved that tone for when Flash had pushed things too far.

Her father’s men knew he didn’t want her in this room.

However since their father rarely allowed them inside, she was counting on the fact that her brother hadn’t bothered to tell all his guys the same thing.

He knew who MJ was and she wanted inside, who was he to argue with the boss’s daughter.

In no time at all the door opened and he was guiding her into ‘The Room’ somewhere she’d never wanted to see again.

It was just as horrible as she remembered, white walls, vile tools set out and ready to be used.

Two goons were crowded around their victim looking back in surprise at her entrance.

“I don’t think you’re supposed to be here?” Said one of the two. She wondered if he’d heard that somewhere or if he was guessing that a teenage girl didn’t belong in a hell hole like this.

When in doubt, bluff.

“You really want to tell me what I should be doing? After what you clowns pulled tonight?” Despite lacking knowledge of the details, the way they flinched let her know she was right on the mark.

Interestingly enough the guy in cuffs also seemed to flinch at the sound of her voice.

The goon’s confidence wilted under Michelle’s own. Everything about her said she belonged there and she was in charge.

“Dining room, now. I’ll watch this one”

A few minutes alone to get the spandex clad mystery guy down, a couple more minutes to get him in the elevator and down to the building’s car garage, and lastly half a minute to get back to her own room, where she could deny ever being involved.

Once his friends squealed, Mike would know. He wouldn’t doubt it for a moment, wouldn’t doubt she’d screw him over like that.

But Mike’s choices were his own, and so were hers. MJ couldn't ignore what was happening and she didn’t want to.

After what he pulled tonight their father would never believe Mike over her. This would put all of them on opposite sides of the fence, but things had been that way for a long time now.

“We were told to stay here and guard the prisoner” Ugh they had to be stubborn. This was already taxing on her nerves. The longer this went on, the bigger the chance something would go wrong.

“What did I say that was confusing? I said I’ll watch him.” Time to play on their fears a little, “Do you really want to get in **_More_** trouble tonight?”

Apparently not willing to risk it, all three of them left the room quickly enough. Still they would probably make a bee line straight to her brother, so she had to hurry.

Left on her own with mystery guy she headed over to one of the tables looking for a key, or if all else failed something she could use to break his restraints. A saw wasn’t going to do much good and she doubted the hammer would be any more effective, perhaps the blowtorch?

“Hey uh tights? I’m not coming up with a key here so if you could just break yourself out of those cuffs that would be awesome. Otherwise this might get a little painful.” Not to mention time consuming. If they got caught she was going to get stringed up right next to him.

“I don’t know if you actually have any powers or if this is just some kind of cosplay bu……….”

Mid-sentence she stopped at the sound of a familiar voice, weak and muffled by the mask but still unmistakable.

“…….MJ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the cliffhanger, I mentioned this to another reviewer but I knew I was going to do this to you and I'm really sorry. 
> 
> I'm already well into the next chapter so I'll try not to screw you over and leave you dangling ;) 
> 
> As for MJ being Wilson Fisk's daughter, I don't usually like to alter the history of major characters like that but since I'd already established her family as criminals it seemed a waste not to employ him, and lets face it this whole fic kind of shows I've already done that. I've been thinking about it for a while but I've been undecided with it, so hopefully I didn't put any real hints or mentioned it before and forgot so it comes as a nice surprise. Then again you smart SOB's probably guessed a long time ago, even before I made up my mind.


	24. Escape & Evade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MJ is confronted with a startling revelation that she must work past in order to ensure both she and Peter make it out of Fisk Tower alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow you guys really enjoyed that last chapter, I'm blown away. Not going to lie its especially satisfying for me because it was such an easy chapter to write, well aside from its ending. I think everyone from professional writers to us fanfic dabblers just look for that moment where everything comes together. Honestly I had the weekend to myself and thought I'd only get some of it done but I sat down and just found myself writing consistently. It was really fun for me so I'm glad you liked it too. 
> 
> So quite an early release by my standards, and at 6k bigger than i usually let myself do. I really wanted to get this out there for you fine folks because I'm well aware of my failings. In the next couple of weeks FFH is coming out and the new Final Fantasy expansion is being released (Got a kick out of Tom Holland doing the trailer, even though I'm sure he's never touched the game) Don't know if we have many gamers in the crowd, but I get easily distracted and I didn't want to keep you waiting. 
> 
> Just a heads up next chapter very likely is not going to be as fast. I'll do my best but I'm a fickle S.O.B. 
> 
> P.s not sure this is necessary considering this stories beginnings but since I've lightend the content for a little while, at least in my opinion. I should warn you this chapter features some character death......but who's O_O ?

‘No no no no no no’

Leaving everything on the table she scrambled over to stand in front of the human punching bag.

Covered head to toe in red and blue spandex, the eyes of his mask appeared to be closed.

“What did you say? Say that again?” All thoughts of how short on time they were had fled. Now MJ just hoped she’d heard him wrong, that he had said anything else.

“MJ” That same voice came from behind the mask, a little stronger a little surer. Without conscious decision her arm whipped out and she was tugging the mask off his face.

Peter Parker’s bruised face stared back at her. His eyes were closed and his teeth were stained red, but it was unmistakably Peter.

“What the hell?” Her voice came out breathless and shocked to her own ears. Somewhere in her mind she wondered why she was so surprised, hadn’t she been the one so certain he was more than what he appeared to be?

But what was he doing here? In her father’s tower and at the mercy of her brother and his friends.

Was it her fault?

“Parker? What happened? Why are you here?”

“I messed up. MJ I need to get out of here”

No shit they both did.

“Fine, but I still want an explanation as to why you ditched our date for whatever the hell this is”

Focusing on their escape would hopefully let her divert her anger and fear to another time, when she could properly give him a piece of her mind.

“Look I don’t have a key; I’ve got some tools over there but I don’t know if I can get you out without hurting you. When I thought you were just some criminal or some guy in a mask it wasn’t an issue but……”

She cared for him.

Being the one to cause him pain was uncomfortable for her.

Apparently it was a non-issue as with what appeared to her as only a small flex of his arms, Peter pulled his arms apart until the cuffs binding his wrists shred apart and crumpled to the floor.

“Seriously!? You could have done that anytime? Why the hell were you letting them beat on you?” After that display of strength she half expected him to jump to his feet with that same Parker smile glued to his face. Instead he just stayed crumpled on the floor barely moving.

“Please just help me out of this damn room” Peter said. She barely heard him from his position on the floor and it looked like he still hadn’t opened his eyes.

Tucking his mask into her back pocket MJ got to her knees so she could sling his arm over her shoulders, “Honestly the list of things we need to talk about is getting ridiculously long at this point.” It came out in a bit of a grunt, as she hadn’t expected his nearly dead weight to be so heavy.

Peter helped as best he could taking one shaky step in front of another and each step seemed surer than the last the closer they got to the door.

MJ took a moment to prop him up against the wall so she could make sure the coast was clear. They’d already taken way longer than she’d wanted and it was going to be a push to get him out of here before they were caught.

Seeing nobody she grabbed his arm again and led them out of ‘The Room’. MJ would be glad to never step foot inside again and Peter seemed to agree as his eyes finally opened almost as soon as they crossed the threshold.

She had no idea what that was about, but his eyes darted around for a moment until they finally came to rest on her. They seemed to want to convey something to her but when he spoke aloud just said “Thank you”.

They hobbled along together down the hall, MJ’s head on a swivel and certain with every noise that they’d run into her brother and his friends.

Thankfully they managed to make it to the elevator un-hassled but as MJ put Peter inside she was left with a dilemma.

Her original plan had just been to send him down to the parking garage and let him find his own way out. It was a little cold, but in her defense there was only so much risk she was willing to take for someone she had been certain was a criminal.

But this was Peter.

“Dipshit is just going to get himself killed if I leave him on his own” with a huff she stepped in besides him and hit the button to take them to the garage level.

“What?”

“You heard me and I stand by it. Here’s your mask by the way” She pulled it out of her pocket and held it out for him, “There’s no cameras up here in the penthouse, but the rest of the building is riddled with them.”  

“What about you?” He took the mask gratefully from her hand and secured it to his face. It felt a little strange to her now that she could no longer see his eyes, but Peter seemed to stand a little taller now he was hidden behind it.

“A mask isn’t going to do much in my case, my brother will know I helped you. In all honesty I’m winging it here.” If it was just her word against her Mike's, then things probably would have worked out with only minimal risk. But if she was no longer in her room and if she was seen leaving with Peter on camera?

MJ didn’t think she could come back here again.

The rode in silence for a while as they descended deeper into the building. Peter tried to talk to her a few times but she just shut him down.

There was a lot she wanted to know, and no doubt he had questions too. But they really didn’t have time to open that can of worms right now, and if Peter wasn’t able to put that aside until they got out of here, then she’d have to do it for them.

The doors finally dinged open and they stepped out into the garage. The space ahead of them was cavernous and well lit in section, illuminating dozens of high end luxury vehicles. Patches of darkness were plenty though. 

They’d have to sneak past the security office and find some way to open the doors, but once they did they’d be back onto the streets, where the two of them could jump into a cab or get lost in the crowd.

Well maybe not Peter, not with the onesie on.

She gestured for him to follow her and she guided the two of them through the car park and out of site of the cameras for as long as possible. Anyone reviewing the footage couldn’t miss them, but she hoped the guards would miss the sight of them long enough for them to escape.

MJ was weaving the two of them in between cars and she was almost starting to believe they’d get out without anything going wrong but Peter’s rapid tapping on her shoulder gave her other ideas.

Turning back around so she could see him, she raised an eyebrow to ask him why he was distracting her.

He pointed back in the direction they’d come from.

Following his finger, the elevator they’d exited dinged once more and her brother stepped out with two of his friends and an assault rifle held low at his thigh.

She pushed Peter and herself closer to the car they were crouched behind, her mind racing as she tried to think of what they could do next.

Mike’s footsteps echoed around the parking level as he moved closer to them, it didn’t take long until he passed them completely and he was standing near the exit to the garage and parallel to the security office.

Clearly in their line of site and carrying a weapon the 2 security guards manning the office jumped to their feet to find out what was going on.

Her brother completely ignored them and turned back so he was facing the interior again, “Come out baby sister! I know you’re in here! I don’t enjoy talking to shadows come out!”

MJ didn’t dare move a muscle not while Mike was waving that gun around. She could feel Peter tense next to her, almost like a coiled spring.

“Seriously!? Alright we’ll do this the hard way!” She watched between the windows of the car as he raised his gun and pointed it towards one of the two security guards.

“What ar…………………………..”The guard was cut off when Michael pulled the trigger on his gun and red splots exploded on his chest, followed by a hail of noise echoing around the garage.  

Herself, Peter and the one remaining security guard looked on in horror at what he had just done.

Michael had just killed a man. 

A man was dead because of her.

She felt physically ill.

He’d always been cruel and undeniably crooked, but she didn’t think he was capable of something like this. She knew her father was a killer but somewhere deep down perhaps she’d hoped her brother wouldn’t go down that path.

“Why did you do that!? We work for your father! Once he hears about this……..” Mike jabbed the muzzle of his rifle at the other guard’s chest,

“Shut up! Alright Michelle, that’s one down! Do I have to shoot the other one or are you going to come out!?”

MJ had no choice she couldn’t sit here and let someone die for just being in the wrong place at the wrong time. She worried for a moment that Peter would try and stop her, but he made no attempt to do so.

Stepping away from her hiding place behind the car, she moved into the light so everyone could see her, “What the hell is wrong with you Mike? You killed him and for what? You may be a sociopath and an idiot, but even you have enough self-preservation to know dad is going to string you up for that, especially after whatever you pulled tonight.” 

She was doing her best to act strong and not to look at the body rapidly leaving a pool of blood on the concrete. “Ah here’s our little traitor. Honestly Michelle do your really think he gives a damn about these guys?...........Although I know you do” His gun had never stopped pointing at the security guard but he turned his head just long enough to flash her a cruel grin.

He pulled the trigger again and even though MJ managed close her eyes, his brief cry of pain still made it to her ears over the side of the gunfire.

When she could will herself to open her eyes again, she briefly glanced in the direction of Peter, worried that this would be one thing too far and he’d do something stupid.

But when she looked, he wasn’t where she’d left him.

Her eyes were pulled back to her brother at the sound of Mike’s gun hitting the floor. Leaving it where it fell he moved up to her, believing he could overpower anything she tried to do and trusting his friends to cover his back. 

“Why? What was the point?” She rasped, unsure how tonight had started so well only to become twisted.

“To hurt you, just like you hurt me. We all know your dad’s favorite, that you’re the smart one and I’m the screw up. But you’ve always said you weren’t interested in taking over, no matter what he wanted. Yet you couldn’t leave it alone could you? You couldn’t let me have my due? Sending your guy to mess with my plans, make me look like a fool in front of Dad!?”

“What are you talking about? I don’t want to take over!”

“I know that spandex freak is the same guy who blindsided me at the construction yard. What it’s just a coincidence that he showed up then and now you’re helping him escape? What you got your own pet super in your pocket?”

A flash of red caught her eye, and MJ let her head tilt up slightly. Was that Peter crawling along the ceiling? How was he doing that? She forced herself to look at her brother again, worried that all he’d have to do is point upwards and his friends would make Peter a third body on the floor.

“I need that freak MJ. You know how he feels about supers, everything will be forgiven if I can just give him to Dad. So I’m going to ask you nicely, where is he? Is he here? You couldn’t walk him through the front door, even without the mask my boys worked him over good. The garage was your only shot so don’t bother lying, Tell Me!!!”

Before she could tell him to ‘go fuck himself’ both looked in the direction of his friends at the sound of more guns hitting the floor.

Peter stood there between the two unconscious goons, slowly getting back to his feet after knocking both of them unconscious. He stumbled slightly as he returned to his full height, obviously still a little worse for wear.

Distracted at Peter’s entrance she only saw a shadow loom over her in the corner of her vision before MJ felt her brother’s large hand close around the back of her neck as he pushed her out in front of him like a human shield.

“Let her go!” Apparently he wasn’t bothering to do the deep voice she’d heard him assume the last time she saw him like this.

Unfortunately, the high panicked tone of Peter Parker came out clear and undermined any threat he might have made.

One large hand was more than big enough to wrap completely around her slender neck and with the other Mike pulled something out of his jacket pocket. She couldn’t turn her head enough to see it but with a flick of his arm he then brought it forward to point menacingly at Peter. It was some kind of stun baton, although the thing looked fiercely lethal to her.

“Remember this Spider-man?”

Spider-man? Was he actually talking about Peter?  She might have questioned it more if that stupid stick wasn’t waving hazardously close to her face.

“Got you good last time didn’t I?”

“Let her go!” Peter said once more.

“No I don’t think I will. I don’t know what your connection is with my sister but I should warn you, she’s cold. Way more ruthless than I am, probably more so than the old man, a real chip off the old block.”

Mike was speaking her worse fears about herself. She’d never been deliberately cruel, but all her life she’d been distant and had a lack of emotional connection with her peers.

Everyone but her Grandmother really.

She knew this and made a conscious decision to avoid being like the rest of her family. She didn’t just join decathlon in freshman year for the college credit, part of it was to put herself out there and to try and connect with other people.

It had kind of worked, it had taken a year but she had made friends. They kept her grounded, challenged her, and reminded her that she shouldn’t use her intelligence to force her way.

Still she was distant. MJ had made a place for them in her life and she kept them there, never to do anything unexpected. She only interacted with them during school hours or decathlon activities.

Then Peter Parker came along.

She could really explain the effect he had on her life. All MJ knew that with him around she was more open, more connected, and willing to embrace the unexpected.

And now he was hearing all the worst things about her.

**

“She’ll betray you just like she did me, look you dead in the eye even while she has someone stab you in the back for her. Little sis is too smart to get her hands dirty herself after all.”

Peter didn’t exactly have a high opinion of Michael to begin with, the only time’s he’d met him so far he’d been committing assault and armed robbery. 

So was he really supposed to listen to this guy as he tried to insult MJ’s character? The same girl he’d seen fight off her own mugger? The same girl who believed in him and told him to stop holding back in school? The same girl who loved her Grandmother deeply and who he…………

No he wasn’t going to listen to the ridiculous rantings of a murderer.

Of course, that was something they’d both have to live with.

He considered himself equally as guilty, if he hadn’t been so overconfident at the bank, he could have finished things long before he pulled out the shock stick and avoided getting captured.

Those two men would still be alive and MJ wouldn’t be in danger.

He’d been too wounded and surprised to react quick enough to help them, he even had to let MJ step out of cover to try and distract Michael so he could work his way around to his friends.

And now even though he wasn’t prepared to listen to anymore of his vile commentary, Peter knew every second this dragged on he was getting stronger, his healing fixing the damage that had been done. Right now he wasn’t confident he could stop her brother from harming her.

Those hands looked like they were capable of snapping her neck like a twig. He was confident Michael was emotionally able to do it too.

So he didn’t move, biding his time. But he could only endure so much before he found himself responding.

“You don’t know a thing about her do you? MJ is the smartest and bravest person I have ever met, if she told me that grass had turned blue and the sky red, I’d still believe her over anything you have to say to me!”

He didn’t dare take a look at MJ and kept his eyes firmly fixed on her brother. He wasn’t accustomed to shouting his feelings like this and was glad the mask was on to hide his reddening face.

“Well now sis what have you been up to? Didn’t expect you to inspire loyalty like that? Well it doesn’t matter does it bug? Because I don’t need you to believe me, I just need you to come here, get on your knees and take your beating like a good boy. Don’t want you escaping after all, I’m looking forward to introducing you to my Father.”

He didn’t need him to say ‘or else’ the threat was plain as day, his fingers tightening around her throat.

Peter didn’t want to get closer to that stun baton, just the idea of it had him breaking out in a sweat, but it could be his best chance. His chest and arms were still sore, so he wasn’t confident he could whip up a web fast enough to protect MJ.

Still if he could get close enough and get a hold of Michael's arm brute physical strength would come in to play, and despite their size difference he knew he was the stronger between the two.

Before he could take two steps in their direction,” Uh uh, stop. Your Spider-man aren’t you? Bugs belong on the ground, crawling with the rest of the filth. Hands and knees, I’ve seen how fast you are, don’t want you doing anything dangerous now.”

He didn’t think of himself as a prideful person, not much to take pride in when everything special about him came from a terrorist organisation. However, his skin crawled at the idea of MJ watching him cow to her brother’s commands.

At least on his hands and knees he didn’t need to try and avoid her gaze.

Just like when he’d crawled across the ceiling of the parking garage his ribs protested the odd movement.

In his normal condition, he was pretty sure he’d have been able to move faster than Michael could react even on the ground as he was, but stiff and in pain, his opponent had effectively sealed that option.

Coming to a stop in front of the two he tried to feel for any unconscious shaking that might occur from the thought of getting shocked again. He’d let his mind get the better of him last time, but he’d be damned if he was going to shake like a leave in front of not just Michael but MJ too.

He needed a plan and quickly

“See sis? I may not be as smart as you but I have my ways. Now the question is what am I going to do with you? After all I really only need the freak” Before Peter could protest the baton came down on his right shoulder blade, the violent shocks forcing him to fold up onto his side.

“Stop!” He heard MJ cry over the sound of blood rushing through his ears.

“Oh I will, need him alive after all. You though, not so much.” Apparently with Peter convulsing and no longer considered a threat, Michael felt confident enough to release the back of MJ’s neck so that he could now stand in front of her and brandish his shock stick in her face like some kind of sword.

“Oh what Mike? You’re going to kill me too? Got a taste for killing now? It doesn’t matter what I’ve done, kill me and that will be the end of you” From his position on the floor, she sounded confident, but MJ was still backing away from her brother.

“Funny how you always claimed to hate him MJ, but you don’t mind cowering behind Dad for protection do you?” He sneered closing the distance she tried to create between them.

“It’s not nearly enough this time, this time I’m the one with a plan. I figure our freaky little bug here managed to break out of his cuffs and took you hostage. Me and my boys chased you down, but he managed to wrestle their guns away. Then crazy son of a bitch managed to gun down the guards and you before I was finally able to stop him. Tragic really, but it will only make him more valuable to dad, when I present him his daughter’s killer.”

“That is the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard. So you kill me and take him to dad? How fast is your plan going to hold up when he just repeats what you said back to him?”

“If I cut his tongue out, I don’t see that being much of an issue.” MJ continued to back step away from him.

“Sure! that’s not suspicious at all”

“Call it a brother’s grief. I’m sure the old man will forgive me for indulging in a bit of torture before he has his turn.”

“Christ Mike! What the hell happened to you?” The back of MJ’s foot connected with the rapidly cooling body of a dead security guard.

“You did Michelle. You think I enjoyed coming to fetch you, every time you went on one of your independent tantrums to that crazy bitch’s place? With you gone it was supposed to be my turn to shine, but all he ever talked about was his clever daughter. Still like a good son I’d come get you when asked. Now I find out you’ve been working against me this whole time? No no I might not be the smartest, but I’d be a fool to leave you walking around after this.”

Peter tried to crawl in their direction, but tremors were still racking his body and he knew he couldn’t recover in time to help her.

Still MJ was no helpless damsel and she wasn’t just going to go quietly and let her brother have his way. He watched as she reached down to the security guards belt and withdrew the sidearm he hadn’t had the chance to defend himself with.

Holding it in front of her she pointed it towards Michael’s chest, “Enough! Just go back upstairs and let us go. Don’t make me shoot you”

Feeling no comfort in the turn the situation had taken, Peter doubled his efforts as some motor control started to return to his arms.

Her brother had just started laughing, a full gut busting laugh that had him almost doubled over, “Really!? You’re going to shoot me? Little MJ who protests gun laws? MJ the pacifist who can’t even bare to sleep in the multi million dollar home with her family because we’re all violent Neanderthals?" 

“You said it yourself…..I’m cold” MJ pulled the hammer back on the gun, the clicking sound adding weight to her threat.

Even Michael sobered up at that and no longer seemed to find the situation funny, “Ok enough games sister. Give me the gun and I’ll make it painless. Don’t, and I’ll make sure something hurts before I kill you.”

“Tempting” Her arms didn’t even waver and she certainly made no motion to stop aiming at his chest.

From his position off to the side he had a clear unobstructed view of the sibling showdown. The older Jones’s body entire body tensed as he prepared to dive for the weapon and his sister. MJ’s tension however was all carried in her face, he watched in disturbed fascination as various emotions flickered in the expressions of the usually stoic Michelle. He could read anger, regret, sadness and conviction all in the space of micro-seconds.

Then her face stilled and that tension crawled down her neck and into her wrists as her hands tightened on the gun’s grip and her finger began to close on the trigger.

Horror crawled up his spine at the thought of what MJ was about to do. She obviously didn’t have a choice her brother was more than willing to kill her, and he was no great lover of the man himself.

Still he knew that while she may be capable of the act, it would destroy her afterwards.

So painfully raising his arm with the little control he gained and praying that he would be fast enough, Peter managed to shoot out a web at the last second. The thread latched onto her borrowed gun, and trusting more in gravity than his feeble remaining strength he let his arm drop.

The web connecting Peter’s arm to the gun, pulled the barrel down and off to the side. Despite his best attempt another shot still rung out in the parking garage.

Quickly followed by a scream.

MJ’s looked shocked and Peter just let out a sigh of relief, letting his head hit the floor. 

He hadn’t been fast enough to pull the barrel away completely but instead of a lethal shot MJ had inadvertently hit her brother in the leg. The big man was currently clutching his thigh on the ground, in a position not to dissimilar to his own.

“You fucking shot me!!!”

The yelling seemed to remind MJ that Michael was still alive and that they were still below Fisk Tower. Tossing the gun off into the gloom, she ran over to Peter and tried to pick him up onto his feet.

“You ok?” She asked.

“I’m ok, or at least I will be. You?”

“No comment. Come on we need to get out of here.” Slinging his arm over shoulder, MJ did her best to drag him along.

“You Bitch! Are you actually leaving me here to die!? Let your own brother bleed out alone and in the dark?”

She stopped their progress and Peter was worried she’d actually want to stay. MJ turned them around but she made no move to get closer to Michael, “Your goons are upstairs, and I assume you got a cell on you somewhere? Rescue yourself. I was going to kill you Mike, don’t chase after me or next time I might succeed.”

Her wounded sibling blanched at her threat and said no more as MJ turned them around and continued walking. She had sounded tough but Peter could feel the trembling through the arm she was using to support him.

He wanted to say something to help her but he didn’t think she’d appreciated hollow platitudes, and she’d probably just blame the shaking on the strain she was bearing carrying his dead weight, despite the fact he had started to get some feeling in his legs.

She managed to get them both over the security office and put him down in a chair while she rooted around a little. She was fiddling around with something he couldn’t see, but before he could ask the security doors started to open leading out into the New York streets.

They quickly made their escape and MJ tried waving down a cab.

It was surprisingly embarrassing to be standing in the open in his suit and not be on the move, but typical of a big city almost no one batted an eye at his strange attire.

Except maybe the cabs. It was taking a while for her to get someone to stop, and he wondered if it was because of him.

The knowledge that they were leaving a building full of bad guys at their backs, along with two dead bodies and a gunshot victim, would have had him dancing on is toes had he enough sensation for it.

Eventually she managed to flag one down by dangerously waving some money in her outstretched fist. As soon as it came to a stop she helped him climb into the back, telling the cabbie to just drive for now and failing to provide a destination.

“What’s with the suit? Noticing that Peter was there with her.

“Cosplay” She said testily, making it clear she didn’t want to answer any questions.

Money being money he didn’t argue and took off from the curb.

MJ put her head between her knees and stayed there so long that he was worried she was hyperventilating or something. He cautiously put a hand on her back but she showed no response. Her breathing felt steady and calm through his palm so he decided to leave it there and stay quiet until she was ready to talk.

After about 10 minutes and only a few curious glances by their driver, MJ came back to the world and sat back against her car seat, “Thanks” She said solemnly.

“I should be the on thanking you.” He’d learned a lot about Michelle Jones tonight, obviously more than she had wanted him too. And although he didn’t know everything, even he knew she had made a monumental sacrifice for him today.

“No…I….mean for back there in the garage……thank you” No doubt she was referring to how he prevented her from killing Michael. They’d need to have a talk about that eventually, as with everything else, so he figured it would be better for both their sakes if he didn’t make a big deal out of it right now.

“It’s ok.” He said simply.

“Is it? Because I don’t know what I’m going to do. I can’t go home, if Mike doesn’t come after me then my dad will. Jesus my Gran! I need to warn her. She can’t stay there anymore, she’ll lose everything.

Peter’s identity had been protected by his mask and thanks to that, once he recovered from his wounds he’d be able to return to his life as if nothing had happened. MJ on the other hand had her world turned upside down, and that was his fault.

His friend…..more than a friend, was in pain and it was a direct consequence of his actions.

He couldn’t let that stand.

Now it was his turn to sacrifice for her.

“I have somewhere we can go” MJ looked at him and stared into the lenses of his mask, probably wondering what he had planned, “It’s going to be ok MJ, I promise”

He turned away from her and addressed their driver for the first time since they’d entered the cab, “Can you take us upstate please?”

Their driver rather dangerously ignored the road and looked back towards him, apparently totally fine with talking to a featureless mask, “That’s like a two hour drive kid, I don’t normally go that far. You can pay for it?”

“Tony Stark will cover it”

**

Michael Jones in the meantime after having failed to wake up his knocked out friends, had managed to prop himself up against one of the car’s in the parking garage, waiting for the rest of his guys to come get him. Staunching the flow of blood with his jacket and belt, he did his best to ignore the pain.

But every time his leg pulsed fresh, his rage flared with it. He’d called them almost 10 minutes ago and he was beginning to wonder if it hadn’t just been his sister that betrayed him.

That little traitor was going to pay for what she’d done. Once he made sure he wasn’t going to bleed out he’d send a guy or two over to teach her a fatal lesson.

That aging hippie was going to have to go too, along with whoever he sent. He’d tell the boy’s they’d stolen from him or something.

It couldn’t be allowed to be connected with him in anyway. Their dad could never know he had a hand in it.

He had a brief flash of consciousness at the idea of ordering his baby sister’s execution, but then his leg pulsed painfully again and he violently smothered that sensation deep beneath his fury.

“Dad always said, never leave an enemy at your back” He muttered to himself in delirium, his voice echoing into the darkness.

Sometime later as he considered enduring the pain and trying to reach the penthouse himself the elevator dinged its arrival.

He opened his mouth to berate the holy hell out of whoever kept him waiting but all sound cut off when he registered the behemoth taking up 90% of the elevator space.

Mike was considered a big guy, he worked out. The mountain that stepped out of the elevator however made him look like a child.

The tailored suit and fine Italian shoes tried to suppress the profile of the muscles they covered, but there was only so much fabric could do. It was the type of physique you expected to find on a NFL line-backer who just happened to do some Sumo on the weekends.

Within a few strides Wilson Fisk’s shadow completely shaded his bleeding son’s body as he looked down on him with that disappointed and calculating gaze.

Mike tried to get ahead of his father, to come up with some kind of excuse that could explain what happened. But once again he was cut off, because as soon as he opened his mouth Fisk pulled a handgun from inside his suit and fired two shots into each of his friends.

Unconscious as they were their bodies only jerked at the impact of the bullets. They didn’t cry out and you could almost wonder if they knew they’d been killed.

Mike looked on in fear at what had just happened. Not because two of his friends were dead or the fact that his father had been the one to do it, but because he wondered if he would be next.

Would that gun be turned on him?

With a lazy grace that seemed to defy the size of his body, his Dad placed the gun back into its holster inside his suit and once more looked down at his son.

“Do you know why I never let you use the Fisk name?” He asked clearly in no rush to take care of his child’s wounds, his voice deep and slow as if it took time to make its way through his cavernous chest.

Mike didn’t answer. It was rhetorical, even Michelle knew that he’d only allow them to take their Father’s name if they earned it.

He wanted it desperately and MJ had always claimed she never cared to take it. Sadly, that always seemed to impress their Father more.

Their Father knew all this and so him simply nodded his head as if the answer had been given, “Once again you’ve disappointed me Son. I could have forgiven your defiance, as I so often have before, if you’d used the equipment well and succeeded. Instead you choose to act like a thug and go rob a bank, a bank which still has all of its money.”

“It wasn’t my fault! This masked freak turned up……….”

“Yes those cretins you call your friends mentioned the hero, ‘Spider-man’. Of course aside from the mask they also informed me that you’re the only one who’s actually seen him do anything super powered. When you failed to retrieve your sister and at the bank, you were the only one to have any interaction with him”

Oh they’d had interactions with him, that bastard had always just knocked them out before they even knew he was there, like a coward.

“What exactly where you hoping to accomplish by bringing some no name mask here? To our home?”  

“He was a gift for you. I know how much you want to show those superheroes who’s really in charge of this city.”

“Then where is he?”

This was his chance, if he could point his father’s anger towards MJ then hopefully he could get out his bad books, once things quieted down he could work on a more permanent solution to dispose of her as he’d originally planned.

Marshaling his thoughts and doing his best to ignore the pain in his leg “Michelle broke him out! She’s been working with him, had him attack us back when you sent me for her. Even tonight she sent him to sabotage me. She’s been working against the family, she shot me!”

Fisk surveyed the area with his eyes from the guards, to his friends and lastly to his wounded leg, “Your telling me your sister secretly gotten her hands on her own super powered hitman and has been working behind the scenes to get what she wants? All the while pretending to want nothing to do with our way of life?”

“Yes! That’s exactly what she’s been doing.” He spoke excitedly as their dad listed the extent of Michelle’s crimes, “Let me get my leg fixed and I’ll go fetch her and we can……….”

“I’m impressed, she’s further along than I thought” Those words felt like ice water and once again he was reminded that in their Father’s eyes little Michelle could do no wrong. He always talked about family but even after almost killing him, MJ was still the apple in his eye.

“Why are you here?” He asked angrily. He was in intense pain and now in his res-toked anger he forgot all about trying to excuse his own actions, he just wanted to get this over with and go to bed.

Fisk didn’t even register the anger in his Son’s voice and leaned closer until he was picking Michael up by the scruff, ignoring the pained yelp from his jostled leg, “I cut my business short when I heard about your botched bank heist. So now that I’m back and you’ve proven its best to keep my eye on you. I think it’s time I clear my schedule and give my children a little bit more of my personal attention.”

Dragging Mike over to the elevator as he tried to hop on his non wounded leg, his Dad pushed him forward when he tried to stop at the sight of two more dead friends and the bloody mess in the elevator.

Giving no explanation to the two bodies, Fisk pushed the button for the penthouse.

As the sounds of gunfire increased, Mike was pretty sure he’d stumble out of this metal box and only find more bodies and dead friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I get too dark? I feel like i've really underutilized that element sometimes, especially in regards to Peter. I do have plans for that though. 
> 
> Hope everyone got a kick out of seeing Wilson Fisk for the first time. Personally I've only ever seen him in the 90's cartoon, countless games, the daredevil movie and the Netflix daredevil. From the voice actors to the live action roles I don't think I've ever seen a bad Fisk. So hopefully mine wont be the first ;)


	25. All good things come to an end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and MJ arrive at Avengers HQ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello groovy people! I knew this one would take a while, I had hoped I'd been exaggerating by how distracted I'd be over the last couple of weeks, but I called it. 
> 
> So hopefully I haven't hyped this one up too much in the suspense while I had my little break the last 2 weeks. It felt weird writing it, some parts came so easy and I was really happy with them and others had me cringing and stewing on them for hours. I have to stop taking breaks on important plot points, but I should hit my stride soon.
> 
> Anyway enough blabbering or i'll be at it all day. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

‘This is not good; this is very not good’

She and Peter had been in the cab for a few hours now and although he’d tried his best, he’d had fallen asleep not long into their journey. His ordeal in ‘The Room’ had clearly taken its toll.

This left MJ with plenty of time to freak out over the new direction her life had taken.

She’d deliberately and openly worked against her family.

She’d almost killed her brother. Would have too if not for Peter’s intervention.

Mike would go squealing to their father the first chance he got, and even if ‘The Great Kingpin’ decided not to do anything her brother would never let this go.

She could no longer go home, not to the tower or her Gran’s.

That was possibly the worst thing of all. Her Grandmother had lived in the apartment for a few years now and had obviously intended to live out the rest of her days there, even if MJ had hoped to take her away one day.

Thanks to Michelle’s brash actions she would have to move, Mike would burn the place down around her ears even if MJ never stepped another foot inside.

Who could blame her if she resented MJ after that? How could she possibly apologize? Especially when deep down she couldn’t bring herself to regret her actions.

The thought of leaving Peter Parker to be tortured by her brother and his friends for even another second left a blistering wound on heart.

Glancing across the seat to the sleeping boy. She wondered what it was about him that affected her so much, what it was that caused her to basically throw her entire life plan out the window to help him?

She would have happily spent the rest of the ride breaking down everything she knew about Peter and how tonight effected that information but apparently she’d wasted her opportunity wallowing in self-pity because the cabbie was soon calling out that they had arrived.

Looking out the cab’s dirt stained window she wondered again what the heck they were even doing here. Once Parker had given the cabbie their destination he’d barely been able to keep his eyes open, and all MJ had been able to get out of him was, “It’ll be ok.

Apparently she let herself get distracted by her thoughts, because Peter had woken up without her noticing and was tapping her on the arm, gesturing for them to get out of the backseat.

Stepping out onto the road she nervously watched the security at the guard booth watch her back, and quickly diverted her gaze to Peter who was asking the cab driver to wait a few minutes while he sorted out his money.

Coming back to her and in a surprisingly bold move for him he entwined their fingers and let her up to the gate.

“Uh Peter what are we doing here? As dangerous as my family is there kinda bellow the Avengers notice, I don’t think they’ll help.” She asked nervously. Her observant nature couldn’t fail to spot the amount of security monitoring them, even the hidden stuff as they approached the gate.

“They’ll help; it’ll be ok” He sounded confident but also tired. The nap in the cab had done wonders for him and he was walking under his own power, but he was clearly running on fumes.

“Peter I don’t think this is like a police station, we can’t just walk in and report a crime and expect them to deal with it.” She didn’t exactly have any better ideas but it kind of felt like they were wasting time with this long shot plan, when MJ could be helping her Grandmother.

“Halt! This is a restricted area! No unauthorized access!” She watched the guard voice his warning from inside his booth, but his voice was magnified by the hidden speakers around them, no doubt they were probably attached to the hidden defenses too, defenses he’d probably be happy to use if they didn’t comply.

Peter for this first time since he‘d decided on their destination finally looked a little nervous, and MJ wondered if he was only just realizing how untouchable someone like Tony Stark was, even before he became Iron-man and started hanging around with his super powered friends.

Leave it to Peter to surprise her though, he didn’t back down. Instead he reached up and pulled off the mask that had been hiding his face.

MJ wasn't sure how smart of a decision that was considering her family was currently looking for them, but seeing how she herself didn’t have a mask she supposed they’d be able to find him anyway so long as they were together.

That didn’t stop her from looking back trying to see how much their cab driver could see or hear from behind them.

“My name is Peter Parker, Mr. Stark said I‘d be given access, I uh usually come here with Happy?”

Huh so he’d been here before, that certainly explained some things. Apparently Stark was also good with him coming and going whenever he wanted.

Was Peter some kind of secret Avenger or something?

Apparently his name flagged on some kind of list because they didn’t immediately try and get rid of them or worse detain them for being some punk kids wasting their time.

“One moment please! We’re contacting Mr Hogan now to confirm!”

“That’s fine, um could you also ask him to bring like a hundred bucks…..maybe two? We took a cab and uh we used all of MJ’s money before we even cleared the island, and well I don’t exactly have pockets.”

**

The good news was that it didn’t take long for Happy Hogan to pick them up at the gate, apparently when the guard told him that two teenagers had shown up with one of them bleeding and asking for money it created a bit of a panic.

The bad news was that she’d been separated from Peter almost as soon as they had entered the building proper. And while the room they’d left her in was comfortable and furnished to the point that any New York Tenant would be happy to sign up, it still kinda screamed holding cell to her.

Were they being held prisoner? Maybe it was just her, maybe they just thought of her as some kind of Kingpin Jr?

She tried not to pace she really did, but MJ had only managed to sit on the couch for all of a minute before she was up on her feet. She could practically here her Father’s disappointment in her head

‘Every move you make tells them something about you. Always assume you’re being watched and only tell them what you want them to know.”

While other kids had memories of their parents teaching them how to change a tire or to do their hair, MJ had tips on how to deflect police interrogations. Course dear old dad was always kind enough to frame them as ways to succeed in business but as far as he was concerned the skills had multi-purpose.

She finally managed to calm herself down when she found some tea bags in one of the cupboards, the familiar act of preparing the drink managed to invoke some calm in her.

It was probably for the best that Black Freaking Widow walked in before she really got started. After all, if she had managed to calm herself down it would have only have been ruined with her entrance along with the increased chances of scolding herself with hot tea.

Instead of trying to escape the room that now contained the world’s deadliest assassin or screaming for answers MJ continued to seek her calm in her tea and instinct forced her to ask, “I’m still boiling the water, would you like a cup?”

“Sure” Natasha said without missing a beat. Instead she made herself comfortable on the couch MJ had quickly vacated.

For only two people it only took a minute for the kettle to boil, but had Peter been in the room with them he wouldn’t have been able to resist saying something. It was nice to find someone comfortable in the silence like she was while they waited, and yet she still wished the noisy loser was here with her too.

Leaving the tea bags in the cups, as she was unsure how Natasha liked her tea, she also ferried over some sugar and milk over to the coffee table.

Since the tea bags weren’t anything fancy MJ didn’t bother doing much more than putting some milk in hers, figuring there was only so much that could be done to improve the taste. She was amused however to observe the older woman place a liberal spoon of honey in hers.

It was unexpected to find someone who was often vilified for her darker role in the Avengers to have a sweet-tooth.

Together they enjoyed their tea in silence for a few minutes before MJ could take it no longer and was forced to ask.

“Is Peter going to be ok?” They hadn’t been here all that long, but she hoped they’d given him a chance to rest.

Father would be so disappointed.

“He is. Physically he wasn’t that hurt, trust me he’s seen worse. Most likely the experience just put him under a lot of mental stress.”

She wanted to unpack that sentence further but she wasn’t given the chance before Natasha spoke again, “That being said Peter hasn’t been able to tell us much yet as we’re kinda forcing him to rest. We’re actually hoping you’ll be able to fill in some of those gaps? Unfortunately, we don’t currently have any eyes in your father’s tower.”

Ahh the other shoe finally drops, they wanted MJ to provide information on her family. While she certainly owed them no loyalty, handing them over the Avengers on a silver platter was another thing all together.

It would also mean putting herself and her Gran in more risk. Right now Mike was the only confirmed danger, but if she said anything her Father would use every resource at his disposal to silence her and made an example.

They were probably going to have Natasha interrogate her for a while, use the famous Black Widow persona to play bad cop. Then they’d send someone in who would be nice to her and convince MJ that it was in her best interest to co-operate.

Peter had said they would help, but Peter was the exception not the rule. Apparently even the Avengers would want something for their help.

“So is this the part where you tell me or else? Shall we skip straight to the bad cop routine and save us both a little time?” MJ said in a tone that would have had Flash pissing his pants.

Not so the Black Widow, although she did look a little confused at the change in MJ’s tone. She seemed to take a moment to recall their conversation but all that resulted in was a small chuckle while she took another sip from her honeyed tea.

“Not quite, if anything I’m the good cop. Stark was half convinced you were the one who damaged Peter, he was ready to barge in here suit and all to read you the riot act.”

Well that would have been a story to share with Leeds.

“For someone who’s spent the majority of his life as a bachelor, he’s grown disgustingly attached to the kid. Personally I put it down to his addictive personality, but then again it’s not like I’m blind to Peter’s charm.”

She wouldn’t have pegged Peter as the bastard son of a billionaire, not while living in that small apartment with his aunt. But what the hell tonight was full of surprises.

“No, Peter keeps drifting in and out but every time he’s awake he keeps asking for you. I’d say it’s unlikely you were the one to hurt him. Besides he’s mentioned you before…….on accident but still.

Her heart warmed a little at the idea of him talking about her, although it was a little concerning that it was the Avengers he’d been speaking to at the time.

“Who exactly is Peter to you people?”

“I’ll leave that to him to say, I’m getting the impression both you kids will have a lot to discuss after tonight.”

“That’s an understatement.” MJ took another sip of her tea while she tried to organise her thoughts, “Look I appreciate the faith in me, but I can’t turn on my family for you. I have people I need to protect too.”

“No one’s asking you to do anything your uncomfortable with Michelle, nothing that Peter couldn’t tell us after he wakes.”

“And that’s all you want?”  

“That’s all”

**

Peter wasn’t sure how long he’d been dozing on and off but he knew it had been a while. He desperately wanted to find MJ but so far his every attempt to leave the bed had been waylaid.

Physically he was fine, he wasn’t that hurt to begin with so his body barely had to work hard to get everything fixed up.  Of course somehow they had known tonight had taken its toll on him and he was being forced to rest.

The only good thing was they hadn’t taken the opportunity to grill him on the suit yet. He didn’t think MJ’s ‘cosplay’ idea was going to fly with the Avengers.

Or his Aunt for that matter. It must be late by now and she would have expected him back hours ago. There was no way he was going to get out of this without telling everyone what he’d been up to.

He should have known things had been going too well lately. He was due for a bit of bad luck, and apparently getting tortured was the least of it.

He continued to lay back in the bed for a while before his patience started to wear thin. He was contemplating calling for Mr. Stark even though it would only hasten the scolding he’d receive.

Before he could do anything foolish, the door opened and the beautiful Michelle Jones entered the room.

The light from the corridor behind her formed a halo and he wondered how someone so perfect could have ever come from a family like hers……..he also wondered if his head had been hit harder than he thought if his thoughts were already going in that direction.

“What’s up dork? Your looking better”

“MJ I’m so glad you’re here. Are you ok?” He tried to rise from the bed but she simply pushed him back down, but at least she took a seat on the edge of the bed.

“Am I ok? I’m not the one who had the crap beaten outta me.

“I’m fine, all better. Just a little out of it is all.”

“Yea and maybe we should have a talk about that, because typically most people don’t just walk off what happened to you tonight?”

Now that they were out of immediate danger he should have known she’d want some answers, hell he wanted some too. But now that he'd had time to calm down he realized this was probably the kind of conversation that was probably going to take a while and he really didn’t want to be interrupted.

“I can practically read your mind from your stupid face. Relax Natasha said we have some time, she’s going to try and get the others to calm down for a while. I’m getting the impression you surprised them almost as much as you did me, but she seems to know more than she’s letting on.

“She usually does. Are you sure you want to do this now though? Tonight’s still kinda fresh”

Unlike her who’d wisely just avoided the subject, Peter had been actively lying about his secrets. So he hoped she didn’t think he was trying to weasel out of their talk.

“Personally I’d like some time to process…..well all of it. But I think it’s better if we present a united front and I don’t want to suddenly get angry at you when I’m trying to be mad at Stark for imposing his white male privilege on me”

“His privilege? “Peter asked.

“Trust me he’s going to say something that’ll annoy me.

Peter almost laughed at the idea of the two of them in a room together, but his mirth was brief considering it was going to be an actual reality soon, and he’d need to be in the middle of them.

“Speaking of Stark? Are you his secret love child or something?” MJ asked with complete seriousness, as if she had just asked about the weather.

“What! No! Why would you think that?”

“Well as soon as you said your name we got access to one of the most advanced and secure facilities in the world. Not to mention he’s been freaking out since we arrived.”

“He has?” Peter winced.

“Big time, or so I’ve been told.”

“No we’re not father and son, were not even related. He’s…. Mr Stark just really helped me out and he’s probably just thinking of ways to kick my ass for putting myself in a dangerous situation on purpose.”

“Well can’t say I don’t understand how he feels. I wasn’t too thrilled to find out you got your dumb ass caught by my idiot brother. I still want to know how that happened.”

“I had it under control MJ, but he caught me by surprise and I just froze. Next thing I know I’m in that room and I…….” A full body shiver racked its way through Peter’s body at the thought of returning to that space, even if it hadn’t been the same one from his childhood.

MJ wrapped his hand in hers without a word and it was such a comforting action, he realized he always felt a little better, a little less damaged in her presence.  

They were silent for a moment, just finding some peace in each other’s company. Peter wasn’t sure how to start, with Ned he’d given an extremely watered down version of his past experience with Hydra.

But he couldn’t really explain himself or the effect that room had caused in him without going into more detail.

What the two of them had together, or may have in the future was unclear and he didn’t want to reveal anything that could change that. But he couldn’t get where he wanted to be and continue to be dishonest with her any longer.

MJ surprised him by breaking the quiet first, which was usually his thing, “That room has given me nightmares for years……I’m not stupid I’ve known since I was a kid that my father wasn’t a good man, but even as I got older it was always a distant thing, I didn’t like it but it was just how things were. But that room being so close and inside our own home, it just made my skin crawl.”

She squeezed his hand a little tighter for a moment, “I’m really sorry they did that to you. I’m really sorry I didn’t come to help you sooner. And I’m sorry I never told you about my family.”

“MJ it wasn’t your fault, what your family chooses to do is not your fault. I know you’re a good person, and your choice was to help me, even when I know it cost you. Please don’t carry around that guilt.”

“How can you say that? Tonight I tried to kill my own brother, the only reason I didn’t was because you stopped me." She tried to let go in her shame but Peter kept his grip firm.

“You’re a good person because you feel bad about it. You didn’t set out to hurt anyone, you were pushed into a corner and you were willing to do what you had to. Michael should have never put you in that position.”

MJ hummed an unintelligible response. He hardly expected her to take his words and instantly feel better but he vowed then and there that he’d keep trying.

Turning her head and wiping furiously at her eyes for a moment, she turned around and gave him a smirk that didn’t quite reach her eyes, “Sorry I really brought the mood down there didn’t I? Wonder how long we have until Stark and the gang interrupt us?”

He could use their potential appearance as a way to delay their conversation, but he had also promised her answers. And after Michelle had been so vulnerable in front of him, he felt he owed her in some way.

“MJ before they do, I need to tell you something.”

”Oh? Are we finally at the point where you can admit you were the guy at the construction yard?”

“Well there much point in denying that anymore, yea that was me.” He wasn’t sure this was the best place to start but hopefully this would allow him to build up to it.

“Really don’t know why you never just told me? I obviously knew it was you and it’s not like I’ve got anyone to tell. Instead we had that stupid fight and here we are anyway.” At least she didn’t seem angry about him basically lying to her face, she’d be in her right but it was a relief anyway.

“It’s not like I held back because I didn’t think you could be trusted. I didn’t want to tell you because once you knew for sure that was me, you were going to want to know how I did it.

“Well yea. Why is that an issue?”

“Because it’s my everything, and I didn’t want you to look at me differently.” Taking a deep breath, he also gave her hand another squeeze, although this time it was for his own reassurance.

“You know I only came to live with May recently?”

“Yea? I just assumed you were living with your parents”

“I was until I was 6 but then………..”

It was an entirely different experience explaining all this to MJ than when he did this with Ned. Ned had constantly interrupted him with questions, everything was fair game from the science of it all to details on Peter’s powers. He didn’t appreciate it at the time but those interruptions had allowed him to gather his thoughts and to edit out details he felt Ned really didn’t need to know.

Michelle was silent though, she didn’t interrupt him, she wouldn’t prompt him when he stalled. He might have even have thought she’d stopped listening if it wasn’t for the hum of acknowledgement or tightening of her grip on his hand.  

There was a problem he hadn’t expected. Without being stopped his motor mouth took control and his feelings for her seemingly dropped his guard, because he was revealing far more than he had intended.

He gave her more details of his experience that he had ever given anyone, not his therapist, not The Avengers, not even his Aunt May.

He talked about the isolation he felt, the fear every time the Hydra scientists came out with a new experiment or test. He even talked about some of the anxiety he experienced in trying to integrate with kids his age.

Some protective instinct either for himself or for her stopped him from revealing anything too graphic, but he’d told her enough that someone as smart as her would be able to put two and two together.

It took a while but eventually he realized he’d run out of things to talk about. Michelle Jones now arguably knew more about him than anyone else, how he grew up and why he could perform superhuman feats.

No doubt he’d missed out details and there were likely people out there who knew more about what had been done to him than he even realized. But she was the only one who he’d actually told himself, who’d heard the words from his mouth and not from some video or file.

It’s not like he hadn’t spoken with anyone about these things, he  _was_ seeing a therapist. But what he’d just done was vent in his entirety, and for one precious moment he felt a weight leave him.

It was a blissful sensation that was amazing as it was brief, but is emotions were quick to roller-coaster when he realized he’d said all this to the girl who was his first crush.

Sometime during his rant he’d taken his eyes off of her and instead focused on their joined hands. It was weird to realize that for someone so achingly pretty he spent more time avoiding her gaze than actually looking at her.

He imagined someone from a different but similarly traumatic childhood as MJ might be able to cope better than someone like Ned, with this kind of information. That didn’t stop his brain from conjuring some truly horrific scenarios in the silence between them.

She’d been quiet so long that he was starting to wonder if he should say anything else, when MJ released his hand and instead turned her body further into the bed to wrap her arms around his shoulders and to press her face into his neck.

“Wha……?” He was red faced at her close proximity.

“Thank you for telling me” She simply said.

“You….um…. don’t have any questions?” He thought he heard a faint sniffling sound from MJ but he knew better than to acknowledge it. Pity was one of those things he’d come to hate since returning back to the real world.

But coming from MJ it wasn’t so bad……..of course that may be his teenage brain reacting to being embraced by an attractive girl.

“No, I just want to stay here for a bit.” Well he wasn’t going to object to that.

He didn’t dare to imagine this would be it. That one conversation would cover all their problems and that it would never be an issue again.

Still as he wrapped his own arms around her back and pulled MJ a little closer, content there were no more secrets between them.

**

Natasha wondered when babysitting had become a part of her job description.

Between training the kid, an activity she secretly enjoyed more than she would ever admit, and corralling the adult children that were her teammates she had to wonder.

It had taken a while but she had finally been able to convince Stark to give it a rest with his incoherent ranting.

So that was an improvement.

The team had gathered around one of the compound’s conference tables and all in all it was quite similar to the first time they had all gathered to discuss Peter Parker. The only addition was Princess Shuri, currently sitting next to her brother.

Natasha was given them a quick rundown of what she’d learned from Michelle Jones. Thanks to their contacts in the police SHIELD more or less knew what had happened leading up to Fisk Tower, but everything inside had been a complete mystery.

“I say we go in loud and pull them all out of that building by the shorthairs, then toss them into the deepest darkest hold Fury has.” Tony said to a surprising amount of nodding heads. Apparently now that he could be understood, he was looking to rile the others up into a frenzy.

“Not going to happen Stark. All of you have been given a lot of rope in regards to the law, but what you need to remember is that same rope can be used to strangle you. Neither Avengers or SHIELD can be seen attacking the home of a prolific businessman without any evidence or approval.” Fury’s voice drifted from the monitor.

“Evidence? His son robbed a bank in full view of a police force and tortured a 16-year-old kid.” Said Cap. Typical, always wanting to do the right thing even when it went against the rules.

“Fisk has his finger’s in a lot of pies. He’s already contacted the New York’s police commissioner and Mayor and assured them that his son has not returned home and will be turned into the police if he does. This is apparently good enough for them and they’ve turned away any request to search the premises looking for him, not wanting to upset the family in this trying time.” Natasha said helpfully, trying to let the rest of the team know this wasn’t just Fury stonewalling them.

“Which we all know is bullshit. But even I have people I answer to or at the very least need to toe the line with, and I’ve been told unequivocally there will be consequences should we or yourselves interfere with the police investigation into the bank robbery.”

“Ok so we can’t get inside and it can’t be anything about the bank robbery? What about if I ambush that fat bastard when he goes outside and drop him in front of a police station for hurting the Parker kid?” Clint asked.

“You could, but unless Peter’s willing to reveal his identity and that he’s the one who’s been swinging in the street over the last month to file a report, it’s unlikely they’ll do anything. Then you’ll just be giving Fisk ammo to come after us directly.” Natasha said, surprised by Clint’s suggestion. He had more or less been a spy and should have known better, but then again despite his proficiency she always did believe he was too emotional for their type of work.

“Yes while we’re on the subject where exactly did Peter get his hands on that little costume he’s been wearing?” Stark said angrily glaring at the un-intimidated Wakandan princess, who was more focused on the beads at her wrist.

“What? He was already doing it anyway I just gave him a little extra protection; those pajamas he’d been wearing weren’t doing him any favors.”

“He wouldn’t have needed any protection if you’d just come and told us what he was up to!” That’s what Tony was saying out loud, but he’d already arranged for plenty of protection for the Parker’s.

Much like the Kingpin, when Peter had moved back home he’d used his money and influence to ensure their neighborhood was regularly patrolled by local law enforcement and any 911 calls from their apartment got priority.

May Parker was also given a panic button that connected directly to Tony himself.

She happened to know that he’d wanted a great deal more security involved until Mrs Parker had put her foot down.

“Last I checked I don’t answer to you 2nd best. I shouldn’t have needed to tell you anything, it’s all over the freaking internet, most people in that god forsaken city consider him a hero. And before you get all high and mighty I may have made the suit, but where or where did those web shooters of his come from. Peter may have altered the hell out of them, but I know you recognize that base design as Stark tech” Shuri blasted back without shame or remorse.

T’challa glared at Shuri for her use of the nickname 2nd best but otherwise didn’t interfere. She took far too much pleasure in messing with Tony in regards to her access to more advanced technology.

Before they could descend into an argument about who was actually smarter. Happy was leading May Parker into the conference room, guiding her with a gentle hand at her back. She looked haggard and near breaking point, so perhaps that’s why Happy seemed to be handling her like glass.

Although she’d been trained to read people since she was a child, and she suspected Tony’s security chief/assistant/friend harbored a bit of a crush.  Luckily he seemed to appreciate now wasn’t the time.

“Where is he!? Is he ok?” May said as calmly as she could, but the tell-tale sounds of frantic panic still shaped her voice.

“He’s ok he’s just resting Mrs Parker. It’s been a tough night for him and we thought it best to give him some space” Cap said quickly. He was probably the most experienced when it came to talking to worried or grieving parents and widows.

Although the concern never left her face some of the tension did seem to leave her body at the confirmation that her nephew was out of danger.

“I knew he had been sneaking out at night, but for a kid who’d been held captive for most of his life I thought it was normal. If that was the worst I had to worry about, I could live with it, I got up to far worse when I was younger.” Tears threatened to spill from her eyes, and everyone on the team could see what this was building up to.

So Stark stepped around Steve and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, “You can’t blame yourself for being surprised by this, we didn’t have a clue either.” Natasha wisely chose to stay quiet about some of the suspicions she’d been having before tonight.

“I should have though! I’m his Aunt, I’m supposed to look after him. People are always talking about their new hero in Queens, but I never got curious, I never bothered to check it out. A new hero showing up right around the time Peter comes home, I was blind to it but I should have known!”

None of them could say anything to that, because almost all of them were guilty of the same thing. They’d really dropped the ball when it came to New York lately, so busy with their global operations, people like Fisk had been allowed to seize power and super powered teens had been free to swing around under their noses.

“Not that it isn’t fun to play the blame game, but I think the question we have to ask is obvious.” Fury said from his monitor, reminded them all that he was still connected,

“What are we going to do with Peter Parker now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to include a lot more in this chapter but the size was starting to get too big, and I knew I'd kept you waiting a while already. As for Peter's reveal of his past to MJ its pretty bland and I wanted a much bigger effect, so even though I was going to do more I've decided about half way trough to do some repercussions down the line. 
> 
> Now onto bigger and better things, FFH! Now I wont spoil anything for those who haven't seen it yet but honestly I was blown away. I was really nervous that i'd put too much hope into it as sequels tend to suffer, but wow. Was it perfect? No. Was it everything I wanted? No. Was it everything I needed? YES!
> 
> Honestly my movie of the year so far, just a perfect summer flick. I happened to catch an morning showing on my birthday and I shouldn't have done that because I was useless for the rest of the day. Now i'm not much of a birthday person anyway but it was 10 times worse this year, presents? cake? Who cares I just saw freaking Spider-man! 


	26. I am Spider-man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter stands his ground and there's a lot of crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello you awesome guys and girls. 
> 
> There's a lot of dialogue in this one and the pov switches just a few times, so if anyone has trouble following feel free to let me know in the comments and I can put some name cards up or something. I've read over it and it seems alright but I had to start and stop dozens of times while writing this chapter so I'm genuinely nervous about missing some obvious mistakes, for example I cant shake the feeling I keep repeating myself, which I do do but usually only when I drink. 
> 
> This chapter isn't huge, but its a just a tiny bit bigger than my standard chapters so y'know brace yourselves in case you get bored ;) 
> 
> As always and I don't say this nearly enough, I really appreciate you guys for taking the time to read this fic. It's genuinely a joy to work on it even when it frustrates the hell out of me, and seeing you guys appreciate it too is a pleasure. So if you comment or kudo or even just take the time out of your day to read the next chapter, know that it means something to me :)

“Are you sure you want to do this?” MJ asked from her perch next to him on the bed.

After he’d pulled himself out of her surprising and emotional hug, they’d both stewed in awkward embarrassment for a while, nervously glancing at one another. However, MJ hadn’t left, she’d stayed with him and eventually reconnected their hands again.

They’d been sitting there so long discussing what they were going to do, Peter was no longer worried about the possibility of putting her off with his sweaty hands. At this point there was no doubt his hands were sweaty and gross, but even MJ’s hand had  started to sweat.

Neither of then let go though.

“I think I need to. They won’t like it and someone’s probably going to cry, high odds of it being me.” She let out a little snort at that and he thought it was cute, but the glare she sent him told him to think before commentating on it, “Being ‘Spider-man’ has been the biggest decision I’ve ever made and it was a turning point for me.”

“I’ve gone my whole life without making decisions that have any real impact, I don’t want my first one taken away.”

“Ok well I’ve got your back. Stand your ground and what can they do?”

“Wow that wasn’t really the response I was expecting. You sure you don’t just think I’m chasing some adrenaline high like Ned?” Peter said in surprise. He’d wasn’t sure what he’d expected when or if they finally had this conversation but that wasn’t it.

He wasn’t a fool, even without the therapy he knew what he was choosing to do was pretty text book self-destructive behavior.

“Maybe you are, but you said it yourself what you do helps people just as much as it helps you. I’m sure I’ve said this before but in my book that makes you a hero.”

“Thanks MJ”

“Besides if you start doing too much or getting hurt too often you’ll either listen to me or I’ll break your legs” She said it so casually he thought she was joking.

“I’m not joking by the way. Logically speaking you can’t swing around the city and go fight crime if you’ve busted a knee cap or two. I’ve decided that’s going to be my role in this nerd fest of yours, Ned can help you out all he wants but If you need to be pulled back to earth then I’m going to be there.”

“Um thanks?” He should probably be ashamed that after the night they’d had and the fact that she had just threatened grievous bodily harm, he still found her so beautiful.

He didn’t but he should.

“Your welcome.”

“So you want to help me out with this whole ‘Spider-man’ thing? You don’t have to y’know? I really am glad you know now, but you’re not obligated to help me with it. Me and Ned have only just started, but it can get a little demanding.”

“Way I see it you owe me a 2nd date, at least this way I know where you are if you bail on me before desert.”

“You want another date with me? Even after last time?” For some reason he didn’t feel so tired anymore.

“I thought it was going well until you ran off to get your ass kicked” She scooted a little closer to him across the bed, so close he thought she might reach in for another hug, “In fact I was seriously considering kissing you at my door”

He should have killed Michael in the bank.

“R-really?” He replied with a crack in his voice.

“Don’t blow your top it was only going to be a peck on the cheek” Her eyes seemed to glow with mischief even as she leaned in a little closer again. 

He too leaned in and now he could feel the whisper of her breath across his skin.

His heart was pounding in his chest and while part of him was worried they might be acting rashly, probably due to the fact that they had both almost died tonight and their feelings were a little raw after opening up to each other in such a significant way.

Still the other parts of him knew that he had a pretty huge crush on this girl and she was sooo close.

However before either of them could do something one of them or both of them could regret……or enjoy immensely, the door to the room slid open revealing far too many of the Avengers on the other side, including his Aunt May.

Considering he was the one with enhanced reflexes MJ did an admirable job of quickly creating distance between them.

**

Some of May’s anger and concern faded after opening the door to find Peter about to kiss a girl. It was the kind of thing an Aunt should be exited to embarrass her nephew about, and something she swore to find time for later.

At that moment though there was still plenty of both flooding through her veins and she dived into the room after the teenagers separated to pull Peter into a bone crushing hug.

The overwhelming urge to pull him close and keep him safe was strong, but when she didn’t find anything broken she finally relented after his attempts to tap out became more insistent.

But now that she had confirmed he was alive and largely unhurt for her own eyes, it was difficult to hold back the urge to slap the stupid out of him, “How could you do something so reckless!?”

“May I…………”

“Those men had guns! You’re just a kid!  Then I found out this isn’t the first time? That you’re this new hero everyone’s been talking about? Why would you keep this from me!?” It wasn’t a conscious decision and she only realized that she was on the verge of crying when it became hard to see Peter behind the tears welling up in her eyes.

She briefly thought about brushing them away, but thought better of it. It was important he understand what he’d done.

Michelle looked distinctly uncomfortable witnessing this private moment, but credit to the girl she didn’t leave Peter’s side. Right now she didn’t give a monkey how the superheroes behind her were reacting.

“Aunt May I’m sorry, I wasn’t trying to hurt you. The opposite actually, I was hoping that by keeping it a secret you wouldn’t worry so much” Peter almost looked like he was going to cry himself, maybe because her own tears were setting him off.

“Really because from where I’m standing it seems like it was less about how I’d feel about it and more because you didn’t want me to try and stop you” In her own head she had to admit she definitely would have.

Every time he was out of her sight, he never left her mind. Since Ben had died she really thought she was going to die alone and forgotten, desperately trying to remember better days. Peter’s return had breathed life back into May, it gave her someone to love and for someone to love her.

The idea that he could come back only to get himself killed was heart breaking.

“That, well that was part of it yes. But you’ve done so much to give me a home and make me feel safe, I didn’t want you to feel like I was ungrateful or unhappy with my new life.” At least the boy had the good sense to act contrite.

He took a quick look at MJ and almost seemed to square his shoulders a little before looking back at her, “Especially because…..because I’m not going to stop. I’m going to keep being Spider-man.”

“What!!!” Came a voice from behind her. It had sounded like Tony, but she couldn’t be sure. All her focus had gone inward to the pit that had opened up beneath her heart.

He was going to do this again; he was going to get hurt again. He was going to go out, night after night, until he found something that finally killed him.

**

“I can help people; I can do my part just like the Avengers. I’m not looking to fight any aliens or go to war, but there should be someone there to look out for the little guy”

This punk, Tony couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Just a short time ago he couldn’t bear to be separated from his blanket, and now he wants to go out and fight crime. Didn’t he understand they wanted to keep him safe.

May Parker practically looked like a ghost after the Peter’s statement. He couldn’t spare her too much thought though, someone needed to talk some sense into him. If she was down and out he’d be the next one to step up to the plate.

He shooed everyone out but himself and May , he didn’t need the others telling him to calm down or to go easy.

“How exactly does fighting armed gunman during a bank robbery count as helping the little guy? The police would have handled it; the bank’s money is insured. What you did tonight was beyond dangerous, people could have been killed.”

“That’s exactly why I was there! At first I was just reacting to the explosions, I knew if someone had been hurt I’d be able to get to them faster than anyone. Then I realized what was happening and I saw those gunmen firing into the street, how could I walk away? I had the power to stop things before anyone else got hurt.”

Well he certainly had the heart of an Avenger he’d give him that. Still he wasn’t going to give up just because of that, plenty of people wanted to help during emergency situations. The sad truth was they usually got in the way of professional responders.

“Yea because that worked out so well for you? Getting kidnapped and tortured?”

Peter actually looked a little angry to be reminded that he failed, which personally he saw as a step in the right direction. Unfortunately, even if a lot of people liked to call Tony an overgrown man child, he was not a teenager.

He forgot that when they get angry they have a tendency to get stubborn.

“It’s not like I didn’t think things through Mr. Stark. Once I got inside I could have taken all of them down, but I was worried about civilian casualties. I figured once I confirmed there were no hostages and brought the leader down, they’d surrender. I would have had him; I did have him but then I……I……”

Luckily for Tony, angry teens often let their feelings talk for them before they could filter it. It didn’t hurt that he also knew what it was like to put on a suit for the first time, and not just to think but to _**know**_ you were the toughest guy in that room.

“You what? Let me guess you got cocky? What did he catch you by surprise while you were gloating? Did you have a flashback?”

The look on the kid’s face was enough to let him know he’d hit the nail on the head, if his guess hadn’t been perfect then it had at least been damn close.

“You did didn’t you?”

He didn’t reply immediately and Tony thought the kid was going to go with the sullen teenager route but after a nervous glance at the girl next to him he finally spoke, “I was trying not to hurt him. I offered him a chance to give up but when he attacked me I figured there wasn’t much chance he’d actually hit me. Maybe I did get too confident but that doesn’t mean I was wrong to try.

No, trying to give someone redemption wasn’t wrong, but despite how good Peter was, Tony suspected it wasn’t just because of his altruistic tendencies but to spare the feelings of this Michelle girl.

Said girl had been quiet so far but she suddenly scooted closer to him than they’d been since the door was opened on the pair of them. Feeling her movement Peter turned his gaze back to the girl and Tony watched as some kind of silent conversation went back and forth between them, almost as if they were reading each other’s thoughts in their eyes.

That made him a little uncomfortable. Brats like these weren’t supposed to be having the kind of intense communication long term couples have, conversations like he and Pepper would have. 

“You don’t understand” It took Tony a moment to realize the kid was talking to him again.

“What?”

“You don’t understand, what it’s like to have all your choices taken away from you. For most of my life every meal, every little action has been decided for me. I had everything taken from me and despite all my strength I was powerless.”

“When you got me out, I thought I’d be OK with just living a normal life, just being an average everyday teenager. I still want that, but when I tried I was scared all the time, I made friends and I had good times and it was great, but everything was laced with fear. Every unexpected noise or figure in the crowd could be the thing that pulled it all away from me.

“You said it yourself you spend most of your life being held against your will. You haven’t even been back home for a year; these things take time. It OK to get scared.” The kid was wrong he did know what it was like. It felt like a lifetime ago since he’d been held in that cave.

Of course the first thing he did was build the first Iron man suit. it suddenly felt like his position was a little shakier than he thought.

“I shouldn’t have to be and I made the choice not to be. When I first used my powers to help someone it was supposed to be a one-time thing, I had no idea how it would make me feel.  Being Spider-man gives me courage, and it’s not perfect, I found that out tonight but it’s not just about me anymore.”

“I can help people, maybe because of my actions there won’t be any more kids disappearing from their beds in the middle of the night. Not if people know I’m out there, trying to do my best to look out for them. Even if I don’t accomplish anything great, if I can make people feel safer then it was worth it.”

**

This was the second time tonight Peter had put his heart on the line. Still he didn’t want to make this kind of thing a habit, it played hell on his nerves.

Tony seemed to be processing everything he’d said, probably trying to come up with a comeback to talk him out of it. Peter didn’t need him to approve only to accept it, but it would be nice to know he had Iron Man at his back. Tony Stark had been looking out for him since they freed him from Hydra, he just hoped this wasn’t the straw that broke the camel’s back.

MJ already knew all this and was quietly supporting him just with her presence. He appreciated that, he was sure she was dying to say something snarky, but she held it in and let him do what he needed to alone.

He had a feeling if he asked she’d unleash verbal hell on Tony. He wouldn’t ask but it was still kind of awesome.

A lot of Peter’s concern went towards Aunt May. She hadn’t said a word since he revealed that he had no plans to quit, and he wondered if he’d have the resolve to continue if she refused to allow it.

This was the woman who had given him unconditional love and support even when it probably would have been easier to wipe her hands of him. The last thing he wanted to do was cause her pain.

As if feeling his eyes on her May finally met his gaze, and he cringed a little at the fresh tears in her eyes. The damn broke and May pulled him into another hug as she wept into his shoulder. It wasn’t the death clutch she’d first wrapped him in, and he had a feeling this might have been her version of venting, so he didn’t interrupt.

MJ may have agreed as he watched her rise from the bed over May’s shoulder and make for the door, “Come on Mr. Fortune 500, let’s give them a few minutes.”

“Wait, were not done here” Tony tried to object, but there was no arguing with Michelle Jones. She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him with her out the door, “Oh yes you are.”

Considering it was unlikely despite all her terrifying glory, MJ would be able to physically remove Tony. He’d either come to the conclusion Aunt and Nephew did need a few minutes, or he decided getting into a fist fight with a teenage girl would be bad for his image.

Peter watched the two of them go and mouthed a silent ‘thank you’ to MJ as she closed the door behind them with a sly smile.

**

Tony had already stepped up to the other Avengers to give them a brief run down of what had been said in Peter’s room. When he told them that they’d be giving May and Peter some time alone to talk things through, MJ glared over his shoulder to drive home the point.

She wasn’t going to accept anyone disturbing them until they were ready. Today the assembled Spies and Kings were going to listen to her.

Luckily, they all seemed to have enough good sense not to push the issue and she watched as they settled back down into the seats around them to wait for news.

Once she was sure they’d all been sufficiently cowed, MJ turned to Stark, “Yo Richie Rich, is there a restroom around here I can use?”

If she was honest, she kind of respected Stark for turning his life around from the drunk war profiteering rich kid he’d been all those years ago. That being said it didn’t erase some of the things he did and no doubt their views were fundamentally different, so she didn’t exactly feel bad taking small shots at him.

“Down the corridor and to the right, Friday will guide you if you get off course. Make sure you listen I still don’t totally trust you and the security will move to detain you.” Michelle rolled her eyes but started following his directions anyway.

However, before she turned the corner she made sure to turn her head back and get the last word in, “Don’t you take a step into that room until their ready” She pointed straight at Stark, “I still don’t totally trust you”

With that she made her exit, but not before she heard him yell out “Did she just turn that around on me?”

“I knew I liked that girl” Natasha Romanov’s voice followed on from his.

**

Eventually she found her way to the restroom, thanks to the creepy disembodied voice called Friday. Thankfully she liked creepy so she stayed on course with the directions given, besides as much as she might have liked to explore, she really didn’t want to get too far away from Peter right now.

MJ took a moment to make sure she was alone before locking herself inside the stall as far from the entrance as possible. She put the toilet seat down and took a seat, pulling her legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

She sat like that unmoving for a minute before the tears finally started to drop. Once the floodgates opened it didn’t take long for good ugly cry to build up.

A part of her brain was grateful for the fact that it was late and this building probably had 100 different restrooms, giving her peace.

She wept for everything she had lost tonight, the Brother and Father she’d now officially burned all bridges with. She wept for the uncertainty of her position, unknowing if her actions tonight had sacrificed all her hard work over the last couple of years.

Lastly, she wept for the pain Peter had endured now and as a child. MJ was heavily cynical of the world at large even on her best day, but to know someone so completely good had suffered as he had, it nearly burned even the tiny bit of hope she carried.

She had her own problems even before tonight, but she could hardly relate. All the same she would have hated pity from anyone, so when Peter told her about his past, she resolved to keep her tears inside until she was alone. Now they fell down her face freely, venting all the emotions she couldn’t express.

What she really wanted to do was stand with May and Stark and convince Peter to give up the mask.

It’s not what he needed though, and truth be told it wasn’t what the world needed. Peter was right, New York could use someone looking out for the little guy, especially with men like her Father steering the criminal underworld.

Certain he’d find some way to do this with or without them she figured by offering their help, they could make sure he was as safe as possible.

**

She cried in that stall for a long time but eventually managed to clean herself up and re-join the rest of the Avengers outside Peter’s room.

Most of them had started to break off by now to do their own thing, and their party had filtered down to just herself, Natasha Romanov, Tony Stark, and Steve Rogers.

May and Peter were taking quite a bit longer than she’d anticipated and so with little else to do she’d struck up a conversation with Natasha. She was intelligent and seemed to appreciate her dark humor.

Eventually they worked their way back towards MJ’s situation and what she was going to do.

“I can certainly help you and your grandmother disappear, WITSEC wishes it had the resources I’ve got. That being said it would mean leaving New York and a certain Spider, if we did things my way” Natasha said.

MJ knew that was going to be the likely scenario, but she’d managed to put it out of her mind over the last couple of hours. She should be glad anyone was willing to offer her help to get away from her Father, deliberately siding against New York’s Kingpin wasn’t good for anyone, even the government.

But the reality of leaving Peter when he needed her almost caused a fresh wave of tears to fall.

Which was unacceptable around other people.

“She won’t have to go anywhere, not if she doesn't want to.” Tony Stark interrupted them without taking his eyes from his phone, where he’d been watching fan videos of Peter in his suit, swinging through the city.

“Oh, do you have a plan Stark?” Natasha replied with a wink in MJ’s direction. Apparently, the older woman wasn’t against employing her manipulations against her own teammates.

“I don’t know how May is going to come down on the kid’s little hero hobby, but either way I think its time they got more security. I’m not going to be talked out of it this time, and considering how old their building is, its easier just to buy the whole thing and go from top to bottom rather than try to wire the upgrades I’ve got planned into the existing system. By the time I’m done every resident in that apartment building is going to feel like they live in fort Knox, including her. Your brother tries to take a step into that property he’ll wish he was never born.”

She knew she should be mad that Tony Stark could just by a building simply because it was the easiest thing for him to do, but right now it was a lifeline to Peter.

At least this way her Gran would be able to keep her home, it was something even if it didn’t solve all her problems.

“Thank you, but what about when I go to school or anywhere outside of the apartment?”

“Relax I’m not going to put you under house arrest, how would you like a job?” Said Stark as if that explained anything.

“Umm what?” Hadn’t he just told her that he didn’t fully trust her?

Sighing as if he was dealing with an idiot, which really set her teeth on edge, Stark finally put if phone away and looked at her, “Sort of like an internship. I want you to keep an eye on Parker, make sure he’s not doing anything stupid. I’ll want you emailing me or Happy, probably Happy. I want you emailing him daily reports, how he’s doing what he’s been up to that kind of thing.”

“You want me to spy on Peter for you?”

“Don’t get high and mighty, you can tell him your doing it if you want, its nothing different than what his Aunt does for his therapy sessions.”

“Ignoring that. How exactly does this job answer my question?” MJ said.

“Because this way you’ll be spending a lot of time with the kid, and Spider-man or not he’ll still be good protection for you. Of course, you’ll also be protection for him, this isn’t exactly a common employee perk, but I would also be giving you a panic button linked directly to me and Friday. This way if either or both of you get into trouble myself or one of my suits will be dispatched. Plus, I don’t see the harm in giving you a handy self defense gadget or two.”

“You realize your just casually talking about arming a minor right?” Said Steve Rogers who had mostly stayed quiet up until this point.

“Oh don’t start, if she wants to stay in New York with Peter then its never going to be 100% safe. If she wants to take the risk, I don’t think me giving her something to defend herself with is really going to make things worse. If she can’t run from her family, then at the very least she can make them think twice about messing with her”

It would be a monumental risk to stay in New York, gadgets and self defense aside. Then again, her father had a long reach even outside of the city, there would never be any certainty she and her Grandmother would be safe no matter where they fled.

But if nothing else it was more MJ’s style to dig her heels in and stand her ground, besides the old man always respected strength over cowardice.

“Y’know your statistically more likely to get hurt with some kind of self defense weapon than without? I assume the math still stands, even with whatever fancy gizmo you had in mind”

Tony did a double take from Steve back to her, probably surprised he’d read her so wrong “You don’t want to the job? You don’t want to stay?”

“I didn’t say that; in fact, I think we should be talking salary” MJ said with her patented smirk.

Steve and Natasha broke out into roaring laughter between them, Tony didn’t join in, but he did smile, “Punk kids”

**

MJ spent most of the night, or rather what was left of it, in the hall with the Avengers. However, with the adrenaline gone and being emotionally taxed beyond her limits sleep did eventually find her.

It wasn’t until a soft and gentle hand was shaking her awake that she even realized she’d allowed herself to drift off.

With blurry eyes she managed to make out May standing over her in the predawn light. She looked exhausted and there was clearly evidence of a lot of crying. She smiled down at MJ in that motherly way and held out a coffee cup in her other hand.

She took it gratefully and took a sip before trying to speak, “Hey”

“Morning Michelle. You should have gone to bed, how am I supposed to explain to your grandmother when she gets here, that we had you sleeping in some chair all night?”

“Gran’s coming?” Her brain was still rebooting, and it was taking her a second to catch up.

“I called her a little while ago, she’ll want to know what’s happening. Besides figured it’d be best to get her out of the house until things have been taken care of, right?”

“Yeah yeah, thanks May” Stupid, if Mike or her Dad had sent anyone to the apartment last night, her Gran would have been a sitting duck, and all because MJ had let herself get distracted. She shouldn’t have been acting like the world would wait for her to get her shit together.

“Can you keep Peter company? I’m going to talk to everyone and let them know what’s going on.” May didn’t wait for her response, she left Michelle with her coffee and started to rouse the others out of sleep.

Managing to pull herself out of the chair, MJ felt her back pop after finally being released from the position she’d held all night in that chair. Stumbling like Bambi on dead legs she did manage to make it to Peter’s room.

Taking a moment to stare before announcing her presence, she couldn't help but notice that between shared attractive features and the same exhaustion covering his face as May, MJ easily could have believed them to be Mother and Son rather than Aunt and Nephew.

Despite looking like he was dying to sleep, Peter’s face lite up like the sun when he caught site of her coming through the door, “Hey, you’re still here?”

“Where else would I go?” She meant it to be a jaunty quip but the happiness in Peter’s face dropped quickly to be replaced with guilt.

“Right, sorry. I’ll speak with Mr Stark today about that, we’ll make sure you and your Grandmother are safe. If he doesn’t listen I’ll……well I’ll speak to SHIELD or perhaps King T’challa will help, maybe I could try T…………..” MJ thought it best to cut him off before he got to worked up and gave himself a coronary.

“Relax Hero, I’ve taken care of it.” She put her coffee on the bedside table and took a familiar seat on the edge of his bed. The feeling was starting to return to her legs, and that tingly feeling was going to make her face plant the floor if she didn’t get her weight of them.

“You have? I mean it is?”

“I’ll tell you about it later. I promise no secrets.” MJ desperately tried to hold back a yawn, feeling it wasn’t the most attractive thing to show her crush? Boyfriend?

Apparently May did not like her coffee strong, because it wasn’t doing much to wake her up and even for an infirmary bed it was so comfy beneath her.

Still she couldn’t allow sleep to get in the way now. Right now, she had to find out if she needed to protect Peter from himself or from the world.

“How’d it go?” She asked, trying to stop the yawn following her words out of her mouth.

Apparently, she wasn’t that successful because Peter noticed. With a smile he scooted over slightly and patted the pillow next to him. Normally the idea of sharing a bed with him would have both blushing, but they were so very tired, and it looked oh so inviting.

With only a small bit of hesitation she lifted her legs onto the bed and let her head fall onto the pillow. The pillow had already started to retain some of his scent and even though she felt like a bit of a creeper, she took a big lungful anyway. It was better than any sound machine or glass of warm milk, and she instantly wanted to drift off, but MJ held resisted with an iron will.

“Long story short? I’m going to keep being Spider-man. I’ve got a curfew and there’s some other stuff, but I’ll tell you later, try and get some sleep.” Somewhere in her sleep addled brain she knew this was the news that at least a small part of her had been dreading, but she wasn’t surprised that Peter had been able to convince his Aunt.

Being Spider-man was important to him and in time it would be to the world too.

“Sleep MJ, I’ll tell you everything. No secrets, promise. “

The last thing she remembered was her own words echoing back at her as she drifted off to sleep.

**

The second time she woke up, it wasn’t nearly as peaceful as the first time. Instead of Peter’s Aunt May gently rousing her from sleep with some warm coffee, she got her Grandmother squealing from the doorway at the sight of her and Peter sleeping and cuddling on the bed together.

“Well shit” MJ was never going to hear the end of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about you guys but I'm typically not much of a crier.....except when I get into an argument. Apparently my rage is tied into my tear ducts, as an adult man it can really undermine my point to have leaky eyes in those situations lol. 
> 
> Hopefully I nailed the characterizations in this chapter and my resolution to MJ's problem wasn't too weird since I pulled it out of my ass, I knew what I wanted to happen I just hadn't put enough thought or prep into making it that way. Speaking of characters I really wanted to do more with the Avengers, but time was getting on and the chapter was getting really big so I had to scrap a bunch of content, so I hope that doesn't throw anyone off too much. Might do a side story from their pov's as a side project if I can find the time. 
> 
> So I haven't actually started the next chapter yet and while I don't know everything that's going to happen in it, I do know how I want it to end. Now I know this is unnecessarily cryptic but the next chapter might seem a bit weird and abrupt for you guys, I'll explain it in the notes at the time but my next plan is hopefully going to give me a few options and let you guys have more of what you want, hopefully it'll also make this fic more accessible for new readers (That made it sound like it was going to be some weird recap chapter, its not it'll be a full chapter, just FYI)


	27. Returning to the real world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter, MJ and their loved ones move back into their apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's it going fellow nerds and nerdettes. 
> 
> So some of the more eagle eyed readers among you may have noticed that I've marked this one down as the last chapter............its not. God knows I have left far far too much unresolved to do that. I will explain down the bottom you just enjoy the chapter, despite my horrendous writing skills.

It had been a little over two weeks since the fiasco at the bank and everything that happened after. Even the next morning had been a roller coaster, waking up to find himself cuddling with MJ had been great, having her Grandmother in the room making fun of them had not.

After everyone had calmed down, they took some time to explain the situation to Julia. The possible danger from Michelle’s father and Peter’s own involvement the night before. 

They didn’t go into everything but there was no real way to hide his secret identity and explain his presence in events, or the personal help they were receiving from the Avengers. With everything going on he hadn’t considered the fact that MJ’s Grandmother may have some objections to her being friends/dating Peter while he was Spider-man, but that morning he was forced to confront the possibility.

Thankfully it seemed like MJ got her stubbornness from her, as the very idea of leaving New York was rejected outright, “If you think I’m running from that oversized godfather wannabee you got another thing coming.”.

And the idea that it would force MJ and Peter to separate seemed to get a similar response if only a little dramatized, there was a big speech about young love, and always finding a way. The teenagers had unanimously agreed to never speak of it and to do their best to forget.

Once they got over that hurdle things didn’t exactly calm down, but everyone did manage to settle into a routine. Midtown had been contacted and informed that Peter and MJ would be absent from school for a week or more while they applied for a demanding and very exclusive internship with Stark enterprises. Another generous donation to the school seemed to smooth over any questions.

It also sent a clear message to anyone looking for MJ that she had some impressive backing.

During that time Tony had begun work on their apartment building and relocating any residents who didn’t wish to stay. There were a couple, some people worried being tied to Stark in anyway would invite danger rather than prevent it, but most were reluctant to give up the rent-controlled apartments they’d lived in for years and were well aware they were getting an upgrade.

May and Julia spent most of their time consulting and making sure Tony didn’t go over board in his security measures. Apparently true to his word he was trying to make the place impregnable, one-time Peter had walked past his office to find all three of them in screaming match about providing a blood sample to open the freaking door.

Thankfully once Pepper got involved Tony became much more reasonable and things started to move along at a fast pace.

So fast in fact that moving day had arrived, a testament to the vast resources at Stark Industries disposal.

The four of them had been staying at the Avengers facility during this time and all their stuff had been removed, stored, and put back without them having to lift a finger. Apparently even the Jones's family cat, Noir had been cared for while they were away.

Once everyone was done Squeezing into Happy’s car, it didn’t take long for them to get back home. Though Peter suspected he’d taken a few unnecessary turns so he could spend more time with his Aunt.

Getting out of the car and looking up at the building from the sidewalk, he could almost be convinced that the building had been demolished to dust and completely replaced from scratch. However, he could still see traces of their building under the gleam and fresh coats of paint.

MJ stepped up next to him and put her hand in his own, “What do you think?”

They had come a long way since their first date over the last couple of weeks. Staying at the compound had been quite similar to living in the same apartment building, given its massive size, but without the distraction of school they’d had a lot of time to talk and get comfortable around each other.

They still hadn’t shared a kiss or even labelled exactly what they were, but he didn't doubt they were together. Still MJ or himself as he found out weren’t ones for public displays, especially with their respective guardians more than happy to poke fun.

So, they kept their affections small and subtle. MJ taking his hand wasn’t new, but they didn’t draw attention to it.

“It’s weird, I haven’t lived here very long but it’s strange to see it so different. I’m just trying to figure out if it’s a good kind of weird or a bad weird.”

The windows looked strong enough to resist even his best attempt to break them, and that was without the keycode entry and other surprises that had been installed and he’d been too afraid to ask about.

“Yea I know what you mean, that’s exactly how I think about you most of the time.”

“Hey!”

“Well you usually win out……usually” She squeezed his hand to let him know she was joking before helping her Grandmother to carry her things upstairs.

Deciding to follow her example Peter trotted back to Aunt May, who was still talking to Happy at the car and offered to carry her bag, “Oh you don’t have to Peter, its only toiletries and stuff, its not heavy”

“Its no problem” Taking hold of the bag before she had time to put up more resistance, he started to make his way inside. Before he did however, he turned his head back one final time and noticed that his Aunt had continued to stay and talk to Happy.

He wasn’t sure exactly what was happening there, and how comfortable he actually was with it. Peter liked Happy but he didn’t always think that Happy liked him, still if Happy made May…. well happy he wasn’t going to interfere.

Once he was inside and had made it through the key coded front door and up the elevator, where he was almost certain he was unknowingly scanned five ways to Sunday. Peter took his first step into the apartment and had to marvel at how…..utterly unchanged it was.

Kudo’s to Tony and whoever he’d had do the work, it looked like the place hadn’t even been touched. Despite the fact he knew the walls and windows were incredibly tough and that sensors were constantly checking for building stability, heat spikes, pressure changes, the place looked like an average New York Apartment.

Putting May’s bag on the kitchen table Peter made his way over to his bedroom to drop off his own things.  Expecting the room to be almost exactly as he’d left it, he was surprised to find a brown paper bag sitting on his bed.

Perhaps he should have been more cautious of a mysterious package waiting for him, especially as being more cautious and safe was what all the building renovations had been about. All the Same Peter stepped up and took hold of the bag, finally noticing the note taped to the front, “This belongs to you-TS”

Only able to come up with one thing but cautious not to get his hopes up, he pulled the top open and peeked inside. The contents had him whooping for joy and he almost tested the structural reinforcements himself when his hand made solid contact with the wall in his excitement.

Wasting no time pulling the suit on, he surprised himself with how much he’d missed it, especially since he’d technically only worn it the one time. With the chaos of the last couple of weeks and trying to spend as much time with MJ as possibly he hadn’t really allowed himself to consider it.

When the suit sealed tight to his skin and the familiar rush of strength flowed through him, he let out a sigh of relief. He knew it was all mental, but he still sent a silent thank you to Tony for returning it to him, he’d have to give him an actual one when he saw him next.

Still as much as he was enjoying having the suit back, he had dinner plans with MJ and Ned after they got settled. 

Before he got the chance to remove it however a noise on the floorboards gave him a second’s notice before he heard.

“What the fuck!?”

Spinning around to be confronted with May, Peter tried to come up with some excuse for the suit although he had no idea what he would have said.

“Peter! You can’t just stand in front of the open window with your suit on and mask off. Security here is tight but there’s no point putting a sign up saying ‘Look over here! Spider-Man lives here!’ Y’know? Honey you need to be more careful.”

“Oh I thought….yea yea I’ll be more careful. Sorry I was just trying it on, didn’t expect to find it sitting on my bed.” She didn’t have much reaction to that, so he suspected she’d known.

“I know what you thought. Look you already know my feelings about all this Peter, and I may not be 100% behind it, but I am 100% behind you. I just want you to be safe that’s all.”

“Thanks May” He didn’t really know what else to say. He wasn’t sure he could be so understanding in her shoes.  

“Well if you really wan to thank me then you better stick to our rules, otherwise I swear there will be hell to pay mister.”

While May had allowed him to continue his Spider-man activities, some conditions were attached if he wanted to keep doing it with her blessing.

  * At least 2 nights a week he’d have to hang up his suit and be a normal teenager. Didn’t matter what he did, if he was at home or with friends but he had to do it all as Peter, no Spider-man.



 

  * He couldn’t allow his grades to drop. He’d only been enrolled at Midtown for a short time, but it was enough for May to gauge what he was capable of. If she felt his school work was suffering, then he was literally and figuratively grounded until they improved.



 

 

  * He had to get at least 5 hours sleep. He tried to talk her down on this one, on the idea that a lot of criminals came out in the early hours. She had in fact wanted more, but they had compromised and settled for 5.



 

  * He had to tell her whenever he was out on patrol and when he got back, even if she was asleep.



 

  * Lastly if he got himself injured then he needed to tell he right away, no matter how minor. He was reluctant to agree to this one for mostly the same reasons he hadn’t wanted to reveal he was moonlighting as a vigilante but May considered it probably the most important rule and would not budge.



 

Peter knew she was meeting him half way and at the end of the day he was excited to continue being Spider-man so even with the extra conditions He’d agreed to all of them.

“I know May, I haven’t forgotten I promise” He tapped the spider emblem on his chest and felt the suit release his skin tight fit on him. Bundling it up he placed it back in the bag and tossed it back onto the bed next to his backpack.

May looked like she wanted to say more but a knock at the door interrupted her before she got the opportunity.

Making their way through the apartment they opened the door to find both MJ and Ned standing on the other side.

“Hey, I found this reprobate outside trying to break in” MJ said with her trademark smirk.

“I was not trying to break in! I just wanted to see how the it worked” May smiled at their nonsense and left them to it.

“He was practically taking apart the panel at the door when I found him”

“Ned!” Peter shouted in alarm. He dreaded to think how much Tony had paid to renovate their building, the idea of calling him and telling him that his best friend had broken something on their first day was not a conversation he wanted to have.

Or worse and the most likely, the security features activate and hurt somebody.

“What? Everyone’s got buzzers and key codes, but this is Stark Tech! I wanted to see if it did anything fancy.”

“Fancy? It’s a door genius, what exactly were you hoping for?” MJ said as she pushed past them both and let herself into the apartment.

“Well I don’t know, but then again I didn’t get to hang around the man for 2 weeks so I couldn’t ask” Ned gave her a pointed look to which she only responded by rolling her eyes and disappearing into Peter’s room.

“Ned buddy, you know we didn’t have a choice.” Peter had called Ned a couple of times while he’d been staying with The Avenger’s compound. He’d expressed his usually jealousy and how amazing he thought it was that Peter got to spend time with The Avengers. It was all good natured until he’d found out MJ was staying there, after that he became quiet and aloof.

Very unlike the friend he’d come to know.  

He tried to cheer his friend up, but it didn’t seem to have much of an effect. A day or two later MJ had even gotten a few texts from Betty asking why Ned was feeling so down and what exactly she’d done?

He’d been forced to stop MJ from responding with some threats after that accusation. Reminding her he was just upset about being left out.

In the end Peter only cheered him up again by promising him and swearing on their friendship that he’d find someway to smuggle Ned in. He doubted it would be as dramatic as all that, but Ned seemed to appreciate it.

“I know, sorry I shouldn’t have said that. Forget about it, you ready to go grab a bite?” Ned rubbed his hands together with glee.

“Sure, let me just grab my bag and uh MJ I guess, where is she?” He almost called out for her, but as if she read his mind MJ stepped out of his room with his backpack on her shoulder.

“Hey uh, what were you doing in there?” He didn’t exactly have anything to hide since she’d found out his secret identity, but he was curious.

Tossing his backpack at him with zero hesitation she stopped picking on Ned and turned her sights his way, “I was looking for your porn stash”

Peter was so surprised that he almost didn’t make the catch, and barely caught the bag before it collided with his face, “I don’t have anything like that!” He actually didn’t.

It’s not like he didn’t have typical teenage urges, but he hadn’t even known a stash was a thing until he’d joined Midtown and got a crash course on being a teenager.

While Peter was spluttering, she grabbed him by the arm and spun him back towards Ned, and pushed them both out the door, “C’mon nerds lets go eat.”

**

Wilson Fisk looked over the New York skyline shining bright in the darkness from his penthouse office and sneered in an uncharacteristic display of emotion. His view was ruined by the abandoned Avengers tower and everything it stood for.

His influence was vast, and his empire grew day by day but the Avengers and other heroes like them were a thorn in his paw that forced him to limp rather than run. He wouldn’t be stopped but the consequences of their actions forced his operations to a significantly slower crawl.

And should they turn their focus on him directly, even he wasn’t sure what the outcome would be.

Fisk had taken all the legal and under the table precautions he could to prevent any direct interference from the supers, but if he pushed them too far it could all come crumbling down.

And now events had conspired to put him in their crosshairs.

A father was supposed to love their children unconditionally, but his in particular certainly made that difficult.

The oldest Michael had been a disappointment for so long that he would have killed him if not for his mother. Too proud and too stupid to see the challenges and opportunities Fisk placed on his path, only able to whine about what he should have or what he was owed.

His own attempts to carve himself a place in the criminal underworld had been monumental failures that had resulted in the deaths of more than a few people, all in an effort to avoid the embarrassment of his incompetence from spreading.

Fisk had decided long ago that Michael would not inherit, but tonight was the final straw. He could no longer be allowed to run around as he pleased. He would be made to be useful, whether he wanted too or not.

And then there was the youngest, his tarnished crown jewel.

Michelle was a beacon of wasted potential. After the mistakes of her brother, he’d tried spearing her this life until she was old enough to take her place, instead focusing on nurturing her intelligence and instincts.

In some ways it was a monumental success, she was everything that he could have hoped for as a daughter and as a successor. Much to his surprise and joy she even had a hidden killer instinct, one that he suspected surpassed her brothers.

Even if she tried to hide that fact from the world and most importantly herself.

Now that she was older, he felt it was time for her to start learning the ropes, so that once she finished playing around with those fools at her school, she’d be ready to lead alongside him.

He’d slipped up somewhere along the line however, because Michelle so far had been steadfast in her refusal to join the family business. Somewhere alone the line she developed some misguided conscience and personally he blamed his mother-in-law.

He should have noticed her influence over the child when Michelle started spending more and more time with her, but by the time he had noticed much of the damage had been done.

There was time to work on her and turn this around. However, the interference of Stark and The Avengers meant he’d have to be subtle with his approach.

Simply bringing her home wasn’t an option, she’d need to come willingly, and he had just the way to make that happen.

He was interrupted from his musings by the sound of his laptop chirping on his desk. Stepping away from the window, he rested his bulk down on the leather chair and tapped a key to wake the monitor up.

The glow from the screen highlighted the stern expression of his features as he read the message on the screen.

It was a simple question, but his hand hovered over the mouse all the same. 

“Confirm authorisation to begin the procedure Y/N?”

……………

……

….

“Yes”

**

“Ugh gag me with a spoon” Ned said taking a bite out of his slice of pizza.

MJ tore her eyes away from Peter where he was grabbing them some soda refills, so she could scowl at Ned, “What?”

“You and your goo goo eyes are making me sick.” She did not make goo goo eyes, no matter what he said. Still she couldn’t deny staring.

They’d become closer over the last couple of weeks but returning to their normal lives, as normal as they were nowadays, it left her wondering if they’d go back to how things were, dancing around one another unsure of their feelings.

She didn’t want that.

“Shut it Leeds” He wouldn’t have even noticed if Betty had been here, but the girl had been conscripted into some family event and couldn’t come.

A tray carrying 3 cokes was set down between them and she followed the toned arms back up to Peter’s smiling face, “Here we go guys, as ordered”

“Thanks” MJ reached for hers as Peter took a seat opposite her. This was born out of necessity as herself and Ned shared a pizza between them while Peter needed the room for the 2 he was eating by himself.

“So, you guys are coming back to school Monday, right?” Ned asked.

“Yeghg” It came out garbled around the first slice of his pizza, and both she and Ned threw condiment packets at his face in disgust.

“Chew your food you animal” Peter did his best approximation of a smile around the pizza but was apparently too hungry to stop.

“How bad did Flash screw up my team while I was gone?” MJ asked, worried he might have caused members to quit after being forced to deal with his likely ridiculous instructions over the last couple of weeks.

“Actually, thanks to the schedule you’d put together we largely carried on as normal, guess it helps to be prepared. Flash did try and make some noise originally, but Mr. Harrington shot him down if you can believe it” Ned said with a grin, seemingly enjoying a precious memory.

MJ and Peter shared a confused look between them, “Harrington?” She didn’t doubt their teacher cared about his students or the team itself, he clearly found it a great source of pride whenever they won.

But he wasn’t exactly good at confrontation, which is why discipline for the team usually had to come from the captain.

“Ok in fairness I think it was mostly because he was scared of what you would do to him if you’d come back to school and found out we hadn’t gotten any studying done” Said Ned.

Peter snickered into his pizza as a response and MJ was forced to steal one of his slices in retaliation, completely ignoring the fact there was still plenty between her and Ned.

“Well glad to see the world makes sense again” She said while taking a bite of her pilfered pie, raising her eyebrows in challenge daring Peter to say anything.

He didn’t.

They talked about school for a little while longer, having Ned fill them in on everything they missed. Peter was a little concerned about catching up, especially with his Spider-man gig, but she reminded him that he was too smart for his own good and he’d catch up easy enough.

However with none of them having thriving social lives they eventually ran out of topics to discuss about the school and its students and they eventually turned to Peter’s…..hobby to keep them entertained.

Within minutes MJ was having to remind them to keep their voices down, reminding them it was supposed to be a **s _ecret_** identity.

“So, I was thinking, I should probably have a code name.” Ned said enthusiastically barely taking heed of her warning.

“Why?” Peter sounded more curious than disapproving and that was enough to spur Ned on.

“Because I’m the guy in the chair to New York’s coolest new superhero!”

“Ned! Shhhh” She looked around ready to glare down anyone who liked even slightly curious about their conversation.

“Alright sorry sorry. Seriously though, don’t you think it would be cool? I mean your going to be hanging out with The Avengers, you’re not going to want them hearing, ‘Hey Ned, I need some help with blah blah’ It would just sound so much better if you were asking ‘War1ock’ or whatever”

“War1ock? I don’t know man that’s a little……..”

“Bold of you to assume he’d ask for your help when he has The Avengers and the entirety of their resources available to him instead.”

Ned looked heartbroken at that and Peter shot her a look that clearly said, ‘you’re not helping’.

“Hey buddy, c’mon you’re my guy in the chair of course you are, I wouldn’t replace you. I mean without you I wouldn’t even have my web-shooters, right?”

“Oh, please you didn’t need me for that, you would have figured it out”

“Maybe but they wouldn’t have looked nearly as cool. Mr. Stark seemed really impressed with them.”

Ned looked to her for confirmation and she figured she’d taken her joke too far, “I don’t know about all that, but I can honestly say Leeds that I would have been screwed if Peter didn’t have them when he did” She wasn’t about to go into any details about how Peter had used those webs to prevent her from killing her own brother.

She liked Leeds well enough, he was a good guy, but that wasn’t the kind of information she wanted to open for discussion.

Thankfully he didn’t seem to need the details, he pepped up nice and quick after that. So much so in fact they spent the next half hour talking about possible codenames, after a while they even managed to make a game of it.

Peter and Ned would come up with something and she’d find some way to mock it, it wasn’t much of a game but they had fun with it.

All good things come to an end though and the sound of a police cruiser racing past with its sirens screaming into the air certainly did the job. MJ watched as Peter’s head turned towards the noise and even followed the vehicle as it left the visibility of the shop.

It was fascinating in a way to go from watching this boy snort coke out of his nose because they’d made him laugh too hard, to seeing this serious expression consume his features.

“Your going?” She wasn’t really asking, but MJ figured this would remind him that they already knew his secret identity. He didn’t need to waste time trying to convince himself if he should go or not or what to tell them.

“Uh yeah. Sorry I need to run back and……………”

“I already put your suit in your backpack” MJ cut him off. It’s not like she knew this was going to happen, but if their first date had taught her anything, it was that these things happen.

Not that this was a date.

Unfortunately.

‘huh maybe that’s why she’d taken a shot at Ned earlier, if he wasn’t here perhaps, she could have convinced herself they were on their second date.’

“Really? Was that what you were doing in my room? Thanks so much” He almost pulled the blue and red ensemble out of his bag in full view of everyone in the store, before he managed to catch himself in his excitement.

Even Ned had a little chuckle at that as he pulled his laptop out of his own bag and started setting it up at their table.

Thank god for free WIFI.

“Figured you’d make a pretty crummy superhero if you had to run home first, every time there was a crime. It has its own risks, but you should probably get used to keep that thing on you, just in case.”

“Your probably right. Would you mind……….”

“I’ll let May know your out doing your thing” MJ forcefully scooted Ned around the table to make sure they both had their backs to the wall. It was extremely unlikely anyone would put them together, but if Peter happened to make the news or pop up on the internet, she didn’t want anyone to make connections with something they happened to catch a glance of on Ned’s screen.

“Thanks”

“Pete, go get dressed. I’ll call you in a minute and let you know where the cops are going. They got a pretty good lead so y’know scram amigo” Ned said as he started loading up various pages and news apps. From her angle she could tell this wasn’t ‘swordfish’ and his fingers weren’t hammering the keys, but MJ had to hand it to him, Ned had found and combed through a lot of online information very quickly.

“Right right going.” And like that Peter was out the door with his bag over his shoulder, probably looking for an alley he could get changed in.

“Man, this is so cool!” said Ned with a dopey smile on his face, his eyes never leaving the screen.

MJ was in the middle of finding May’s number on her cell, “Oh yea so cool, you realize he’s forgotten to pay and ditched us with the bill, right?”

That got his attention as he looked up and his brain mentally calculated the 3 pizzas and drinks spread out across the table, “Crap……your boyfriend sucks MJ”

“Shut it Leeds.”

**

Luckily Peter didn’t have to go far, in fact he’d made his way to the roof as soon as he got behind the pizza place. Out of sight and with no neighboring buildings to spot him, he started to frantically pull off his clothes.

Shivering at the low temperature Peter was eager to pull the suit on even as he doubted the skin tight material’s ability to keep him warm. His adrenaline hadn’t quite spiked high enough yet for him to ignore the chilly climate, like it had previously.

Slapping the spider symbol on his chest and pulling the mask over his face, Peter was about to launch himself off the roof when a voice came out of nowhere causing him to stumble and almost swan dive into the unforgiving concrete below.

“Hello Peter. Would you like to run the training course to prepare you for your suit’s new functions?”

“Who? What?” The voice sounded like it was coming from inside his head. He wasn’t an idiot; he knew it had to be the suit but it had never made any noises the last time he’d put it on.

“You seem to be in distress, would you like me to contact Mr. Stark?”

“Um no? I mean no. Who are you? You know Mr. Stark?” Peter asked cautiously.

“Yes. He created and installed me to assist you in managing the suits functions. A note has been left in my directory and reads as follows, ‘I’m also a very expensive lojack and am to keep tabs on you and dissuade you from doing anything stupid. Additionally, Shuri’s work is overrated and lacks functionality and needs some Stark genius to make it work right.” The suit lady’s voice had briefly changed to Tony’s as she read out the file note.

“I’m not sure who should be more insulted there.” He certainly could blame his friends and family for trying to keep track of him, but that could have been done in a lot of ways without making him feel like a dumbass.

“Agreed. I can’t feel offended, but I know were I human I would feel it.” While it certainly wasn’t at Tony’s level, Peter did have a firm grasp of programming. He couldn’t imagine the amount of detail that went in to making this A.I. She genuinely sounded annoyed, even if it was fake.

“Well I don’t think of you as some kind of lojack. If you can help manage the suit, I’d really appreciate it. It’s an amazing piece of tech but it imparts so much information it can be hard to focus.” He should have said something to Shuri whilst he’d been staying with the Avengers, but she was a princess and it felt beyond rude to comment negatively on her work and he’d chickened out.

Tony had obviously felt no such reluctance in messing with her work, and even though he appreciated it, he had no doubt it would cause more fighting between them.

“I can certainly help with that Peter, as I learn your preferences, I’ll be able to streamline the information you require. We can go over that in the training course, would you like me to run it now? If you are short on time you can vocally request anything you need in the meantime.”

“No, I mean yes I mean I’m short on time, I’m trying to stop………. some kind of crime, I guess I don’t know what it is yet. Um you said you could contact Mr. Stark? Can you contact anyone?”

“I’m afraid not Peter, anyone in space or in another realm such as Asgard, are outside our current range.” Space wow, she really just said that like it was no big deal. When would a kid like him need to contact someone in space?

“How about downstairs? Ned Leeds? He’s my best friend”

“Not a problem, one moment while import you contacts from your cellular device. Connecting…….”

Only a few seconds ticked by before the AI’s voice was replaced with Ned’s “Peter where’ve you been!? The cops are trying to catch a stolen vehicle, you’re not going to have an easy time catching up, they’ve got one hell of a head start and they aren’t stopping.”

Even as Ned was talking a holographic map of New York layered over Peter’s vision and a pulsing dot marked what he assumed was the cruiser’s position.

He had no idea where the A.I was getting this information from, perhaps connecting to Ned’s laptop through his phone, or tracking the cop’s themselves. Either way it was a major help.

“I’ll catch them Ned. I’ll call you back when I get closer, um hey suit lady……..?” Peter asked unsure how to disconnect the call, without any buttons to interact with.

“Who are you talking t…………….” Ned’s voice was cut off before he could finish.

 “Yes Peter?”

“Oh um, can you give me the fastest route to the uh target please?”

“Of course. Compiling…….” Within seconds the map had faded from his vision to be replaced with markers guiding him across nearby rooftops.

“Wow. Your amazing suit lady……I really need to come up with a better name for you, I feel bad calling you that.”

Leaping off the roof of the pizzeria, and in a movement that was quickly becoming instinctive and natural, Peter shot out a web to the closest building letting his body arc in the direction of the closest marker.

“We’ll brainstorm on the way!”

**

Somewhere outside of the city in a secret location, an older man was stooped over his desk rolling his 3rd cigarette in the last hour, completely unperturbed by the cadaver next to him on the operating table.

Before he could light it however one of the doors opened with force and a younger man ran inside clutching a tablet.

“I told you not to bother me when I’m working!” The senior man lit his cigarette in a practiced motion and barely glanced at the nervous subordinate before him. Moving back to the cadaver he started to select medical tours nearby for his work.

“I apologize sir, but you need to see this, it’s about the boy.”

“What boy?” The only interaction he’d had with children had been in his experiments, and he’d operated, injected, poisoned, and even treated, far too many of them to make a guess.

“Um Parker Sir the spider/human gene splicing. You’d been working on it for around a decade until recently?”

“Don’t tell me what I’ve been working on!” Although his words did recall the image of a sniffling brat, one that while technically the success of his project had also been his greatest failure, “What about him?”

The old man lifted a scalpel and tried to decide where to cut into the corpse before him.

“He’s well…….look” The younger man flipped the tablet he’d been carrying to face his superior.

The old man leaned across the table toward the screen, and adjusted the glasses resting on his craggy face with the hand holding his cigarette. Totally uncaring that the motion caused the ashes to fall on the body between them.

The device currently showed an open browser logged into the Daily bugle web site. It featured an article with a blurry photo of a red and blue blur in the shape of a man. The figure’s picture was taken suspended in the air between one non-descript building and the other very obviously a bank, judging by the name plastered across the building.

Old as the man may be, his prestigious brain was still firing on all cylinders. Ignoring the cadaver now in favor of the tablet as he made the connection, the man snatched the device from his subordinate and started to comb through the article.

“Are you sure it’s him? The boy?” The article was woefully inadequate. The head line read ‘New menace emerges in New York City’ however the only information it actually contained was that the figure had been spotted swinging his way between buildings before making his way into the bank. The rest was accusations and theories that the new masked menace helped the would-be bank robbers escape the police.

“My team have been hearing news for the last couple of weeks about a new masked vigilante swinging around the city on what witnesses are describing as spider webs. We haven’t yet been able to obtain a sample, but there have also been sightings of the subject displaying signs of enhanced strength, agility, and the ability to climb walls……..apparently the moniker people have settled on is ‘Spider-man’”

“Spider- **Man**! Please, nothing but a stubborn brat.” Still the coincidence was too big to ignore. A new vigilante displaying identical abilities right around the time the subject was taken by The Avengers? The odds of it being anyone else but the boy was ridiculous.

The production of spider webs was new though, he had thought the boy’s meta abilities had leveled out. Potentially able to get stronger perhaps but not likely to develop any additional abilities.

 To be able to produce enough of the substance to swing his bodyweight through the air, his body and DNA must have gone through a monumental change.

The change could provide him information on why he had never been able to successfully replicate the procedure on any other children.

Of course, there was a chance the change was not biological, but mechanical or even supernatural. All the more reason he needed to confirm the current status of the subject.

“Sir?”

“I want him” He tossed the tablet back at his subordinate, unconcerned if he caught it with his hands or his face, “The boy, I want him here!” Taking a long drag of his cigarette he left the forgotten cadaver and headed back to his desk to try and find his notes on the subject.

“You want us to capture Parker sir? That could potentially bring The Avenger’s attention back down on us again. Perhaps if we just observe for a time…….”

“I want him now do you hear me! Send the Scorpion subject”

“Scorpion? Sir Gargan isn’t ready for field tests he wi…………………”

“The boy is mine, I created him and I want him back. So, either you can do as I tell you or I’ll experiment on you instead hmm?”

“Right away sir! Hail Hydra!”

**

MJ had parted ways with Ned after he confirmed that Peter was safe and had successfully assisted the police in stopping the stolen car.

She would have stayed but Peter wasn’t coming back for a while since he still had half the city to cross and would undoubtedly get distracted. Ned was busy talking to him about possible names for this fancy new A.I.

And well the pizza was gone.

Once she got back she spent a few hours chatting with her Gran about their new apartment and some of the changes. Because it was **their** apartment now, before they’d left Michelle spent as much time here as possible and even though her Gran would never think it or say it, she was a guest.

Now she couldn’t go back home if she wanted to, this was her home. A lot of things had changed but that was a positive one, at least in her opinion.

Still it wasn’t all good, even walking the streets carried a certain risk nowadays. Hence why she felt weighed down with some of the hidden stark tech she was carrying on her person.

Apparently appropriate force for Tony Stark, meant the overwhelming kind.

Dropping her bag in her room, she rolled her shoulders to try and loosen them. She thought after carrying her books for so long, carrying a little extra equipment wouldn’t be a big deal, but her shoulders disagreed.

She took a cursory glance around her bedroom, but to her casual glance things remained exactly as they had been.

It wasn’t until she changed into her sleepwear that she noticed a hint of color outside her window. It took a few seconds for her to work out how the new secure latch worked, but once she got the window open she felt the smile creep onto her face almost instantly.

Sitting there on her fireplace was a half dead bouquet of frankly cheap flowers, some of which looked closer to weeds. Not exactly the sort of thing to cause MJ to break out into a rare smile, but the card was.

It read:

‘Sorry about ditching you at dinner and leaving you with the bill. Hopefully you’ll let me make it up to you with another dinner……perhaps just the two of us?’ The card was creased, and Peter’s chicken scratch was almost illegible, but she recognized it well enough from school.

MJ had no idea how Peter had gotten back as quick as he had, or why he hadn’t just sent her a text like a normal person, but then she wasn’t exactly one to talk after using her Gran’s cat as a messenger at one point.

Regardless despite her often bleak outlook, Michelle couldn’t help but feel that things were looking up.

That night she slept with a half dead bouquet of flowers on her dresser and the card clutched in her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo hope no one is disappointed I didn't write anything on the Avengers compound. 
> 
> This chapter marks hmmmm like a checkpoint for this Peter Parker's life. He's now fully committed to being Spider-man, he's got the abilities, the suit, Karen, new more serious enemies and sorta the girl. 
> 
> From this point on I'm going to produce further chapters under a different story, although still part of the 'Coming In From The Cold' series and picking up where we leave off here. The length of this one is getting very large and I feel like it might be intimidating to new readers, so I'm thinking I'll produce complete stories anywhere from 1-5 chapters and some of them might be entirely romantic (probably will be the next one, and focused on Peter and MJ actually getting together and getting that notorious kiss) some will focus on Fisk and his secret plans (although there will still be romance, because I just gotta) some on Hydra....etc the list goes on. Think of it like season two or the fisk saga something like that. 
> 
> Quite a few of you have suggested really good stuff like Peter possibly having an accent or being more violent from trauma again etc. This list goes on too because you are some talented S.O.B's and I really want to feature them. But at the moment I'd bog down the story soooo I'm thinking these smaller versions will give me the chance to incorporate those ideas. 
> 
> I have an additional reason why I want to do it this way.....Far from home and one shots. I am absolutely dying to do some and I saw the film a month ago and I'm worried I'll forget stuff. While I haven't been reading much lately I'm seeing a lot of fics focused on the credits scene, but I want to try some stuff without it some with it. 
> 
> I know what I'm like, if I don't tie this story up in some way, give myself a marker to work off, I'll get distracted by new fics and wont come back. This way I can do 1-2 one shots then work on a section of this story, then do another couple of one shots, that sorta thing. 
> 
> For anyone of you crazy enough to consider yourselves fans on this story don't feel disappointed, there's a lot more to come.


End file.
